Harry Potter and the Four Elements
by PhoenixScribe
Summary: Picking up where HBP left off...Harry Potter is onto Year 7 at Hogwarts or so everyone thinks. What will become of the Chosen One? Will Snape be the man everyone thinks he is? And who is the mysterious woman who everyone seems to have entrusted? Did Siri
1. The Lion, the Witch, and the Phoenix

Harry Potter & the Four Elements

Chapter 1 – The Lion, the Witch, & the Phoenix

The silence was deafening.

Time passed – slowly but not without fault or regret. The passage of time over the summer months had seemed to live on longer than it should have. Sunset and sunrises were inevitably longer while Hogsmead and the surrounding areas continued to become prepared for the coming of Lord Voldemort. The darkening skies that plagued Diagon Alley were just the beginning. People cowered in fear and didn't talk amongst themselves in the streets. Every day fewer and fewer people were shopping in the small shops and staying at home – waiting for the day to arrive when existence would cease.

The Ministry of Magic was constantly on guard – reaching out to everyone they could. The Aurors patrolled while other departments of the Ministry did what they could in order to calm everyone. It was no use. Even their nerves were at an end. How could anyone settle with the final battle quickly approaching? Voldemort was just patiently biding his time and waiting for the day to destroy the Chosen One – Harry Potter.

It was in a small darkened room where the last of the nightly meetings being held would end. It was on this night that the matters that they had been discussing would come to a resolution.

The room was in a small house at an undisclosed location in a tiny Muggle village on the outskirts of London. Only the select few were chosen and only the select few were granted the privilege of knowing where the meeting was being held. Along cobbled streets and through tiny alleyways, the Chosen made their way – each taking a different path to arrive at their destination so that they wouldn't be followed. Street lanterns and the stars above illuminated the walkway and the path they needed to take. The echoes of their feet could be heard from miles around in the abnormally silent night air. 1718 was barely etched on the mahogany door. The silver knocker was worn and falling apart. The windows were grimy and cobwebs were being spun in the corners by lingering spiders trying to get a decent night's snack.

One-by-one the Chosen entered the house – undistinguishable by Muggles but recognizable by who needed to recognize the house and them. The spells that protected the house would only last the night, but it would be enough time. As the last of the Chosen entered, the house shimmered from sight, being replaced by another not to raise any suspicion from passersby.

There was no time to look in the other vacant rooms as the Chosen entered. No snacks were prepared and no drinks were to be served. The matter of urgency was needed as they each strode into the den upon their arrival. There would be no time for chatting as on many other occasions. There was no time for debating or wondering about the newest Quidditch match. The night served one purpose and one purpose only. There was no room to waver from the specified decision.

Dozens of candles illuminated the room – making it seem enchanted and mysterious. Wax dripped off of the candles as the wicks were close to being extinguished. The house had been waiting for the Chosen for some time and preparations were made in accordance to the instructions given days before the scheduled arrival.

A large round table sat in the middle of the room. Rolls of parchment, quills, and bottles of ink sat near each of the twelve chairs. Much like the Knights of the Roundtable, the twelve Chosen would make immediate decisions that were intricate to the safety of the Chosen One. Each knew their significant role and each knew the importance of their decision. The parchments were merely there so that they may cast their votes in secrecy. If one doubted the other, there was no room for anyone to second guess who it was that made their decision and why.

Toward the back of the room sat a single chair. No table and no parchment were laid out for the individual who would sit in the chair. They would be close enough to hear the proceedings but they would have no say in how the decision would be made. It was almost like a throne – tall and full of history. The etchings in the wood were undistinguishable by the ordinary but readable by the select. It was a chair made for the special and tonight would seat the one that the Chosen needed.

The Chosen were higher than the Ministry. They were higher than any wizard and witch. They possessed special powers that no one could match. They were the strong, the brave, and the special group that allowed life and death to matter when they had the choice to do so.

On this night, the Chosen had gathered to appoint a special position. Voldemort was on every mind while the protection of those they served hung high in the air. But it was one that they had discussed all summer. It was one that they held in the highest regard. It was one that needed their protection above all.

Harry Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived. It was his life that they needed to protect. They could no longer sit back and watch the upcoming battle slowly come to the boy. Voldemort could not complete his prophecy. There was no room for mistake or disillusionment. They had to save the boy from being the pawn in Voldemort's game. His friends and family could no longer be relied upon. They knew it was time that they took matters into their own hands.

Silence hung in the air like a tomb. The eleven members of the Chosen sat solemn, each noticing the empty chair at the table and the emptiness left from the missing twelfth member. One of the house-elves took the parchment, quill, and bottle of ink away without saying a word or needing instructions to do so. Nothing needed to be said. Each of the Chosen knew that the member would never return. His mission had failed, but he had sacrificed his life for the boy that needed to be saved. Albus Dumbledore would be missed, but his memory would not be forgotten. It was in his memory that they had convened several times over the summer. It was his dedication to Harry Potter that had allowed them to pursue his actions to save the Boy-Who-Lived.

"If I may, Chancellor, say a few words on Albus's behalf?" asked a man seated near the door to the room.

The man stood – taller than any of the others. His dark skin was marked with different symbols and images. He was from the far reaches of the globe and one of the higher ranking members of the Chosen. Jeddah Bauble was one of the most talented witches in the world. His flowing jade green robes matched his eyes. Chocolate-colored hair hung loosely about his face. The jeweled rings he wore didn't distract anyone from his demeanor. He was courageous and courteous but would not lay down for anyone if it even meant taking his own life. Everyone in the Chosen knew him to be a man of his word but as of late his style was faltering. The thought of Voldemort was growing increasingly close to him and the memories he tried to conceal. And now that his lifelong friend had died, he had nothing left to strive for.

Bauble looked about the room and focused on the figure seated in the lone chair toward the back of the room. His eyes settled on the figure – letting it be the strength he needed to speak.

"Albus had been a close friend, a colleague that had taught me everything I know today. He was a mentor and a man who was worthy of any position within the Ministry. It is because of him that we are gathered here tonight. It is because of him that I make it my lifelong mission to make sure that Voldemort is destroyed."

"I believe that is all of our ambitions, Jeddah," said a voice on the opposite side of the table. "We still all mourn the loss of Albus Dumbledore. No doubt that many wish to revenge his death."

"Of that I am certain, Chancellor." Bauble quietly sat down as the figure that had spoken to him stood.

The golden mane was the first that many onlookers would notice. A lion's head sat upon a human body but seemed no different than anyone else seated at the round table. The Chancellor of the Chosen, Sphinx, was a rare wizard with the head of a lion but the heart of a man. His almost black eyes could frighten a child but bewitch a fellow wizard. He was well-respected and well-trusted amongst his colleagues. He was dressed like most wizards with flowing golden robes and the crest of his family with ivy wrapped around a lion's head and a pyramid looming in the background. His home of Egypt was far away from where he was tonight. This was his second home; amongst people he admired and trusted. It was his duty to make sure that the Chosen would carry on with or without their beloved friend.

"Tonight cannot be one of mourning," Sphinx continued as he looked about the room. "Tonight Albus would want us to decide on the one thing that we have been discussing all summer. Soon Harry Potter's birthday will be upon us and he will no longer be safe at the Dursley's house. From what we have been told by friends, Harry has no desire to return to Hogwarts. We must convince him otherwise."

There were blank stares and whispers amongst the Chosen. The task would not be easy. Each knew the stubbornness of Harry Potter when he deemed it necessary. He would continue on with the prospect of finding Voldemort on his own and destroying himself in the process. This path could not be the path that was chosen. Harry Potter needed protection and help. There were still many lessons needed before he could venture out and face the man that killed his parents. Harry Potter would have to be convinced that he would be better off at Hogwarts.

"In order to do so, Hogwarts must be reopened," Sphinx said with all eyes looking at him. "There is no way about it. The children that attend Hogwarts would be safer within its halls rather than out in the open. Most parents will see it that way."

"But it's dangerous to put innocent lives where Voldemort is sure to go," contradicted a stout women seated near Bauble. Her cerulean blue robes seemed to swallow her as she sat slouched in her seat.

"She's right, Sphinx," agreed another taller woman to the left of Sphinx. The white robes she wore made her seem angelic. "We're casting more trouble by putting these children near the Potter boy."

Sphinx raised his large hands and silenced the group seated before him. The conclusion he had come to needed to be enacted right away. With delay there would be growing concerns and problems. There was no other choice. Harry Potter needed to be within the confines of Hogwarts without being questioned.

"Albus would have wanted Harry Potter safe." It was the simple statement that needed to be made. The only thing left to do was to protect the Boy-Who-Lived.

Sphinx began to walk around the table – looking at the solemn faces. There wasn't a member of the Chosen that would back down if the need arose. They would raise their wands high and unite as one. Underneath a darkening sky, the Chosen would fight as one and die as one. Each had taken the vow long before Harry Potter was born. To fight and die for the cause is what they would do. Now it was to protect the children who attended Hogwarts in order for their generations to survive.

"There is no doubting that what you say is true," Bauble said, reassuring Sphinx's statement. "Hogwarts is the safest place for the children to reside. The question is: with Dumbledore gone, who will protect the children and the Chosen One?"

The Chancellor stood behind Bauble and rested his hands on the back of the chair. Bauble didn't turn to look at the leader of the Chosen, but instead looked directly in front of him. The figure seated in the large throne-like chair shifted uncomfortably under the stares that suddenly turned to it. In the darkness the figure hid, hoping that it wouldn't be seen or needed. The time had come where the figure would make its presence known. Dumbledore would have wanted it that way and the figure knew it.

"Many years our dear friend has stayed in hiding. Under the careful eye of the best teachers in the world, our friend has been taught things no one else has. Our friend has traits as a wizard, a witch, and many other magical traits needed for the task at hand." Sphinx smiled warmly as he stood up straight and looked at the figure. "Albus trained you for this task if the need ever arose. Now is your time to take your place. Hogwarts needs you. Harry Potter needs you."

The figure stood slowly – hands grasping the arms of the chair to keep the strength needed to venture forth. The candlelight flickered and seemed to dance toward the figure at the back of the room – giving the light needed to reveal who it was. A long, flowing blood red gown trailed behind the figure as it stepped into the golden light.

The members of the Chosen gasped as the figure revealed itself. The figure now revealed had everyone understanding that the myth was real. The figure wasn't of their imaginations any longer.

She stood tall, letting the dress straighten itself out as she moved from the chair. Her golden skin shimmered in the light and her copper-colored eyes glimmered as the flames continued to dance on her body. Her bronze-colored hair hung loosely about her bare shoulders. The blood red bodice dress hugged her body snuggly – letting her curves show beneath the fabric. She knew that the Chosen was a special group and didn't want to dress in her normal garb. Formal wear was a must but now she thought she might have gone beyond what she needed to impress them with.

"Isis, I know you have suffered a great deal," Sphinx said, nearly above a whisper. "We can have no idea the pain you must feel."

Isis left her clenched fists near her sides as she bowed her head slightly. "Thank you, Sphinx. I am sure everyone feels the loss of Albus. I am no different."

Sphinx moved toward Isis, letting the members speak amongst themselves. No one knew of the pain Isis was feeling. It was hers and hers alone. He never could imagine feeling the loss that she did now. His hand grasped her shoulder as he stepped beside her. She couldn't meet his gaze and he never expected her to.

"You know what I ask of you," he said simply. "You know the importance and the weight this task carries."

She merely nodded and let her hair mask the sorrow in her eyes. "I do."

"The most important task right now is to convince Harry Potter to return to Hogwarts."

Isis looked at Sphinx, brushing away the tears that lingered and had somehow fallen down her cheeks. She didn't fear the thought of dying to protect a boy she merely heard about. The fear that resided within her was her failure of convincing him that he needed to return to the scene of his greatest loss to date.

"I put the decision to a vote," Sphinx said, before Isis could speak. "With your roll of parchment…"

Bauble stood and looked at Isis. "We don't need parchment, Chancellor. We will put this decision to a vote, verbally. All those in favor of reopening Hogwarts say 'I do'."

The eleven members agreed by saying 'I do' simultaneously. Isis's stomach clenched knowing that she was a step closer to her task.

"All those in favor of Isis becoming the new headmaster say 'I do'."

Again, 'I do' echoed in the small room. Instead of the candlelight becoming dimmer as the wicks grew smaller, the room became more illuminated. Even the room knew the importance of what was to become.

"It is settled," Sphinx said, addressing the Chosen members. "Hogwarts will return and Isis will become its sole protector."

Each of the members stood – one-by-one. Nine members once seated at the table showed their acknowledgement to Isis by slightly bowing and leaving the room. There were no words that needed to be spoken. Each had shown that they trusted her and what needed to be done.

Sphinx remained by Isis's side as the door silently shut behind the last member of the Chosen. He noticed the look of fear in Isis's eyes as she began to realize what had been bestowed upon her.

"You fear he will say no."

Isis looked at him and nodded. "It is a distinct possibility. He was adamant about not returning this year. Mr. Weasley saw fit to tell me everything that has been happening from the correspondents that his son has received. Harry has been under my eye since he left Hogwarts last year."

He nodded as he separated himself from Isis. She needed her distance to decide her best course of action. "You are more prepared for this assignment than you think."

Isis knew she was. She moved toward the large window and looked out. Rain was gently taping against the pane. It was as if the sky was crying for her. Ever since Dumbledore had passed she had not had time to mourn for him. She was looking toward the sky for some sort of sign from him, but had received none. Maybe it was his tears left on the glass for her to wipe them away. There were too many things that needed to be done and she had no time to do them in. She was growing weaker from lack of sleep and lack of nourishment. She was required for much larger tasks than what the Chosen had asked her to do. It was her duty above all to do those first and protect Harry second. She knew that Dumbledore would want her to keep him safe, but there was still the lingering dread that he wouldn't listen to her.

"I have a friend that might be able to help you," Sphinx said from the darkness. "He is a man that Harry Potter knows quite well. You should have no problem reaching him with this man beside you."

She knew the man he spoke of. Remus Lupin had become a close friend of hers over the years. It was through him and through Dumbledore that she had learned about Harry. She knew that Lupin would give her a fighting chance of convincing Harry to return to Hogwarts.

"Remus is a close friend," Isis assured him. "I will contact him as soon as possible."

Sphinx merely nodded as he opened the door. "This house is yours until you are ready to complete your first task. Set, my owl, will be at your beck and call when you need to send correspondence to me." There was a sad tone in his voice as he continued. "Albus would be proud."

Isis listened to the door close as he left her with those haunting parting words.

_Albus would be proud._

A single tear trickled down her cheek. She heard the fluttering of wings and turned to see a large bird sitting in the middle of the table. The fire engine red feathers were all the indication she needed to know who was left of the Chosen. Although Fawkes was a bird – he was a sacred bird. The phoenix wasn't a legend as much as Muggles had cared to believe. The phoenix had healing abilities that had saved quite a few wizards in her lifetime. The thought of a bird dying in fire and being reborn in ash was preposterous to some but a reality to her. He had become a close friend and ally and now the only remaining reminder of Dumbledore.

Fawkes took flight and perched himself on Isis's shoulder. He gently brushed his head along her cheek and wiped away the tear. She smiled slightly at the gesture and rested her head on his. Their reflection in the window showed the sadness that she felt inside of her. It was Fawkes that gave her the strength to succeed in her task. He was the link that tied her to Dumbledore and the will of the man she held in high regard. She would do these tasks for him. She would sacrifice her life in order to save the Boy-Who-Lived.

It was Fawkes's turn to shed a tear. It fell upon her hot skin and disappeared. If Fawkes thought it would heal her broken heart, he had found the one thing he couldn't heal. It would take an eternity for her to move past the loss of Albus Dumbledore. But for now, she would move onto making sure that Harry Potter stayed alive.


	2. The Not So Dead End at Privet Drive

Chapter 2 – The Not-So-Dead-End at Privet Drive

The sun was slowly setting over the rooftops on Privet Drive. He was left to look out and watch as the orange orb sunk lower and lower and tried to disappear from sight. The sun was one of the very few things that brightened his day – literally. Ever since Harry had left Hogwarts, he hadn't been the same. The death of Dumbledore had shattered everything that was the thought of the destruction of Voldemort. There was nothing left, or anyone left, that he could depend on. Sirius was gone and now Dumbledore had followed the same path.

Harry was quickly falling into a pit of despair. He knew the road he had to take. As soon as his birthday was upon him he was no longer safe at the Dursleys'. He was an adult in the wizarding world and could no longer rely on the protection, somewhat, of what the Dursleys provided.

As night continually came and went, Harry's nerves were doing the same. The war between Voldemort and the wizards was quickly drawing near. None of the Horcruxes that were still hidden had been found and he was no closer to finding them than Dumbledore was. He had been sitting idly by for some sort of sign that Hermione and Ron were coming to meet him, but had received none. There hadn't been any letters, sent by owl or otherwise, for weeks.

The lack of letters wasn't the only thing that was puzzling. His Uncle Vernon tried to stay as far away from him as possible. And if Harry wasn't mistaken, Dudley was trying to be friendly. Maybe they had both found out about this being the last summer that he would spend with them. It felt good not to have to pick up after them or even to worry about what he would be shouted at about. The house was quieter and Harry preferred it that way. It gave him time to think about what he was going to do next. There was the thought of going to Godric's Hollow and not wait for Hermione or Ron. The place where his parents died was a necessity to see before any other wandering about. He needed to see where they died for him – where Voldemort had destroyed the people he didn't have the chance to love.

Harry's room was more like a prison cell than anything. He had promised Hermione and Ron that he wouldn't leave Privet Drive without them, but the longer he stayed the more time he wasted. Although it was no cell at Azkaban, it was still a place he didn't long to be. The only reason he had ever returned to Privet Drive was because he had promised Dumbledore he would do so. He couldn't break a promise to a man that he had admired and loved like a father. It was Dumbledore's wish for him to remain safe and it would be the last wish that he would grant Dumbledore before venturing off into uncharted territory.

The sound of the doorbell knocked Harry from his thoughts. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hadn't had company since he had come home. He thought it unusual for someone to come calling – even this early in the evening.

Harry quickly rushed over to the window and peered out. The figures standing in the doorway were hidden in the darkness and the light from the small lamp didn't help matters. Their voices were low and were indistinguishable. He couldn't think any more of it. There were more important things he needed to be doing.

He moved over to the large cage that sat on the dresser and looked at the snow white owl perched inside. Hedwig made her usual sounds but grew quiet as she watched him write a letter. Harry opened the cage and Hedwig flew out and waited patiently on the windowsill. He attached the small note and opened the window. Hedwig flew away – happy to be away from the cage for awhile. Harry just hoped that the note would get to Ron and Hermione in time before he did something drastic and ventured out onto his own.

His bedroom door burst open and Harry jumped at the sound it made. Uncle Vernon stood in the doorway – his face contorted in a manor he was used to seeing. His eyes were full of anger and his chest was heaving. Harry was happy that his uncle wasn't prone to heart attacks. If he had been, he would have been in the hospital a great deal.

"You are lucky that you no longer have to return to this house," Uncle Vernon spat. "After all I have put up with and after all I have been through with you…this is the LAST TIME I allow your friends into my house. After all of the owls and letters and such…"

Harry looked at Uncle Vernon confused. The figures that stood in the doorway were too tall to be Hermione and Ron. No one else cared where he was. The only one that had kept track of him had been Dumbledore. He had no idea who would come to see him.

"Uncle Vernon, I don't know…," Harry tried to spit out.

"I don't want to hear it! They're standing downstairs in MY living room. Dudley is scared to death and your Aunt Petunia is cowering in fear. Get them out of my house or so help me…"

Harry quickly left the room and bounded down the stairs before Uncle Vernon could complete his rant. As he approached the bottom of the staircase he slowed his approach. The figures were still out of sight and the closest one had their back turned to him. He stopped and leaned over the railing, grasping the wand in his back pocket. Before he could get a good look, Uncle Vernon had snuck up behind him and grabbed him by the back of the shirt and began to drag him toward the figures. Harry struggled and tried to free himself from his grasp.

"There's no lingering any more! You will face whoever these people are."

"I will have you unhand him please," said a familiar voice. A wand was in the figure's hand and pointed at the head of the household. The hood from the cloak was no longer on his head but was still wrapped tightly around him.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley huddled together toward the back of the living room. They were both standing in fright but watching the scene unfold curiously. Harry ignored, and tried not to smile, about the sight that was the Dursleys that was in front of him. Instead he focused on the voice and the figure that had just turned toward him. Happiness filled him at the first sight of one of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry smiled and quickly rushed toward the turned figure.

Remus Lupin opened his arms and smiled as Harry rushed into them. Lupin quickly put away his wand and pulled back from Harry. He had a large smile on his face.

"You've grown," he said simply. "You're almost as tall as me, Harry."

Harry couldn't say anything. He was happy yet bewildered at the same time. Why would Lupin seek him out at his Uncle's house? Had something else happened?

"Lupin, what's going on?" Harry asked, concerned. "Have the…?"

Lupin pulled Harry over to the side and away from where the Dursleys could hear them. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and continued to smile warmly at him. "There's nothing wrong. I came on good intentions."

He sighed and smiled at Lupin. "I thought something might have happened to Ron and Hermione. I haven't heard from them in weeks."

"That was my doing, Harry. Something has arisen and I needed to make sure that you wouldn't do something drastic before I could enact upon it."

Harry looked curiously at the other figure that he could still not see. He began to wonder who it was and why Lupin had not said anything about them yet.

"Is that Tonks?" he asked, hoping against hope it was.

Lupin looked at the ominous figure and shook his head. "Tonks is in Hogsmead tending to a few matters. But the person who has traveled with me is the reason why I'm here, Harry. I need you to hear this person out. Don't ask questions until she allows you to."

"She?"

The figure turned and it was her eyes that Harry first noticed. They seemed luminescent but full of fire. At one moment they were copper in color, but then flames seemed to dance behind them. She lowered the hood on her cloak and her bronze-colored hair cascaded down about her shoulders. Her skin looked golden and seemed to shimmer in the dim light from the living room. But it was her eyes that still had Harry almost gasping. Her look and demeanor gave nothing away but all he could think was how beautiful she was.

"Harry, let me introduce you to Isis."

Isis walked up to Harry and held out a hand. He was afraid to shake it, but he gently put his hand in hers and shook.

She smiled warmly at him and gestured upstairs. "Remus assured me that we would be able to talk alone. I have many things to discuss with you, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at her curiously but began up the stairs toward his bedroom. He looked over the railing at Lupin, who was still smiling. Isis was following close behind but far enough away to give him the personal space he needed to gather his thoughts.

"Don't worry, Harry," Lupin began, "I'll be down here keeping your relatives company. Take all the time you need, Isis."

* * *

Harry opened the door to his bedroom and stepped off to the side to allow Isis entry. As she entered, she slipped off her black cloak and laid it on the unmade bed. Harry continued to eye her curiously as he took in everything about her. She was dressed not like any wizard he had ever seen. Her demeanor seemed to be one of leadership, and her dress all but confirmed it. She wore black leather boots and black leather pants to match. Her top looked uncomfortable and with a lot of restriction. It looked much like a corset – blood-red in color. Ties stretched from her stomach to the top of her chest, securing the bodice on her body. A silver necklace hung about her neck with a medallion he couldn't make out without stepping closer toward her. At the moment he wanted to keep his distance until he truly knew her intentions.

Isis smiled as she caught him staring at her. "I can just imagine what you think of me by my looks alone."

He smirked and shut the door – still leaning against it. "You have no idea."

She sat down, comfortably, on the bed. Her fingers fiddled with the necklace as she tried to meet his gaze but couldn't. "I suppose you're wondering who I am."

"You're Isis," Harry simply stated. "At least that's what Lupin called you."

"My name _is_ Isis or at least that is what everyone calls me." She hesitated to continue but looked at him before she did. "You'll have to forgive me, Harry, I am still trying to find my bearings. It's been a long time since I have been amongst Muggles."

He could relate. Hogwarts and other various locations he had been were becoming more of a home than Privet Drive. Muggles, especially the Dursleys, were seeming tiresome. He longed to go back to the wizard world where people related to him, even though they elected to call him the 'Chosen One'.

"As Remus has said, I have an important matter to speak to you about. I am here to speak to you about Hogwarts."

"I was under the impression that Hogwarts wasn't going to reopen," he stated as if stating his own conclusion.

Actually it was what he had read. The _Daily Prophet_ had reported that Hogwarts wouldn't be receiving enough students to reopen the doors during the coming school year. There had been no doubt in Harry's mind as to the reason why. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had taken their toll on the Wizarding School. After the death of Dumbledore and the attack on Hogwarts, parents saw it was no longer safe within the stone walls. No matter how many protection spells the professors cast, there was no way to keep Voldemort out of Hogwarts.

"The Ministry of Magic is allowing it to be open to all who wish to attend." Isis sat up straighter and put her hands on her lap. She continued, "There is nowhere that is safe any longer. Parents might wish to keep their children with them, but why deny them the right to learn how to protect themselves?"

She stood and moved toward the open window. The wind was beginning to pick up. The sun was still continuing to set – casting its golden glow across the sky. Her eyes closed as she braced herself on the windowsill.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts. I have more important things to do than worry about lessons and homework."

There was silence between them. Harry wasn't sure if she had heard what he said. He ventured away from the doorway and cautiously walked toward her.

"It's quite funny, you know," she spoke softly. "I must be the only one who doesn't know the entire story of what happened between you and Voldemort."

Harry stopped in his tracks. She had now turned back to him – her eyes, once again, full of fire. But the flames quickly disappeared and he was left just to look at her in awe. There hadn't been anyone that didn't know of his story. He was beginning to wonder who she truly was and where she had been over the past seven years.

"Remus saw fit to tell me the odds and ends of what I needed to know, but it was extensive research and interviews that led me to you. It's been years in the making, if you will. I was trained for this, Harry. I was trained to protect you."

She closed the distance between them. His legs were now trembling and barely supporting him. Her strong grip on his arm had him focusing on her and nothing else. He felt his hard bed beneath him as they both sat.

"I believe it's time I told you my secret," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Your secret?" Harry stammered. "Are you sure you want to tell me?"

"It is the only way you will trust me, is it not?"

He barely nodded in agreement. "I suppose."

"You must understand, Harry, that no one, not even Remus, knows of my secret. Whatever I say to you must stay within the confines of this room. I am trusting you with my greatest secret and possibly my greatest weakness. Do you understand what I am asking of you?"

Once again Harry nodded. "Yes."

Isis smiled warmly at Harry and continued on with her story. "You see, for years I have been away from almost everything concerning Hogsmead and Hogwarts. I was sent away to learn magic from various sources and from various different places. I have scoured the earth in search of different forms of magic with different spells and incantations. The Boy-Who-Lived story had never reached me. So when I was informed of a boy who survived a most devastating event, my studies were increased."

Harry had no idea who she was or even who she could be. There were so many questions that he could ask, but he quickly remembered what Lupin had said to him: don't ask questions until she says you can.

"I was now in training to protect you, Harry, if I was ever called upon." Isis rose and once again walked to the window. The orange sky was disappearing every so slowly. "But it was Dumbledore's death that brought me out of hiding."

He grimaced at the sound of Dumbledore's name and the thought of his death. Even in his dreams he still relived the nightmare of watching Snape kill Dumbledore without any warning. It haunted him to know that he could do nothing about it and had allowed Snape to escape.

"It was the death of my father that brought me to you tonight."

_The death of my father…_

Harry's eyes widened as Isis turned toward him. The look of shock must have spoken volumes as she began back toward the bed.

"I am Albus Dumbledore's only child," she said with sadness in her voice. "And he sent me to protect you, Harry."

The information sent Harry's mind reeling. How had Dumbledore not let anyone know he had a child? Had he kept that secret for so long – even from Professor McGonagal? Why would he keep it from everyone he trusted?

"I know the questions that you must be asking yourself and I wish that I could answer them all in this very moment. But right now, Harry, there are much more pressing matters at hand." She no longer walked toward him, but stood in the light that the sunset provided through the window. "We need to get you back to Hogwarts. You are safer there than anywhere else."

Harry quickly shook his head and stood angrily. "I am not going back!" he shouted. "Dumbledore died there and Hogwarts should be his memorial. It should no longer be open. Don't you understand, Isis? Everything that Hogwarts stood for is dead! It died with Dumbledore."

She smiled, even though the sadness within her swelled. "No, Harry, it didn't die with Dumbledore." She paused for a moment – letting her next statement mean what she truly felt. "Hogwarts lives within you."

Isis moved toward him and put a loving hand on his shoulder. Her eyes no longer held the flames that he first saw behind them. Tears were welling in her eyes as much as they were in his. They both understood each other's losses. Although Dumbledore wasn't his father, he was one of the very few men that looked after him like one. Harry couldn't imagine what Isis was feeling.

"You may ask me your questions now, Harry. You now know my secret and know why I am here for you. In order for you to trust me enough to bring you back to where you belong, you must ask your questions. I can understand your fears about going back, but if you understand what is to happen I believe you will begin to understand why you must return."

He let the warmth of her touch sooth his fears as he continued to look at her. "How can you protect me from Voldemort?"

Isis shook her head. "Maybe you misunderstood me when I first spoke. I can only protect you for a certain amount of time. What I am going to do is protect you but teach you during your time at Hogwarts. While I am teaching you, we will be in search of the remaining Horcruxes. You must defeat Voldemort on your own but with some amount of help. I am to prepare you for the final battle."

Harry's heart sunk. He thought for sure that she would be able to do more than just teach him. For once he thought someone, besides himself, would be able to defeat Voldemort without his help.

"How will you protect me at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, curiously. "Will you be a teacher?"

"I am the new headmaster," she said simply. "I will be along side of you night and day. I can protect the children within the walls if the need be. There will not be another incident such as last year's. I am not saying my father was a weak man, Harry. Please don't interpret my words as such. My father was a great and powerful wizard. Many adored him and many wanted to learn from him. I was fortunate to have such a man as my father. But where he failed, he made sure I made up for in ten-fold. He made sure that his weaknesses were my strengths. I am more than capable of protecting the children that stroll through the doors of Hogwarts. Harry, I am more than capable of helping you defeat the Dark Lord."

She leaned against the wall and smiled at Harry. "What I can tell you, and that Remus made sure I would, is that I knew your parents."

Harry looked at her, eyes wide with curiosity. "You knew my parents?" He knew Isis looked no more than a woman in her mid-twenties. How was it possible that she knew his parents yet was able to do such extensive training?

"I taught your mother for a time. Lily had amazing talents that I've seen no one else possess. She is much like your friend, Hermione Granger, isn't it? I'm longing to meet her if her parents allow her back at Hogwarts."

He was bewildered still about the fact that she taught his mother. "I don't understand. Isis. How could you have taught my mother?"

Isis laughed for the first time in his presence. "That story is left for another time. I need your answer, Harry. Do you trust me enough to help you this year? Do you trust me enough to keep you protected as long as I can? You are of age in the next two days. You are no longer safe here at Privet Drive. The Muggles can no longer protect you."

"I wouldn't exactly say they've protected me," he muttered.

"What do you say, Harry? I know you must have more questions, and over time I will answer them all. But Hogwarts awaits the Chosen One. Let's not let Dumbledore's death be in vain."

Harry had no feelings left within him. Everything was stirring as if in one large cauldron. If he did as he had planned to do, he wasn't sure if he would find all of the Horcruxes on his own before it was too late. But with Isis's help, maybe he could find them quicker and get to Voldemort before his power grew more than it already was.

Without thought or hesitation, he grasped Isis's hand on his shoulder. "When do we leave?"

Isis took his hand and squeezed it warmly. With her free hand, she pulled out her wand. Without any words spoken, Harry's clothes began to fold themselves and began to pack in the trunk he had at the end of his bed. With everything in order in a matter of minutes, Isis gestured to the door.

"After you, Harry."

The bedroom door opened and Harry began down the stairs. At the bottom, Lupin stood waiting – his arms crossed. His cloak was still fastened, as if waiting for Harry to say yes much sooner than what he had. Once Lupin saw the trunks following Harry down the stairs, he smiled warmly.

"I see you accepted Isis's offer."

Harry nodded. "Looks like I'm going back to Hogwarts."

"And not alone," Isis said from behind him. "Harry, Remus is going to escort you back to the Burrow. The Weasleys are waiting for you with baited breath. There you will see Ron and Hermione. I will join you at the Burrow before I make my way to Hogwarts."

"Let's go, Harry."

Lupin guided the trunks behind him as Harry followed. He glanced over into the living room to see the Dursleys still cowering in fear. He was rid of them – as he had wanted since he could remember. It was sort of sad to leave them, but he knew they didn't mind a bit. He thought about waving good-bye but thought better of it. Harry just simply followed Lupin out the door and toward wherever their destination might be to get to the Burrow.

Isis followed slowly behind them. She stopped in the doorway of the living room and saw the Muggles that had guarded Harry for 17 years.

Sighing, Isis waved her hand. "You are rid of him, as you've always wanted. Your favor to Lily has been paid, Petunia. You and your family can move on as if Harry Potter never existed." She shook her head. "You treated him poorly and all you can do is cower in the corner because someone you don't know is in your house. Frankly, Dursleys, _I _will never forgive you for it. I'm more than certain that Harry can say the same."

She stormed out, slamming the door behind her. The clouds above were no longer orange or any other color of the setting sun. Even though the sun had not fully set, the beautiful colors no longer remained. Dark clouds loomed over Privet Drive and nowhere else. Evil was coming and it was time Isis made sure that Harry Potter was safe from it.


	3. How Deep is the Burrow

Chapter 3 – How Deep is the Burrow

The dirt road that Harry and Lupin had been walking on, for quite some time, seemed a lot dustier and longer than he had remembered. Most of the times he had come to the Burrow he hadn't traveled the actual path. There was the time with the flying car and most other times he had traveled through the fireplace to any destination he desired. It was quite different to be walking toward the Burrow.

"A penny for your thoughts, Harry," Lupin said to him, smiling.

Harry couldn't help but smile back. It had been a long journey but as soon as he could feel the magic in the air, he felt at home. There was no use hiding and no use feeling sorry for himself. He was back where he belonged and going back to the place where people actually cared for him.

"Can I ask you something, Lupin?"

Lupin looked over at this traveling companion curiously. He simply nodded. "Ask away, Harry."

"How well do you know Isis?"

He smiled and chuckled a bit before giving his full attention back to the road. "You aren't sure if you trust her yet, are you?"

Harry shrugged. "How am I supposed to trust someone I just met?"

"I escorted her to your uncle's house, didn't I?" Lupin asked, as if the answer was clear enough for him to understand. "I wouldn't have brought her if I didn't trust her with my own life."

"She says she knew my parents," he said, turning his attention to the way he was walking. "She doesn't look like someone who is old enough to know my parents."

All Lupin could do was smile. "I told her that you would enjoy hearing that piece of information." He stepped in front of Harry and began to walk backwards so that he could see the young man's face. "Isis is not who you think she is."

"I'm beginning to think that myself."

"I've known Isis now for quite a number of years." The smile was still evident on his face, recalling years past. "She was always on your father's back to behave himself. I was one of her star students."

Harry was still trying to grasp the fact that Isis was old enough to teach his parents, Lupin, and more than likely his late godfather, Sirius. Could she have that many connections? Did Dumbledore purposely send his daughter out into the world to make sure that everyone was protected from the evils of the world? Was she more than just a wizard? There were too many questions that he wouldn't have answered until he was at Hogwarts. Even then he didn't have time to ponder things that were miniscule. There were Horcruxes he needed to hunt down and Voldemort to stop before he was killed himself.

"You are thinking way too hard about things, Harry," Lupin said, interrupting his thoughts. "Until the time comes, you need to relax. If you become too tense, you won't be able to focus on the task at hand. And the task, at the moment, is to get you back to where you belong. Ron and Hermione haven't stopped asking about you all summer. I've been lucky to keep them at bay as long as I have."

Harry's smile was wide as he thought about Hermione and Ron constantly prodding Lupin with questions about his well-being. It was comforting to know that he had friends who cared about him. For 11 years, he had no one but the Dursleys. It was a different feeling once he had boarded the Hogwarts Express and came to the place he now called home. The Weasleys had become a second family – actually the only family he had ever known. He could call Ron his brother if he really wanted to. Even Fred and George had become good friends. Their shop at Diagon Alley was suffering from Voldemort's appearance but it didn't stop their tenacity. They were determined to make sure that wizards and witches alike still found things humorous despite the dark cloud cast.

Lupin fell into step along side Harry again as they continued their way to the Burrow. "Tell me something, Harry. Are you glad to be back?"

"Despite the circumstances…yes." Harry looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "I don't like what's ahead of me, Lupin."

"That's completely understandable, Harry. None of us blame you for being scared or confused or anything of the sort." He took a deep breath and continued. "Voldemort has been growing in strength and everyone in the Wizarding community is horrified of what is to come. So don't feel that you have to hide your emotions from anyone. If you are scared or angry, show it. We will all understand."

It was becoming a warm feeling to know that Harry truly wasn't alone in the fight against Voldemort. Although he was the Boy-Who-Lived, he wasn't the boy who would stand in the dark alone. He would have friends who cared for him, standing along side of him.

Before Harry could speak and tell Lupin how glad he was to have people helping him, he noticed something in the sky. At first it was a streak of red and then a streak of gold. As he looked harder, he noticed the outline of some sort of bird. It wasn't a normal bird and wasn't something Harry had ever seen in any of his text books. The bird looked as though it was made of fire – streaking across the sky and unafraid of how close it was to the sun. Soaring high above the clouds, it seemed to hover above where Lupin and Harry were walking – as if it was following them.

"Something wrong, Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them to find just a blue sky above. He shook his head, realizing how tired and stressed he really was. Now he was beginning to imagine things.

"No, nothing's wrong," he reassured Lupin. "I'm just tired I guess."

"I would be too from all this walking that Remus is making you do," said a voice from behind them.

Lupin smiled, knowing who it was behind them. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Isis walking toward them. She looked quite different than when he had first seen her. In the sunlight, she seemed to be glowing – almost as if she was on fire.

It was at that moment that his scar decided to bring about pain that he could have never imagined. He screamed and fell to his knees, grasping his head and hoping that the pain would subside. Lupin had quickly fallen to his side as he heard Isis running toward them.

"Harry?"

All he could hear was the rustling of leaves and a man's heavy breathing. The voices that were talking to him weren't evident. He could feel Lupin's strong grasp and Isis's gentle touch. None of that mattered to him. The searing pain was driving him mad. He knew that Voldemort was into something beyond evil. He was in a state of being that only Harry could feel. Harry couldn't concentrate enough to figure out how to tell the people that were trying to help him what was happening. He couldn't manage to grasp his mind around any sort of thoughts before his entire world went black.

* * *

"Lord Voldemort, it is impossible to harness the power that you wish me to find!" moaned a familiar voice.

Harry looked around him, still dazed and confused. He stood amidst dead trees and dark skies. Looking down at his hands, they were see-through, as if he was a ghost although everything around him was as visible as in the real world. He had been like this before, in his dreams as he had seen what Voldemort had been doing. It had been how he had saved Mr. Weasley. Now it was happening again and it frightened him to know that he and Voldemort were still so closely connected.

He continued to look at his surroundings and noticed the chubby man that had just spoken. Harry could recognize his rat-like features anywhere. Peter Pettigrew, or as he was better known, Wormtail, was on his knees before the man that Harry feared and hated the most. Voldemort was pacing, his black robes swaying behind him as if they were more of a mist than actual clothing. He was angry and Harry could feel the force and rage behind every step that the lizard-like wizard took. His scar burned like a raging fire and he tried to keep from screaming out in pain so that neither of the figures would know he was there.

"There is a way to harness it, Wormtail," Voldemort said, quite calmly despite his demeanor. "If there was a way for another wizard, much less powerful than I, then there is a way!"

Voldemort's arm quickly flew out and a bolt of energy flew from the tip of his wand. Wormtail flew into the air and fell to the ground with a thud. Harry could hear the sobs coming from Wormtail as he crawled over to Voldemort and wrapped his arms around the powerful wizard's legs.

"My Lord, please understand. This power is too great to be mastered by just anyone. Extensive training and manipulation of one's body was done over many years. Managing one of the Four Elements is impossible for just anyone!"

"Are you saying I'm just anyone!" Voldemort spat. "The Four Elements haven't been harnessed by just anyone! I want each of them found. Do I make myself clear?"

"But, My Lord…" Wormtail cowered in fear as the Dark Lord pointed his wand at him. "Wind and Water will be easier to harness. Fire is beyond my control. I cannot even attempt to lure the possessor of the element to give up their powers. The Fire element handler is too strong for me."

"Such excuses."

Harry watched as Voldemort turned. It wasn't his facial features or the demeanor about him that Harry feared. It was Voldemort's eyes that had Harry cowering in fright. His scarlet-colored eyes bore right into Harry's soul. He shivered in fright as if Voldemort knew he was there.

"Find me the Fire element handler and I will take care of them personally," the Dark Lord hissed. "They are no match against me."

"You are correct about that, my Lord. But when the Four Elements combine, they will be more powerful than even you."

Harry stumbled backwards at the force of rage that boiled inside of Voldemort. He grabbed his head in pain and bit his tongue. There was information to be gathered and he didn't want to spoil a moment in which he might learn something useful.

"You are trying my patience, Wormtail!" he yelled. "The Four Elements are nothing, just as much as Harry Potter is nothing. Without destroying the Horcruxes, Harry Potter cannot touch me. No one can touch me!" His laugh sent shivers down Wormtail's and Harry's spines. "They are well protected, Wormtail, much as I am. The Four Elements will be destroyed and so will Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes suddenly began to feel heavy as the pain from his scar started to lessen. With the sound of Voldemort's laugh, Harry knew why he no longer felt anything. Voldemort was happy knowing that he was again ahead of everyone and everything. But Harry smiled as his world started to become black again. Voldemort wasn't as far ahead as he thought. Harry now knew that something called the 'Four Elements' and the Horcruxes were the only thing that kept Voldemort at bay. If Harry could discover what they were, he would be able to destroy Voldemort once and for all.

* * *

"Harry!" said a familiar voice from above him. "Bloody hell, Hermione, is he ever going to wake up!"

"If you were quiet for a few minutes, Ron, maybe we could hear him groan or something." There was a slight pause. "Maybe you should go get Lupin again."

"I'm fine," Harry groaned. He slowly opened his eyes to see a smiling Ron and a worry-sick Hermione. "Where am I?"

"The Weasleys' of course!" Ron exclaimed. "Lupin carried you most of the way until he finally decided to Apparate the both of you here."

"Where's Isis?"

Ron looked at Harry curiously. "Who's Isis?"

"Really, Ron." Hermione shoved Ron out of the way and sat beside Harry. "Have you not been keeping up with anything?"

Ron made his way to the opposite side of the room and crossed his arms. Harry sat up, uneasily, and looked over at his best friend. There really hadn't been that much change over the summer except that Ron looked slightly taller and his glare much more practiced. Hermione, on the other hand, had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her hair seemed longer and her glare just as practiced. His friends had always been at each other's throats, so it was becoming common practice.

"Keeping up on what exactly? It isn't my bloody fault that I've been busy."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Isis is the new headmaster at Hogwarts. The Ministry of Magic made it official last week."

"And I suppose you found this out by reading _The Daily Prophet_."

"No, actually she came to see my parents about my returning to Hogwarts." She smiled at Harry and took his hand. "I don't care about Hogwarts. I made a promise last year that I would help you find the Horcruxes. I plan on keeping my promise."

"So do I!" Ron said, finally agreeing with Hermione. "So, when do we start?"

Harry sat there for a moment, thinking about everything that had happened to him. Could he truly involve his friends in the dangerous tasks that lay before him?

"You guys can't help me." He shook his head. "This is way too dangerous to even think about getting you guys involved in."

"Harry," Ron began.

"We promised!" Hermione interjected. "No matter what happened we said we'd stick together."

"I'm going back to Hogwarts."

Ron and Hermione both looked at each other before turning back to Harry. They were as confused as he was only a few hours ago. He knew now, more than before, that he needed to return to Hogwarts. Until he figured out what was going on with Voldemort, he needed to prepare in any way possible. If it was to be within the halls of Hogwarts, then he needed to be there. Isis would help him prepare and he knew there Hermione and Ron would be safe.

"Hogwarts?" Ron asked. "I thought you said you were going to find the Horcruxes and go back to…" He couldn't finish the statement, afraid of the memories and feelings it would raise in Harry.

"I promised someone that I wouldn't do anything hasty. I can't go off on my own. I'm going back to Hogwarts to train."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't understand. Who did you make a promise to? Why would you make a promise like that?"

Harry couldn't explain that Isis was Dumbledore's daughter and that he had only made the promise because he knew Dumbledore would have wanted it that way. He moved from the bed and away from Hermione and the glaring from Ron. Going back to Hogwarts would bring back memories he really didn't want to revisit. But in order to defeat the one man that needed to be defeated, Harry needed to face his fears and face the memories that haunted him.

"Harry, Hogwarts was somewhere you didn't want to go again. What brought this on?" The concern in Hermione's voice was evident.

"Lupin and Isis convinced me it would be better to go back to Hogwarts." The reasons were hanging on the tip of his tongue and he wanted to tell his friends more than anything the real reason why. "Isis told me that she would train me."

"Dumbledore was training you, Harry." Ron hung his head at the mention of their former headmaster's name. "If he fell to the likes of Snape and the Death Eaters, what makes you think that the new headmaster would be any different?"

_But where he failed, he made sure I made up for in ten-fold. He made sure that his weaknesses were my strengths._

"Because Dumbledore trained her himself." Harry knew it wasn't far from the truth and wasn't totally a lie. "Dumbledore sent her to help me."

"Maybe he knew," Hermione started. "Maybe he knew that he was going to be killed. He probably had a back-up plan to make sure you were kept safe."

Being kept safe didn't lessen the thought of Dumbledore being dead. Harry knew that Dumbledore had risked his life time and time again to save him from the dark powers that were evident everywhere. It was because of the Boy-Who-Lived that was the cause of the demise of the greatest wizard alive.

"How do we know we can trust this Isis?" Ron asked, his voice expressing concern and anger at the same time. "She just saunters into your life, Harry, and you're supposed to trust her?"

"He is supposed to, Ron," a voice said from the doorway.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked over to see Lupin standing in the doorway. Mrs. Weasley was standing right behind him, a concerned look on her face.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Lupin asked concerned. "You took quite a fall."

"The pain is gone now. Voldemort was angry."

Everyone looked at him, knowing that Harry had seen something. He leaned against the windowsill and got comfortable. Mrs. Weasley had squeezed her way through the doorway and stood next to Ron.

Lupin folded his arms across his chest. "Angry about what?"

"Wormtail had failed him." He noticed Lupin grimace at the name. The history between Lupin, Wormtail, and Sirius was more sordid than Harry even knew. He knew it hurt Lupin to even hear the man's name. "He was in search of some sort of new power or an ancient power of some kind."

"Power?" Ron shook his head. "That's all he needs is more power."

"What sort of power?"

"He called it the Four Elements." Harry looked at Lupin to see if he had any idea what it could have been about. "He mentioned Fire, Water, and Wind."

"That only leaves Earth," Hermione added. "It's the four basic elements."

"What would he want to know about them for? He said something about people possessing the powers…"

Lupin shook his head – unsure himself of what it was about. "There was a legend long ago about some wizards being able to harness the powers of some of the elements. It was only a story – a myth if you will. There are no wizards powerful enough to be able to control any of the elements. Even Voldemort won't be able to. The Four Elements are tied to any realm – whether it be magical or Muggle. No one person can harness its power."

"Wormtail said something about being able to be trained," Harry continued. "Apparently it is real. Voldemort wouldn't hear anything about failure as much as Wormtail tried to weasel his way out of trying to hunt down the possessors. There has to be something to the story."

"I'd have to do some research but I don't think there's anything to it." Lupin watched Mrs. Weasley out of the corner of his eye. "Molly, would you be so kind as to take Ron and Hermione downstairs for dinner? Harry and I will be down momentarily."

Mrs. Weasley rushed Hermione and Ron through the door as much as they protested. She closed the door quietly, leaving Lupin and Harry alone. He leaned against the door and looked at the boy who turned into a young man. In the four years that Lupin knew Harry he had watched his best friends' son turn into a man that they could have been proud of, if they had still been alive.

"Are you sure Voldemort said the Four Elements?"

Harry nodded. "I'm sure. I made sure I was paying attention to everything they were saying. He mentioned the Horcruxes too."

"They are the least of his worries considering how many are still left." He sighed. "I need you to write a letter to Isis and send Hedwig to deliver it."

Harry looked at him puzzled. If the Four Elements was only a story, why did it seem that Lupin was frightened about the mention of them?

"Lupin, I don't understand. If the Four Elements is a myth, why must Isis know that Voldemort has mentioned it?"

"She needs to know everything that happened to you, not only about the Four Elements. There was a reason why you saw what you saw and maybe she can figure something out." He grasped Harry's shoulder and smiled. "The Four Elements is nothing. We'll worry about the Horcruxes and go from there." He moved toward the door and opened it. "I'll get a plate ready for you, Harry. Write the letter and then join us for dinner."

Lupin left him alone in the darkening room. Hedwig had perched herself on the windowsill outside the closed window. He opened it and Hedwig hopped inside and sat on the bed, waiting for the letter he needed to scribe.

It still puzzled him that it was so important to tell Isis everything. Although Harry knew Isis was going to be a help to him in the end, why was it so important to tell her about this vision? Was it the fact of the mentioning of the Four Elements? Was it the Horcruxes? It was hard for him to tell where Lupin was going with everything.

Harry sat down at the small desk toward the side of the room. He grabbed a quill and pen and began to write down everything that had happened to him. It took him a few minutes but he quickly rolled up the parchment and handed it to Hedwig. She blinked at him and quickly flew out of the window. It would be a day or so before Harry would receive a reply, but he hoped it would carry some sort of information about anything he had heard Voldemort talk about.

As Harry headed toward the door, he stopped and looked at his surroundings. It had taken him quite awhile to notice he was home. He opened the door and smiled as he bounded the stairs.

_I'm home…_


	4. The Relationship Element

**A/N: I would just like to apologize to my readers and my reviewers about the lack of updates. I post this story at harrypotterfanfiction and I keep forgetting that I have posted it here. That is my fault and I would like to thank chickchat303 and others who have pointed that out. I plan on updating this story so that you can continue to read it. Please continue to leave feedback. I know my story is a little strange and sometimes doesn't fall in the bounds of Harry Potter so much. I've also had reviews at the other site that said there are a few errors throughout the chapters. Unfortunately I haven't had the chance to edit and update the chapters so if you see any mistakes please let me know. Also I know that this isn't much magic and spells but I hope toward the end of this there will be a bunch of it. Right now I'm focusing on relationships and the like. I hope that you continue to read and review. Once again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. If you wouldn't mind, I believe I will start updating on every Thursday - once a week. However, this week it will be today - Wednesday. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and the others to follow. Thank you.**

Chapter 4 – The Relationship Element

The babbling brook, that actually seemed to be babbling on and on about how endless it was, was cold beneath Harry's feet. His black dress shoes were sitting beside him, black socks stuffed inside. The black dress robe he had been wearing had been lost somewhere along the way and the top button on his white shirt was unbuttoned. The soft summer breeze made the trees rustle above him and the sound from them seemed to drown out everything the brook was saying.

Fleur and Bill's wedding had gone off without a hitch. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had never been so happy. And in a miraculous turn, Percy had shown up, although still not staying a word to any of them. Ron and Ginny were proud as anything to give Percy glares and whispered amongst themselves, talking about him as if he weren't even there. There was a huge turn out from friends and family. It made Harry smile to know that there were so many people that came to join in the celebration. Tonks had shown up – dressed in a lilac gown with hair to match. It hadn't seemed to phase Lupin. All he could do was smile and grasp her hand as if it was going to be their last waking moment together. Even Ron and Hermione had come to some sort of agreement, not arguing once during the entire ceremony.

Harry had wanted to stay away from everyone, sorrow filling him that he had broken off his relationship with Ginny. Fred and George had kept him occupied – bringing with them fireworks especially made for the occasion. It made the crowd "ooh" and "ahh" at certain times and then burst into laughter at other times. Harry had even seen Mrs. Weasley become different around Fleur. It seemed as though their relationship had blossomed over the summer months he had been gone. The shock had finally sunk in after Fleur kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek and thanked her for the 'lovely wedding gift' – at least that's how he translated it and apparently how Mrs. Weasley had as well.

There were very few members from the Order of the Phoenix in attendance – Lupin and Tonks and Mad Eye Moody were just the ones he saw. He had been hoping that Isis might be in attendance, but there was nothing to indicate that she had been invited. Harry was sure that she was quite busy at Hogwarts, trying to prepare the school for the coming school year. He still hadn't received a letter indicating what his dream had meant. Hedwig still hadn't returned and Harry was sure she was patiently waiting for Isis to respond.

"I thought I'd bring you a piece of the wedding cake."

Harry slowly looked over his shoulder to see Ginny standing behind him with a plate in her hand. Her pale yellow summer dress was billowing around her as the breeze blew. Her auburn hair had been pulled back with a simple yellow ribbon and stopped hiding her beautiful features. Atop her head was a crown of daisies. The smile she wore was wide, but Harry knew she felt awkward after everything that had happened only months before.

"You didn't have to do that, Ginny," he replied simply. "I wasn't really hungry."

"Mum is worried about you. I told her that I would take care of the problem." Ginny walked over to Harry and sat down beside him. "I see the brook is up to speaking about his problems again."

Harry chuckled, the awkwardness still lingering between them. "He hasn't stopped since I got down here."

Ginny held out the plate with the piece of chocolate cake and Harry took it. Their hands touched for the briefest of moments, but after the brief touch it felt like his entire body was on fire. He hadn't forgotten what it was like to be with her, but he knew it was better to be apart. It was the only way to keep her safe – to keep anyone safe. If Voldemort knew that he was involved with someone, he would stop at nothing to make sure that Harry's weaknesses was exposed and destroyed. That was why he feared for Ron and Hermione. There was no way he could protect all of them. He wasn't even sure he could protect himself.

"I miss you." Tears were starting to pool in her eyes. "I've missed you since you left."

There was nothing Harry could do except wrap his arm around her shoulders. He rested his head atop hers as she leaned into the warmth of his embrace. Sobs wracked her body as he stared out into the woods.

Why was love so difficult? Even his mother and father didn't have the chance to explore what could have been a beautiful relationship. Much like his mother and father, he and Ginny had grown up together at Hogwarts. Each had watched the other mature into a grown man and a grown woman. Ginny had always been so nervous around him and he had always denied that there was any feelings toward her. Little did they know that the relationship would be something that could have been something beautiful. He loved her and there was no denying it. There was no lying to himself any more, but he needed to protect her and to make sure she was safe. Until Voldemort's demise, it was the only way he could love her.

"I've missed you too, Ginny."

She looked up at him, her eyes glistening from tears. "I'm not going back. I wanted to tell you myself."

He looked at her confused. "You aren't going back to Hogwarts?"

"There are too many memories there that I don't want to remember." She paused for a moment. "It was the place where the best thing that happened to me died."

Harry couldn't respond – his tongue feeling like lead in his mouth. His throat was dry and he felt as though his heart was going to pound out of his chest. He looked at her as her gentle touch on his cheek awoken something in him that he had pushed away deep inside.

"I fear that this might be the end of you, Harry." She tried to fight back the tears but couldn't. "I think Voldemort might win."

"Don't say that!" He wouldn't be denied the thought of a happy life – a happy future. "I'm going to survive and Voldemort will be destroyed."

Before their discussion could continue, Harry felt a cold chill run down his spine. It had seemed that the cloudless sky above was turning black from an incoming storm. As he looked above, he noticed that it was not a storm rolling in but Dementors patrolling the skies.

Harry quickly stood, taking a hold of Ginny's hand and helping her up. He kept her close, not certain if he could keep all of the Dementors at bay. Even his Patronus wouldn't be strong enough to dodge as many floating in the sky for long.

Pulling his wand quickly, Harry pointed it high above, ready for the battle to come. Ginny wrapped her arms around him – shaking in fright. The brook had grown silent as if somehow knowing that his rambling was no longer needed.

Ginny screamed as a Dementor came soaring down with its black ghost-like figure shifting about without thought or care. The Dementor was preparing to make its kiss known to both of its unwilling participants and ready to leave their bodies lying near the brook, soulless. Just as Harry was about to shout 'Expecto Patronum', he stopped and watched as the grass around them seemed to catch on fire. The Dementor must have seen the same thing and stopped quickly, unsure of what was going on. The flames didn't spread as Harry thought they would. Instead they grew upward, making a barrier between Ginny and Harry and the Dementors that soared above.

Harry slipped away from Ginny's embrace and moved toward the fire. There was no heat inside of the box of fire – it was cool and not hot like one would expect from a raging fire. His outstretched hand touched the flames, not getting burned in the slightest. The fire cracked as the Dementors tried to break into the burning barrier. He laughed, finding the entire scenario unbelievable.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked confused. "Did you do this?"

"No!" Harry's fingers danced in the flames, still untouched and unscathed.

"There's no heat. How is this fire being maintained?"

And just as soon as the flames had been created, they extinguished themselves. The sky was blue once again and there was no sign of the Dementors. He looked down at his hand that had touched the cool fire, as Ginny linked her hand with his.

"This is why I ended us while I could." Harry continued to look above, waiting to see a Dementor come toward them at the speed of light. "I can't always protect you from what is coming. If I had some idea, some inkling of what was going to happen, I might be able to. But, Ginny, I can't be with you and have the thought lingering in the back of my mind that I could be the cause of your death. It's hard enough to live with the fact that I still feel responsible for my parents' death."

It had been the first time he had spoken the words aloud to Ginny. The guilt of his parents' death hung high over his head every day he woke. It was the thought of revenge that willed him to continue on – to move past the pain and regret of the things he couldn't do.

"Harry, I can't presume to know what you feel, but you are not the cause of your parents' death." Her hand squeezed his. "And you won't be the cause of mine."

This time Harry felt heat and not the cold chill down his spine as he had before. It was as if the entire world had been engulfed in fire. He looked above to see the same bird that had been following him and Lupin on their way to the Burrow soaring in the cloudless sky. It looked as though it was on fire, its wings a beautiful orange and red with its body a bright yellow. Lingering just above where they were, Harry knew now that it was watching over him. Had Isis sent it to make sure that he was alright? Did Lupin know anything about the strange bird?

"Ginny, let's get back to the party. We've had enough excitement with the Dementors. Your mother would kill me if something happened to you."

Ginny smiled at him warmly, the tension between them lessening. "Don't worry about mum. She loves you as if you were her son. And I love you for being you."

The bird soared away as Harry and Ginny walked hand-in-hand toward the wedding reception. So many thoughts lingered in the back of his mind. Lupin had told him it was no use in stressing anything that wasn't important at the time. At the time, Ginny was the only thing that mattered. When they returned to the party he would have to tell Lupin of the events that had just occurred. Maybe he would find out what the bird was that was guarding him from anything that Voldemort seemed to be throwing at him. It was just the beginning, but he was more than ready for it.

* * *

"How could you let him wander by himself!" Tonks screamed at Lupin. "Harry could have been killed!" 

Lupin sat at the wooden table in the middle of the Weasley house, listening to Tonks scream at him. "Harry is fine, Tonks."

"If it hadn't been for…" She stopped abruptly as Harry walked into the room. "If it hadn't been for the miraculous fire that just suddenly appeared, he would have been killed along with Ginny. We can't just allow him to romp around the woods alone."

Harry sat beside Lupin and watched as Tonks paced the room. She was still wearing her lilac dress but her hair had turned a bright shade of red. Harry knew Tonks was angry by just her hair color alone.

"You're acting like his mother," Lupin scolded.

"And you aren't acting like anything. If Sirius could see you now…" She sighed as she looked at Lupin's expression and began to regret what she had started to say. "I'm sorry."

Tonks took the empty seat next to Harry and put her head in her hands. Her job as Auror was becoming a 24/7 affair. She was constantly being sent everywhere without cause or reason. There was no time for a personal life and it was Fleur and Bill's wedding that had given her some time alone with Lupin. It had been the first time in months they could actually see each other for more than five minutes before she was whisked away again.

"I know it is your job as an Auror to look out for everyone's well-being, Tonks." He stood and moved behind her. His hands kneaded her tense shoulders. "But there has to be somewhere along the lines that you can take time to take care of yourself."

Lupin gently kissed the top of her head and she leaned back against him. Harry watched as Lupin wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. It was what he did with Ginny as soon as he explained to everyone what had happened. He had been sure that Mrs. Weasley would yell at him for putting her daughter in danger but once again had been proven wrong. Mrs. Weasley thanked him for saving Ginny and had quickly turned back to the party, afraid of spoiling the day's events.

But Lupin had grown worried about what had occurred. He knew it was odd for the Dementors to just wander about freely, looking for Harry. Harry had explained the wall of fire and the bird that seemed to be watching over him. Lupin was unfazed about that little part of his story. It was as if he had expected something like that to happen.

"You know the only thing that matters is Harry's well-being." Tonks sighed. "There is no time for anything else."

"There are other people seeing to that – I being one of them." He smiled at her as she looked up at him. "You need to worry about you…and our child."

Harry's eyes went wide. He glanced over at Tonks and Lupin in utter astonishment. It had been at Dumbledore's funeral that he noticed the growing relationship between Lupin and Tonks. There had been a large debate about them ever getting together because of Lupin's change into a werewolf. But now Harry was shocked to find out just how involved they were. Was he the only one who knew of the news?

Tonks smiled at Harry and grasped his hand. "Listen to us. You came downstairs with questions and we're sitting here discussing our lives. What can we do for you, Harry?"

"You're going to have a baby?" Harry asked, still in shock.

All either of them could do was smile. Lupin was the first to respond. "You are one of the first to find out. We didn't want to tell anyone in fear of something being said. Tonks knew that she would be relieved of her duties as Auror if anyone found out."

There were too many questions floating around in Harry's head to grasp anything that was going on. Everything seemed to be in a whirlwind – all of it happening too fast. In just the few months that he had been at the Dursleys, everything had changed. Harry was beginning to wonder if Hogwarts would be the same way. Would everything that he had grown used to be changed enough that he would recognize it?

"You won't tell anyone will you, Harry?" Tonks asked, concerned about her secret getting out.

Harry shook his head. "You're secret is safe with me. I promise."

Harry, again, felt the heat as he did earlier in the day. He quickly got up from his seat and noticed the fire bird in the sky, illuminating it more than the moon ever could. He felt a firm grasp on his shoulder and saw Lupin standing behind him.

"The phoenix," he simply said.

Harry shook his head. "That isn't Fawkes. I've seen a phoenix, Lupin. That isn't one."

"The Fire Element's phoenix if you will." Lupin noticed the bewildered look on Harry's face. "I know that I had said that the Four Elements was only a myth, but apparently I was proven wrong. Isis informed me that the tale is true. The Four Elements do exist and apparently are here to protect you."

_More protection_. Although there was more protection than Harry thought he would need, he knew it would not stop Voldemort from trying to kill him. He was thankful for all of the help but knew he was traveling the path to the end by himself.

"Come, Harry. All will be explained in due time." He turned Harry toward the stairs and toward bed. "I think it's time for you to get some sleep. Soon you'll be back at Hogwarts and there will be no time for resting." They stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Do you want me to come up with you?"

Harry looked back at Tonks, sitting at the table, her hair now a shade of blonde he hadn't seen before. Her anger had diminished and she was waiting patiently for the last few minutes she could have alone with Lupin.

"I'll be alright," Harry said. "Besides, Ron and Hermione are waiting up for me."

Lupin just nodded and watched Harry solemnly walk up the stairs, lost in thought. What else was in store for him? The thought had entered his mind of being afraid of approaching the doors of Hogwarts. Then he thought of Ginny and how she had grasped his hand near the brook and the look of horror on her face as the Dementors attacked. It was her beauty and belief that he would return to her that willed him on. He liked to think that maybe the relationship that he once had with Ginny was on hiatus instead of totally over and done with.

Harry ran up the rest of the stairs and toward his room. Maybe some time soon he would get the response he needed in order to feel better about the year to come.

* * *

"A phoenix other than Fawkes?" Hermione questioned. "Is Lupin sure about that?" 

Harry was silent once again, sitting on his bed and looking out the window. The fire bird, Harry now knew as the Fire Element's phoenix, was soaring in the black sky, watching over him and protecting him from any harm. He had been oblivious to Hermione's question until Ron hit his leg, garnering his attention.

"I'm sorry. What did you say, Hermione?"

"I asked if Lupin was sure that it's a phoenix flying out there. I would think Professor Dumbledore would have known about it. I believe Fawkes is the only known phoenix in existence. Don't you think one of the most powerful wizards that the Wizarding world has ever seen would know about another phoenix?"

"Why does there have to be an explanation to everything, Hermione?" Apparently whatever truce Ron and Hermione had at the wedding about not arguing was now null and void. "It's here to protect Harry. You think you would be happy about that!"

Hermione sighed and laid down on the bed she was on. "I didn't say I wasn't happy that there was someone, something else, protecting Harry. I just think that someone should be explaining to him what exactly is going on."

"Maybe its better that he doesn't know," Ron rebutted. "The more secrecy, the less Voldemort knows."

Harry agreed with the both of them. He wanted to know what exactly was going on, but knew that the less he knew the better off he was. There would be a time and place where he would find out everything. Isis promised he would know the things he needed to know when he needed to find them out.

Just as he thought about Isis, he heard the fluttering of wings and the gentle tapping against the window pane. Harry looked up to see Hedwig perched on the windowsill. He quickly opened the window and she flew in and sat herself on Harry's bed. Ron and Hermione quickly joined him on the bed, impatiently waiting to see what was in the note. Harry gently took the note from Hedwig and opened to see the note in beautiful calligraphy-like handwriting. Instead of the normal black ink used by almost every wizard, Isis had seen to it to scribe the note in red ink.

"Read it out loud, Harry," Hermione pressed.

Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes. "It's a private note, Hermione. Maybe Harry wants to read it first before he lets us know what's in it."

As Hermione and Ron sat on his bed and argued the point, Harry began to read the letter to himself.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to respond to your letter. Hedwig found me with due speed but I was not at Hogwarts as I had told you. Set, my friend's owl, had to bring me the letter and in turn had to return my response to Hedwig. Please do not fault your owl, seeing that it is my fault that I was not where I was intended to be._

_Your dream must have been most troubling, but it was filled with information that I needed to know. Thank you for giving me the most vivid details that anyone has transcribed to me. It was as if I was inside of the dream and reliving it myself. Voldemort is growing in power and now that I know he is on the hunt for the Four Elements, I am able to get this information to the people who need to know it. Wormtail will never be able to complete Voldemort's task, seeing he is not strong enough to bewitch the holders of the Four Elements._

_What are the Four Elements you ask? It would take too long to explain to you on parchment, but when you return to Hogwarts I will give you the answers that you seek. Know that the Four Elements are here to help you. It is an ancient myth and one that only the darkest of times would bring forth. Seeing that you are in danger, Harry, it is up to the Four Elements to try and help in any way possible._

_As for the fire bird you are continually seeing, I have told Lupin to tell you what it is. I am sure that you are aware of what a phoenix is and of the presence of Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. However, I am also sure that you know that the bird that is following you is not Fawkes but is indeed the Fire Element's phoenix – a patronus of sorts. Once again, it is hard to explain exactly what it is in the short amount of time I have to write this letter. The Fire Element is one of the strongest of the Four Elements. It is able to protect you when need be. Let it, Harry. Let it protect you and the ones you love until I am able to do it myself._

_By the time this letter reaches you, it will only be one week before you are to return to Hogwarts. The professors here are waiting with anxious breath to teach the children who are coming this year. The curriculum will be changed from previous years but will teach you everything you need to know._

_I look forward to seeing you again, Harry. Lupin keeps me informed of your well-being and assures me that you are in the best of care. Say hello to Ron and Hermione for me. I look forward to seeing Hermione again and meeting Ron for the first time. If you need anything else before you return to Hogwarts, I promise I will respond more quickly this time. I will see you in one week's time._

_With much sincerity,_

_Isis_

Harry folded the letter and put it in his pocket. Hedwig brushed her head against his arm and he gently stroked her head before she fluttered off and back near her cage. Hermione and Ron had finally stopped arguing and looked at him with baited breath.

"What did she have to say?" Ron asked.

Hermione inched herself closer to Harry but also, in turn, inched herself closer to Ron. "Did she say anything about the Elements?"

Ron pushed her off of him, annoyed with how close she was to him. Hermione screamed as she nearly fell off the bed. He quickly caught her and she clung to him as if she was near death. Harry eyed the two of them, knowing that there was something more between them than just the friendship they had started almost seven years ago.

Harry tried to ignore Ron holding Hermione to continue on with his story. "She didn't want to explain what the Elements were in her letter. She said it would take too long, but she told me the same thing Lupin did – it is a phoenix and is controlled by the Fire Element. Also, she's relaying the information I gathered from my dream about Voldemort seeking the Elements to the people who need to know."

"So the Elements are real?" Ron was shocked. "Fred and George told me about them when I was a kid. The three of us always thought it would be cool to be one of them, although we had thought they were a myth. I guess we could call them superheroes like the Muggles have in comic books. There were always stories about them saving wizards and witches. It was kind of hard to believe at the time, but now it all seems different."

Ron didn't know how right he was. Everything was different. Nothing was as it should be yet it all felt right. Feeling the heat again, he knew that the phoenix was high above, watching over him, Ron, and Hermione.

"It's only one week until we go back," Hermione said, still clinging to Ron as if she was going to fall again. "Are we ready to face what's coming?"

Harry was more than ready. He was ready to get back and find out everything that was going to happen. He wanted to find the Horcruxes and go back to Godric's Hollow. It would be at Hogwarts where his life would start again and quite possibly end. But he knew that he would give it everything he had. He would give his life to save the people that he loved. It would start at Hogwarts as it had seven years ago. The Boy-Who-Lived would be the Boy-Who-Killed-Voldemort. He would make sure of it before the year was up. The relationship between him and Voldemort would come to an end, whether or not he survived.


	5. The Journey Home

Chapter 5 – The Journey Home

Diagon Alley seemed to be busier than Harry would have imagined it would be. He saw students rushing about, buying items for the upcoming school year. Older wizards and witches talked amongst themselves, still muttering that Harry was the 'Chosen One' as he passed by them. Ron and Hermione flanked him, watching out for anything suspicious or anyone that looked as though they were going to harass him. They were speaking to each other, quite civilly, about the upcoming year. Out of the corner of Harry's eye, he saw Lupin walking behind them, giving them the space they needed but close enough in case anything happened. It relieved him to know that Lupin respected the time he needed alone with his friends and the thought of not needing to be smothered. Tonks had given orders not to let Harry out of Lupin's sight until he was on the train. All Lupin did was wink at him and then kissed Tonks gently on her cheek as she left to return to work from the Weasley household.

"Bloody hell! There are no books on my list. How am I supposed to learn anything without any books?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled Ron out of the way, while he still looked at the letter from Hogwarts, before he ran into the next person in his path. "Ron, why must everything be so difficult with you?"

"He's right," Harry agreed. "How are we supposed to learn anything?" He watched the younger students walk down the streets with arms full of books. "And why do the first and second years have stacks of books and we have none?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but didn't have the answer that they sought. She quickly closed her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe that's what Isis meant in her letter. Maybe things _will_ be different."

"I'm telling you, Harry, I don't like this Isis woman." Ron flinched as Hermione hit him in the arm. "Well I don't! She's changing everything around. Dumbledore wouldn't have any of it. Look at the lengths he went to when the Ministry tried to take over Hogwarts. Dumbledore would go through the roof if he knew that his seventh year students weren't needing books or anything for that matter."

Harry was silent for a moment – still remembering the revelation that Isis had told him at the Dursleys'. She was Dumbledore's daughter and he knew that she would never destroy anything Dumbledore worked so many years to build. There had to be reasons as to why the seventh years seemed to have no books or plans to do anything scholarly.

"We leave for the Hogwarts Express in less than five hours." Her watch was ticking louder than usual. "Why are we in Diagon Alley if we don't have anything to buy?"

Harry and Ron both shrugged and continued to look at the chaos ensuing around them. They stopped short as they saw a long shadow cast on the ground. Harry slowly looked up and nearly gasped at the sight of the figure before him.

"Mr. Potter…"

Hermione grasped Ron's hand in fright as Ron's eyes went wide in astonishment. Harry's face became expressionless as he looked into the eyes of the one man he never expected to see. A strong grip on his shoulder had him peering back to see Lupin standing behind him – ready to step in to protect him at a moment's notice.

"I see that you are well," the figure continued to say, "Unlike my son."

Lucius Malfoy stood in front of Harry, his black robes wrapped tightly around him. Platinum blonde hair cascaded about his shoulders and dark eyes seemed to stare into the Boy-Who-Lived's soul. Even though he had spent over a year in Azkaban, the time there didn't seem to faze him. The Dementor's kiss had never touched him, seeing that he was a Death Eater and the Dementors were now in the possession of Voldemort. He looked nothing like how Sirius had after he had escaped. Lucius looked well-rested, as if he were on vacation and now back in control of his life and ready to do the Dark Lord's bidding once again.

"I see that they let you out against everyone's protests, Lucius," Lupin commented. "How unfortunate for the Wizarding community."

Lucius merely sneered and continued to look at Harry, ignoring the presence of everyone else. "I suppose you are returning to Hogwarts this year."

"I am." Harry refused to look away from the man whose son came to destroy Dumbledore that dark night that was continuing to haunt his dreams. "I suppose Draco won't be joining us."

Lucius's cane cracked off of the rock path. Out of protectiveness, Lupin pulled Harry behind him and stood in front of Lucius's angry form.

"How dare you!" he spat. "My son…"

Before he could finish, Lupin cut him off. "Your son is an attempted murderer and is still being hunted. He tried to kill Dumbledore and allowed the Death Eaters into Hogwarts."

Lucius smiled proudly. "It was what the Dark Lord asked of him and he obeyed – to an extent. It was unfortunate that he couldn't follow through with the task and that Severus had to complete it."

Harry pushed Lupin out of the way and forced Lucius to the ground. He used strength that he never knew he possessed. All Lucius could do was laugh as Lupin pulled him off of the laughing body. Harry struggled to break free of Lupin's grasp.

"Harry!" Ron yelled.

"It isn't worth it!" Hermione joined in. "He's a Malfoy. It's in their blood to be evil."

Harry was slowly calming down as Lucius found his way to his feet. The silver snake head on his cane seemed to have the same sneer Lucius had on his face. Everyone on the sidewalk was now interested in what was going on in the middle of the street. Lupin still had an arm around Harry, holding him back from doing more harm to himself than Lucius.

Lucius pointed his cane at Harry's chest. "Dumbledore was a fool!" He ignored his own echoing voice as wizards and witches whispered amongst themselves. He was even less interested in what they had to say. "Did he really believe that he would protect the Boy-Who-Lived? The Dark Lord is much more powerful than any other wizard, including your beloved Dumbledore. There is no wizard alive that can protect you, Harry."

Harry's skin tingled and felt as though it was on fire. The sky lit up – yellows, oranges, and reds cast their glow on the street. Everyone was looking above to see what had cast the tinted light, but they were seeing nothing. Harry didn't need to see anything, knowing that the Fire Element was somewhere nearby. There was no sight of the phoenix that usually appeared after the sensation he felt. Was he wrong in his assumption as to who was there?

But it was Lucius's expression that had Harry bewildered yet smiling at the same time. It seemed as though the man who feared nothing was frightened for the first time in Harry's presence. He glanced around him, thinking that something was behind him – coming for him. Lucius screamed in agony and dropped his cane as the silver snake head became scalding hot. He looked down at his hand and saw his skin had turned red and raw – burned down almost to the bone. His eyes were filled with fury as he clutched his hand to his chest, pain coursing through him and the need to scream being withheld.

"You did this, Potter!" Lucius screamed. "You!"

As Lucius stepped toward Harry, Lupin made his own move like a chess piece on a chess board. Both men stopped as the fire bird Harry had always seen landed at Lucius's feet. It was as if the bird wasn't whole but made of the fire Harry and Ginny had been enclosed in near the brook. It sat patiently – waiting for Lucius to make the next move. Lupin moved Harry a few steps back, along with Ron and Hermione, who were looking on in astonishment.

Lucius stumbled over his own feet, as he tried to back away from the bird. "It's not possible! The myth isn't real!"

The bird flapped its wings – the heat around it becoming sweltering and almost unbearable. The air seemed to become stifling, making it impossible to breathe. Lupin had moved in front of the trio, trying to protect them from any harm although he knew the Fire Element's phoenix would never allow it. Lucius was still crawling away from the bird. Harry thought he had seen the bird smirk as it watched the grown man slither like a snake away from danger.

"The Dark Lord is coming for you, Potter. Without Dumbledore you're nothing!" he screamed in warning.

Lucius clamored to his feet and ran away from the scene and from Diagon Alley. The sky above was slowly returning to its normal blue and the wisps of white clouds reappearing. The crowds seemed to have returned back to what they were doing, as if nothing had happened or as if the scene was an every day occurrence.

Harry stepped from behind Lupin and looked to see the Fire Element's phoenix still standing in the middle of the street. He knelt down, watching the bird follow Lucius's movements through the streets.

"It's beautiful," Hermione commented. "If I didn't see it for myself, I would never think it existed."

Ron knelt down beside his friend, the bird finally turning to look at them. "I can't believe it. Wait till Fred and George get a load of this. They'll be totally jealous of me."

Harry glanced over to see Hermione join them. The trio knelt there, bewildered by the sight in front them.

Lupin stood behind them, afraid to disrupt their time with one of the Elements. His gaze continued to watch to see if Lucius would return. It was an unexpected turn of events and something he truly wasn't prepared for. The _Daily Prophet_ didn't report Lucius's release in the fear of a protest and uprising from many wizards and witches. The guards of Azkaban could no longer hold him, with attacks occurring almost every day from Death Eaters and Dementors alike. The Wizarding community knew that Voldemort wanted his most trusted Death Eater released and would do anything to see that it happened. The Ministry consented with the Order of the Phoenix protesting every step of the way. Voldemort was slowly gaining control over everything that was magic. Lupin was beginning to wonder if there was still someone in the Ministry pulling strings for the Dark Lord.

"What do you think the other Elements look like?" Harry questioned.

"The Elements are wizards, Harry," Lupin said, hoping to answer some of the questions they had. "Like you and your father, the Elements can create a patronus of sorts. The fire bird, or phoenix if you will, is the Fire Element's protective creature sent in their stead."

"The Water Elements creature is said to be unbelievable," Ron said, smiling. "It's sort of a combination of a dragon and a mermaid that's made of water. No one really knows what the Wind Element's creature looks like, but it can create winds that no wizard or witch can deflect or withstand. And Earth's has never been seen. No one wants to imagine the power or force it can create." It was the first time Ron knew something that Hermione didn't. His ego was slowly swelling.

Hermione held out her hand, hoping the phoenix would come to her. "Do you think it can see you?"

Harry didn't have to answer. The fire bird flew toward the trio, landing in front of Harry. It cocked its head to the side, as if trying to read his thoughts. The air no longer was stifling and the heat seemed to have diminished. It glanced at Hermione before focusing on Ron. Ron stumbled backwards as it fluttered over to him – more curious than it had been with the other two. Harry and Hermione looked at one another while Ron tried to sit upright.

Just before Ron could reach out to it, a high pitched whistle echoed throughout Diagon Alley. The fire bird quickly rose at its call, soaring to heights Harry hadn't believed possible. It disappeared before any of them knew it.

"That was bloody brilliant."

Ron's simple statement had summed everything up in a nutshell. Seeing the phoenix up close had been nothing short of amazing. Harry had wanted to reach out and touch it, but knew that it wouldn't be right. It had been the second time the Fire Element knew he was in danger. It was the second time he had been saved. Harry was beginning to wonder what his tie to the Fire Element was and if he would ever meet the wizard who could handle the Element with such ease.

* * *

The platform had been more crowded than ever before. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had thought that the Hogwarts Express would be empty and they wouldn't have to fight for a compartment. How wrong they had been. It seemed as though the news of Hogwarts continuing the new year had allowed the flood gates to be smashed open. There were more first years attending this year than any other year had allowed before. Harry was beginning to think that Isis wanted the children within the halls of Hogwarts so that she might better protect them.

Their compartment, at the end of the train, was one of the quietest in the car. Most of the older years were beginning to think of the memories that they would have to face once they came home. Dumbledore's death was still hanging high on everyone's hearts. It hung the most on Harry's. He still feared sleep – seeing the former headmaster's death over and over again. The dread, and sweat, that washed over him every morning was becoming a ritual. He would find the courage to ask Isis if there was a spell of some kind to be rid of the dreams that haunted him.

"Do you think Isis knows who the Fire Element is?" Ron asked through a full mouth of chocolate. "I mean, she seems to know all about them. She has to know one of them, right?"

"Not necessarily," Hermione stated. She had been reading the _Daily Prophet_ and listening in on the conversation. "I'm sure she found out the information she needed through the Ministry."

Ron snorted. "I really don't think the Ministry has information on the Elements, Hermione. They'll know the stories like everyone else. The Elements are myth and the Ministry has pretty much pushed their existence off to the side."

"Well they can't exactly do that any longer, can they!" Hermione quickly went back to reading. "Harry, I want to talk to Isis. I want to know all about the Elements too."

"You're jealous!" Ron shouted, almost laughing. "You're jealous that I know more than you!"

Harry sighed and looked out the window as Hermione and Ron went back to their normal banter. He thought about the good-byes and good lucks on the platform from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, and Tonks. Ginny had refused to show up, knowing that it would break her heart to say farewell to Harry. He could just imagine the tears streaming down her face as she sat alone in her room back at the Burrow. Hedwig's first flight would be to Ginny after he got settled back in at Hogwarts.

"Oh, Harry!" Ron said, in between banter with Hermione. "I forgot to give you this."

Ron pulled a piece of folded parchment out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. He quickly opened it to see Ginny's handwriting scribbled on the page. The smile that was deep inside of him was withheld as he glanced over to see Ron glaring at him.

"I already know it's from Ginny," he nearly growled the statement. "She still likes you, you know?"

Harry merely nodded before focusing his attention back on the letter. Tears stained the paper and it tore his heart in two.

_Harry,_

_I hope Ron gives this to you before you reach Hogwarts. I wanted to explain to you why I wasn't on the platform to wish you good luck in the coming year. I know the trials and tribulations that await you and I fear for your life. Mum says she'll keep me informed of everything that goes on. I hope that you write me and let me know as well. I'm not asking for a note every day but once in awhile would be nice._

_I've loved you, Harry Potter, since the first time I saw you. Now, with Death at your door, it's hard to imagine a day without you. You know I can't return to Hogwarts for reasons that I don't want to mention again. Your best friends are with you and will help you on your quest. You will return to me. I hope against hope I can be there for you, waiting with open arms._

_Remember I love you, Harry. I'll be waiting for your return._

_With much love,_

_Ginny_

He neatly folded the letter and put it in his pocket. Hermione and Ron had continued to argue, oblivious to the sadness that befell him. Rain gently tapped against the glass, the only thing that understood how he felt. Darkness was slowly creeping into existence, ready to extinguish any light from the day. The sound of the train wasn't helping drown out the thoughts that plagued him. Even the constant bickering between his two best friends didn't seem to lessen the pain that was beginning to consume his heart. Soon they would be at Hogwarts and his year would truly begin.

_Hadn't it already?_

The compartment door opened before Harry could answer his own question. An older man with thinning gray hair stood stoic in the doorway. His conductor uniform was old and tattered.

"Harry Potter?" He barely asked it, his voice shaky and barely above a whisper.

"Yes?"

The old man extended his arm, a thick envelope in his hand. "She wished for me to give this to you."

"More notes?" Ron asked – his curiosity piqued.

Harry took it from the old man's withered hand. He jumped as the old man slammed the compartment door shut and disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Hermione joined Harry on his side of the compartment as he opened the envelope.

"There's one for each of us," Harry said, pulling out three different letters from the envelope.

Each bore a red wax seal in the shape of a phoenix. Harry, Hermione, and Ron's name was carefully scribed, individually, on the front of each. Hermione quickly snatched hers up and Ron took his from Harry. The three sat in silence as they each opened theirs and read. Much like Harry's letter that Hedwig had brought to him, each letter was written in red ink and in beautiful calligraphy-like handwriting.

"That explains it!" Hermione exclaimed, still reading her note. "The seventh year students are going to be taking different classes than the rest."

Ron groaned and slouched in his seat. "That means more time in the library. I hate the library. I hate the smell of old books."

It was Hermione's turn to groan. "The NEWTS are being postponed."

"I think that's appropriate, don't you?" Harry asked, annoyed. "I mean, we do have Voldemort to worry about and a few Horcruxes to find. Frankly, I'm glad I don't have to worry about that."

Hermione was still pouting by the time Harry had gotten through with his letter. It had been impersonal and seemed to be something every seventh year would receive. She had told them that the Defense Against the Dark Arts position still had not been filled and would be discussed after the Sorting Hat had done its task. Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, and another course, that had not been named, would be required for all seventh years. She also said that there were other announcements to be said to all, and she would save them until everyone was gathered in the Great Hall.

"She's trouble," Ron said, shaking his head. "I'm telling you, she's trouble."

Hermione hit him again as she sat down next to him. "You don't even know her, Ron."

"Who changes the entire course outline for seventh years?" he asked. "I was ready to be rid of Potions and maybe even take up Magical Creatures again."

Harry very much doubted that Ron would have taken up Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Ron was just saying it to spite him and Hermione. Something was wrong with Ron and Harry was beginning to wonder what.

"You are impossible," Hermione scolded. "Must you be the opposite all of the time?"

Ron folded his arms across his chest and stared out the window. The rain had finally stopped but the darkness had quietly settled in.

"We're here," Hermione said, barely above a whisper.

The train slowly came to a stop. The trio watched as the students began to rush about the train, gathering their bags and things. Many were impatient, but many were a lot slower – afraid of what was to come. Harry knew the feeling of dread the washed over them. This was it. It was his beginning and his end. Coming to Hogwarts, only seven years ago, had been the happiest moment in his life. Now it was one of the worst.

What awaited him during the year ahead? Harry wasn't even sure that his Creator knew for certain. The Boy-Who-Lived had come home to Hogwarts. His reputation as the 'Chosen One', he was certain, was the reason most came back to the grand halls of Hogwarts. Would he fail them and let Voldemort succeed? Not if he had anything to do about it.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Ron asked, disturbing Harry's thoughts.

Harry stood and looked out the compartment window. Hogwarts was lit up across the dark water that was its first barrier of protection. Within its walls, he would find the Horcruxes and find out about his past. It was time Harry Potter knew who he was – before the end drew any nearer.


	6. The New Dawn of Hogwarts

Chapter 6 – The New Dawn of Hogwarts

For the first few hours that the trio had been back at Hogwarts, nothing seemed to have changed. Although Ron had said he had spotted extravagant changes, Harry had noticed nothing. It was the same grand school that he had come to know and love. The halls had bustled with activity, with students scrambling for their trunks and beds. The Great Hall wasn't yet open and many of them were taking advantage of the time to get settled in once again – their home, the place where they would make a stand. The First Year students were standing around in awe, after a brief meeting in the Great Hall upon their arrival, and were amazed with everything going on around them. Nearly Headless Nicholas and the other ghosts were whizzing by while the paintings moved for all to see – giving their own greetings.

Harry had seen a few familiar faces. Professor McGonagall was among them. He was glad to see her. The leader of Gryffindor and professor of Transfiguration, Harry knew that she would never leave Hogwarts out of pride and dedication to the late Dumbledore. The only difference he saw in her was that she was quieter, hardly saying anything to any of the students as they passed by. He began to wonder if Dumbledore's death had hit her harder than he had first suspected. There was no way to ask her what she was feeling. It wasn't his place to ask. Maybe there would be a time for discussion during one of her classes.

The corridors went silent as Professor McGonagall lifted her arms high into the air to garner the attention she needed. She received it without any trouble from any of the students. "Students, it is now time to gather in the Great Hall. Most of the First Years have already been sorted after they first arrived. Please be seated at your designated tables for the four houses." She slightly paused before continuing. "We welcome you to Hogwarts."

Harry, Hermione, Ron hung back and watched as the students quickly filed into the Great Hall. As if by instinct Hermione grabbed both Ron's and Harry's hands. Tears were starting to pool in her eyes, knowing that they wouldn't see Dumbledore sitting at the professors' table.

"I don't know if I can do this," she mumbled through her sniffling. "I don't care how nice Isis is, I can't go through a year without Dumbledore."

Before Harry could say anything, Ron gently took Hermione into his arms and held her as she sobbed. Ron and Harry looked at one another before noticing Professor McGonagall standing in front of them. Her look of concern for Hermione's condition was apparent.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?"

All Hermione could do was nod against Ron's chest. His arms were still wrapped around her, holding her closer than he ever had before. She wouldn't move from his warm embrace, afraid that the fears hiding inside of her would come back like a tidal wave. Harry's hand gently touched her shoulder causing her to glance over at him.

"Come on, Hermione. Everything will be alright," he said reassuring her. "We have to be strong."

Hermione cracked a smile and took Harry's outstretched hand. Glancing up at Ron, she saw him smiling down at her. She finally realized where she was, and whose arms she was in, and quickly backed away. Before either of them could say anything, Hermione was already half way to the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall seemed to be bewildered by the sudden movement as well. It took her a few seconds before turning back to the two young men standing in front of her. "Same goes for you, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. The Great Hall awaits you."

Ron and Harry looked at one another before approaching the open doors to the Great Hall. The sight before them astounded them, allowing their mouths to gape open at the sight.

Instead of the long wooden tables that sat four in a row, they were replaced by smaller, circular tables that were grouped in four different sections throughout the Great Hall. Hovering in the middle of each table were the flags of the four houses representing Hogwarts – Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each table sat ten students, allowing everyone to see each other equally instead of having to peer down the long tables to converse with other students. The tables garnered gold place settings, prepared for the grand feast at the end of introductions.

However, it wasn't the sight of the new way students were seated in the Great Hall or even the fact that the professors of Hogwarts were closer to the students rather than seated way at the front of the grand room. No. It was what was seen above that held marvels beyond comparison.

Harry had grown accustomed to seeing the night sky, sometimes joined with lit candles – pumpkins during Halloween or snow during Christmas. During his Fourth Year, Dumbledore had made sure to mask the sight of the Dementors lurking outside of the school grounds. Now, it seemed as though Hogwarts was being protected by some unknown force that he was sure only Isis could explain.

The orange skies, which he had seen in Diagon Alley, seemed to have transferred to Hogwarts. With the orange tint was a mixture of sea blue, snow white, and hawk brown. The colors seemed to swirl and dance above, giving the students below a kaleidoscope, of sorts, to be amazed by instead of allowing them to think of disheartening thoughts that seemed to be lurking around the room. Harry could only assume what the colors meant – the Four Elements. The orange representing the Fire Element, the sea blue the Water Element, snow white the Wind Element, and the hawk brown for the Earth Element. Hermione's question on the train about Isis knowing the Elements was just answered. If Isis had the power to call upon the Four Elements, Harry knew that she would be able to help him in his quest to destroy the Horcruxes.

"Students, please be seated," bellowed Professor McGonagall. "There is no time for dawdling. There is much to be said tonight before the feast can begin."

Professor McGonagall took her place at the front of the Great Hall as Harry and Ron joined Hermione at one of the circular tables near the back of the hall. Hermione was ignoring the fact of what had happened in the corridor only moments before, turning to talk with some of the other students seated at the table. Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and with a shocking turn of events, Fred and George Weasley sat at the table with them. There were two empty seats and Harry couldn't shake the feeling that Ginny should have been there with them – protected from the evil that was out there.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here?" Ron asked Fred and George. "What about the shop?"

Fred shook his head, watching Professor McGonagall out of the corner of his eye. "Don't you think we'd have that handled?"

"I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to be here with the new headmaster." George smiled, straightening out his robe. "I heard she's a sight to help sore eyes."

Hermione slouched down her chair. "Honestly! You think you would show some respect, not only to Professor Dumbledore but to Professor Isis."

"Hermione, I have total and utter respect for Dumbledore," Fred said, leaning on the table. "He was a great wizard and headmaster. No one can replace him."

"But there's no harm in looking forward to seeing the new one," George added. "We aren't going to help in the fight against You-Know-Who by dwelling on the past. We plan on helping out as much as we can in the present."

Fred smiled widely. "With plenty of tricks up our sleeves to assist us with the tasks set before us."

Before Harry could ask what they were talking about, Professor McGonagall clapped her hands, garnering everyone's attention. He began to notice who was seated at the front of the room. There were a few empty seats but he was sure that everyone who had taught at Hogwarts during his Sixth Year had returned. Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid were just some of the familiar faces that caught Harry's eye. The one who stood out was someone he was never expecting to see.

"Isn't that Lupin?" Hermione asked, leaning over to Harry. "Did you know he was coming?"

"I had no idea." Lupin caught Harry's eye and winked in acknowledgement of his presence. "I wonder what class he's teaching."

"For those of you who are new to Hogwarts, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am the professor that teaches Transfiguration and I am head of Gryffindor."

Every table, that had the Gryffindor flag hovering in the middle of their table, clapped wildly. They quickly settled down after Professor McGonagall raised her hands high in the air. The students knew she wasn't herself, her demeanor nothing like she had been the year before. She seemed more curt and only wanted to deal with the matters at hand.

"As most of you know," she continued, "The loss of Albus Dumbledore had made the Ministry think of closing down Hogwarts after the previous school year." She hesitated, holding back tears and sorrow that had been lying dormant during the summer months away from Hogwarts. Now everything was coming back to the surface. "Many of the professors here thought it would be in the school's best interests to leave the doors closed on this year as a tribute to the late headmaster…"

Talking amongst the students ensued. Many of the professors seated at the front of the room knew that the topic would bring about thoughts and ideas many of them had themselves. With the loss of Dumbledore, the betrayal of Severus Snape, and the coming of Voldemort, most thought it would be better if the children stayed home with their loved ones. Why would they want to put them thought the trials and tribulations of worrying about grades and tests while the world around them was falling apart? But the children came like the professors hadn't thought they would. Only a few said that they wouldn't return while most sought refuge with each other and solace from the few that understood what they were going through.

"There was some light shed on the subject," Professor McGonagall pressed on. "A certain individual was adamant about bringing Hogwarts back to life. Upon certain recommendations and certain loyalties, this individual has opened the doors to let all of you return to the place you longed to be. Boys and girls, I wish to introduce you to your new headmaster." There was a slight pause. "Isis."

The doors slowly opened as all attention was diverted from the front of the room to the back of the room. Bright red fireworks preceded Isis into the room – zooming past students and helping lessen the tension that had been building inside. 'Oohs' and 'ahs' were heard throughout the Great Hall. Even Fred and George were amazed by the spectacular light show.

The fireworks faded and left standing in the doorway was Isis, dressed in a blood red pant suit with black leather boots. Her bronze-colored locks were cascading about her shoulders. The crimson color she wore on her lips and crimson polish on her well-manicured nails seemed to blend well with her tanned skin.

Isis seemed to glide on air as she made her way to the front of the room. Most of the students were astounded by the sight of her. Others talked amongst themselves, unsure if she would be able to run a school that was already in danger. She stopped briefly by Harry's table and looked down at him, winking an eye and continuing on her way.

Ron punched Harry's shoulder. "That's Isis!"

"Who did you think it was, Ron?" Fred asked.

George rested his head in his hands as he watched Isis proceed to the front. "She's amazing."

"She's beautiful." Ron grimaced as Hermione hit him. "Well she is!" He leaned over to Harry. "And you say she came and got you at the Dursleys'?"

Harry nodded. "Her and Lupin. I haven't seen her since she helped me near the Burrow, but it feels like she's always been with me."

The students silenced themselves as Isis stepped behind the podium that Dumbledore always had when he addressed the students. She took a deep breath as she looked out at the solemn faces that looked back at her. Harry could see the fire behind her eyes that he had first noticed when they had first met. The fire seemed dimmer but was still smoldering behind the copper-colored orbs that looked at everyone. Silence hung in the air, none of the students knowing what to say about the appearance of their new headmaster.

Isis stepped from behind the podium and smiled warmly. "I'm not one for podiums." She glanced behind her and watched as Professor McGonagall sat down beside Lupin. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall, for such a warm welcome. But for the sake of everything that is going to happen this year, one less person you have to remember to call professor would be a plus on your lists. So I would appreciate it if you left off the formality and called me Isis. 'Professor' is used for those who have been honored to teach you at Hogwarts for more years than I can possibly count. I am honored to be here this year to be your headmaster…"

Harry watched as her fists clenched at her sides and her voice trailed off. He knew she was fighting back tears from the thought of replacing her father – the one task he could understand that she should have never had to complete. Instead of letting the thought overtake her, she raised her head high and looked to the heavens, watching the colors dance and swirl – protecting the school from evil.

"Before I truly begin my longwinded speech, I would like to address something that has been on everyone's mind." She paused, looking back at the students. "The sudden loss of Albus Dumbledore has hit harder than anything has before at Hogwarts. Many of the First Years did not have the privilege of being under the tutelage of Professor Dumbledore, but the rest of you have. I wanted to convey my sincere and utter respect for the man who served before me. He was a well-respected and well-honored man and can never be replaced by anyone, much less me. I am not here to replace Dumbledore or try to undermine anything that he tried to accomplish here at Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall was now grasping Lupin's hand, trying to get control of her emotions. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Hagrid had gotten up from the table and was standing in the darkness of the doorway that lead away from the Great Hall. He didn't want anyone to see the tears that spilled down his cheeks. Sorrow was hovering in the Great Hall like a heavy fog. It felt like it was going to suffocate everyone inside.

"Many of you are wondering why things might have changed, and I am here to explain it to you. The Seventh Year students, with a few returning additions to the ranks…"

Ron looked over at Fred and George as they sat there staring at Isis, bewitched by her looks and the grace with which she held herself.

"…will be noticing the changes more than any of the other students. The changes will reflect the coming times that are ahead. First and Second Year students will be following the curriculum that has been set by Hogwarts since it has first opened its doors. Third, Fourth, and Fifth Year students will be joining together in many of your classes, learning techniques that will require you to join in groups of five in order to complete many of the tasks that will be required."

The students began to talk amongst themselves. It was unheard of for any of the students to be required to do group projects in order to proceed onto the next year. The change was major.

Before Professor McGonagall could garner everyone's attention, Isis held up her hands and quieted them down. "Now I know that this is not something that is normal by any means. Since the O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S are being postponed, it is an excellent opportunity to use your own knowledge, and others, to become prepared for what lies ahead. There is no change for the Sixth Year students, completing their year just as the First and Second Year students will. It is the Seventh Year students that have come into the Great Hall with many questions."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other. Each of them knew they all had questions to ask. Ron wanted to know why they had no books to lug from class-to-class. Hermione wanted to know why the N.E.W.T.S had been postponed. Harry just wanted to know what the new class was that hadn't yet been announced.

"While the Seventh Years roamed the streets of Diagon Alley, they noticed that they were the few that didn't have to buy new books. There is no need for books with the classes that you are required to take. Your classes will no longer have just two houses during the attendance. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor will be joining together for classes. Now seeing that this will increase class size, the length of time you will be in classes will also increase."

Groans could be heard echoing throughout the Great Hall. Isis's raised hands quickly silenced them. Harry noted that Isis looked tired, more so than the first time he had seen her. He was beginning to wonder if she had gotten any sleep since he had seen her last.

"Since the Seventh Years are only required to attend four classes, I thought that it would be an evening, of sorts, since your classes are longer to lessen the load of how many classes you must attend. Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and a new class will be all that is required." She paused, waiting for more groans but there were none. "These classes are essential to you upon graduating Hogwarts. You are all old enough to take advanced courses and much more complex material during these classes. Your professors are well-prepared to go above and beyond the subject matter usually taught during the Seventh Year. With Voldemort looming in the distance…"

Isis began to walk toward the students, wanting to become more intimate with them. "…you need to begin to be prepared for the war that is slowly coming upon us. Seventh Years, you will be the ones to protect your fellow students. Although it is an ardent task for me to ask of you, I cannot be alone in protecting Hogwarts from harm. Most of you are old enough, wise enough, and well-beyond your training in order to assist me. First and Second Year students look up to you while Third, Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Years watch you to see what they can become. No book will teach you what you need to know this year. The professors here at Hogwarts are more than prepared for any questions that you might have." She paused, seeing the fear in some of the students' eyes. "I am not saying this to scare you. I am saying this to prepare you. I promised to protect you and I will. What you see above you…"

Everyone looked above to see the colors separating themselves. The Four Elements could now be distinguished, but Harry was sure that many of the students had no idea what the colors meant.

"…is a shield of sorts. Hogwarts is protected by what many in the Wizarding world thought to be a myth – a legend of sorts. The Ministry denies their existence while others shun it till all that remained were their stories. The Four Elements are here to protect the students of Hogwarts, thanks to a few strings pulled by some close friends of mine. Hogwarts will not become the battlefield Voldemort wishes to have. You are safe within these walls. Which is why, until further notice, Quiddich is not to be played and all trips to Hogsmead will be postponed."

Groans resounded once again. She stood patiently, letting it play out until the students silenced themselves.

"Giving Voldemort a vantage point is not something I wish to do. To have students seated in the stadium for Quiddich is not something I can allow, leaving you in the open and vulnerable to attack. Returning students Fred and George Weasley will be helping with creating different activities that can be performed within the confines of Hogwarts."

Ron looked over at Fred and George – eyes wide from shock. All Fred and George could do was smile and wave at Isis. She smiled warmly at them and nodded in acknowledgement.

"It will not be Quiddich or the exciting trips to Hogsmead, but it will keep you safe from any harm that can be caused and still allow you to be creative and have fun."

Isis looked over her shoulder and watched as the professors stood. She outstretched her arms and smiled.

"It is my pleasure and honor to introduce you to this year's professors."

Harry sat back and listened to Isis introduce many of the professors that he would not have. Hagrid would still be teaching the Magical Creatures class but would only be part-time, allowing him to help around Hogwarts if Isis needed him to. There were no new teachers, only returning ones. He was sure that Professor McGonagall had a large part in making sure that the professors returned for what could be the last year Hogwarts was open.

"For all students, but especially Seventh Years, these next few professors will be the most important professors at Hogwarts." Isis stood beside Professor McGonagall and Lupin. "For those of you in the House of Gryffindor, you already know Professor McGonagall. She will be teaching Transfiguration and helping many of the Seventh Years find a place in the Wizarding Community after their time at Hogwarts." After a brief pause, she moved alongside Lupin. "Some of you might have had the honor of having Professor Lupin as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher a few years ago. Once again he will be in that position, helping you gain enough knowledge to protect yourself against spells, potions, and other things that are Dark."

Isis moved around the table and began to walk amongst the students on the main floor. The ones she passed couldn't help but look at her. Her walk was graceful and almost like she was hovering on a cloud of air no one could see.

"Most of you know that the professor who once taught Potions is no longer with us."

Harry gritted his teeth. He could feel Ron's firm grasp and Hermione's gentle touch on his shoulders. It took everything inside of him not to shout at the top of his lungs what he felt about Snape. What Snape had done was beyond forgivable and he was still waiting to see the headlines on the _Daily Prophet_ to read that he had been captured Aurors and sent to Azkaban.

"Unfortunately we haven't yet been able to fill the position." Isis's eyes met Harry's, seeing the anger and frustration in them. "Until we find a capable professor, Professor Lupin and I will be sharing the responsibility. Hopefully I will serve as a proper Potions master until the time comes to replace me."

Her small joke had finally lightened the mood. She smiled and continued on. "And I know that the Seventh Years are still trying to figure out what the fourth course is that they will be attending. It is a little odd and not something I'm sure the Ministry wants us to be teaching, but frankly I'm not one to listen to the Ministry all that often." She paused, letting more laughter echo throughout the Great Hall. "The Four Elements have been briefly introduced to you as something protecting Hogwarts. They are by, no means, only protection. The history of the Four Elements and what they can do will be your fourth and final class. And who, you are all wondering, will be teaching this class? That will be me."

Fred and George had a small celebration ceremony off to the side as Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked at each other.

Hermione smiled. "I told you she probably knew them.

Isis continued. "You will learn how the Four Elements can help you and how you can call upon them if the need ever arises."

Raising her hands in the air once again, a grand feast appeared on all of the tables. Smoked turkey, corn-on-the-cob, buttered rolls, and many other dishes sat before them. The students began to dig in without an invitation to do so. It was as if everything she had just said meant nothing. The normal routine of being at Hogwarts had resumed.

She smiled. "Enough with the long and boring speeches. It's time to eat! However, there is one thing before you continue on with tonight's feast…"

All of the students stopped what they were doing, turning their attention back to Isis.

"If there is a problem, no matter how small, I have an open door policy. I will listen to anything and everything. If you have a nightmare, a dream, a cut, a scrape, no matter how small or how large the problem, I want you to come to me. Nothing can be solved by ignoring the matter. We are all here to help one another. Come to me before it becomes a problem that spirals out of control." She paused and then once again smiled. "Questions, concerns, come to me. If there is nothing else…enjoy! Welcome back to Hogwarts!"

Harry watched as Ron dug into the food in front of him. He had lost his appetite awhile back. Isis had moved toward the front of the room, ignoring the head seat in the middle of the long table where the professors sat. He slightly smiled, knowing that Isis was giving her own acknowledgement and dedication to Dumbledore. Although she was headmaster she would not sit in the seat where her father had once sat. Instead she sat in between Professor McGonagall and Lupin. She sat in silence, looking around the room with her gaze finally settling on Harry.

There was a silent acknowledgement of what was going to happen during the coming year. Her speech didn't cover everything that he knew she wanted to say. Maybe in the privacy of her office he would be able to find out what was truly going to happen. The trying times would come in the days ahead, but he knew Isis would help him through the trials and tribulations that would come upon him. It wasn't classes or homework that worried him. Isis knew what troubled him and it was only a matter of time before he would tell her to call upon the Elements to help.

Harry couldn't stand alone in this fight. The classes would provide a cover for his fear for the time being. Until the time came, he would allow himself to fall into the daily routine of classes and homework and the constant bickering between Hermione and Ron. Soon he wouldn't be a student but the boy who would stand between the Wizarding world and Voldemort.


	7. The Uncontrollable Element

**A/N: I would just like to thank all of the readers and reviewers for taking time to look at my story. I hope that it isn't disappointing any of your expectations of the story. I know that there might not be enough magic in it but I hope that in later chapters that changes. Enjoy the new chapters and leave a note about what you think. Thanks!**

Chapter 7 – The Uncontrollable Element

"Can you believe that we're going to have bigger classes?" Ron asked as they walked down the corridor to their first period class. "I mean seriously! That is a lot of students to teach during one class period."

Harry was walking in silence, letting Hermione and Ron do their usual bickering. It was becoming a habit to sit back and watch them go at it. Sometimes Harry began to wonder if they were an old married couple in younger form. They were constantly fighting with one another, never letting the other be right. It was quite amusing.

"Seriously, Ron, don't you think that the professors would have compensated for that?" Hermione shifted the weight of her robe and fell into step with Ron, leaving Harry to stand behind them. Her robe seemed to be two sizes too big this year. "I would think Isis would know a thing or two about class size and how to manage it."

Ron sighed, thinking back to seeing Isis in the Grand Hall. "She _is_ beautiful."

"How right you are, Ron!" Fred said, zooming past his younger brother.

"For the first time we totally agree with you," George said, scooting past Hermione.

Harry laughed, watching the Weasley twins race to their first class of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Isis wanted to be apart of everyone's first class and had made sure to attend the first five minutes. The First and Second Years had already been buzzing about what a great headmaster she was – caring about everyone in such a manner as not to suffocate anyone. The upper years still weren't sure but she was slowly growing on them.

"Last one to DADA is a horn-tailed dragon!" George yelled as he bumped Fred out of the way. Fred yelled after him as they both made a beeline to the classroom door.

Hermione was still rolling her eyes as she glanced over to see Ron's glazed over expression. "Do not tell me you're actually like your brothers and find Isis attractive!"

"So what if I do!" Ron rebutted. "There's nothing wrong with a school boy crush."

Harry's jaw dropped as Hermione stormed away, her robes flowing behind her. Ron stopped in his tracks and let Harry catch up. He looked over to see his best friend's bewildered look.

"Would you like to tell me what is going on?" Harry asked Ron concerned.

"Well…" Ron couldn't find the words. Even for him to wrap his mind around what had happened was hard enough. To have someone else try to grasp it was going to be harder. "Well, while you were away at the Dursleys', Hermione had stayed at the Burrow for a few weeks before she decided to head home."

Harry tried not to let the shock register in his expression. "You and Hermione!"

"It was like this spell hit me square in the chest! The words just came out of my mouth. I couldn't stop them, Harry! I just sort of asked her out and it went spiraling out of control after that."

"All the bickering…," Harry began to say.

"It's all a show." Ron leaned against the wall right in front of the classroom. It was a few minutes before class and it already looked like there weren't enough seats to house everyone. "Hermione doesn't want anyone to know about us. I don't blame her either. We're both afraid I guess. Terrified is more like it."

"Oh, come now! My teaching isn't that bad," said the familiar voice from behind.

Ron and Harry turned to see Lupin standing there, grinning from ear-to-ear. He was dressed as he normally was in a suit and tie with his robe flowing behind him. The scars on his face, from when he had changed into a werewolf, were still apparent but seemed faded. Lupin looked more rested than he had when he had first appeared on Privet Drive. It was as if being back at Hogwarts helped everyone with the stress of the outside world.

"I wasn't referring…," Ron began to stutter.

He laughed and laid a firm grip on Ron's shoulder. "I know you weren't." He peered inside and saw how large the class was. "I see Isis wasn't exaggerating about class size."

"You'll do fine, Professor Lupin," Harry said reassuringly as he smiled. "Tonks would be proud of you."

Tears pooled in Lupin's eyes as he smiled at Harry. "That she would, Harry. That she would." He took a deep breath and looked at the classroom once again. "Well, here I go. You two come along."

Harry and Ron smiled at each other, knowing that Lupin had slipped into DADA professor position as if he had never left. Lupin walked into a classroom where the Seventh Year students were riled up to be in their first DADA class of the year. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor were huddled together as if they were in training for some sort of army. The vast sight of black robes, with different house crests, were seen throughout the room.

It was standing-room-only by the time Ron and Harry had joined the class. Hermione was standing near the door with her arms folded across her chest. Harry nudged Ron closer to Hermione and Ron nearly knocked her over. Harry held back the snickers that had wanted to escape and watched as Hermione gave Ron the evil eye that had become her trademark. Instead of Ron being afraid of it, he shocked her by taking her hand and allowed her arms to fall to her sides. She briefly smirked at Ron before turning her attention back to the front of the room. Ron smiled widely at Harry and leaned back against the brick wall, relieved that their brief fight from the corridor was over.

Harry glanced around the room and looked at all of the students in attendance – it was more than he would have thought would be returning to Hogwarts. The sunlight filtering into the room cast the students in a golden light. Crabbe and Goyle seemed lonely without Draco Malfoy to lead them. They sat in a darkened corner away from everyone who seemed happy to be there, and away from the warm sunlight that everyone one else was bathed in, including the Slytherins.

Fred and George sat at the front of the classroom with Isis seated between them. Harry laughed to himself. It was amazing what the twins could accomplish when they set their minds to it. Isis seemed content in the middle of them, watching the students interact around her. She felt right at home amongst the children she was to teach and protect.

"Good morning, class," Lupin said, quieting them down rather quickly. "As you know I am Professor Lupin and I will be teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. For some of you, this is a class that you didn't need to take. For others, it's a class that was recommended from your O.W.L.S. However, this year is something quite different than what you are used to. Once you graduate from Hogwarts at the end of this year, you will be put into the Wizarding world – something that can be feared. With troubling times ahead, this class will prepare you not only for the reality that is coming, but for the dark time that we all must face."

Harry watched Lupin carefully as Lupin drug a large closet with a mirror on the front out from the side. He recognized it immediately from the time when Lupin introduced the class to boggarts and the Riddikulus spell. Why would he be bringing out something so simple now?

"I am going to assume that all of you remember what a boggart is from your Third Year. It is a creature that assumes the shape of something you fear the most."

The closet shook with such intensity that most of the students seated in the front row jumped in fear. Half seemed to be from Hufflepuff, seating themselves closer together as the mirror continued to shake. The other half were from Ravenclaw and Harry laughed as they each scooted their seats a few inches back.

Lupin smiled, noting the fear in their eyes. "Feisty, isn't he?" He paused. "I'm sure you are all wondering why I am bringing back a Third Year creature when you are all Seventh Years."

"Yeah, Professor Lupin, tell us!" Fred shouted as Isis shook her head beside him.

"That I will, Fred. You will be taking a class that has to do with the legend known as the Four Elements. As many of you will come to learn, the Four Elements are far from myth and legend. They are as real as you and I. However, there is an element that Isis will not teach you in that class. It is an uncontrollable element that any dark creature will prey upon. It is an element that most in the Wizarding world hate above anything else. It is the thought of fearing something that makes most wizards unable to face the simplest of fears. Something like fear of the dark or fear of confined spaces becomes too overwhelming for some."

He moved off to the side of the mirror and gestured to George and Fred. "Fred, George, if you wouldn't mind joining me up at the front of the class."

Fred and George smiled widely and stepped over other students to make their way to the front of the room. Ron and Hermione looked at one another as Harry watched the spectacle unfold.

"Everyone who has been to Diagon Alley has been to Fred and George's joke shop. Pranksters, who fear nothing, not even the woman who had once taken over DADA – Professor Umbridge."

The class applauded as Fred and George raised their hands high in the air in triumph. It had been during Harry's Fifth Year that the twins had finally gotten so tired of Umbridge's rule that they left the school, vowing never to return. It was amazing that Isis's persuasion could bring even Fred and George back to the school once again.

"However," Lupin continued, "Even the likes of Fred and George have something that they fear. In their hearts they know that it is uncontrollable – even to the point that it might one day take over them."

"Please," Fred interrupted.

George smiled. "We fear nothing and no one."

The class again erupted into applause. Isis smirked, knowing that the twins were lying, even to themselves. She rested her legs atop of the desk and leaned back in her seat. The lesson was proving to be interesting and she was staying over the time she usually allotted herself in the first class. The Seventh Years were well beyond the scope of what she thought. It was time she saw them in action.

Lupin smiled and pointed his wand at the mirror. "Let's see if your statements hold true."

Fred and George looked at one another, fear not truly apparent in their eyes but everyone knew it was hidden there. The knob on the mirror slowly turned.

"Wands at the ready, boys. Remember to think of something totally absurd and yell out 'Riddikulus'!"

They quickly grabbed their wands from the inner pockets of their robes. Standing at the ready, they watched the door slam open.

Some of the students screamed as Harry's eyes went wide. He recognized the form appearing from the shadows of the mirror. It didn't walk – it slithered in front of Fred and George. The Basilisk uncoiled itself, raising way above anyone in the classroom. Any student knowing what it was quickly closed their eyes in fear of being petrified. Its large saber tooth-like fangs dripped with venom. Its amber-colored eyes looked around the room in search of what it needed to survive – hunger deep inside of him waiting to be filled.

Harry knew why Fred and George feared the Basilisk. It had been the snake creature that had taken Ginny into the depths of the Chamber of Secrets and allowed Tom Riddle to do its bidding. It was only sensible that they feared the creature that attacked and held their sister captive against her will even though Tom Riddle could also have been blamed.

Fred and George pointed their wands at the Basilisk and yelled in unison, "Riddikulus!"

Quickly, the green scaly skin started to disappear and turn into different colors and shapes. The Basilisk's amber eyes enlarged and became yellow balloons joined with red, blue, and green fireworks. Fred and George gave each other high fives and found their way back to their seats. Isis was laughing as the rest of the class burst into applause.

Lupin clapped himself. "Well done, boys. Well done, but as you can see even the antics of Fred and George cannot hide the fact that they fear something. If they did not face their fear they would have let it run out of control until it consumed them." He glanced around the room and pointed at Hermione. "Hermione, please come to the front of the room."

Hermione didn't want to let go of Ron's hand. He looked over at her and smiled. "You can do it."

Hermione let her hand slip from his as she walked toward the front of the room. She felt as though she were marching to her death. The eyes that fell upon her weren't warm but full of wonder and excitement to see what she was afraid of. Glancing over she saw Isis looking at her, concerned, and wondering what she would see. Before Hermione reached the front of the room, Isis smiled warmly at her and nodded – giving her the strength she needed to do the task before her.

She stood with her wand in hand, already shaking in fear. Lupin stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Just remember to think good thoughts. If you don't face this, Hermione, it could become greater than you'd ever imagine."

The boggart didn't wait for Hermione to become prepared. It quickly changed its shape into a Death Eater. Its black robes flowed as though there was an unknown breeze in the room. It took its hands and pulled down the hood shrouding its face in mystery allowing everyone to see its face.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled from the back of the room.

The reddish hair was the first thing apparent to everyone in the room. It was a Weasley trait that no one could ignore. However, it was the face that had everyone bewildered and shocked. An older version of Ron was hovering in front of Hermione in a Death Eater uniform. His face was expressionless but the darkness that was apparent in his eyes was more frightening than anything.

Hermione was crying, tears running down her cheeks. Her wand was faltering. Isis was standing and quickly moving to the front of the room before Harry could take action himself. Lupin stepped off to the side as Isis took his spot behind Hermione. The new headmaster took out her own wand and stepped in front of Hermione, as if protecting her from something she didn't need to see. Ron, the Death Eater, glared at Isis for a moment before contorting into its next form. Lupin watched Isis closely as the boggart continued to try to find a form suitable for Isis's fear.

Before the boggart could change into its next form, Isis quickly used her wand and pushed the boggart back into the mirror, shutting and locking it before anything else could happen. Hermione quickly went into Isis's arms and cried.

"Come, Hermione, we'll go talk." Isis guided Hermione out of the DADA classroom with Harry and Ron watching them leave – concern filling their eyes.

Lupin stepped back in front of the room. The students were still reeling from the sight they had just seen. "As you can see, boggarts can take many forms and not only that of magical creatures or dark beings. It can bring forth ideas and nightmares that you had pushed away, trying to hide from. But the point of this lesson was not seeing what a boggart could do or what sort of charm you need to stop it."

"Then what is the point?" Crabbe finally asked. He ignored Harry's glare. "It's a boggart! It's nothing compared to what's going on outside."

Lupin nodded. "This is very true, Crabbe. A boggart is but a mere fraction of what you could face in the Wizarding world. It's the fear that is inside of you that is greater than anything you will ever face. Many of you will not see Voldemort or even any of the Death Eaters, but the fear that you will see them is what will haunt you. It will consume you until you are nothing more than an empty shell. In order to conquer that fear, you must understand it. You cannot let it be uncontrollable. It is your fears that the Darkness will prey upon."

The class had ended and the students were filing out as if they had just been to a funeral. Fear was hanging high in the air. Each student knew what their fears were and after this class they were more afraid of it consuming them than ever before.

Lupin was cleaning up some of the papers that had flittered to the floor while the students had taken notes. He glanced up to see Harry and Ron still standing at the back of the room. Ron was as white as a sheet, still being affected by the sight at the front of the room only a few hours ago from Hermione's fear. Hermione had not yet returned from Isis's office. Harry was beginning to worry.

"You boys should be off to lunch. I'm sure the Great Hall has already laid out the feast."

Harry stepped up to Lupin and shook his head. "You were afraid to bring me up to the front of the classroom, weren't you?"

"We both know what you would have seen, Harry," Lupin commenting, still picking up pieces of paper. "Voldemort, even as a boggart, is a strong force. You know what you felt with the boggart as a Dementor. I wasn't going to tempt fate and have you try it again."

"I was a Death Eater…" Ron sat down in the nearest seat and continued to stare off into space.

Harry briefly glanced back at Ron before continuing. "How am I to face my fears?"

"Very carefully," Lupin simply said. "You are not like the other students here, Harry. This is why Isis has told you she is going to teach you. There are certain things you need to learn on your own. No professor at Hogwarts can teach you what you need to know."

"It's going to be like the lessons Professor Dumbledore was giving me, isn't it?"

He nodded solemnly. "It will be. However, Isis is a different sort of wizard. No one knows of her background – her history. Dumbledore would have made sure she was one of the strongest and most powerful wizards if she was going to become what was written in her prophecy. He would have never left her in his stead if he did not think her worthy enough to take his position. It was as if Isis was Dumbledore's daughter. He treated her unlike any other student or professor I had ever seen."

Harry remembered that only he and Isis knew of her true relationship to Dumbledore. It was hard to keep secrets from Lupin, especially one as important as the one Isis had shared with him. But he would keep it bottled up inside until she found it necessary to tell everyone.

"What is she?"

Lupin smiled and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "She is everything."

The day had seemed longer than it should have. Ron had quickly found Hermione in the Gryffindor common room after they had left Lupin to continue to finish cleaning up. Her cheeks were still stained with tears from the lesson, but she didn't seem as scared as she had in the classroom. Ron and Hermione quickly left Harry to his own fears, needing to be alone with each other for awhile.

Night had quickly crept up upon him unlike the rest of the day. The half-moon had risen over the mountains, illuminating the castle in an eerie light. The window beside his bed had been left open to let in the cool fall air. Instead of tossing and turning while trying to sleep, Harry had decided to sit up and reread the letter Ginny had given him before his coming to Hogwarts. Each word had been ingrained in his mind. He longed to have her there with him. Seeing Ron and Hermione together now was making the strain of not having Ginny there even worse.

Hedwig soared in with her large white feathered wings flapping. She found her way to Harry's bed, a letter in between her tiny beak. He gently took it from her and quickly unfolded the parchment. Hedwig found her way over to her cage and took a much needed nap.

_Harry,_

_I got your letter. I was relieved to hear that you had arrived safely. Nothing new is going on here. It's quite lonely without my brothers here with me. I never thought I'd miss Fred and George picking on me or even Ron and me talking about Fleur behind her back._

_But what I miss most is you. Isis came to visit again, just after I received your letter. Mum and dad are trying to convince me to go back. I just don't know, Harry. I'm scared of what could happen. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but I'm not so sure any more._

_Write back and tell me what you think I should do. You know that I need to hear what you think. I miss you, Harry._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

"Apparently she values your opinion more than mine."

Harry's eyes went wide and looked toward the doorway. Isis was standing there, basked in candlelight and her usual radiant glow. This time she was dressed all in black. Her hair was neatly tied up but her eyes more on fire than he had ever seen.

"How did you know that this was from Ginny?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged. "Was there anyone else who would write you?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No."

"She's adamant about staying at the Burrow even though you are here." Isis stepped further into the room. "She's strong and intelligent, but she fears for you. It is understandable."

He swallowed hard. "Her uncontrollable fear."

"Precisely." Isis sat down beside Harry and looked at the sadness in his eyes. "You fear more than Voldemort. That is why I told Lupin not to let you approach the boggart today. There were too many things that it could have transformed into. Voldemort was high on the list but I knew that 'Riddikulus' would not have been powerful enough to stop the images from appearing."

Harry knew he feared more than just the Dark Lord that had powers beyond anything he had ever seen. There was the thought of losing the ones closest to him that he feared more than anything. The images of Dumbledore and Cedric Diggory haunted him night after night in his dreams. The constant scenes of death and destruction were overpowering his nightmares. There was no peace in his life. He constantly lived in fear.

"Will Hermione be alright?" Harry had begun to wonder what truly did happen with her – concerned about the sight she had seen in the classroom.

Isis smiled and nodded. "Hermione will be fine. She had no idea that was the shape the boggart would have taken. The nightmare she had the night before left her mind reeling from the thoughts of what could happen during this war. I assured her that the war would not go on as long as she fears it will."

She stood and let the shadows of the darkness dance over her. The fire in the fireplace seemed to call to her, the flames jumping and dancing to their own rhythm.

"Tomorrow you begin your first lesson."

Harry looked at her quizzically. "My first lesson?"

As she walked toward the door, she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Actually it's more like a treasure hunt. We're going back."

"Going back where?"

"To Grimmauld Place. There we will find the third Horcrux." She smiled slyly. "I thought you'd like to accompany me."

"What could be there? It was my godfather's house."

"Exactly. Trust me, Harry. You'd be surprised what you find in the oddest of places."

With that thought, Isis walked out of the room – closing the door silently behind her. Harry sat in the darkness, pondering what was going to happen. There was no way a Horcrux would be in Sirius's house. It was impossible to find something that held a piece of Voldemort's soul in a place where the Order of Phoenix resided. Sirius would never have allowed it, even though all of his family members that had once lived there were followers of Voldemort. Since Sirius had inherited the house, he would have made sure everything Dark would have been cast out of the residence.

Until tomorrow, his questions would remain. It was the beginning of his adventure. Isis was going to take him into uncharted waters. Harry only hoped that Isis was strong enough to keep them afloat.


	8. The Hostage Situation

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone once again for reading my story. I hope that you are enjoying it. There is a quote that is actually from one of the Harry Potter books. It does not belong to me and I do not mean any harm in using it. Please read and review. Thanks!**

Chapter 8 – The Hostage Situation at Twelve Grimmauld Place

Hogwarts Courtyard was silent and still. The only sound Harry could distinguish in the darkness was the gurgling of water from the concrete fountain sitting in the middle of the dark courtyard. The silence didn't help the nervousness that was stirring inside of him. He had told Hermione and Ron everything that Isis had told him and what she didn't tell him. Ron wanted to go with him, but Harry knew that Isis would never allow it. He was lucky he was going himself. His robes had been slipped on hours before he was to meet her in the courtyard. Hermione had stopped him from pacing in the middle of the Gryffindor commons room and tried to help his nervousness. He had held onto his wand, letting it feel like a dead weight in his hand. Clutching it was the only thing keeping his sanity for the time being.

"Kreacher finds this most unbefitting of his current status."

Harry turned to see the once Black Family house-elf, Kreacher, slowly walking toward him. He was closely being followed by Isis, who seemed to be ignoring everything the house-elf was saying.

"Kreacher serves, although doesn't want to, his Master Harry Potter. My Mistress would not be pleased by any of this!"

Isis smiled warmly at Harry as he stood there, staring at the scene before him. "I see you are prepared for our journey."

"I'm not much for Apparating." Harry shrugged. "But if we must."

"We won't be doing that. I enjoy another form of travel that most wizards know nothing about. It helps with parties of two or more." She laughed. "Although I'm sure Kreacher wouldn't want to go on this little outing if he had the choice."

"Kreacher thinks you are vile!" The house-elf crossed his arms. "Has Kreacher not been doing his duties in the Hogwarts kitchen being watched over by a much too happy Dobby?"

Harry didn't understand why Isis would want the former house-elf of the respected Black Family to accompany them. It was hard to believe that Kreacher treated Sirius with such hatred, but Harry knew it was because the house-elf thought that Sirius was a traitor to his family. Now that the house and belongings inside of number twelve, Grimmauld Place was his, he was sure Kreacher hated him just as much as he had Sirius.

"I believe you know where something is, Kreacher," Isis said kneeling down before him. "Something that you shouldn't have in your possession."

Kreacher's expression didn't change in the slightest. "Kreacher knows nothing but the fact that he should not be speaking to someone like you. Kreacher is loyal to his Mistress and his Mistress alone."

Isis's stoic expression turned into a sly grin. For the first time Harry thought she looked almost like Dumbledore when he had come to a bright conclusion. "That's why I know you know where this little artifact is, Kreacher. You wanted to protect it from the one man you know didn't deserve it."

"Master Sirius is a traitor to his family and my Mistress. Kreacher knows that the Black Family is of pure blood but his is tainted. Master Sirius deserved nothing in that house. Kreacher protected everything that belonged to his Mistress."

"What do you think, Harry?" Isis glanced at Harry. "Do you think Kreacher might know something or do you think he's an innocent party in all of this? If you think he's innocent, we will leave him here and continue on by ourselves."

Kreacher looked at Harry with utter contempt. Harry knew that there was something about the house-elf that didn't seem right. During his time at Sirius's house, Kreacher had been collecting things that belonged to his Mistress and the family that he served. It was things, it seemed, that Kreacher wanted to protect. There was little doubt that Harry knew Kreacher had been up to something during those days he had resided at the house. It was just a question as to what was he protecting and why.

"No, I don't," Harry simply said.

"Kreacher thinks his Master is a vile man!" Kreacher tried to head back toward the kitchen, Isis quickly stopped him with her wand. He spoke even though is body seemed to be frozen. "Kreacher thinks everyone is vile and evil. Kreacher serves his Mistress and honorable Family that did not betray their bloodline. Kreacher does not wish to serve someone who is not pure. Kreacher's Master is far from being pure."

"Harry, I want to warn you now that the place you first went to during your Fifth Year is no longer what it was. Death Eaters and Voldemort's followers have changed it. It is a dark place where evil resides. The members of the Order of Phoenix have had to find a new place of residence because of the attacks that had happened while they met there." She paused for a moment and then continued, "The Horcrux I believe resides within the walls of number twelve, Grimmauld Place will not be easy to confiscate." Isis turned from the still frame of Kreacher and stepped in front of Harry. "This will not be as easy as it seems it will be. I want you to be prepared for anything. I will protect you, but you must also be prepared for something I might not see. Members of the Black Family were followers of Voldemort and it is certain, now that Voldemort is back, he has sought out anyone who once followed him. This would include any members of the Black Family that are still living."

"Sirius told me of his family history." His heart was full of sorrow of the loss of his godfather. It was still hard to fathom that he was gone. "I understand what could be there. Please don't leave me here while you seek out this Horcrux. I'm prepared for anything."

Isis smiled and laid an understanding hand on his shoulder. "Harry, you deserve to destroy this Horcrux more than anyone else. I would never leave you here. I just wanted to make sure you understood that there is no safe place any more except for Hogwarts, and even though I said I would make sure everyone is safe there is no guarantee. I need you to be prepared."

Harry nodded. "I am."

Isis nodded in acknowledgement. "Very well. To number twelve, Grimmauld Place we will go."

Harry and Isis stepped closer to Kreacher as his still body began to move once again. The unspoken spell Isis used on him seemed to have been lifted. Kreacher evilly glared at Isis and didn't care if she ignored it.

"The way I move from place to place may seem a little jarring, Harry," Isis said. "But I assure you, it is much more fluid than Apparating and doesn't require a permit."

Before Harry could say anything, he felt heat surrounded him like a blanket. Much like the times the Fire Element's phoenix appeared, the heat overwhelmed him but made him feel safe. As he glanced around, flames were circling the three party members. Kreacher, more than likely unknown to him, was clutching Harry's leg in fright. Isis remained unmoving and unfazed by the entire situation. He could only imagine her doing this a dozen times prior to now, but it was the manner in which they got to London that confused him. Only the Fire Element could bring about fire such as Isis used. Could she be the Fire Element and the one who had been protecting him all this time?

Even as Harry's thoughts and questions were beginning to come together, the flames and heat had subsided and they were standing in front of a row of houses in the middle of London. To his left was the house number ten and to his right was the house number thirteen. The appearance of house number twelve had not yet happened, leaving the trio to stand in the middle of the darkened street as the Muggles went on about life as if nothing had just appeared out of thin air.

Kreacher stepped forward toward the empty space between the two houses. The house-elf knew what resided there and it was only a matter of seconds before it had appeared before him. Number twelve, Grimmauld Place shimmered into existence. Before Kreacher could touch the silver doorknob, he became still once again – Isis knowing that the house-elf could not enter before them.

The windows were just as grimy as Harry remembered. The front entranceway had not been kept up and the silver snake-like doorknocker seemed to be the only thing kept intact and not rotting away. Isis quickly walked up the stairs, stepping in front of a very annoyed Kreacher.

"Isis?" Harry asked, trying to garner her attention.

Isis turned, looking at Harry concerned. "Yes?"

Harry stood there for a moment, thinking over the way he wanted to pose his question. Maybe it was an inopportune time to ask her if she was the Fire Element. For all Harry knew, Isis called upon the Fire Element to help her get to her place of destination for a matter of safety and precaution.

He shook his head and moved beside Isis. "Never mind. It isn't important."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Harry pulled his wand and stood ready behind Isis. "I'm ready."

Without any spoken words, the door opened. Kreacher, now free from yet another spell, quickly ran inside into the darkness that became the house. Isis followed suit, her wand illuminating the room before her.

"Come on, Harry. It's safe."

"Luminos," Harry said, his own wand emitting a light that helped light the room.

As soon as the light illuminated the portraits hanging on the wall, a shrill scream emanated from Mrs. Black's portrait. Harry quickly covered his ears at the high pitched tone. Kreacher was unfazed by it, smiling widely at the unhappy sound his Mistress made. As soon as the screeching began and before the cursing could begin, it quickly stopped. Harry looked over to see a white sheet covering the picture of Mrs. Black.

"If someone is here and didn't know we arrived, they do now." Isis sighed and glanced over to see Kreacher sneaking down the stairs toward the basement. His tiny footsteps echoed throughout the house. "Where do you think you're going, Kreacher?"

"Kreacher has much to attend to. Kreacher's Mistress's house is filthy! You filthy, vile creatures have disturbed Kreacher's habits. "

"You didn't care a lot about how clean it was before Sirius came or even after, so why start now?" Harry stepped toward the staircase, following Kreacher toward the bottom floor. "What are you going after?"

"Kreacher has no idea what his Master is talking about. There is much to attend to and you, vile boy, are not going to stop him."

Harry ignored Isis yelling after him as he chased Kreacher down the stairs toward the basement. The house-elf didn't stop running – his little legs carrying him faster than Harry would have thought. Kreacher disappeared into the darkness where the light from Harry's wand couldn't reach him.

The large dresser that sat in front of him was full of dirty and dusty dishes and cups. There was a large wooden table with several chairs placed around it that looked as though it hadn't been used in months. As he stepped closer to the dresser, he noticed that there was a silver handle and a gold handle placed on the glass doors. Compared to everything else that the house had, the golden handle seemed out of place. The doorknocker and the doorknobs on the outer door were silver. Why would a dresser, seeming to go with the other household objects, have two different handles?

Harry pulled on the golden handle and listened to the movement of the dresser, not hearing the slamming of the basement door. The dresser turned to reveal a hidden panel behind – a silver handle, to match the rest of the house, sat on the small compartment door. He approached it, cautiously, and grasped the handle.

"Kreacher will not allow the Master to condemn his Mistress's name."

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Kreacher standing there, a tarnished silver knife in his hand. "Kreacher, I am ordering you to go back to Hogwarts."

The house-elf smiled slyly and shook his head. "You are not my Master, Harry Potter. Kreacher listens to the true Master of this house. The traitor to his family couldn't control me either, although Kreacher allowed the traitor to believe he did. Kreacher belongs to the true masters of this household. You are not the only one that owns this house, Harry Potter. Kreacher knows of someone much stronger than you. Kreacher bows to his Master who has returned after many years of abandonment."

As Harry took in all of what Kreacher was saying, the house-elf began toward him at full speed. The knife was outstretched, ready to inflict pain upon the one being that Kreacher hated and that was still alive.

Harry held out his wand and shouted, "Impedimenta!"

Kreacher came to a sudden stop and went flying through the air, hitting the far wall behind him. Harry heard the knife drop to the floor followed by the thud of Kreacher's small body.

The events that had just occurred were not something he had been prepared for. Hermione would be beside herself when she found out house-elves were not as innocent as they seemed. He was sure Ron and Hermione wouldn't believe him about what was happening – although things out of the ordinary happened more often than not.

The question now remained: who had returned?

Harry didn't have any time to waste. He had already left Isis on the main floor, yelling after him to stop. She would be furious with him if she found out that he had been nearly attacked by Kreacher. He quickly pulled open the hidden compartment door and let his breath catch at the sight before him.

The light from his wand made the object inside shimmer and shine. Harry gently took it out of the small compartment, holding it by the chain that the object was connected to. It had been the locket Harry, Ron, and Hermione had noticed when they were cleaning the Black household several years ago. They were unable to open the locket and had quickly brushed it off to the side, not thinking any more of it. Harry now regretted doing such a thing. He wasn't sure how he could have missed it and not recognized it. Dumbledore had allowed him to see different memories of Tom Riddle and the locket of Salazar Slytherin had appeared more than once. The locket he held now was the same exact one he had seen in the Pensive.

The gold oval locket was light to the touch, but the engraving on the front of it held more weight than the necklace ever would. The etching was an S-shape but made to look like a snake ready to strike. Harry could only assume that the snake represented Slytherin himself, due to the snake on his crest at Hogwarts. The curse that sat upon the Horcrux was the reason they couldn't open the locket that day. Contained inside the delicate piece of jewelry was one of the most important pieces to the destruction of Voldemort.

Harry smiled and clutched the locket in his hand. "Isis! I found it! I found the third Horcrux!"

Harry raced up the stairs, stopping short of the closed door. He wondered when it had shut and why. Gently turning the handle, he peered through the crack between the doorway and the door and saw that the once fully lit room was now as dark as it was when they first stepped inside. A hand grasped his wrist. Before he could scream, he saw the fire dancing in Isis's eyes. He was safe.

"We need to leave." Isis pointed to the door. "Quickly move to the door and go outside. Wait for me."

"Isis, I found it." Harry whispered, holding up the locket for her to see. "It's the locket I saw in Dumbledore's Pensive."

Isis took the locket from Harry's hand and put it into one of the inside pockets of his robe. "We will figure out how to destroy the Horcrux when we arrive back at Hogwarts. Harry, it is important for you to…"

"What's the rush?" asked a deep voice from the darkness. "After all, the great Harry Potter shouldn't have to run from the house that now belongs to him."

Isis slowly turned, keeping Harry hidden behind her. He peered around her and watched as shadows danced along the walls. The light beginning to illuminate the room was not coming from his wand or Isis's. The larger of the shadows continued to grow and come closer. He still wasn't sure who it was, but he was certain that Isis had some inkling.

"While I sat in the dark depths, my dear brother gives up my family's household to a boy who doesn't deserve it." The sinister smile could be seen even in the darkness. "The Black Family suffers cruelly because of a mistake made so many years ago. I have returned to repay my debt to my family and the Dark Lord."

Harry watched as a tapestry was thrust at their feet. He could hardly make anything out, but noticed the most important thing about it. The large words at the top of the tapestry made Harry grasp Isis's arm in confusion and fear.

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

"**Toujours Pur"**

The tapestry was the illustration of the family tree of the Black Family line. He remembered Sirius going through the family history with him when he had first arrived at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. There was bitterness and contempt in his godfather's voice. Even as he explained the burn marks and missing members of his family, his own name included, Harry knew that there would be no forgiveness from Sirius for what he did and what he would do to ensure Harry's safety. Even if it was to betray his family, again, at all costs, it didn't matter to Sirius so long as Harry lived.

"Isis, who is it?" Harry whispered loud enough for Isis to hear but no one else.

"Let him come closer, Isis," the figure continued to speak, still shrouded in darkness but his shadow completely visible. "I won't hurt him."

Isis shook her head. "I highly doubt that, Regulus. Voldemort brought you back from the dead for a reason. After the highest betrayal imaginable to the Dark Lord, bringing back a traitor could only hold one purpose – the destruction of Harry Potter."

Out of the darkness stepped a tall man dressed all in black. His figure was large, muscular, and menacing. There was nothing about him that suggested he meant no harm to anyone inside of the house. His eyes seemed almost as black as the night sky and his skin was pale, almost reptilian-like. He had similar features to Sirius, but his manner and the way he held himself was nothing like Harry's late godfather. In his hand was a wand, ready to be used for whatever purpose necessary. Harry could only the amount of destruction and death that had been done by the wand already.

Regulus bowed slightly, still looking at Harry partially hidden by Isis's body. "It has been too long, Isis. I hope you don't mind. I brought along some company to make sure that my task does not fail."

Isis glanced around the room, more wands illuminating the space around them. Death Eaters of every shape and size surrounded them, coming from the dark depths of the house. Some stood on the staircases while others huddled around Regulus as if they were his protection. Masks and hoods hid their faces well. All of them had their wands outstretched as Isis slowly began to back her and Harry toward the door. She stopped several feet from their safe exit, allowing Harry to take in the dangerous situation they were now in.

"Harry, I want you to wait outside."

Harry looked up at Isis. "I need to stay with you. There are too many for you to fight on your own."

Regulus's laughter echoed throughout the house as Isis looked down at Harry. "You are safe outside. Although the Death Eaters don't care about Muggles, they will not bring their fight outside of this house. Step outside and I can guarantee your safety."

"I'm not leaving you in here!" Harry grasped Isis's hand. "What will happen if something happens to you?"

She smiled warmly at him, ignoring the present situation at hand. Her hand gently squeezed his. "Trust me, Harry. I will be with you momentarily."

Harry looked around at the Death Eaters still coming closer to them. If Isis said he would be safe outside, he would trust her. His hand grasped the doorknob and turned it. Glancing one more time at Isis, she smiled at him and nodded. He nodded in return and stepped outside, shutting the door to the events that would take place within the Black household.

"It is unfortunate, Isis," Regulus began, "That in order to destroy Harry Potter I must go through you." He paused, smiling evilly at her. "It will only hurt for a moment."

Before Regulus or any of the Death Eaters could take a step toward Isis, the walls around them were quickly engulfed in flames. The heat that took over the house was almost unbearable. Outside the skies were turning amber and red – the clouds and stars disappearing. Isis could see Harry standing outside, watching in wonder and concern for what was going on. The phoenix that always seemed to appear when Harry was in danger sat beside him, watching over him once again.

As Isis turned back to Regulus and the Death Eaters, some recoiled in fear at the sight of her. Her eyes were filled with fire – the once copper orbs seemed to be no more. It was as if something possessed her. The flames continued to climb the walls that surrounded them. Regulus seemed to be the only one unfazed by the entire situation.

He stepped closer to Isis, not fearing what she could do. "I see that we've learned some new talents."

Isis smiled and let her arms hang at her sides. "You have no idea."

"The Dark Lord wishes for Harry Potter to be delivered to him. I will not fail him again."

She merely laughed. "Like you failed him the first time?" Her head tilted to the side. "Harry found the locket, Regulus. Once you deliver that message to Voldemort he'll see you killed once again. However, that wasn't the only reason why you came here, was it?"

Regulus looked at her curiously. "Why else would I come? If it is a means to bring my family to justice, you are correct. I will not fail them again."

"Who's left, Regulus? Your mother is dead. You don't care about Sirius. The only reason you have returned is to find the other Horcrux you stole from the cave."

"Petrificus totalus!" Regulus shouted in rebuttal.

Isis simply raised a hand and a barrier of fire blocked the shouted charm that was directed towards her. The flames slowly lowered to reveal a steaming Regulus standing before her, his wand still outstretched. "Where is it, Regulus?" she asked, ignoring that he had just tried to begin his steps in her destruction.

"Voldemort wishes to control the Elements, Isis. What will you do then?"

She smiled as he tried to change the subject. "Peter, better known as Wormtail to you, will never succeed in his task. The Elements are too strong and too powerful for anyone to control. If Voldemort truly knew anything about them he would understand that he has sent a fool to do a task that he couldn't even complete."

The Death Eaters surrounded Isis, making it impossible for her to go out the door to join Harry. The room was totally engulfed in flames. The heat inside was well beyond what any Muggle could withstand and was becoming unbearable for the Death Eaters inside as well. Isis knew she was outnumbered, but there were still quite a few tricks up her sleeve that she hadn't yet performed.

"Does Voldemort know that it wasn't Slytherin's locket that you stole from the cave that day?"

Regulus pushed a few of the Death Eaters out of his way and stood in front of Isis. The flames in her eyes didn't seem to scare him nor did the power she seemed to possess. "You know nothing of what I have done."

"To the Dark Lord," she began, "I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B."

He shoved the tip of his wand into her chest. "Speak of it again and I will kill you where you stand."

Isis smiled and laid a hand upon Regulus's cheek. His eyes widened and Regulus screamed in agony. He quickly stumbled backwards. His cheek was burned, with Isis's handprint apparent. Two of the Death Eaters caught him as he began to fall to the floor. He quickly pushed them away as he pointed his wand again.

"Crucio!"

Everyone surrounding Isis waited for the curse to take immediate effect. Nothing happened. Her hands rose and settled in front of her chest, in a prayer-like form. Inside of the empty space between them, a fireball began to form. A large gust of wind sent several of the Death Eaters to the floor and made Isis's hair blow around her. The house groaned and creaked beneath the strain of what was going on inside. Kreacher hid behind the wall, watching everything going on.

"Where is Hufflepuff's cup, Regulus!" Isis's anger was rising. She peered behind her, through the fire that filled her eyes, to see that Harry was still fine and protected.

"I'll never tell you."

She smiled and cocked her head to the side. "So be it. Give Voldemort a message for me."

Without warning Isis shot the fireball straight at Regulus. He flew backwards, hitting the wall directly behind him, sliding down it – defeated for the time being. His eyes slowly closed with his wand dropping from his hand. The Death Eaters crowded around her, knowing now that it was up to them to complete the task at hand.

It didn't matter to Isis. If she died here she would have at least kept Harry safe. He would have found the third Horcrux and be on his way to destroying Voldemort. It was her job, her destiny to protect the Boy-Who-Lived.

Her body ignited. There was no longer the figure of Isis standing before the Death Eaters but a figure that no one could describe. She was made of fire and flame – the slender woman's figure no longer apparent. The only thing that stood out was the outlines of her eyes, still filled with fury and anger felt by everything around her. Kreacher's shrill scream caused the Death Eaters to look away from Isis for a brief second. That was all it took for her to gain the upper hand. One-by-one the Death Eaters were engulfed in flames, becoming piles of ash upon the wooden floor. It seemed like minutes but had only taken seconds for the dozen Death Eaters that surrounded her to be no more.

Isis's body slowly came back into the figure she once was. Her eyes continued to show the flames that had just been what she was. The flames that consumed the house seemed to have extinguished themselves. The walls and everything that had been burned showed no marks of ever being touched by the fire that had been there only moments ago. The Black household was just as it was before. The only things remaining of the short battle were the piles of ash of the Death Eaters and the unconscious body of Regulus against the far wall.

"Isis!"

Isis turned to see Harry racing for the house. Before she could smile and reassure him that everything was fine, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. The blow from the hard object hadn't even registered. She turned to see a figure racing through the darkened house. Her hand reached back and touched the top of her head. As she looked down at her hand, her vision became blurry but the sight of blood was seen even through the haze. The door burst open as she fell to the floor in an unconscious heap.

**Harry** couldn't stand being outside any longer while Isis battled Death Eaters and the not-so-dead Regulus Black. The shock still wasn't registering that the older brother of Sirius was standing before him only moments before – brought back from the dead to ensure that he was brought to Voldemort. He couldn't begin to imagine why Voldemort would bring back someone who was a traitor to him. The only thing that came to mind was that Voldemort found out about the note left in the cave that he and Dumbledore had found only a few months ago. The initials R.A.B. had always puzzled him, but he had thought it was the locket the mysterious figure had stolen. If that was the case, did Voldemort know that he would be coming for it and sent Regulus in his stead?

The Fire Element's phoenix sat beside Harry – ready to protect him at all costs. The flames that engulfed the inside of number twelve, Grimmauld Place weren't apparent outside. The skies above were amber and red and ignored that night was upon them. The Muggles situated in the houses around them seemed oblivious to everything that was happening – still allowing sleep to overtake them.

Harry was getting worried that maybe Isis had gotten into more than she could handle. He had not yet seen her power or the magic she possessed, but knew that Dumbledore entrusted her with his safety. He still pondered if Dumbledore knew what he was doing when he assigned Isis to him. Could someone who seemed kind in nature possess what he needed to help defeat Voldemort?

His question was answered rather quickly. Isis could no longer be seen through the windows and neither could the Death Eaters. They disappeared one-by-one as they had appeared when he was inside.

Before Harry could approach the door, a firm grip on his shoulder stopped him. The phoenix didn't seem to be alarmed and didn't focus on the figure that stood beside him. The phoenix kept its sight focused on the house while Harry looked up into a pair of caramel-colored orbs.

"Come, Harry," said the deep voice from the figure. "We will go join Isis."

Harry couldn't speak and wasn't sure if he should. The figure standing beside him was tall and muscular, and could be seen even though his long, black, leather duster covered up almost everything about him. His long hair matched the color of his eyes. There was a midnight shadow on his chin and dirt under his nails. Everything about him seemed menacing but the look he had given Harry suggested otherwise.

As Harry started toward the house, the man beside him stopped walking. The flames were no longer ignited inside of the house and Isis had reappeared out of thin air. However, it wasn't the sight of Isis that made the man stop. There was a figure Harry could see in the darkness approaching Isis that she couldn't see.

"Isis!" Harry shouted in warning.

Isis turned toward him and smiled slightly but quickly stumbled backwards. He watched as she touched her head and he wasn't sure what she was looking at when she looked down but could assume it was blood. The man that had been standing beside him had already raced to the door, now trying to kick it in. Harry bolted toward the door. Isis fell to the floor with a thud and the unknown man kicked the door in.

The sight before Harry, as he stepped into the doorway, wasn't something he was expecting. Regulus had been knocked unconscious and was slumped against the far wall. There were a dozen piles of dirt in a circle around Isis. Harry could only assume that the dust piles were the remains of the Death Eaters that had been surrounding Isis after he had left.

But it was Isis's lifeless body lying on the floor that startled him. Blood was seeping beneath her head – her hair being stained by it. The man that had been standing beside him outside quickly picked Isis up and cradled her in his arms.

Harry knelt beside him. "Is there anything I can do?"

Just as the man was going to begin to speak, Isis slowly began to open her eyes. The fire had died and the amber orbs that usually looked up at him with hope were now filled with pain. Blood was covering the man's black duster, but he didn't seem to care. She gently placed her hand on the man's cheek and smiled.

The man smiled back and gently kissed her forehead. "Rest." Her eyes slowly shut and she curled up against his chest. The man looked at Harry as he nodded. "She'll be alright as soon as we get her back to Hogwarts."

Harry looked at him concerned. He wasn't sure if he wanted to let a stranger through the doors of one of the safest places in the Wizarding community. Without Isis's verbal acknowledgement, he couldn't be sure if Isis saw who she really thought she saw. "Who are you?"

"A friend." He stood, keeping Isis in his arms. Her hand hung down, stained with the blood that was on the back of her head. "Hold onto her hand, Harry. I'll get us back to Hogwarts where Madam Pomfrey can take care of her."

Harry took a firm grasp of Isis's hand, not caring about the blood that was quickly drying on it. The man looked toward the sky then closed his eyes. Harry had no idea what was happening but before he could figure it out, they were standing in the courtyard of Hogwarts where the night's events had begun. He let go of Isis's hand and watched as the man began toward the doors leading to the hospital wing. Harry quickly followed, hoping that this wasn't a sign of events to come. He was also hoping he did right by allowing this unknown man into the gates that Isis had taken so long to protect.


	9. New Questions No Answers

Chapter 9 – New Questions No Answers

"So that's it? That's one of the Horcruxes?" Ron was holding the locket that Harry had found only hours before.

The Gryffindor common room was silent, and every so often the trio could hear Neville snoring. They were trying to be as quiet as they could, but with the excitement building it was hard to contain themselves. The events that unfolded were told with hand motions and as much detail as Harry could muster. The thought of Isis lying in the Hospital Wing was disturbing, but Madam Pomfrey insisted that he leave her to do the job she was hired to do. The man in the black leather duster had disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared. Harry had told Professor McGonagall about the man who had come to their aid and the caution that he thought they should use. All Professor McGonagall did was smile at him and told him to go back to the Gryffindor rooms until he was needed.

"I cannot believe that we overlooked that when we were there." Hermione was beside herself. "How could we have been so blind?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't think we were really paying attention to anything of the sort. Plus, it wasn't until Professor Dumbledore started teaching me about Tom Riddle and Voldemort that I learned anything about the Horcruxes. By then it was too late."

"So when are you going to destroy it?" Ron asked excitedly. "I mean, the sooner you destroy it the closer you are to killing Voldemort."

"It's not going to be simple, Ron," Hermione chided. "There was a reason as to why Regulus was there and Kreacher was so adamant about protecting it. It's still hard to imagine, Harry, that Kreacher was a larger part of this whole situation than we first thought."

Hermione had taken the news about Kreacher rather hard. After Harry had explained what happened in the basement, tears pooled in her eyes and nearly spilled until Ron had said something nasty that caused her to forgo all sadness for the house-elf and stand up for him instead. No one seemed shocked about Regulus appearing out of thin air more than Harry. The death of his godfather, and now the reappearance of his godfather's brother, was more than he could take in a few months time. The look in Regulus's eyes was menacing and full of fury as he directed his stare toward Harry. It was a look much like the one Voldemort had given him after Wormtail had killed Cedric Diggory. If Voldemort truly had brought him back to life, was there a part of Voldemort that lived within him?

Ron handed Harry the locket. "Can I be there when you destroy it?"

"Seriously, Ron!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't you think that it should be Harry alone that does it?"

"You can be there if you want." Harry watched as Ron's eyes lit up. "I just don't think I'll be getting rid of it until Isis wakes up."

"Then we should find a safe place for it, Harry." Hermione stood up, brushing the dirt off of her pajama pants. "Maybe you can put it with your books. It has to be some place that no one would think to look."

Harry thought for a minute before racing up the stairs toward his bed. Hermione stayed in the common room, but Ron was quickly at his heels. Harry knelt before the large trunk at the foot of his bed and unlocked it with his wand. The lid popped open and allowed the candlelight to trickle in and illuminate the items within. Ron knelt beside Harry as he began to sort through the trunk in search of something.

"What are you looking for, Harry?"

Harry pulled an item out of the trunk covered in an off-white sheet. He carefully removed the sheet and sitting in his hand was the two-way mirror that Sirius had given him the year before. His godfather had told him that if there was ever a time that he needed to speak to him, all it would take would be to look in the mirror and he would appear. Harry had tried and tried, after Sirius had fallen behind the Veil, and his godfather never appeared. Although the temptation to throw away the mirror had been there, Harry refused to believe that Sirius had really died and clung to the last bit of hope that one day Sirius would appear in the mirror.

"Isn't that the mirror Sirius gave you?" Ron asked, looking at Harry concerned.

Harry merely nodded and wrapped the mirror back up. Laying it back in the trunk, he grabbed a small, empty box that sat next to it and placed the locket inside. The Horcrux would be safe in his trunk for the time being. Closing the trunk, he stood as Ron stood beside him. Ron placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed. Harry smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. There had been so many times he thought he would have to be alone for the rest of his life. Everything changed when he turned eleven and came to Hogwarts. Ever since then, Ron and Hermione had been along side him through thick and thin and had never left. It was reassuring to know that he had friends that would stick with him through the hard times – with more to come.

"Come on, Harry," Ron said as he moved toward the stairs. "Maybe Hermione can round up something to eat. I'm starving!"

Harry laughed and watched Ron walk down the stairs. Glancing out the window, he saw the moon high above. It was getting close to the full moon and he was certain that Lupin would have to find his way back to the Shrieking Shack so that no one would get hurt. But what was now on his mind was Isis and the mysterious man that had appeared at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. There were so many questions that he had with no answers in sight. He only hoped that Isis would wake soon so that maybe he could find the answers he needed to continue on with his quest.

She had always been used to heat and the way it felt on her body. But for some reason today it was becoming too much to bear. The sunlight was filtering in through the Hospital Wing windows and was casting its rays on her already tanned skin.

Isis groaned as she shifted in the bed, unaccustomed to feeling pain anywhere on her body. There had never been an instance where she was unprepared for anything that came her way. She had been briefly distracted by the sight of Harry racing toward the house on Grimmauld Place. Little did she know that there was another figure in the house – one besides the defeated Regulus against the far wall. The last thing she remembered was the stabbing pain of something hitting the back of her head. Just as she heard the door crash open, her entire world had gone black. No wizard or witch could block something that wasn't a spell if one wasn't prepared for it. _She_ had not been prepared for it, and didn't fault herself for what happened. The events that had unfolded earlier that day had been dealt with accordingly. Regulus was still somewhere, doing Voldemort's bidding, but Isis knew that she would be dealing with the situation in due time.

Fireworks of every color distracted her from the thoughts that clouded her mind. Pinks, blues, purples, and deep reds erupted above her head and made her smile. The other children that sat in the wing were mesmerized as well. Some of them clapped and cheered while the others just sat there in amazement. Isis glanced over to see the main doors to the wing opening with Fred and George standing there smiling.

"You two boys are lucky Madam Pomfrey isn't here. She would surely make sure that you received detention for this little incident."

Fred and George shrugged as they stepped inside. The fireworks disappeared just as swiftly as they had appeared. They sat on either side of Isis and each kissed the back of her hands.

"We heard you were here," George said, smiling.

Fred smiled too. "We thought we'd bring you a little cheer."

She smiled in return and indicated to the other children in the wing. "It looks like you cheered up some of them as well."

Fred started, "That's what we were…"

"…planning on doing," finished George. "Are you going to be alright?"

Isis nodded. "I'll be fine. Just a little headache, but I'm sure that will clear in time." She looked around the room. "Where's Harry?" she asked concerned.

"He's fine!" George said reassuringly. "He's with Ron and Hermione."

Fred nodded. "Doing what they do best…"

"…actual work," they concluded in unison.

"Which is what you should be doing," she scolded. "Go back to class, as much as I know you don't want to."

Fred and George each kissed her on the cheek and practically skipped out of the Hospital Wing. All Isis could do was laugh as she watched them head back to the final minutes of Potions with Lupin as the substitute. As they disappeared from sight, she moved toward the windows and peered out. The skies were blue with nothing evil in sight. But she knew better. Evil hung on the air heaver and thicker than any fog that could appear before the morning sun had a chance to make it disappear. Hogwarts was safe for the time being, but Isis was beginning to wonder how long it would be before Voldemort made his shocking appearance at their doors.

"Those two boys are infatuated with you," said a familiar voice.

Isis peered over her shoulder and saw Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway. Her arms were crossed and her expression unreadable. There was a piece of parchment in her hand.

"I fear that as well, Professor McGonagall."

She slightly smiled and shook her head. "Isis, how many times have I told you that you can call me Minerva?"

Isis smiled in return and began to walk toward her. Professor McGonagall had been the only professor at Hogwarts that her father had talked of readily. There was nothing but praises for the Transfiguration professor. It was hard for Isis to imagine calling Professor McGonagall Minerva even though granted permission. Calling anyone by their first name was becoming a hard habit to begin.

"I have sent for Harry Potter as you requested," the older professor continued. "He was in rare form, Isis. He seemed to be scared to talk about what happened. I hope that you can shake him from that."

"I assure you," Isis paused, trying to garner the strength to use a first name, "Minerva, that Harry isn't scared of what happened. I believe there are more questions that he has about what happened than anything. I'm sure that Harry is fine, but once he is here I will make sure of it."

Professor McGonagall held out the piece of parchment for Isis to take. "I believe an owl came for you carrying this. One of the students found it sitting in the middle of the corridor outside of the Potions classroom. The young boy brought it to my attention immediately."

Isis looked at her curiously before taking the piece of parchment. It was thicker than anything she had expected to get. Clearly, whatever was inside was of the utmost importance. The black wax seal on the back bore no crest and no indication as to who had sent it.

"I will leave you to your privacy and will hurry Mr. Potter along," she said, moving toward the doors. "Isis?"

Isis looked into the eyes of Professor McGonagall. Although they seemed devoid of any happiness, there was still much life to them. "Yes?"

There were no words spoken. Professor McGonagall and Isis were left to stare at one another, as if they were speaking through their thoughts and no one else could hear. Isis merely nodded as Professor McGonagall turned and left through the doors she had come through.

Isis stood in the sunlight, letting the warmth from the sun fill her and briefly fill the void that was felt in her heart. She was still struggling with the sorrow that wanted to overtake her at every turn. It was hard trying to keep her emotions at bay – sorrow, anger, rage, and sadness. If she didn't, she knew that there would be no turning back. Everything that was inside of her would boil over into the real world and no one would be able to bring her back.

Feeling the parchment in her hand, she fumbled with the black seal before seeing the contents inside. Besides the handwritten letter there was a simple lock of black hair. She quickly sat on the bed and placed the lock of hair in her pocket.

_My Dearest Isis,_

_I have since left your side during the early morning hours. You looked so peaceful and beautiful with the beginning rays of sun highlighting your face. It was hard for me to leave but leave I did._

_Regulus fled into the night – unknown that I watch his every turn. Once you request my return, I will send someone in my stead. No doubt he is staying clear of Voldemort and returning to where we might find the next Horcrux. It will not be easy to find if he can't remember where it is himself. I might have to go in search of it on my own._

_Isis, the request you sent me a few weeks prior is something I have considered. To return to Hogwarts will be difficult, but if you wish for me to be there I will. Send Set to find me and I will come when you need._

_My love for you still fills my heart. I wish you safe from all harm. If you want me to be with you then I shall. Remember, Isis, this time will be different. We both know the risks of my being there. To have me accepted at Hogwarts with open arms will prove to be difficult. But you have always loved challenges._

_Until then, I send my love._

The note was unsigned but Isis didn't need to see his signature to know who it was that had sent the letter. It had been months since she had seen him and it almost felt as though it was an eternity. Her request was not small in the least. She would have to find Set and send him to bring a message containing her answer.

"Isis?"

Isis looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway. His expression looked as though he had been defeated and worried over the past few hours. She smiled at him, hoping to give him back of the energy he needed. "Harry! Come in. I was just finishing reading a letter I got today."

Harry cautiously stepped inside, noticing the glares from some of the students lying in the beds around Isis. They were curious as to why he was there and so was he. She held out her hand and he took it. He sat beside her and noticed the letter.

"Who is it from?"

She smiled and folded it neatly – stuffing it under her pillow. "An old friend." There was an awkward pause before she continued. "Harry, I want to thank you for listening to me inside of the Black house. It was of the utmost importance that you listened to exactly everything I said and followed it precisely."

"I didn't mean to follow Kreacher into the basement. I heard you yelling for me at the last moment, but I knew he was going to get away if I didn't follow him."

"I'm glad you did. It allowed me to search the house and to know that we weren't alone." She noticed his expression once again. Professor McGonagall had been right – something was wrong. "Harry, is there something wrong?"

He looked at her, knowing now was the time to pose the question he had wanted to ask before they entered the Black house. "Isis, I need to know something."

"Anything," she simply said.

"The fact that the Four Elements are protecting Hogwarts and everyone inside, does that mean you know them in some capacity?" He scooted closer to her. "The Fire Element's phoenix sat beside me while you were inside with the Death Eaters and Regulus. Did the Fire Element come to your aid?"

"Before I answer that question I must inform you of something else first – something that is very important. You have to understand, Harry, that I am a part of a group that is higher than the Ministry. The Ministry likes to shirk its existence. The Chosen are members of a higher society of wizards and witches. Even the Minister of Magic cannot hold a candle to these wizards. If anyone knew of their existence, it would cause utter chaos within the Ministry."

Harry looked at her curiously. "But the Minister of Magic knows who these wizards are?"

"He has to, although he tries to ignore them. Twelve members are hard to ignore during trying times like these."

"Twelve?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. There were wizards higher than the Ministry but weren't allowed to make decisions. Maybe the wizards, that knew more than the Minister, would be able to help him stop Voldemort.

"Well, eleven now." Isis looked down at her hands, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her heart. "Dumbledore was apart of the Chosen."

Harry nearly stumbled off of the bed. Dumbledore had been known to have offers from the Ministry to serve and help them whenever he could. The grand wizard had turned down every offer – only wanting to help Hogwarts and the children that resided within. Was this the reason why? Dumbledore had already been part of a society that was greater than anything the Ministry could put together.

"Did anyone know about that?"

Isis shook her head. "No one knows about the Chosen except for me and of course the Four Elements."

"So the Four Elements are commanded by the Chosen?" Harry asked – his curiosity piqued. "Is that why they're here protecting Hogwarts?"

"The Chosen have seen to it to call upon the Elements in order to protect the children that reside within. As much as I wanted to see the doors to Hogwarts opened, the Chosen wanted it more than I. It is their legacy, and the dedication, to see that Dumbledore's work continues on. He sought out to protect the up-and-coming wizards and witches. Even with Voldemort and the coming war, the Chosen didn't want to see his wishes cast to the side as if they never meant anything. The Elements have come together to protect the children and to fulfill their promise to Dumbledore."

It was Harry's turn to notice the pained expression on Isis's face. He took her hand and squeezed it as she looked at him. "Dumbledore was way ahead of his time, wasn't he?"

She smiled warmly at him. "He was. Dumbledore had more power than anyone knows he possessed. I am one of the very few who saw his true power."

"What was it? What was the power?"

A tear rolled down Isis's cheek as she turned away from Harry and looked at the sun still rising over the mountains. "The power of love."

They sat there for a moment in silence. The other children that were lying on the beds had stopped listening to their conversation. Isis and Harry were still holding hands when Isis turned back to Harry. She knew he had more questions but she could provide no more answers for the time being. Hopefully the explanation she gave him would help him move past what happened at Grimmauld Place.

"The Horcrux, Harry, where is it?" she asked, changing the subject.

He looked over at her, knowing that the question of the Fire Element helping Isis would continue to be unanswered. "It's safe. It's in my trunk at the foot of my bed."

She nodded, satisfied as to where it was. "Tomorrow morning we will take care of it. Much like the diary and the ring, it will not be hard to destroy."

"Ron and Hermione asked if they could come," Harry said. "They kind of want to be there for the next step toward destroying Voldemort."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Tomorrow morning before you go to your first class – you, Ron, and Hermione meet me in my office. We will take care of Slytherin's locket, the third Horcrux. I have friends searching for some of the other possibilities. Until I have definite word on any of their locations, we will continue with your training and studies. Alright?"

"Alright." Harry stood and looked at Isis, staring off into space. "Isis, there was a man that helped me get you back to Hogwarts."

Isis looked over at him, seeming unfazed by his statement. "A man?"

"He wore a long leather duster and had long black hair. His eyes were different and cold, but he said he was a friend of yours. I wasn't sure if I should trust him or not. I allowed him to help get you back to Hogwarts."

"Hardly anyone knows who I am, Harry," she said, trying to reassure him. "If he claims he's a friend of mine, then he more than likely is. No worries, Harry. I'm back at Hogwarts safe and sound, and so are you. Now go ahead back to class. I know Transfiguration isn't a class you should miss."

Isis watched Harry leave, and waved when he glanced back at her. As soon as the doors closed, she grabbed the letter underneath her pillow and reread it. The sooner her reply the better. Time was of the essence. She would go find Set and send him on his way. Hopefully in a few days time the man she needed to be there would, and Hogwarts would welcome him with open arms.

The basement of Hogwarts was the same as she remembered it. There was hardly any light and the mold continued to creep along the walls as if it was some sort of virus infesting a body. Puddles of water lined the floor along with the cracks that joined them. She would have to think about investing some money into getting a way for more light to illuminate the corridor or something to make the students journey to Potions a little better.

"Did he reply back?" Lupin asked from behind her.

Isis had sent Set out onto his journey almost three days ago. Set had yet to return. She was beginning to wonder where he had to fly to in order to get a response back.

"Not yet," she replied simply. "I'm beginning to worry."

Lupin grasped Isis's hand and turned her toward him. "I've been noticing that a lot lately." He ignored the fact that she wasn't looking at him. "The third Horcrux is destroyed, Isis. Harry is well on his way to defeating Voldemort."

She shook her head. "It is a baby step, Remus. You and I both know this."

Lupin had known Isis for far too long to see her with despair in her eyes. The flames that he usually saw casting their glow over the copper-colored orbs had been extinguished. Sadness had taken over, not allowing Isis to be at her normal capacity.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. You deserve to be with Tonks and your unborn child. I didn't need to tear you away from that."

"That's it." Lupin pushed Isis against the wall, startling her. "Tell me where this is coming from. You have _never_ acted like this and I've known you for a very long time. Doubt is unbecoming of you, Isis."

There was no answer to Lupin's question. It worried her to no end that she might fail at the task that Dumbledore had set before her. Piece-by-piece, the walls were crumbling down around her. She knew that if she lost the one man that had been there for her through everything, she would surely not make it through till the end.

Just as her fears were ready to take over, the echoing of wing fluttering became louder and louder. Isis glanced down the hallway to see a black winged owl coming towards them.

"Set," she said smiling.

Set eased himself down and landed at Isis's feet. The owl looked proudly up at Isis, holding a large piece of parchment in its beak. She quickly took it from him, allowing him to fly back toward his home.

"Well, what does it say?" Lupin asked curiously.

All Isis could do was smile. She looked over at Lupin and held up the parchment for him to see. All that was scribed on it was 'yes'. Whoever was coming was on their way and it made Isis happy – the flames that had disappeared in her eyes were reignited.


	10. Potions Revived

Chapter 10 – Potions Revived

The Great Hall was bustling with activity. The round tables still hadn't been removed, becoming a regular feature in the large room. The normal study time allowed to the students had been changed into a gathering that had been requested by Isis herself. First through Seventh Year students sat talking amongst themselves as the professors sat at the front of the room, not knowing why the meeting was called, much to their dismay.

"So what do you think it is?" Neville asked, disturbing the silence at one of the Gryffindor tables. "Why do you think she called us all together?"

"Maybe it's something about the Ministry," Dean Thomas chimed in. "Most of the time Dumbledore called us all together, something was happening at Hogwarts."

Seamus Finnigan nodded in agreement. "But I would think if it was something major that Isis would already be here by now."

Harry had to agree with Seamus's statement. Isis would have already been in the Great Hall, addressing the students about the problem at hand. The only thing missing from the Great Hall had been Isis. Harry was beginning to wonder as to why all of the students had been called. Although he didn't want to do his homework for Transfigurations, he certainly didn't want to sit in the Great Hall all day. He had plans on doing work outside in the courtyard with Ron and Hermione. Now those plans were being scrapped. The storms clouds, from the other side of the mountains, were rolling in faster than he had anticipated. Soon the castle would be pounded by rain and his day in the sun would be ruined.

"Maybe Fred and George know something," Hermione whispered, nudging Ron with her elbow. "They're the closest to Isis besides Harry."

"We don't know anything," Fred said, overhearing Hermione.

George leaned on the table. "Besides, if Harry doesn't know, why would we?"

Hermione just glared at George and Fred while Ron tried to contain his laughter. Hermione elbowed Ron as he looked at her. Harry was getting used to the public displays of affection in ways that none of the other students would notice. Ron constantly tugged on Hermione's hair when he was annoyed at her, and Hermione would hit or elbow Ron when he was acting like an idiot. It was when he walked into the common room he saw Ron and Hermione holding hands while working on homework. It had been almost a week since he had heard from Ginny and it was becoming unbearable watching Ron and Hermione while he knew Ginny and him were apart.

"Look!" exclaimed Fred.

George pointed at the door. "Here she comes."

Harry turned to see the doors opening and Isis walking in. There was a large smile on her face, wider than he had ever seen it. She seemed to be dressed up for an unknown occasion, ignoring the fact that she usually wore leather pants and boots. Today it was a black bodice-like top with a flowing blood red skirt.

"And dressed to impress!" Fred and George said in unison.

Isis approached the front of the room. Lupin and Professor McGonagall had their sights set on what Isis was doing. The podium from the beginning of the year had been removed. Seeing that she would never use it, Isis had it taken away and put in Dumbledore's former office. Raising her hands, she had garnered the students' attention.

Isis smiled warmly. "I'm sure you are all wondering as to why I have called you into the Great Hall. In most cases, the older students know, that most gatherings like these are for extreme circumstances. I am not here to inform you or alarm you about some evil that is coming upon Hogwarts. I gather you here today with some great news."

"Anything is good news if I don't have to do DADA homework," Ron mumbled under his breath.

"As you all know, Professor Lupin and I have been covering classes for Potions. This is no longer necessary…"

Harry didn't notice that Lupin had caught his bewildered look. He had tried not to look confused, but it was hard to believe that Isis had found a replacement for the position so fast.

"I have found a suitable replacement," Isis continued. "He taught here once before but it has been many years since he has stepped through the doors of Hogwarts. It took a great deal of persuasion, but I convinced him to teach you this year. Professor Slughorn denied my request to return this year due to the fact of the loss of Professor Dumbledore. It took quite some time to convince this wizard to return to replace several legends that have taught the subject. He is a master of Transfiguration, thanks to Professor McGonagall." She paused, allowing the students to clap for the Transfiguration professor. "He's still a student of the Defense Against the Dark Arts, continuing to study everything about the Dark Arts and its origins. He's also a whiz at Potions. Students of Hogwarts, I want you to welcome to our grand school with open arms, someone who is very close to me – Professor Poseidon."

All of the students clamored to see the new professor and turned toward the open doors of the Great Hall. Harry's eyes went wide once he fixed his gaze on the man standing in the doorway. The black leather duster was a dead giveaway along with the dark caramel-colored eyes. His long black hair swept back as he walked with a demanding gait toward the front of the Hall. Everything about him was black, including his clothing. He hadn't lost the midnight shadow on his chin nor the tanned skin that Harry hadn't noticed before.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned.

Harry glanced over at Hermione and Ron before turning back to the man standing at the front of the room. "That's the guy I was telling you about. He's the one who showed up in the middle of the street at Grimmauld Place."

The man named Poseidon stood along side of Isis and peered out at the students seated in front of him. Harry didn't think he had the stature of a professor. His demeanor suggested that he hated being there and even the thought of teaching at Hogwarts. Although Isis would have never hired him if she didn't trust him on some level, Harry still had a sinking feeling about the new Potions Master.

"Thank you, Isis, for that very warm introduction," Poseidon said with his deep voice. "It is great to be back at Hogwarts teaching once again. It has been quite some time since I've taught anything at this school. None of you will recognize me although some of your parents might. I did have the pleasure of teaching your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year – Professor Lupin."

Harry glanced over to see Lupin smiling. The two men acknowledged one another by nodding and then turning back to the matters at hand.

"As Isis has probably already informed you, I am replacing the former Master of Potions, Professor Snape."

He clenched his hands under the table, letting the fury he felt take over him. Still hearing Snape's name made him angrier than anything ever had before. The former Potions Master would not be forgotten or forgiven.

Poseidon was looking around the room at the faces staring back at him. "I will try my best to live up to all of your standards. I'm sure I have some very large shoes to fill." There was an awkward pause before he continued. "If you have any questions, my office is in the basement near the Potion's classroom. Thank you."

As Poseidon turned to speak briefly with Isis, the students turned to one another to begin talking about the new professor. Even Neville, Seamus, and Dean had begun their own theories of who he was and why he was there.

"Well, that settles it," Ron said, disturbing the silence. "Isis must know Poseidon."

"Brilliant observation, genius," Hermione said with utter disgust at the simplicity of how Ron thought. "The question still remains: how did he know Isis was in trouble that day you were at Grimmauld Place?"

Harry sat back and continued to watch Poseidon and Isis interact. Lupin and Professor McGonagall had joined them, each welcoming Poseidon in their own way. If Poseidon had taught Lupin that meant Poseidon had also taught his father and his mother during their time at Hogwarts. There were too many connections and too many questions for Harry to ignore. Soon he would have to ask Isis what was really going on.

Hermione and Ron stood as she looked down at Harry. "Come on, Harry. We'll be late for Potions."

Harry looked one last time at the front of the room. Poseidon was staring at him while standing beside Isis. There was a look in his eyes that Harry thought he recognized. It was there for a brief moment but then quickly disappeared. Harry shook his head, knowing he must be going insane.

"Today's Potions class should prove to be interesting," Ron mumbled as the trio began toward the basement.

The room was full of echoes of students talking amongst themselves. Ron and Hermione had found seats behind Harry, seeing that they were late by the time they had reached the basement. He found himself seated between Fred and George, thankful that it wasn't someone from another house. At least Fred and George would make the class interesting.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, trying to get his attention over the racket.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Hermione leaning on the desk to get closer to him. "What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking about how Poseidon knew where you were and how you were in trouble."

Ron rolled his eyes. "This should be good."

"Shut-up, Ron," she scolded. "Listen – what if the Chosen told Poseidon to come find you. The Fire Element must have sent out a warning of some kind for help."

Harry shook his head. Ever since he had told Ron and Hermione about the Chosen, they had bombarded him with questions that he couldn't answer. Hermione's idea wasn't far fetched but seemed unlikely. "I might just ask him."

"Bloody hell, Harry. You can't just ask him." Ron leaned forward, moving closer to Hermione. "He's a new professor. Let him get his bearings first."

"He's taught here before, Ron," Hermione added. "It's Harry's right to ask what happened that day. After all, Isis almost got killed which means he could have been too."

"I'm sure there are plenty of questions he wants to ask of me," said a deep voice from off to the side.

Hermione jumped into Ron's arms as Harry glanced over to see Poseidon leaning against the wall. Fred and George high fived one another and nodded, astonished that someone had snuck up on them like that.

Poseidon smirked as Harry glared at him. "I see I have a ways to go in order to earn your trust, Harry."

"I don't trust any Potions Master," he grumbled angrily. "I never have and I never will."

"We'll see," Poseidon simply said as he approached the front of the room. "Good afternoon, Seventh Years."

The class turned toward him, ready to begin a lesson with the new Potions Master. The leather duster he wore had been discarded. He was simply dressed in black with no robes or anything to indicate he was a wizard or a professor.

"I have today's potion written on the board." Poseidon flipped over the chalk board, revealing the potion for the day. "Some of you may be familiar with Draught of Peace considering it was on your O.W.L.S. However, I believe in refresher courses and refresher potions. It is a tricky potion but one that could be put to good use if necessary. So, in front of you are several vials that you will need for your task for the class. You may recognize powered moonstone and syrup of hellebore, several of the ingredients you will need. You have all of the time period of this class in order to complete the assignment. Once you are finished, please bring up a vial of the concoction to my desk and you may leave. If there are any questions feel free to ask."

Poseidon sat down behind his desk that was just merely a wooden table. He rested his feet atop of it and picked up the Potions book that he had been making notes in. Harry watched him curiously, ignoring the fact that he had a potion to make.

How did Poseidon just appear out of thin air?

Harry quickly went to work after he saw Poseidon glance over in his direction. There was still something oddly familiar about the new Potions Master that he couldn't place. Maybe it was something that Isis or even Lupin had said to him. There was nothing that suggested to him otherwise. All he knew was that he had a gut feeling that not all was what it was cracked up to be. There had to be some higher purpose as to why Poseidon had shown up out of the blue to teach the one class Isis had trouble finding a professor for. Harry was bound and determined to find out.

Poseidon waited patiently, still sitting at his work table. Harry had taken his time doing the potion for the class project. He was the last student to sit in the dark and cold room. Most of the other students had taken him up on his offer to be let out early if they finished. Harry had remained silent, not talking to either of Fred or George Weasley seated on either side of him. Even the chiding from Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger didn't seem to faze him. Poseidon was beginning to wonder if Harry had gone slowly on purpose in order to make sure they were alone in order to talk.

"Harry, do you need some help?" he asked, hoping to get something out of him. "I'd be happy…"

Harry cut him off. "I'm finishing up now."

He sighed and went back to reading what he was going over. The Seventh Years would be required to learn more important potions than what they had been learning. What the O.W.L.S. had showed them was nothing in mere comparison to what the N.E.W.T.S. would hold. Even though there were no plans for the test, he knew that the need to learn the material was crucial. Getting used to being back at Hogwarts would be harder than he thought. The students looked at him with contempt while the professors talked amongst themselves, unsure if he was the right man to do the job.

"Here."

Poseidon looked up to see Harry holding out a vial of the Draught of Peace potion. He gently took it from his hand and set it on the table. Harry was looking at him, anger filling his eyes and questions filling his mind.

"I'm sure you have many questions."

"To say the least," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Isis explained to me of your previous year. I can understand your hatred for the Potions Master."

Harry slammed his hands on the table but didn't cause Poseidon to jump. "You can never understand the fury that boils inside of me for the man that used to teach this class."

Poseidon slowly stood, towering over the young man that stood before him. "You don't know me, Harry. As a matter of a fact there are only three people in this school that truly know who and what I am. One of them is Isis. She would not have allowed me to teach if she didn't trust me."

"Trust," he began, "Is something built over time. The only person I trust in this room is me. Just because you brought Isis back from Grimmauld Place does not mean that I trust you. She is a very trusting person where I have learned to place my trust only with certain people."

"That's quite understandable, but there is something you have to consider."

Harry smirked. "Really?"

Poseidon leaned on the table in front of Harry and smiled. "Trust combined with love makes the ultimate potion." He watched as Harry eyed him suspiciously. "Forget everything magic for a moment, Harry. There are only several emotions in the world that are more powerful than anything a wizard could conjure. One is anger. The other is love. It's what's kept you alive."

He walked around the table, leaving Harry to his thoughts. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed the young man staring at him. There were still many questions, but only some he could answer.

"You taught my parents?" he asked curiously.

Poseidon stopped walking but didn't turn to meet his gaze. "I did."

"What were they like?"

He smiled and turned to Harry. "Much like you – didn't trust anyone except for the group that they resided in. But there was one thing there more powerful than magic that their group had and it was…"

"…love," Harry said, completing the statement. "They all loved one another."

"And that, Harry, is something you have in abundance. Dumbledore made sure of that before he could no longer be with you."

Harry stood there for a moment, allowing the words said to him sink in. He glanced at Poseidon. "How did you know Isis was in trouble at Grimmauld Place?"

It was a question that was harder to answer than anything. He cleared his throat and sat on the edge of one of the tables. "Isis and I have a connection so-to-speak."

"What sort of connection?"

A hand on his shoulder stopped him from responding. He glanced up into the copper orbs of the woman who had saved his life more than once.

"That story is best left for another time, Harry," Isis said, smiling. "I believe Ron is waiting for you in the courtyard. There's a new game Fred and George are starting and he was hoping that you'd join them."

Harry merely nodded and began out. Poseidon noticed him glance back once more before heading out of the classroom and toward the courtyard. The grip on his shoulder increased until his gaze turned to Isis. She looked down at him, concern filling her eyes. He stood, letting her hand slip from his frame.

"I don't want to hear it," he began. "I'm here one day and nothing has changed."

He turned around to see Isis sitting atop one of the tables. She hadn't changed in all of the days he had been gone. Her eyes were still radiant, her hair silky, and her body unlike anyone else he had ever known. She was the ultimate prize and he had never deserved her.

"They will come to accept my decision," she commented. "I haven't steered them wrong yet."

"Well, maybe you have this time." He picked up the vial Harry had handed to him. It was the perfect potion of Draught of Peace he had seen from the class. Harry had finally learned something during his time at Hogwarts. "I don't deserve to be within these walls."

"You deserve to be here more than anyone else. I wouldn't have asked for you to return if I didn't think it was the right time."

Poseidon approached her, allowing his gaze to linger on her body more than it should have. How could a woman as powerful and as radiant as Isis accept him for who he was?

Isis sighed. "You are punishing yourself more than you need to. I don't need to worry about someone else. I have enough to worry about with…"

He looked down as a single tear ran down her cheek. Taking her in his arms, he rocked her back and forth as she shook from sorrow. It had been the first time she had ever cried in his presence. He was certain she had been storing the emotions that she had been feeling away to keep going as everyone expected.

Isis pulled away from his strong embrace and tried to smile. He brushed back her hair as she wiped the tear that had fallen away.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Stop. Don't apologize for something you can have no control over. It was only a matter of time before you let it out. Why not let it out in my presence?"

Isis hopped down off of the table and looked at him. "I need to leave for a few days. I have that little matter to try and take of. Remus already knows I'll be gone."

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Are you leaving him in charge?"

"Your true-self is starting to show." She smirked. "It's cute, but I am leaving him in charge until I get back no matter how much I enjoyed hearing the jealousy in your voice. Until the students get to know you I can't leave you in charge. I won't be gone long and you won't have to worry about it."

Isis started toward the door when he shouted, "I've missed you."

She stopped in her tracks and turned toward him. "Would you be saying that if you were in a different situation?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "It might seem out of character, but yes. I did miss you and I'm tired of being afraid to admit it."

"Being nice is unbecoming of you." She laughed as he glared at her. "Give me two days. If I don't return in that time – come for me."

Poseidon watched as she walked out of the classroom and out of his life for two days. Yes, there had been jealousy in his voice when she mentioned that she would leave Remus Lupin in charge of Hogwarts while she was away. No, it wasn't in his nature to be nice, but somehow things had changed. And more than likely it was out of character for him to admit that he missed her. The fact that he nearly killed himself after reliving everything that had happened to him while she was away still haunted him. To have Isis back in his life was a blessing in disguise. Things had changed – more than she thought and knew. He was a different man than the one she had known so many years ago. The man she had known no longer remained. What was there was a hollow shell – the shell of a man that had done wrong and would do everything in his power to remedy.


	11. In the Beginning There Were 4 Elements

**A/N: I wanted to apologize for seeming to have abandoned the story. My life, as of late, has been hectic and I haven't had a chance to update the story. So I hope that you will forgive me and continue to read on. As always, please review and let me know what you think. Thank you.**

Chapter 11 – In the Beginning There Were Four Elements

The classroom that the Seventh Years sat in was unlike any room Harry had ever seen before. He wasn't sure if he remembered it existing in Hogwarts before Isis came. Much like the Great Hall, when the students had first arrived at Hogwarts, the sky above them swirled with the four colors of the Elements. There were no desks, only the bare tan carpeted floor where everyone sat. Harry only assumed that it was so everyone was closer together instead of being confined in seats and behind desks. It made him feel more at ease knowing that they were free to quickly move around if some unknown need arose.

"This is the class I have been dying to come to," Hermione said, fidgeting uncontrollably. Ron quickly took one of her hands to distract her for a moment. "The Four Elements! Harry, this is it! You'll learn everything you need to know in here."

Harry wasn't sure if Isis would be revealing everything to the students. He was more than certain that she would still have to teach him a thing or two that she wouldn't say in class. There were a great many things that the students needed to know. The Four Elements was just the tip of the iceberg. It just seemed to be too much information to put into a few classes.

"I still don't see what's so special about the Elements," Ron groaned. He laid back onto the floor and looked up at the sky. "Everything about them is tied to the earth somehow. Big deal. They possess some powers. Woo-hoo! So do wizards."

"They do magic without wands, Ron!" Hermione was getting caught up in the excitement. "It's an amazing feat."

"Sounds like someone has a crush."

Before Hermione could rebut Ron's remark, the door to the classroom opened. Hermione gasped at the sight as Harry went wide eyed. Isis stood in the doorway as pale as a ghost. The tanned skin she had a few days ago seemed to have vanished. Her copper orbs were dull and lifeless. Instead of the cascading curls about her shoulders, it was tied up in a matted mess. However, she was back in her normal garb of a blood red top and black leather pants. Isis looked as though she had walked through a storm and had been torn apart in the process. Her entire body seemed as though it was ready to crack and break. As she sat down on the floor to join them, Harry grimaced as she shuddered from pain.

"Isis, are you alright?" Neville asked concerned.

She smiled warmly at them as she tried to get comfortable on the hard floor. "I'm a little out of sorts, Neville, please forgive me."

Ron quickly sat up and noticed the state Isis was in. "Maybe we should take you to Madam Pomfrey."

"Class, I'm extremely grateful for your concern, but trust me when I say that Madam Pomfrey will not be able to cure what ails me." Her eyes closed briefly before finally concentrating about what was at hand. "Leave it to me to be in the worst state I've been in at Hogwarts for your first Elements class."

"We'll take it slow, Isis," Hermione said, smiling. "I think I speak for all of us when we say we don't mind."

"Thank you, Hermione, that's sweet." Noticing the color of the sky above, she smiled and sighed. "I suppose its time you learned about your first Element. Who can tell me something about the Fire Element? Anything including stories or even myths you've heard. Nothing said would be wrong."

She looked around at the class and the lack of raised hands. Suddenly, Ron's hand rose sheepishly. She smiled and pointed at Ron. "Yes, Ron?"

"Um…," he stuttered as everyone turned toward him. "The Fire Element has a phoenix of sorts."

Isis nodded. "That's right, Ron. The Fire Element has a phoenix."

"But how is that possible?" asked Dean. "Is the phoenix a patronus?"

"Not quite. It's not a patronus or an animagi. I guess you could call it something in between." Her entire body ached and she felt drained. It was getting harder to concentrate. "The phoenix is physical. It isn't mystical and it doesn't change form. Its fire shaped body can be touched. To those that pose danger it will burn, however to those who pose no threat it is cool to the touch."

"Isis, tell us more about the Fire Element," Hermione pressed on. "The phoenix goes out in its stead. But what happens with the Fire Element is called? How is it called? Is it a wizard or a witch?" Ron jabbed her in the side with his elbow and she just glared at him. "I can't help it if I'm curious, Ron."

"Ron," Isis said, garnering Ron's attention, "why don't you tell me what you know about the Fire Element? You seem to be the only one in the class that has any knowledge of it."

Ron glanced around the room, noticing all of the attention that was now focused on him. "I'd rather not," he said, looking down.

"Come on, Ron." Harry nudged him and gestured to Isis. "Let's hear what you know."

"It's only stories. I mean, the Fire Element is one of the strongest. Its power can't be matched except for the Water Element. Earth is more laid back but does the most damage. Wind is untamable and unrelenting. Its sheer force can disable any witch or wizard without trying."

Isis nodded her head, impressed. "Ron, you know a lot more than you've let on. You are correct in your assumptions. The Fire Element is the most powerful Element. However, it is the Earth Element that commands them all. Water and Fire are usually paired together. While it seems an unlikely pair, their strength combined is unstoppable."

"So then why don't they destroy Voldemort?" Neville asked. He wasn't quite sure he should ask that sort of question but he was curious. "If they are so powerful why don't they just kill him?"

Everyone turned their attention back to Isis. All of the students in the classroom had the same question but didn't want to ask it themselves.

"That is an excellent question, Neville. I am glad you brought it up." Isis shifted uncomfortably, trying not to let anyone notice. She glanced over to see Harry staring at her. "Even though the Elements are more powerful than most wizards, it isn't in their nature to take over something that isn't theirs to fight. What you have to understand is that the Elements are tied to the earth. They are brought forth when there is danger upon the land. While they can help in any way they can, they cannot fight battles that aren't theirs to fight. Voldemort is a cruel and unrelenting wizard and is evil beyond anything this world has ever seen. As much as I know the Elements would love to be rid of a being that can torture innocent souls without remorse, they cannot destroy him."

"But they can help?" Neville piped up again.

"That they can. If anything violent happens in their presence, they are allowed to act with due course. However, there are certain variations of the rules – some of which the Elements don't follow. Protection is key. It's almost like a motto for them. Protection is the thing they provide above everything else. If there is an instrumental person in the war, they will protect them at all costs – even if it means their life."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "They would die?"

"But the Elements are immortal!" Ron chimed in. "They don't die."

Isis tilted her head to the side, ignoring the pain inside of her that was growing. "There is truly only one Element that is immortal. While the Fire Element has the phoenix, a part of the true phoenix lives within. Once the Fire Element dies, it is reborn of the fire and ash that first created it. They go back to the true form that they had once resided with."

"I thought the Elements were contained within a wizard," Harry said. "How can the Fire Element die and be reborn?"

"The Fire Element is also the only Element that a wizard does not control. While Wind, Water, and Earth are all controlled by powerful wizards, the Fire Element is contained within itself. It is everlasting and immortal. But while it is immortal, it can be destroyed. It does have it's…" She groaned in pain. Her hand grasped her side as if it would help. "…weaknesses."

"Isis, you need to rest," Hermione said, rising to her feet. "Let us get you some help."

Isis held up her hand and fought back the pain that had been growing inside of her for quite awhile. The aches that lingered would disappear in time. However, it seemed to be growing worse instead of better as it always had. It was as if there was a hot poker stabbing her in places she didn't think possible.

Harry and Ron stood beside Hermione as George and Fred rushed to the front of the room as Isis doubled over in pain. The class began to talk amongst themselves about what was going on in front of them. Fred and George were trying their best to help Isis, but she continually pushed them away.

"We have to get help." Harry watched as Isis writhed in pain. "I think I might know who to go to. Stay here with Isis."

Harry ran from the room before Hermione or Ron could say anything. Fred and George held onto Isis as she screamed in pain. Ron and Hermione moved to the front of the room and gestured to the other students to leave. The students filed out of the room without question, but continued to talk with each other about what was happening.

"Ron, I'm worried about Isis."

Ron glanced down to see Hermione grasp his hand. He looked over to see Isis paler than what she had been before – if that was possible. "Harry will take care of it."

* * *

His legs weren't carrying him fast enough. It was hard enough to see Isis in pain, but to know _he_ might be her only hope was making this trip worse. The moving staircases seemed to have cooperated with him for the time being. The basement was dark and damp but he ignored the conditions. His pants were soaked from the water that had lain dormant for years. He didn't care – Isis was in trouble.

Harry knocked on the wooden door and waited impatiently for the occupant on the other side to open it. As the door cracked open, he saw Poseidon look at him curiously. There was only a single candle lit in the small Potion Master office. It was as if Poseidon enjoyed the darkness.

"Harry, I wasn't expecting to see you."

He was out of breath and trying to catch it. There was no time for trivial matters. "Isis is in trouble."

Poseidon's eyes slightly widened. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She seemed pale and not up to par when she first came into the class. It grew worse as it went on. Fred and George are helping her, but she's refusing."

"She would." He blew out the candle and began to walk down the corridor. "Is she still in the classroom?"

Harry tried to follow suit but couldn't keep up. "She wouldn't leave, saying she was fine."

"I'll take care of it, Harry. Just meet me there as soon as you can."

Poseidon began to run and was soon lost in the darkness of the basement. Harry wasn't sure if he did the right thing, but knew someone had to help Isis. He would catch up in due time. The only thing was: he hoped this trip was shorter than the one to the basement.

* * *

The classroom door burst open and Poseidon stood in the doorway. Hermione and Ron looked at one another as he approached the front of the room.

"Step aside, boys."

Fred and George moved off to the side as Poseidon knelt down beside Isis. Her eyes were shut and her body unmoving. He felt her skin – as cold as ice.

"How long has she been like this?" He looked up into the fearful eyes of Fred and George. "How long?!"

"Ten minutes!" Hermione shouted. "She just closed her eyes about two minutes ago."

Harry quickly ran into the room and noticed Isis's unconscious form. "I'm too late."

"You weren't too late, Harry." Poseidon lifted Isis into his arms and turned toward the trio. "You came to me just in time. Thank you for trusting me."

Poseidon rushed out of the room with Isis in his arms. All they could do was watch him go. Hermione still had a hold of Ron's hand. He drew her close when he saw she was on the verge of tears. Harry was still standing beside the doorway while Fred and George felt as though they had been hit by a broomstick. The sky, overhead, had turned dark and grey. The Four Element colors had disappeared and allowed the rain to come cascading down. It was a dismal time for Hogwarts. For some reason, Harry knew it was a bad time for everyone.

* * *

Poseidon sat in front of the fire, his legs outstretched and his feet bare. He held Isis in his arms, her eyes still closed. The fire danced and crackled and was full of the life that Isis hadn't been for hours. Her locks seemed to be matted to her face while sweat dripped off of her. He hadn't dared move her away from the fire, no matter how hot she was. To move her would spell death for her. He would rather her suffer from the heat then for there to be no chance for her to regain consciousness.

"Come on, Isis." He gently kissed the top of her head. "Wake up."

Suddenly Isis gasped for air as if she had been devoid of it all of the time she had been unconscious. Poseidon quickly let her go as the flames from the fireplace jumped out of the hearth and engulfed her. Her head tilted back, flames filling her eyes and masking her copper-colored orbs. Everything about her was on fire and Poseidon scrambled backwards before he was caught up in the blaze. He heard a phoenix screeching in the distance, a song that was unlike any other ever heard before.

The fire died and left Isis alone in the darkness. Poseidon quickly lit a few candles and turned to see Isis standing in front of the darkened fireplace. The tanned skin that was part of her trademark was back. The sickly Isis seemed to have disappeared in an instant. The fire had done its work and rekindled the flame deep within.

"Merlin, you scared me."

She didn't say anything, allowing her strength to totally return to her. The woman he had come to love over the years stood before him, more magnificent than ever.

"What did you do to yourself?"

Isis looked at her hands and noticed nothing different, but knew that somehow everything she was had changed. "I did what I had to." She began to step toward him. "Let me see you."

He looked at her, dumbfounded by her request. "Isis, not here."

"This isn't you." Her hands rested on his chest. "This isn't you."

"What I saw sitting in front of me, a few hours ago, was your figure nearly drained of everything inside of you. That wasn't you either, so you are not allowed to say anything about me." He grasped her hands and made her look at him. "You cannot continue to do this. I have to live with my mistake. We all have to live with my mistake. You cannot continue to try and make up for something I should have taken more precaution with."

Isis pushed away from him angrily. "Everything will be fine and back to the way it was."

"At what cost?!" Poseidon asked, screaming to get her attention. "If you die Harry has no protection. And then what?"

"I can't die!" she screamed in frustration. "Haven't we already figured that out?! I cannot die because I am immortal. I have seen too many people close to me die while I continue to live. I will not allow some wizard to destroy everything that has been created and now destroyed because of his greed. Harry Potter will succeed. He will defeat Voldemort and the earth will be at peace."

"With the Fire Element's help," said a voice from the doorway.

Poseidon and Isis looked over to see Harry standing in the doorway of her office. Poseidon stood up straighter as Isis's expression of fury turned to shock.

"Harry…," Isis began to say.

Harry interrupted her. "After all, _she's_ been helping me all along."

Harry stepped into the room as Poseidon moved toward the door. Poseidon gestured to Harry, "I'll leave you two alone. We will continue our discussion at a later date."

Before she could protest, Poseidon had left her alone with Harry. Harry didn't seem to be confused any longer. It was as if all of the pieces had fallen into place. He, too, had changed in a matter of hours. It was no longer Harry Potter the boy standing in front of her. Now it was Harry Potter the man.

"Harry, I tried to protect you by not telling you what I was."

"It was you in Sirius's house," Harry said calmly. "You disappeared and the figure of flames appeared. It was you."

She nodded. "It was."

"Who else knows?"

"Remus and Poseidon. Very few know who and what I am, Harry." She sat on the arm of the chair behind her. "As far as everyone is concerned, I am Isis the new headmaster of Hogwarts. If they believe I have ties to the Four Elements, so be it. My father sent me here because he knew of what I was. He knew that I could protect you, Harry."

Harry stepped in front of her and looked at her as no one had before. She watched as curiosity swept over him and more questions rose while some had finally been answered. In Harry's eyes she was now different than just the woman who escorted him from his home on Privet Drive. She could no longer be normal to him. Now she was merely an Element sent to protect him.

"You know who the other Elements are?"

"Two of them. The Wind Element has been lost for quite some time. The wizard that possesses the power does not know they do. I am searching for the wizard as we speak."

"Can they protect me?" he asked.

Isis sighed. "In a way. However, since I have been sent to you by the Earth Element and my father, I am bound to you in a way that I cannot explain. I suppose you can thank your parents for that."

Harry looked at her curiously. "My parents?"

"Remember, Harry, that I taught your parents during their Seventh Year. I became a very good friend of your mother's. She was a witch that believed in her power but also believed to use it for good. Much like the Elements, her power was tied to the earth in a way that no one understood – even us. When she died…" Isis paused for a moment, trying to push back the sorrow that she felt for the death of so many loved ones that died before she ever would.

"When she died, Harry, the earth mourned for her and your father. They were both tied to the earth unlike any wizard alive. It wasn't only the Wizarding community that suffered the loss, but also everything they had been connected to them. After their death and your immediate move to your aunt and uncle's, my father sent me to continue to train in ways no other Element had. I couldn't just harness my own power any longer. He wished for me to learn anything and everything about witches and wizards and their spells that he could not teach me while head of Hogwarts. I could no longer just be tied to the earth as the other Elements. My destiny had changed. My father knew that I would have to be stronger and more powerful in order to protect the Boy-Who-Lived. My father knew everything."

"What about me?" He looked at her as she looked at him. "What am I?"

Isis smiled at him, warmly. "Harry, inside of you is a power that is untouched. It is a power that no one would ever believe a wizard possessed. Because of your mother and father's talents, when they combined you became something Voldemort never imagined. It is _that_ power that will destroy him."

"Am I an Element?"

"That, Harry, is one thing that I know you are not." She watched the disappointment cross his face. "Please, do not be disappointed in that fact. You are much better off not being one. The power that you possess is much stronger than anything any Element contains. Voldemort thinks that he is the most powerful wizard in the world when, in fact, it is you, Harry Potter. Love is what saved you. Anger and fury could be what destroys you. However, it is everything inside of you that will help you and the rest of the world to continue to live. It is you, Harry, and you alone that commands the changing of the tide. You will save everyone you love because of your determination."

Harry stood there, silent and not really sure of everything that Isis had said. He knew that there was something deep inside that was simmering. There had been a time where he ignored the feeling, but it had been growing in intensity over the weeks he had been back at Hogwarts.

He looked at Isis with an intensity building inside of him that he had never felt before. "Can you help me harness it?"

Isis's hand grasped his shoulder and she nodded. "I will and so will Poseidon."

"Poseidon?" Harry shook his head. "Why Poseidon?"

"Because Poseidon is more than meets the eye. You need his help more than you think." She paused, knowing that Harry would rebut her statement soon enough. "Before you decide to fight me on this decision, I will tell you why I believe you dislike him."

"I don't trust anyone, Isis. With Voldemort bringing in spies…"

She held up a hand and stopped him before he finished his statement. "Trust me when I say that Poseidon is far from being a Voldemort spy. I have known him for too long for the Death Eaters to send in someone to try and pose as him. Polyjuice Potion is something I can detect from a mile away. Poseidon is a man you can trust, Harry. I think its time you try."

Harry hesitated before nodding. "Alright, I'll trust him because you asked me to. Now, what will I learn from him?"

Isis smirked and leaned forward. "The Art of Darkness."


	12. The Dark Element

Chapter 12 – The Dark Element

Harry stood in the darkness of the corridor. The portraits surrounding him were fast asleep and unaware of his presence. His wand was illuminated even if only a slight bit. He remembered the time, during his Third Year, that he was following the Marauder's Map and had illuminated his wand too much and disturbed everything around him. He had learned his lesson then and there. There wouldn't be another time he would disturb anyone or anything unless it needed to be.

However, his thoughts were drifting as to why Poseidon would want to meet him in the corridor so late at night. All students were restricted to the dormitories after dark and the rule had been much stricter this term and was enforced. Now Poseidon had him waiting in the middle of a darkened corridor unknown as to what and why he was standing there. The grandfather clock that was standing at the end of the corridor had chimed midnight. There was no sign of Poseidon and Harry knew that he couldn't stand there for much longer. Poseidon, more than likely, forgot about their meeting and went about his business. He would have to tell Isis about the meeting and Poseidon's absence.

The slight sound of shuffling echoed in Harry's ears. He hardly heard it but then it became louder and louder as if it was coming closer. His eyes glanced around the dark corridor, but saw nothing. Somehow he could feel it, whatever it was, coming closer. There was no need to hear it any longer. Harry wasn't sure if it was danger or not, but he wasn't going to take the chance.

Twirling around on his heels, Harry pointed the wand toward the darkness and shouted, "Incarcerous!"

Just as fast as his spell had been cast, it had been reflected. Harry had heard no counter spell and knew it had been silent when cast. Someone able to perform magic without speaking had joined him.

"Harry, you need to learn how to cast spells without speaking. All Seventh Years are required to be able to do that before graduation."

Harry watched as Poseidon stepped out from the darkness and into the light from his wand. He was still dressed all in black and would have been hard to see even if Harry was looking hard enough. His wand was outstretched but was quickly lowered once he had stepped in front of Harry. The feelings inside of Harry still hadn't changed. He wasn't sure if Poseidon was dangerous or not. Unfortunately, Isis wanted him to train with Poseidon so there was no choice in the matter.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting. I was detained in a brief meeting with Isis." He gestured around him. "I assume that you were afraid to illuminate the corridor any more than what you have because of the portraits."

"I've done it once and got yelled at for it. I didn't want to do it again," Harry commented.

Poseidon merely nodded. "Completely understandable. I'm tired of hearing them complain myself while I walk the corridors. However, our lesson tonight will be conducted outside where we won't disturb anyone." He began to walk toward the courtyard. "Follow me, Harry. We have much to accomplish tonight."

Harry looked at the full moon above. All of the time he had been back from the Dursleys', he had been calling Lupin, Lupin. He didn't understand why since they had become closer than anyone else he had known. Tonight would be the night that Remus would be wandering about the forest as a werewolf. He didn't have time to think of his friend and the closest thing he had left to family. There was a lesson to be taught tonight even though there was much on his mind.

Like the fact that Isis was the Fire Element. It had only been sprung on him a few days ago and the thoughts he had about it were still swirling around him. He had pieced it together over the course of the day and wanted to approach her about it, but found Poseidon still with her. He waited patiently to say anything to Isis until Poseidon left. There was still much to be learned after he had told Isis that he knew. She promised him, that during the course of the next few weeks, that she would tell him everything about her. It was a relief yet not. Hermione and Ron had become more curious than ever. Now he was trying to find out information for the trio instead of just himself. There was too much going on in his life. Even finding out that he possessed power that no one else did was taking some getting used to. Having to train with Poseidon was not something else he wanted to add to the list.

"Isis tells me that she began to tell you about the power that is growing in intensity inside of you," Poseidon said, knocking Harry out of his trance.

Harry turned to Poseidon and nodded. "She hasn't told me everything yet."

"There is something that she hasn't told you, and I thought I would since it will lead into tonight's lesson." He began to walk toward Harry. "The power that you possess has not yet found its way to the surface for a reason. In fact, it has not yet established if it is good or evil."

"Good or evil?" Harry looked at him quizzically. "I don't understand."

"As with many wizards, their power has already been established at birth. Witches come to it over time as they come to their own power. For example: Voldemort already knew that he was going to be evil. His power grew with such intensity that there was no room for debate when Dumbledore recruited Tom Riddle to Hogwarts. Although Dumbledore thought that Tom might be able to transform himself into a great wizard, there wasn't a way for his power to become good when Fate already decided that it would be evil."

Harry was beginning to understand. "I'm guessing most of Voldemort's followers had powers that were evil which is why Voldemort targeted them."

"Very good, Harry. For some wizards, they can overcome Fate and become the men that people think they will be. However, it is rare for someone's power not to know what it is yet, especially at your age."

"Why would my power not know what I am yet?" He was a good person and found it hard to believe that his growing power hadn't yet decided.

"Because of what happened to you the night your parents died." Poseidon finally turned to Harry and looked at him. "The love your parents had for you overpowered much of the evil that surrounded your house that night, but since Voldemort also tried to kill you that night it affected everything about you. The scar on your forehead is not the only scar that you bear."

"So you're saying that I can become evil?" Harry wasn't quite sure if he was shocked or horrified more.

"This is why Isis wants me to train you. The Art of Darkness is not something that can be mastered overnight. The Defense Against the Dark Arts class just touches on everything that the darkness possesses. If you do not begin to understand and grasp everything about the darkness, then it will find a way to conquer you as much as fear will."

Harry stood in the middle of the courtyard, not sure if he was grasping everything that had been said to him. To know that he could be evil like Voldemort sent shivers down his spine unlike anything had before. Now he knew why Isis wanted him to train with Poseidon. She feared that he would be used and turned, and there would be no chance of defeating Voldemort. He didn't want that to happen. There had to be a way where there would be no chance of him becoming a creature that preyed on the innocent.

"I taught Defense Against the Dark Arts for a year, so I know all about the subject. I've also studied it during my time away from Hogwarts." Poseidon glanced at Harry, still shocked by everything that was being said. "Harry, there is no need to worry. Isis would never allow you to become what you fear. I know a little bit about fighting Fate."

There had always been something about Poseidon that Harry knew felt familiar. He couldn't place his finger on it when they first met and still couldn't. It could have been just coincidence that there were those feelings, but there really hadn't been a time where his feelings were wrong. He hoped this time he was mistaken and that the intense feelings he had around Poseidon turned out to be nothing.

"How did you fight Fate?" Harry asked curiously.

"I fought the darkness within me a long time ago. There have been choices that I have made that I regret and would do over again in a heartbeat. Even now Isis is trying to repair damage that I caused. Fate apparently wishes me to be what it always wanted me to be. I won't allow it."

"Why?"

For the first time, all night, Poseidon smiled. "Because of Isis."

Harry was beginning to think that Isis was a lifesaver to more than just him. How many lives had she actually saved? It must have pained her to know that she couldn't help her own father yet could help other wizards.

"Harry, in order to overcome darkness there must be light. To overcome hate there must be love. You know about this power more than anyone else. This is why Isis believes that the power inside of you is growing because of what someone is doing for you."

Now Harry's curiosity had been piqued. "Who's doing what for me?"

"I have come to understand that one Ginny Weasley denied to come to Hogwarts this year. Am I correct in this assumption?"

"Yes." He watched Poseidon carefully. Ginny had written to him only a few days ago saying everything was fine. "What about Ginny?"

"There are many people around you that love you," Poseidon began. "However, the love from Ginny has overpowered everyone else and has helped your power rise to the surface – fighting to be good instead of evil. You see, Ginny has loved you since she first met you and has allowed love to cover her and you like a blanket. When Voldemort used her through Tom Riddle's diary during your Second Year, it allowed her to feel vulnerable and afraid of something else happening along those lines. She refused to come back this year for that exact reason."

"How do you know all of this?" Harry asked, unsure if he was annoyed by Poseidon's knowledge or not.

"Because I told him."

Harry's eyes widened and he turned to see Ginny standing at the edge of the courtyard. She was dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a knitted sweater, but she had her Hogwarts robe about her like a jacket. She had a bag slung over her shoulder, seeming to be full of books and other essentials. Her reddish hair was tied up in a ponytail and her smile was wide. It felt as though Harry's heart stopped as soon as he spotted her.

"Ginny…"

Ginny ran into his arms as they clung to each other. She was back where she belonged – not only at Hogwarts but with him. The bag had slid from her shoulder and her arms were wrapped around him tight. It was as if the moon had grown into a spotlight and illuminated them. She smelt like warm vanilla and looked more radiant than ever.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," she said quietly so only he could hear. "I'm usually much stronger than this, but somehow everything changed after Dumbledore died. I felt like I wouldn't be of any help to you. When Isis came to see me the first time I knew there was something wrong."

Harry pulled back from her embrace and noticed the fear in her eyes. He longed to help her be rid of everything she feared, but he knew she had to conquer it on her own. "What was wrong?"

"She was under a spell, Harry." Poseidon stepped toward them. "We're not sure what sort of spell it was or who cast it, but it took Isis awhile before she finally pieced it together. While she was away tending to other matters, she sent me to tend to Ginny. It was a powerful spell that only someone truly evil could cast and that was very hard to counter. Isis and I figure that it was Regulus that was the one who went after Ginny once he found her connection to you."

Harry knew now how Regulus knew he and Isis were at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Harry had quickly sent Hedwig to Ginny with a note of what was going to happen and his mission of finding the Horcrux. If Regulus, or someone working for Voldemort, found out about their trip, it would have taken no time at all to assemble an intervention on trying to find the third Horcrux. All it would have taken was whatever the curse was to allow her to reveal everything after some persuasion.

"The darkness is coming faster than anyone has anticipated," Poseidon continued. "Understand, Harry, that many challenges for you and your friends lie ahead. This is merely just the beginning. Voldemort will want you to suffer before he delivers his final attack. He figures that if you are vulnerable that it will be easier for you to be defeated. I want you to show him that Harry Potter is not just a boy any longer. I want you to show him that you are a man that is ready for anything."

Ginny grasped Harry's hand and smiled at him as he glanced over. For the first time since he had met Poseidon, there was a feeling of trust toward the man he hardly knew. If Poseidon brought Ginny back to him, ridding her of the spell that possessed her, maybe there was something inside of the man that was honest and true.

"How do we begin?"

Poseidon smiled widely and nodded. "Well, I believe an understanding in the Art of Darkness is key. This will require some extra reading between homework. I have a few books you can start with before I begin teaching you some of the spells, counter-spells, and other things that you need to know." He stepped in front of Harry and placed a firm hand on the young man's shoulder. "For now, I believe our lesson is over. Go and spend some time with Ginny and I will give you the texts you need to read after Potions tomorrow."

Harry didn't hesitate and practically drug Ginny through the courtyard toward the Gryffindor commons room and dormitories. It had been a long time since he had felt relief. He felt better now that Ginny was back where she belonged and along side of him. It troubled him that Ginny had already been targeted by Voldemort, but he knew there was more protection for her at Hogwarts than anywhere else. Isis, the Fire Element, would see to it that she wasn't harmed. And once he began his training on how to bring his own power to the surface, no one that he loved would be harmed. Harry vowed that to himself and to his parents.

* * *

"The youngest Weasley returned."

Isis nodded her head in acknowledgement to what Poseidon had just stated. Ginny had finally made a full recovery and was back to who she originally was. It was reassuring to her and her family that she returned to Hogwarts where she had longed to be for so long. Molly and Arthur had been patient with her and how long it took for her to find a counter curse for Ginny's predicament. They had been worried about their daughter, but Isis quickly put their fears aside and told them that it would further the curse along by allowing fear to take over. It took a bit of convincing, but they finally consented. Poseidon quickly took charge of the care of Ginny while she attended to other matters.

Isis stood in front of the fireplace, looking at the flames dance and listened to it crackle and pop. Once again she was struggling to bring herself back to who and what she was. The constant outings were draining her more and more every time. There was no choice in the matter. She had to do what she did in order to bring balance back to the Wizarding community. Without balance there was a gaping hole that couldn't be closed. It was a vulnerability that couldn't be exposed.

"You need to rest," Poseidon continued. "You can't continue to run Hogwarts on little strength. People will begin to wonder what's going on."

"I will be fine." She held out her hands to the fire and watched as the flames stretched and met her fingertips, giving her back the strength she needed. "You know why I do this and how important it is."

He nodded. "And I also know that continuing on this route will drain you of everything you are. When will you finally say enough is enough and move on?"

Poseidon moved behind her and hesitated wrapping his arms around her waist. Instead of him doing it, she pulled him close and did the job for him. She leaned against him and listened to the beating of his heart. It was a different rhythm and she was the only one who knew why. Everything about him was different and it pained her to know that she made him be this way.

"I am not the man to be teaching Potter what he needs to know," Poseidon whispered in her ear. "He doesn't trust me and if he ever found out…"

Isis quickly turned around and looked at him, stopping him from speaking. "You are who you are and there is no denying that. Just because you have changed does not mean you are a different person inside. Do not let me remind you, in ways unnatural, of the man I fell in love with."

"I'm not him, Isis."

Her hand gently touched his cheek and she watched his eyes close from the touch. "You are him and there is nothing you can say or do that will change that."

"I _did_ do something, Isis. I still don't know how you can forgive me for it." He grimaced as her fingers tried to caress the pain and regret away. Gently removing her hand, he stepped away from her. "It isn't easy to forgive and I know that you don't. I know that…"

"Then you know nothing about me," she simply said, cutting him off. "I thought you did but maybe you don't."

Isis stepped away from Poseidon and the fireplace. She had refused to stay in the room her father did out of respect. Everything that was Dumbledore's office had remained intact. Her room was much smaller and away from everything that was her title as headmaster. Long before her time here, it had been her fighting with her emotions about what love was. Now love seemed fleeting and unrelenting at times. Where love was concerned, it helped Harry to the greatest degree – protecting him from the Dark Lord and shrouding him in a blanket of security. Love, to her, was dark and menacing. It always seemed out of reach, denying her happiness as it always did and bringing about sorrow like no one had ever known.

Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed Poseidon pull out a small flask from his pocket. Before he could take a sip, she grabbed it from his hands and threw it across the room.

He stood there, dumbfounded by her actions. "What are you doing?!"

"If you cannot stand in front of me as the man I know, then don't stand in front of me at all." She stabbed her finger into his chest as he looked at her in shock. "I know all about your past, your present, and your future. Do not try to change your Fate."

Poseidon laughed. "My Fate?! My Fate has been changed too many times to count. I have tempted it and altered it more than anyone else before. What you're afraid of is the Dark. You're afraid it's going to consume me."

"It already has," Isis rebutted. "If you do not let that little bit of Light back into your life, then it will overpower you. I will not hesitate to destroy you if it does."

Poseidon stepped in front of Isis as she stood tall. Her eyes were full of flames that he had come to know and fight on more than one occasion. She was back to full strength and power that no one could rival. He knew she had become stronger over the years they had been apart. Now he knew that she would be the one to destroy him if the need arose.

"You are your father's daughter, aren't you?" He didn't turn his gaze away. "I'm tempting Fate now, Isis. What will happen once everyone in Hogwarts knows who I truly am? Your position will be tested and so will your honesty. To know that the new headmaster of Hogwarts lied in order to bring me into the confines of the school will destroy everything you are."

She smiled. "So be it."

"Why are you doing all of this?! I was better off where I was. You know this."

"What I know," Isis began, "Is that you are afraid to help the one person that is a bigger element in all of this than you know: Harry Potter."

Poseidon shook his head. "You think that's what my problem is? You think the fact that all of this is about Potter that I have a problem with this entire situation?! Let me tell you something…"

Before Poseidon could continue on his accusations, Isis kissed him. Without thought or hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. She deepened the kiss and savored the moment. It had been ages since they had been together in a romantic sense and even longer since they had been intimate. She felt as she always had, full of fire and kick. Her skin and hair was silky and her lips seemed to always taste like peppermint.

They pulled away from each other, letting the moment linger. Neither knew what to say or even what to do. Their love had been denied by many and shunned by more. Isis would be damned if she would allow it to be again.

"Tonight is the last time you come to me like this," Isis warned. "If you return as you are, I will turn you away at the door."

"But, Isis…"

She held up her hand and stopped him. "I want to see _you_. No one comes in here after dark. Let me at least have some happiness in my life instead of worrying about you too. I have enough to worry about without adding you to the mix."

Poseidon nodded. "As you wish."

Before he could leave the room, Isis grabbed his hand. He didn't look back at her, knowing that she already knew what he was feeling.

"Harry will understand."

Poseidon slowly looked over his shoulder and shook his head. "I doubt that."

Isis sighed and watched as Poseidon left her room. She was fighting a losing battle. Her body was beginning to feel the strain. Besides trying to train and protect Harry, she was fixing mistakes that should have been taken care of months ago, but was taking longer than planned. Now, _he_ was making her life more difficult. The strain between him and Harry was great and wouldn't lessen until the truth was revealed. Now wasn't the time or the place for her to explain everything. Frankly, she didn't know if there would ever be a right time.

The darkness was swelling around Hogwarts, choking the happiness inside. For the time being Harry was happy with Ginny's return. Hermione and Ron had each other and the students were happy and oblivious to the storm raging outside, ready to strike at a moment's notice. However, everything inside of her seemed to be dying and shriveling up. Her entire life was in turmoil and didn't seem to be on the right track any more. What happened to an Element if inside they were vulnerable and weak?

Isis screamed and fell to her knees. For the first time during her entire existence, she felt uncertain of everything. There hadn't been a time where she didn't know how things were going to turn out. Now everything she was had been questioned and not by anyone else but by herself. She clutched the silver medallion that hung around her neck. During trying times it gave her the strength to get her through. It had been a long time since she had seen the man that had given it to her. Maybe one day soon he would be set free. She didn't doubt that someone as strong as him would sit behind four walls, chained and bound.

Love was her dark element. There had been fear boiling inside of her and she had no doubt that one day it would consume her. Isis was beginning to hope that she would be able to make it to the end of this journey before the darkness consumed her and she allowed it to consume everyone else.


	13. The Sword in the Stone

Chapter 13 – The Sword in the Stone

"Merlin!" Ron shouted. "That is a bloody brilliant sword. Who would want to stick it in a stone? You think someone would be slashing it about."

"I think the question is, Ron: who had the strength to stick it in there?" Harry laughed as Ron continued to stare wide eyed at the silver sword stuck in a large boulder in the middle of the classroom.

The colors of the Elements were, once again, high above them. The classroom had turned into a vibrantly colorful room with many different objects that none of the students knew about. Harry could only begin to imagine what some of them could do or meant in the vast scheme of things.

Isis had seemed to go back to who she had been when they first met. The proud headmaster of Hogwarts had kept true to her promise and gave Harry a lot more information than what he knew to do with. He had been continuing his lessons with Poseidon and he had been grasping more things about the darkness surrounding them all. It was frightening to know that it didn't take much to turn someone against the people they loved. Hermione had the right idea fearing that Ron could be turned into a Death Eater. Although the Weasleys had been considered a contamination to the pure bloods, if Voldemort needed help he would take what he could get. Harry wouldn't see his friends become what he knew they shouldn't be.

Isis stood toward the back of the room and watched the students stare at the sword. Harry knew she was finding it amusing that they were so fascinated by a simple inanimate object. But it wasn't so simple. The blade itself was engraved with different symbols that lead to a circular symbol at the very top. On the handle of the sword was a green emerald embedded in the leather that wrapped around it. It looked heavy and it seemed it had been made very well by someone who took care of the things that he made.

"Does someone want to tell me what they see?" Isis asked curiously.

Seamus raised his hand and turned toward Isis. "It's a sword in a stone. It sort of looks like the rock grew around it somehow."

"Maybe there was a curse or spell cast on it," Neville chimed in. "Maybe someone worthy of pulling it out of the stone can do something with it."

"But why would someone stick it in a stone?" Harry questioned. "There has to be a reason why someone thought the sword would be better off in a stone. Maybe it's cursed, like Neville said."

Ron swallowed hard. "Or worse."

"Miss Granger," Isis said, looking at Hermione. "Don't tell me that you have found out nothing about this sword."

Hermione looked around the room as everyone looked at her. Harry and Ron were both dumbfounded by the fact that she hadn't been in the library this year as much as she had any other year. Harry had caught her several times wandering about the corridors alone. Ron had said nothing about a fight or anything of the like to cause her to be by herself. Both of them were beginning to wonder what was wrong with her.

"I'm sorry, Isis. I've been lax in my studies. I'm afraid I don't know what the sword is or its origins."

"Well, since it is a part of the Elements class, one must assume that it has something to do with the Elements." She smiled as some of the students talked amongst themselves. "Does anyone want to venture a guess as to what it might have to do with the Elements?"

"The stone in the handle is an emerald and its green. The Elements are tied to the earth so maybe the stone and the jewel have something to do with it." Neville wasn't quite sure what he was trying to say but it had all sounded right in his head.

"You are partially right, Neville. Since the Elements are all tied to the earth, they are joined together. However the sword has more history than it just being tied to the Elements. The emerald you see surrounded by leather was a stone cast from the very place the Elements had been created so long ago."

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed.

Isis laughed and continued on. She began to circle the students as they still grew more curious about the object in front of them. "Does anyone wish to venture a guess which famous wizard first set the Elements free?"

"Dumbledore?" Neville said, unsure of himself.

"No, however I wish he was the one who had." Isis glanced at the students faces and saw no one else had any idea. "Does anyone know a wizard by the name of Salazar Slytherin?"

Harry's eyes went wide as everyone else turned to Isis. The man who owned the locket Harry had just destroyed was the person responsible for letting the Elements roam free. There were many reasons as to why Salazar would unleash a force that was more powerful than any wizard. Harry could think of two – Hogwarts and Godric Gryffindor. The rivalry between Salazar and Godric had become legend as much as the famous Wizarding School had. But if three of the Elements needed wizards to occupy, Salazar had only to meet one in order to control it easier than any of the others. The only Element that had a form during that time and any time forth with was…

"Harry, I can hear you thinking," Isis said jokingly. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Salazar wished to control the Elements, so that's, more than likely, why he let them out." Harry watched Isis carefully for any sign of what he was saying could be wrong. "But you said during our first lesson that the Fire Element was the only one who had a true form and didn't need to occupy a wizard. Does that mean the other three Founders possessed Wind, Water, and Earth and Salazar wished to command the Fire Element?"

"Your first assumption is correct. The other Founders possessed Wind, Water, and Earth. They did not possess them long but did long enough to understand the sort of power Salazar had unleashed." She became silent for a moment before continuing. "However, Salazar had found knowledge and texts about the Elements as he journeyed across vast lands. Ancient scrolls had been found that contained hieroglyphics from Egypt and stories from Rome about what the Elements could do. Rome's priests possessed Wind and Water while Egypt's High Priests possessed Earth and Fire. When Salazar became aware of how strong Fire and Earth were he longed to contain the power for himself. The task became futile, sending him into a deep depression."

"He felt left out," Harry chimed in. "All of the other Founders possessed the things he couldn't. He must have become enraged."

Isis nodded. "That he did. Why was he not good enough to hold a power greater than any other wizard had ever known? He was a great wizard – one who had the know-how and the willpower to create a school for other wizards. Why was he always the unfortunate one?"

She laid a gentle hand on the sword. Harry watched her, knowing the memories that must have haunted her. Being immortal allowed her to ride the wave of time. She saw people born and die that had been her friends, people she loved. He had seen too many people he loved die already. The pain she felt he couldn't imagine. It would be too much for him to bear.

"That was when this sword was forged."

Hermione stepped forward, finally speaking up for the first time all class. "What is the sword, Isis?"

"Legends and myth do not tell much about this sword. It has become more of a mystery than the Elements themselves. The first stories about the sword came just after Hogwarts opened its doors. It was supposedly cast by evil sorcerers that wanting nothing more than to harm those who were wizards that were too good to their liking. There were many other stories that didn't reflect anything about what the sword truly was."

Seamus swallowed hard. "So it really is cursed."

Isis shrugged. "In a way. While Godric had been a blacksmith, Salazar watched him enough to learn how to forge a sword on his own. So, Salazar traveled back to the deepest cave where he had first summoned the Elements. In the fiery depths, he began his work. Days and nights he slaved over what he thought would be the ultimate weapon."

"What did he use?" Ron asked curiously. "There had to be a fire in that cavern hot enough to help in his task."

"He used the River of Fire where the Fire Element had been created."

Isis and Harry locked eyes. He knew that she had claimed that she was Dumbledore's daughter. How had she been created so long ago yet be the daughter of one of the most powerful wizards the world had seen?

Hermione began to realize what Isis was saying. "The cavern was beneath a volcano?"

"There are no volcanoes in England, yet in this cavern ran the hottest of lava much like a volcano would contain. The lava traveled the world and ran through this cave where it had been directed so long ago. The cavern was where the Earth Element called upon fire to create a being powerful enough to walk in its stead. It was then the earth created the Fire Element."

"So the sword," Ron butted in, "Was created out of hatred. Which means the sword is evil in its own right."

"Just because something is made from hatred does not always mean it is evil, Ron." Isis gestured to everything in the room. "Every artifact in this room was not always made during happier times. Because of the world we live in now, one always assumes that once something is forged in hatred it is evil. Voldemort has made people's perceptions twisted. The sword is, in fact, a good thing for some."

"A good thing?" Ron's high pitched voice had returned. It was hard for him to imagine anything good coming of something that seemed cursed. "It's a sword in a stone! How could there be anything good about it?"

"Ron, you're being melodramatic," Hermione scolded. "There can be good things about everything if you look hard enough."

Ron rolled his eyes. "There's nothing good about Voldemort."

Hermione had no rebut to his statement because she knew he was right. Harry chuckled when she folded her arms across her chest in defeat. His friends were becoming a comedy act every day. He knew they liked each other. It was just hard for them to show it.

"May I continue?" Isis paused for a moment before finishing the story. "Salazar had forged a sword with the metal and earth that the Elements themselves had been forged from. In essence the sword could not destroy the thing he wanted to out of revenge for being denied what he thought was rightfully his."

"Where was the Fire Element during all of this?" Harry asked curiously. "If Wind, Earth, and Water were all with the other Founders, where was the Fire Element?"

"The Fire Element was an outcast. It was the only Element that didn't need a companion to survive. Once it had been released from its earthly prison, it struck out into the world – curious about everything it had been denied for so long."

He was confused. "So Salazar never saw the Fire Element?"

"The etchings in the blade of the sword were for one purpose – a powerful curse to capture the one Element that no one had any control over and no one ever saw." Isis smirked. "Salazar never wanted Water or Wind or even the one that commanded them all – Earth. What he wanted was the most powerful Element. He thought by creating a sword from the very River of Fire the Element had been cast from, he would be able to capture it by thrusting the sword through its heart."

Hermione gasped as did every other girl in the room. Fred and George high fived each other while Harry and Ron looked at one another.

"This is why the Elements aptly named the sword – 'The Heart'." Isis stepped away from the sword, allowing the students to look at it once again. "Very few can wield it. Salazar made sure that only the chosen few could master the strength needed to use it accordingly. He had no idea what he had created. The sword would become more than he had anticipated. It became not only something to destroy the Fire Element, but it became an instrument to punish the other Elements as well."

"Why would anyone want to use it? If the sword is how you explained it, the Elements die by its hand." Ron was now truly getting into the story. "The Elements had been created to help. Who would want to destroy an Element?"

Isis looked up at the swirling colors and closed her eyes – remembering a time when it had to be used. "Ancient Wizarding times, Ron, were not as they are now. Wizards fought for survival and not only against themselves, but against Muggles as well. They would do anything in order to protect their own individuality. The Elements, above everything else, fought to survive in order not to be persecuted. The sword is a form of justice for an Element that misbehaves. It is a punishment above anything else. The person who wields it can be called a Judge if you wish. They decide when an Element becomes the one thing it's not supposed to be: evil."

Harry locked eyes with Isis and saw the fear in them. He had found the thing that Isis couldn't run from. 'The Heart' was like an executioner's axe. How could Salazar forge such a thing? Did Isis, the Fire Element, become so uncontrollable that he needed to use it against her?

"But the Fire Element is immortal," Neville chimed in. "And the other Elements are controlled by wizards. Isn't that murder?"

"For an Element it is justice. The wizard is not destroyed in the act of judgment. Wind, Water, and Earth do not control what a wizard does or how they act. The wizard that possesses the power merely contains the Element until the Element is called upon. What the wizard does is of its own accord. If the wizard does a vicious act, it is not the Element's fault, but punishment will be served for allowing such an act to be performed when an Element is supposed to stop any act that is evil. With Wind, Water, and Earth, the Element is contained within the sword until it can find another worthy wizard to possess. However, with Fire it is destroyed until the earth decides it is ready to be reborn."

"It's like a prison," Hermione said, shedding some light on the subject. "The sword is like a cell and doesn't let the Element go until its sentence is served."

Isis smiled and nodded. "Exactly. It's an Elements highest fear, yet is necessary. There have been times where it was needed."

"So anyone can wield it?" Seamus asked. "Do they have to be a wizard?"

"No," she said calmly. "It can be a witch or a wizard. However, no Muggle is powerful enough to see through the curse that the stone has upon it."

Neville nodded. "Told you it was cursed."

"It isn't that sort of curse, Neville," Isis corrected. "It is a spell that Salazar cast upon it to allow only the worthy to wield it. He didn't want to have the sword fall into the wrong hands. As much as he hated the thought of not being able to possess an Element, he didn't hate them enough to have them destroyed needlessly. Before he cast the sword into the stone, he punished the Fire Element for its recklessness. They faced off in a battle that only legends tell of."

"I heard that one," George said from the back of the room. "It was the first time any of the Founders saw a phoenix."

"The phoenix became a part of Hogwarts after that battle. From the far reaches of the world it traveled to see that the Fire Element was brought back to the way it was supposed to be when it had first been created. It helped Salazar bring justice upon the land. The Fire Element was destroyed for a time and the phoenix stayed to make sure that when it was reborn that no evil would possess it."

Fred raised his hand as Isis looked at him. "Can we try to pull it out of the stone?"

Isis smiled widely and nodded. "I thought someone would never ask." There was a brief pause as she moved out of the way. "Everyone form a line and take turns trying to remove it from the stone."

The students quickly pushed each other out of the way to make a line. Isis stood on the opposite side of the room and watched as they tried, one-by-one, to remove a sacred artifact from its cursed home. Harry and Ron had moved off to the side after their turn to watch George and Fred try together with no luck. Neville and Seamus hadn't had any luck either. Finally it was down to the last student: Hermione.

"Is this really necessary?" Hermione asked nonchalantly. "None of us are going to be able to wield a sword with that much importance."

"Just try it, Hermione," Ron said, egging her on. "It isn't going to kill you."

Hermione grasped the handle of the sword, feeling the rough leather beneath her hand. She rolled her eyes and began to yank on it only to feel it move from her movement. Her eyes went wide as Isis began to walk forward. Hermione tried again, with a little more force. The sword slowly moved from the stone. Everyone in the room began to stare at Hermione in shock. Ron's jaw had dropped while Harry watched in awe. Hermione removed the sword from the stone and held it in her hands.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted.

"I'm right there with you, Ron," Harry said, agreeing with him.

The sword fell from Hermione's hands and it hit the floor with a thud. 'The Heart' lay at Hermione's feet as Isis slowly approached.

"I didn't do it!" Hermione said, trying to back away from it. "I didn't mean it!"

Before she could move any further, Isis grasped Hermione's shoulders and knelt before her. "You did nothing wrong."

"You said just to pull it so I did."

"I have only known for one other, in recent times, to be able to wield the sword and release it from its earthly chain." She paused as Hermione looked at her, fear still filling her eyes. "Lily, Harry's mother."

Hermione looked from Isis to Harry as he stood there dumbfounded. Hermione and his mother had one thing in common: they were both witches. And it had been claimed that they both were the most gifted witches of their time. It had only been a matter of time before Hermione and his mother found something else they had in common.

Harry smiled and exclaimed, "You and my mother are Judges, Hermione!"

Hermione still wasn't quite sure what to think. She continued to stand there, confused by everything that was happening. "I can't be a Judge! I don't want to bear a responsibility like that. Put it back, Isis."

"I can't," she simply said. "Only the person who pulled it from the stone can return it. You are the only one, Hermione."

Hermione slowly bent down and picked up the blade at her feet. It was lighter than she had anticipated. It felt as light as a feather and allowed her to move it about freely without being afraid of dropping it. She was ignoring the fact that everyone in the room was staring at her, and was more in awe about what the sword actually was then her being able to hold it.

"So how did Salazar know who was worthy or not?" Ron asked, still staring at Hermione and the sword. "Was he even worthy to hold it?"

"There are many things about Salazar Slytherin that people never understood. He was a fair and decent man. However, when an opportunity presented itself, he wasn't one to stand back and allow it to pass him by." Isis stood and moved away from Hermione so that she could move toward the stone. "The Elements, to this day, are still a mystery to wizard and witches alike. Many wish to deny their existence. For some wizards to admit that someone is more powerful than them makes them feel small and insignificant. The sword symbolizes that wizards still hold the power to their own destiny and fate. There was no way for Salazar to know who was worthy and who wasn't. The spell that he placed upon the sword and the stone would decide it for him."

Hermione slowly put the sword back into the stone. She continued to stand there in shock until Harry and Ron moved to either side of her.

"I'm a Judge," she simply said.

"It seems as though I'm not the only one with a special destiny any more," Harry commented, smiling. "Congratulations, Hermione."

Ron remained silent but held onto her hand. Harry knew that Ron was uncertain if this turn of events was a positive or a negative thing. All Harry knew was that Hermione held the fate of the Elements in her hands. He was certain that Hermione felt overwhelmed by the fact that she could destroy an Element for a time much like he could harness a power greater than anything any wizard had ever known. Both Hermione and Harry had a weight on their shoulders that wouldn't be let up any time soon. None of them, except Isis, knew of who the other Elements were. For all Hermione knew, she might have to go and be a judge to one already. Why had the Wind Element not been found? Was it much like the Fire Element when they had first been released? Did the Wind Element wish to explore and do damage until it was stopped?

"Alright, class, I believe that is enough for today." Isis gestured to the open door. "I think Professor McGonagall is patiently waiting for you in Transfiguration. Next time I am sure there will be many more questions about the sword. We will discuss them in full detail then."

Hermione looked back at Isis as Isis smiled warmly at her. Ron began to drag her toward the door as Harry followed close behind. The future, unlike many other years, was foggy and didn't seem to have a vision at all. With the impending war with Voldemort drawing closer and friends of his becoming things he never expected, how was he to come up with a plan of attack? He would wait until his next meeting with Isis to bring up the subject. There had to be something he could figure out so that he might have an assumption of what was coming his way. Until then he would be Harry Potter the student and not the savior.

* * *

Isis stood at the back of the headmaster's office that Dumbledore had once called home. The room was dark and cold and was illuminated only by the single candle that she held in her hand. She ignored the fact that the wall held many portraits that seemed to be staring at her. It was a large step for her to approach the room much less step inside of it. It had been almost three months since she had opened the doors to Hogwarts and not once had she stepped where her father had once resided.

The portrait in front of her seemed dead and cold – unmoving unlike the rest. Dumbledore's grave look pierced her heart. He wouldn't move, almost as if he was in shock himself. Her fingers gently touched the portrait as if she was trying to bring to life her father once again. It was of no use. Dumbledore wouldn't move his face, not like she remembered it. The last time she had seen him he was smiling and didn't seem as fragile as he looked now. The glasses he always wore were on the tip of his nose, ready to fall to the floor although they never would.

"This wasn't where I expected to find you," said a familiar voice from behind.

Isis turned to see Poseidon standing in front of Dumbledore's former desk. A candle was lit in his hand and illuminated only the features on his face that she needed to see. His eyes seemed darker than what they had been when he first returned. There was something wrong and she could sense it.

"What's wrong?"

He stepped closer to her but not close enough so that she could reach out to him. "You need to wake Harry."

"Why?" she asked curiously. "What's happened?"

"They found the fourth Horcrux." He held out a piece of parchment for her to read. "The information came by owl only moments ago. I wanted to make sure that I could confirm it before I came to you with the information."

"This can't be right." The candlelight flickered and danced as she tried to read what the note said. "I've checked there a thousand times. It isn't possible."

"Regulus had been spotted there just last night. He has Death Eaters surrounding the area as we speak. They wouldn't be there unless they were guarding something highly vital. He's in Voldemort's good graces again, Isis. Whatever this fourth Horcrux is, Voldemort doesn't want anyone to get to it. If we don't leave right now, Regulus will make sure that there is no way for us to obtain it."

Isis held the parchment over the flame on her candle and watched it slowly turn to ash. This wasn't the way she wanted Harry to return home. If it was true and the fourth Horcrux was indeed at Godric's Hollow, this would not be anything like taking the third Horcrux. Regulus would be well-prepared for the onslaught she would bring upon them. It was necessary to get whatever they were protecting. It was time Harry returned to the place where everything started.

"We'll go wake Harry."

* * *

The fire in the fireplace jumped and crackled. Hermione was already seated and dressed on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. She watched as Isis stood in front of the fireplace, just watching the flames dance. Her head quickly turned to see Harry, Ron, and Poseidon come down the stairs. Isis didn't turn to greet them.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this," Ron said, almost stuttering.

Harry ignored him and stepped toward Isis. "Poseidon says that the fourth Horcrux has been found. Why are we still here? We need to go get it."

"This will not be as easy as finding the locket." Isis held out her hand and the flames gently touched her fingertips. Hermione's eyes went wide with shock as Ron smirked. "Harry, I need you to be prepared for what is about to happen. I need you to be ready to return to a place that I thought I would be able to bring you to during a less needy time."

Harry knew where he was going now. He stood straighter and nodded. "We're going to Godric's Hollow, aren't we?"

Isis turned and the fire that had been in the fireplace quickly transferred to her eyes. The moon was the only thing that illuminated the room. Harry didn't flinch or move as Isis knelt before him. "You know who and what I am, Harry. I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety and Ron and Hermione's as well. Poseidon and I will make sure you come home with the fourth Horcrux. Do you understand?"

He nodded again. "I understand."

"There will be another time when I will bring you home and explain to you what happened that night," she said softly. "However, you must face the fear of returning to the place where everything began. Once the fourth Horcrux is destroyed, we are more than halfway to the destruction of Voldemort. This is a path that you must travel. Although you are not traveling it alone, there will be times during this journey you will feel as though you are the only person in the world. Do not take any unnecessary risks. This is a dangerous task and one that I didn't wish for you to be a part of, but I know that you must be apart of this process. Poseidon will be your guide to Godric's Hollow. I will be following close behind with Ron and Hermione. Remus will already be there awaiting your arrival. Do not approach the house until I am there."

Harry said nothing else and gave Isis one last look before following Poseidon out of the room. The time had come to return home. He was more frightened than anything. He would overcome his fear and be the man he knew his parents wanted him to be. Whatever lied in front of him he would face without regret. It was time.


	14. The Ruins of Godric's Hollow

Chapter 14 – The Ruins of Godric's Hollow

The wind blew fiercely around them as they walked down the street, shrouded in darkness. The street lamps were no longer lit and the storm clouds continued to roll in and cover the moon that had been illuminating the small town when they had first arrived.

_Godric's Hollow…_

Harry stopped walking and glanced around him. The small town far away from the likes of London was not the sort of area he figured his mother and father would have settled down in. He thought they would have stayed around Hogwarts since they had found it more inviting than anywhere else. Most of the houses in Godric's Hollow were rundown and old. Some of the fences were broken and needed mending. The trees that lined the streets were withered and dying – devoid of different colored leaves that came with the changing of the seasons. It was as if the world had forgotten about the place and left to find other happier places to live.

"It was a place where your parents thought Voldemort would never find them," said Poseidon, as if he was reading Harry's mind. "Remus helped them find the cottage after they graduated."

"How much further is it?"

Poseidon pointed down the street. "It's at the end of the lane. The cottage is nestled away from everything and gave them the privacy that they needed at the time."

It didn't take Harry long to see Remus standing on the sidewalk a few feet ahead. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes wouldn't meet Harry's as they approached. Harry could sense fear coming from Remus as he continued to look at his surroundings.

"Why aren't we approaching the house?" Harry asked confused. "Shouldn't we see what's in store for us? I know Isis said for us to wait, but don't you think we should at least try to see what's waiting for us inside of the cottage?"

"There's a very large battle in store for us," Remus commented. "Death Eaters have been patrolling the street since I arrived. They're prepared for our arrival and prepared for whatever we're about to throw at them."

Poseidon shook his head. "It isn't possible. No one knew we were coming."

"They knew," Remus continued. "Someone must have told them something. Maybe the owl was intercepted."

Harry allowed himself to drown out the conversation between Poseidon and Remus as he looked down the lane. A small, two-story cottage sat there. The shutters on the windows were falling off and the rocky sides were chipped and falling out. He ignored the fact that there were at least a dozen Death Eaters standing outside, protecting the house. The trees that were scattered about the yard were dying like the rest. Dead leaves blew in small cyclones as the wind continued to pick up strength. The coming storm wasn't deterring the Death Eaters or Harry from the tasks at hand.

Feeling a surge of heat prickling his skin, he turned to see Isis, Ron, and Hermione appear out of thin air. Ron's look of shock on his face was still apparent as Isis stepped toward Harry. Hermione took to Ron as Isis assessed the situation.

"I suppose they are ready for us," she said to no one particular.

He nodded. "Remus says they've been here and patrolling since he came. What do you think it means, Isis?"

"That Regulus is ready for a fight and willing to die to protect whatever is in the cottage." She glanced down to see the look of worry in Harry's eyes. "Are you frightened or worried?"

"A little of both. We don't know what is inside the cottage or what sort of powers Voldemort gave Regulus when he brought him back to life."

Isis moved behind Harry and placed her hands gently on his shoulders. "I want you to close your eyes and picture the cottage. Allow yourself to venture inside. Tell me what you see."

Harry had no idea what Isis was talking about, but since he had trusted her so far, and she had not been wrong, he would trust her once again. He shut his eyes and allowed himself to picture the cottage, his parent's cottage, in his mind. There it was: cracked rocks, broken shutters, and a yard devoid of life. It was as clear as day, as if he had never shut his eyes. Out of the darkness of the house, he began to see Death Eaters appearing on the front lawn. Although they appeared, it wasn't as he had seen them when his eyes were open. They seemed to be blue in color, almost as if they were neon lights.

"Tell me what you see," he heard Isis say as if she were speaking from the heavens.

"I see about six or so Death Eaters standing outside of the house. Isis, they're blue in color yet still shrouded by the hoods that they wear."

"Muggles use something called night-vision goggles I believe. Do you know anything about them?"

Harry nodded as if Isis was still standing with him in his vision. "They allow Muggles to see things in the dark but it's as if everything is illuminated."

"Think of what you're seeing right now to be just like it. The power inside of you, Harry, allows you to do things other wizards can't do. This is sort of like a premonition for you. You can see who and what is in the cottage, Harry. Go ahead and give it a try."

Harry concentrated harder and it was as if the front of the cottage had disappeared completely. He could see both floors with Death Eaters and followers of Voldemort pacing and talking amongst each other. The images before him were just like the Death Eaters in the yard. He couldn't make out facial features but he could determine how many were waiting for them inside by how many blue figures were scattered throughout the cottage.

"There are so many," he mumbled. "They're all over the place inside of the house."

"How many can you see?" Isis asked.

He counted briefly and made a rough estimate. "Possibly a dozen or so. Most of them are on the first floor. It looks like there are two on the second."

"Open your eyes, Harry."

He stumbled a bit as he opened his eyes and allowed his eyes to readjust to the darkness. Glancing behind him, he saw Isis smile down at him warmly. Ron and Hermione had joined Remus and Poseidon off to the side, still discussing some things that had not yet been sorted out.

"That was different," he commented. "Poseidon hasn't taught me about that part of my power yet."

"That part has nothing to do with the darkness that is lying dormant inside of you." Isis knelt before him but continued to leave her hands on his shoulders. "As I told you at Hogwarts, I will bring you back to the cottage your parents occupied at a later time. Right now, I need you to concentrate on what we need to do. Memories and thoughts will surface but you need to push them aside. Do I have your word that you will be able to do that?"

Harry nodded, knowing what lied ahead. The thought of gaining another Horcrux so quickly made the thoughts of his parents' murder lessen. He would be able to revenge part of their deaths tonight. If Isis was positive they would destroy another piece of Voldemort tonight, he would promise to think about the memories and the past later on. Far too much was at stake to allow distractions to take hold. The time was at hand to make Voldemort suffer once again. It was another step on the road to destroy the man who murdered the people he never got the chance to love.

"I promise, Isis. You have my word that I will focus on the task at hand."

She smiled at him. "You will stay with me while Ron goes with Remus and Hermione goes with Poseidon." The four that had been off to the side joined Harry and Isis as Isis stood. "Poseidon, take Hermione and search the first floor. Do whatever you have to in order to keep Hermione safe. Remus, the same goes for you. Take Ron and search the grounds for anything. I know that the Horcrux will be inside but anything that will be of value to us might be found anywhere."

"You have my word, Isis," Remus said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron and I will take care of what we must outside while you do what is necessary inside."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other for a brief second. They all knew that the trio was being split up. While they had been stronger together, Harry assumed that this time they would be better apart. They weren't alone this time but protected by three wizards that knew exactly what was in store for them. Remus knew that he could guard Ron without question while Poseidon could call upon whatever power he had to protect Hermione. Isis was the one Harry knew would protect them all. The Fire Element was about to show the Wizarding world what it meant to stand in the way of freedom and justice.

"Harry, stay close. I will clear the way into the house," Isis said as she began to walk toward the cottage.

The group remained a few seconds behind and allowed Isis to perform her magic. The sky, that had been black and stormy only seconds before, began to illuminate in oranges, yellows, and reds. The Muggles that continued to live in Godric's Hollow seemed as oblivious to it all just as they did at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. No longer were the Death Eaters covered in the darkness that they thrived upon. The sky illuminated everything, allowing Harry and the others to see what lied ahead.

Seven Death Eaters stood on the lawn, ready for anything that came at them. Lowering their hoods, they allowed the grotesque masks that they wore to be seen. The broken white fence that surrounded the Potter cottage was quickly engulfed in flames as a warning while Isis continued to approach the entrance. Poseidon had quickly followed suit while Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Remus stayed a few feet behind, not wanting to be in the way.

Two brave Death Eaters blocked the entrance toward the doorway of the cottage. They both looked at Isis in disgust, not knowing what stood in front of them.

"You are not to pass," said one, not allowing his fear to be evident in his voice.

The other wasn't as convincing. "Mr. Black said that we are to stop you at all costs."

Isis simply tilted her head and looked at the men standing in front of her. Poseidon stood off to the side and watched as they all stared at each other.

"You may tell Regulus…," Isis began.

Harry thought Isis would be setting the two Death Eaters ablaze, but something else happened entirely. The wind from the approaching storm had suddenly stopped, but as Harry looked up to the sky he saw a large rain cloud quickly moving in. Much like a tornado would form, the beginning of a cyclone appeared. However, instead of it being made of wind, the cyclone was made of water. As it continued to grow in strength, Harry noticed that Poseidon was the one making it form with his hands being held up to the sky. Without warning, both Death Eaters were scooped up and twirled about in a rush of water that no one had seen coming. Just as quickly as the cyclone had appeared, it disappeared along with the two Death Eaters.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron said, letting the excitement get to him.

The water didn't stop. Hurricane force winds began with a fury. Rain pelted down on the small cottage and sent a barrage of water at the Death Eaters that continued to stand in the way of the doorway. Isis walked through the wind and water as if she was immune to it, and as if it was parting for her to make her way through. Poseidon continued to stand at the edge of the sidewalk as Isis cleared the path and yard of Death Eaters that were still standing.

The mini hurricane stopped as soon as Isis reached the front doorstep. Remus took Ron by the shoulder and indicated to the backyard. Hermione stepped alongside of Poseidon and looked at the dead and unconscious bodies of Death Eaters that littered the front lawn.

Harry wasn't used to this at all. The strength and power that Isis, and now Poseidon, possessed was unlike anything he had seen before. At number twelve, Grimmauld Place, the unfortunate Death Eaters that had stood in the way of Isis had become piles of dust. This time there was evidence of an attack. Little red marks scarred the faces of the Death Eaters where the rain had bore down on them. Poseidon was stronger than Harry gave him credit for. He didn't need to ask Isis how Poseidon had become so powerful. He knew that Poseidon was the Water Element and was the other half of the pairing between him and the Fire Element. Together, he recalled, they were unstoppable. He wanted to ask Isis to forgive him for misjudging Poseidon. Now he had a whole new line of questions to ask both Isis and Poseidon once the task at hand was completed.

"Come, Harry," he heard Isis say. "You and I will go in first. They are sure to be expecting us."

As Harry approached the steps, he stopped briefly and realized where he was. Although he had promised Isis that he wouldn't think about it, it was hard to imagine that he was at the place where his parents were murdered and he was almost killed. He would be venturing into the past that he didn't remember. Did anyone truly know what happened that night at Godric's Hollow? Would he be allowed to know what happened to his parents? Were there more wizards and Death Eaters around besides Voldemort that night? There were too many questions to dwell on at the moment with important matters at hand.

Ron and Remus had already begun to scourer the yard for anything that might be of use to them. Poseidon and Hermione were waiting patiently for Isis and Harry to make the way clear inside. Harry couldn't wait any longer and took Isis's outstretched hand.

"Regulus won't try to kill you tonight, Harry," she said reassuringly. "He knows now that Voldemort is the one that will do it. I know that is not what you wanted to hear, but it is a little relief to know that death will not come to you tonight."

"I suppose," he said unsure of anything any more. "I don't fear what will happen to me, Isis. I fear what will happen to everyone else."

"Let Poseidon and I worry about that. You worry about finding and containing the fourth Horcrux, whatever it may be." She opened the door and dim candlelight could be seen inside. "Come, Harry. Our journey begins."

Harry stepped through the doorway first. Isis walked in directly behind him. As they approached the foyer, the lamps that were unlit along the walls came to life with the simple snap of Isis's fingers. Standing on the staircase to the second floor were three Death Eaters. Several others stood about the foyer, ready for anything that they might have to do.

Fear rose inside of him more than it had during the hunt for Slytherin's locket. Although he felt more protected than he ever had before, knowing that this time there would be a fight without anything to stop it made him feel cold. His heart was racing and felt as though it was going to beat out of his chest. He didn't want to give the Death Eaters anything more to have an advantage by. If he could walk into the Ministry of Magic to try and find Sirius without a hint of fear, he could do this.

"Regulus!" Isis's voice echoed throughout the house. "Show yourself!"

He looked around at the peeling wallpaper and dusty staircase railings. Pictures were hanging loosely on the walls while the rugs had been eaten away by hungry bugs. The cottage looked nothing like he had imagined it, even though he understood that the test of time would have beaten it without remorse. He still expected something of the place he wanted to call home.

"Allow them up the stairs," Regulus said from somewhere on the second floor. "Do not harm them until I say."

The Death Eaters made a path from the doorway and up the stairs. Isis gently pushed Harry forward and he took the lead to the second floor. Glancing behind him he saw Poseidon and Hermione standing in the doorway, allowing Harry and Isis the chance to settle this without a fight. It was a fool's dream. Events would unfold tonight that wizards would talk about for ages. Harry was sure that their exit from Godric's Hollow wouldn't go unnoticed.

As he continued up the stairs, he saw a portrait that seemed to be still hanging straight. Taking a brief glance, he saw it was a portrait of his mother, father, and him as an infant. They looked happy and seemed to have no cares in the world. It all seemed so long ago. The times were different now. Would he ever see people as happy as his parents were again?

Isis stepped passed Harry as they reached the top of the staircase. She cautiously looked around before approaching the middle door. Gently, she turned the knob and allowed the door to swing open. Harry took the initiative and stepped inside of the small room before Isis could stop him.

The white crib that he had slept in as a child sat in the far corner of the room. The window was open, allowing the storm winds to blow through. Harry stood in shock and horror as to where he was standing. It hit him like a tidal wave. He was oblivious as to who was standing in the room with them. Before he could think, Isis moved in front of him and in front of the wizards that stood before them. He peered from behind Isis and tried to ignore the fact of the empty crib in the corner of the room.

Regulus stood tall by the window, with his black robe billowing around him. What surprised Harry was the other man that stood in the room with them. If Regulus wished no harm to Harry tonight, the other would.

"Isis, I see that you are making a rare appearance. I'm sorry that I missed you in Diagon Alley."

Lucius Malfoy stood near Regulus, sneering at Isis in anger and disgust. His hand, as he lifted it from his cane for a moment, was still red and raw from the burn many months ago. Harry had to try and contain his laughter knowing that Isis had already gotten the best of both men. Even Regulus had a scar to speak of – a long cut along the top of his brow. Apparently something had cut his forehead as he fell unconscious on the floor at the Black household. But it was the large burn mark on his cheek that had Harry intrigued. What happened inside of the Black household? The mark seemed raw and still heeling. Harry was certain that Regulus didn't forget the moment Isis had given him the injury. Both men had a score to settle with Isis, along with the fact that they were protecting the fourth Horcrux. Harry knew that the situation would turn from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. He kept his hand on his wand, ready to help Isis without thought or question.

"Ah, Harry," Regulus said happily. "I'm glad you could make it. I knew that Isis wouldn't leave you at Hogwarts with such a special night ahead of us."

"Voldemort knows your identity, Isis. Do you truly think you are safe?" Lucius continued to smile as Harry glared at him with contempt. "It is only a matter of time before you are hunted down and destroyed."

"You know as well as anyone else now, Lucius, that I cannot be destroyed by a mere wand. I am assuming you know since Voldemort apparently knows all." Isis smiled wide as Harry came from behind her and stood along side of her. "And I doubt that any of you can wield the Heart."

"No, you are correct about that assumption," Lucius agreed. "However, thanks to a certain informant, we do know who can wield it."

Harry eyed Lucius curiously. "Informant?"

"Potter, do not speak unless you are spoken to!" Anger was rising within Lucius and it was beginning to show. "Isis should have left you at Hogwarts. Once we are through destroying her, we will kill you as well. It is only a matter of time."

"He's not dying tonight," Isis said calmly. "If you give us the Horcrux, no one will."

Both men laughed and it echoed throughout the house. Out of the corner of Harry's eye he noticed something along the other side of Isis. It had left a wet trail from the doorway and stopped as soon as it rested by Isis's feet. The Water Element's 'protector' sat there, watching everything that was going on. It was a being that Harry didn't think it would be. Instead of it being part mermaid and part dragon, as Ron had thought, it was a dragon made of water. It was partially clear and yet some of it seemed to be an iridescent blue. It was a magnificent creature and something that didn't look as menacing as the Fire Element's phoenix. Harry knew better. If the phoenix had done as much damage to Lucius Malfoy at Diagon Alley as it had, he could only imagine what the dragon could do if provoked.

"Do you honestly believe that we will just give you the Horcrux?" Lucius laughed and shook his head. "You are still so naïve, Isis. I am surprised Dumbledore left his legacy to you. It is quite sad really."

Harry felt the temperature rise in the room and he knew that Isis's anger was boiling inside of her at the mention of Dumbledore's name. He pulled his wand and kept it ready at his side. Things were turning worse by the second and yet they still hadn't found the Horcrux. They needed to find it before whatever battle was going to commence did. As he looked about the room, he tried to notice anything out of the ordinary.

Lying inside of the crib was a tattered leather diary, much like the one Tom Riddle had. He began to wonder why the Horcrux would be another diary. It had to be something of importance for Voldemort to cast part of his soul into it. The mystery would have to be solved later. He now knew what he would have to go after once the battle started. It would be his top priority along with keeping himself alive.

"Your informant must be doing really well for you," Isis said, trying to keep her calm. "There are very few who know _what_ I am."

Lucius stepped closer to Isis than Harry would have liked. He tried to take a step forward but Isis held him back. Lucius looked coldly at Harry before turning back to Isis.

"It isn't only the informant," Lucius said, letting the words roll off of his tongue. "Voldemort knows all about you. You will not save Potter from his fate. Voldemort will see to your death before Potter's."

"Enough!" Regulus shouted. He ignored Lucius's hateful stare and stepped forward. "I am tired of playing games. Since we have lured them here, I say we be done with what the Dark Lord wishes us to accomplish." There was a brief pause before he yelled, "Death Eaters, it is time!"

The door slammed shut behind Isis and Harry. The dragon that had been by Isis's side, disappeared in an instant. It was Isis and Harry alone with two of Voldemort's most powerful followers. The commotion downstairs could be heard inside of the small room. Harry couldn't imagine what Hermione and Poseidon were up against downstairs. He was certain that Remus and Ron would be joining them shortly to help them out. His and Isis's fate, on the other hand, was their own.

Before Lucius could grab a hold of Harry, he rolled out of the way and headed for the crib. Whatever the diary was, it was important enough for Voldemort to make a Horcrux out of it and for Harry to possibly die to destroy it. He continued to crawl toward the crib as he heard Lucius's cane hit off of the floor. As Harry glanced over his shoulder, Lucius's wand was pointed at him. The walls were engulfed in flames and the heat was quickly rising within the small room. He ignored the tingling sensation that was running up and down his body and focused not only on Lucius but on the crib as well.

Regulus was fighting a losing battle. The robes that had once been blowing in the wind had somehow caught on fire. He quickly tossed them aside and turned back to the battle ensuing around him. Harry didn't need to imagine how it became to be, but turned to focus on the crib instead of worrying about trivial matters. His fingers touched the splintered wood as his throat became tight. He tried to gasp for air but couldn't. His fingers clawed at his throat, trying to relieve the pressure that was mounting. Fear consumed him and any thoughts of how to get out of the bind fled.

Lucius walked toward him, his wand out stretched. Harry had to try to cast a spell without speaking it. If he didn't, he would lose his life tonight. Trying to recall every lesson ever taught to him, Harry closed his eyes and pointed his wand at Lucius. He gasped for air as the invisible noose around his neck disappeared. Opening his eyes, he saw Lucius's wand across the other side of the room. Seizing the opportunity he aimed his wand, once again, at Lucius and shouted…

"Sectumsempra!"

Harry watched in horror as large gashes began to appear on Lucius's face. He crawled out of the way as the older man fell to his knees in pain. It had been the second time he had used 'sectumsempra' against a Malfoy. There was no time to watch Lucius try and reverse the spell. Harry quickly knocked over the crib and watched as the leather bound diary fell at his feet. Just as he was about to pick it up, his hand was stopped by an invisible barrier. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Isis looking at the diary. She closed her eyes for a brief second and opened them quickly. Nodding her head, Harry tried to grasp the diary again and did now that the spell that had been cast upon it was lifted. He scooped it up and put it safely in his jacket pocket.

The door burst open with a force that no one was prepared for. Harry was sent flying into the wall and knocked his head against the edge of the windowsill. He sat there for a moment, trying to regain his strength and balance. Before he could shout a warning, Harry watched as Isis was hit from behind by two Death Eaters that had burst into the room.

"Isis!" he screamed.

Lucius had regained his footing and had reversed the spell that Harry had cast only moments before. He stood proudly and ignored the blood running down his face and his neck. Harry didn't have the strength to stand and help Isis. There had to be some way to assist her before she was hurt.

The two Death Eaters helped Isis to her feet as Regulus and Lucius stood before her. Lucius quickly recovered his fallen wand and pointed it directly at Isis's heart.

"So much for Dumbledore's daughter," Lucius spat. "All of those years spent abroad trying to learn new tricks in order to protect the Boy-Who-Lived. What would your father say if he knew that you were going to die by my hand?"

Isis swallowed hard, ignoring the blood that was pooling in her mouth. Spells did no harm to her but Muggle items used against her without magic being placed upon them did enough to throw her off balance. Much like the blow to the back of the head at Grimmauld Place, the knock from behind by the two Death Eaters had done some damage. The commotion heard coming from downstairs was enough to warn Isis that there was going to be no back-up. She wished that Harry would remain still enough so that she might perform one last magic act before her entire world went black.

"Much like Dumbledore falling because of Snape, you will fall because of me. Like father, like daughter."

Regulus smiled and peered over his shoulder at Harry. He shifted the wand in his hand and pointed it at Harry. It was a warning for him not to become involved with what was about to take place. From the look in Isis's eye, Harry knew that it wasn't going to be necessary.

Silently Harry muttered a spell and watched as Regulus's wand flew out the door. Regulus's eyes widened as the young man stood with his own wand raised. Isis's eyes blazed with fire covering the orbs Harry had come to admire. The Death Eaters holding her began to scream in agony as Isis slowly became the fire figure that Harry saw while he was standing outside of the Black household. The Death Eaters became piles of ash as Harry stepped forward, unafraid any longer of what was in store.

Regulus dove out of the room to recapture his fallen wand as Lucius stood before Isis in all of her glory. Harry followed Regulus out of the room and down the stairs where a small battle was ensuing. Spells, curses, and jinxes were flying around the room from both Death Eaters and Harry's companions alike. Hermione and Ron were standing up to Death Eaters while Remus and Poseidon battled along side of them. Several Death Eaters laid about the foyer, already taken care of.

Recovering his wand, Regulus pointed it at Harry as he crawled on the floor toward the stairs. Harry slowly walked after him like a lion hunting his prey. He wasn't afraid of what would become of him. Something inside of him was building much like a forest fire. It felt hot and cool at the same time. He knew then that it was the power Isis and Poseidon had told him about. Still unsure of what he could do with it, he outstretched his wand and pointed it at Regulus. Until he could call upon his power without worrying of what it would do, he would rely on the magic he learned at Hogwarts.

"You are nothing, Harry," Regulus said smiling but yet still crawling away from him. "Voldemort knows that you are destroying the Horcruxes. It's only a matter of time before he stops you."

A scream echoed throughout the house and Harry knew that Isis was giving Lucius a punishment that no one wanted to endure.

"Voldemort believes that he will complete the prophecy." Harry stopped walking as Regulus slowly rose to his feet. "What he doesn't know is that I will do anything to make sure that the people I love will suffer no longer. I wish for my parents to rest in peace. I want Sirius to know that he didn't die in vain. And I want Dumbledore to know that he taught me everything I needed to know in order to defeat the Dark Lord."

Regulus looked at Harry confused. "Sirius is dead?"

Before Harry could answer him, the sound of cracking wood beneath his feet sounded in his ears. There was no time to react as the boards beneath him gave way. Harry screamed, but he quickly stopped as his entire world was turned upside down. It didn't even register until moments later that Poseidon yelled 'levicorpus' to keep him from crashing to the floor. The wand he was holding had dropped from his grasp and was lying mere inches out of his reach. Just as Poseidon was about to place the counter-jinx on him, a spell stronger than anything Harry had ever seen sent Poseidon flying out the front door.

"No!" Hermione screamed.

She didn't hesitate and ran after him. Poseidon lied motionless on the sidewalk outside of the Potter cottage. Harry couldn't tell if his eyes were open or shut, but he knew the damage had been done. As he looked around, he saw that it had been Regulus that had sent Poseidon through the doorway. Harry tried to reach for his wand with no success. Spotting Ron, he kept Regulus in his sights as he tried to garner Ron's attention.

"Ron!" Harry shouted. Ron briefly looked his way as a Death Eater went running past him. "The counter-jinx to 'levicorpus'. Do it, will you?!"

Ron nodded and pointed his wand at Harry. "Liberacorpus!"

Harry fell to the floor with a thud, but he quickly scrambled to his feet as he grabbed his wand. Looking out the door, he saw Hermione trying to help Poseidon with no luck. Regulus had disappeared in the few seconds that he had taken his eyes off of him. There was no time to being to ponder as to where Sirius's brother had fled to with the situation around them becoming grim.

Ron and Harry were back-to-back as several Death Eaters surrounded them. Remus was having a time himself, cornered by two Death Eaters near the front doorway.

"Isis!" Harry yelled, hoping that she would be able to hear him. "I have the Horcrux. We need to go. Poseidon is hurt!"

That was all of the encouragement Isis needed. The entire house burst into flames. Ron screamed in horror while Harry kept Ron beside him.

"Don't move," Harry whispered into Ron's ear.

The heat was almost unbearable. Ron squinted his eyes in fear as the Death Eaters continued to move closer to them. Harry pointed his wand, trying to conjure up a spell strong enough to send the Death Eaters away from them for a few moments so that they might regain the upper hand.

"Pertrificus Totalus!" Harry watched as two out of the three Death Eaters stopped their movements and fell to the ground with a thud. The other continued to move toward him with more determination than ever.

"Harry," Ron stuttered, still watching the Death Eaters that were near him move toward him with a faster pace. He was drawing a blank for any spells that might help them.

Harry quickly swung Ron around and pointed his wand at the three Death Eaters that were closing in on them. He smirked. "Incarcerous!"

The Death Eaters smiled back in victory as the spell bounced off of them. Ron swallowed hard as he noticed that the spell didn't work. Harry grumbled and tried it again but with no effect.

Just as he was about to give up hope, out of the corner of his eye he noticed Isis step out onto the balcony. Her body was partially engulfed in flames while the rest of her was still in human form. She looked down at him with her eyes blazing.

"Use the shield charm, Harry. Do it now," she commanded.

Harry pulled Ron down with him into a ball as he held up his wand. "Protego!"

He had said it so forcefully that it seemed as though a large bubble had surrounded them. Ron and Harry continued to look around as they felt the heat rise. He could just have imagined how hot it was outside of the bubble if it was as unbearable as it was inside. The entire house was ablaze along with every Death Eater left inside. Glancing off to the side of him, he saw Remus doing the same charm. An invisible bubble was around him, protecting him from what Isis was left to do.

And just as quickly as the heat came over them, it disappeared. Harry lowered his wand and the spell as the fire that engulfed the house extinguished itself. There was no damage to the cottage and it was left just as it was when they had first arrived. Piles of dust were scattered throughout the house much like a few weeks ago at Grimmauld Place. However the emotions he was feeling were a lot stronger than before. Something was still stirring within him, ready to be released in a fury like nothing he had ever felt before. The hot and cold sensation he had felt only moments prior surged and pulsated. He tried to calm it down but it didn't seem to be doing any good.

Remus placed a strong grip on his shoulder to keep him standing. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"There's something wrong." Ron was standing beside him now. He couldn't place where Isis was but he knew she was nearby. "I feel like there's something swimming inside of me. I don't know what it is."

"Give me your wand." Remus knelt before Harry as Harry gave him the wand. After inspecting the wand, he briefly looked over Harry to see if there were any injuries that he could find. "Did someone put a spell on you?"

"Lucius did. I felt like I was choking to death." He rubbed his throat still feeling that aftereffects as Remus continued to look him over. "That has nothing to do with it. I felt it before all of this started. Remus, I think it's the power Isis was telling me about. It was so much stronger today, as if it was ready to be released. I held it at bay because I didn't know what it would do."

All Remus could do was nod. "We'll tell Isis when we get back to Hogwarts. In the meantime, did you recover the Horcrux?"

Harry pulled the leather diary out of his jacket and showed Remus. "It was lying in the crib. Do you think this is it?"

"What is that?" Ron asked curiously.

"I don't know." Remus looked it over but couldn't make heads or tails of it. "We'll have to check on it before we destroy it. In the meantime, Ron, see if you can help Hermione outside with Poseidon. I think he might just have a bump on his head."

Ron quickly rushed out of the cottage and over to Hermione and Poseidon. Remus and Harry continued to stand there as two figures floated high above their heads. They both glanced up to see Regulus with burn marks all over his body and Lucius with gashes on his face hovering above them. Both Regulus and Lucius were unconscious and oblivious to anything that was going on. Isis, however, was conscious of everything.

"Remus," she began, "See to it that these two are escorted to Azkaban. I'm entrusting you to make sure that they receive the cells that I have prepared for them."

Remus watched as Isis placed the two unconscious figures at his feet. With one last glance and smile at Harry, he simply placed both of his hands on Regulus and Lucius and disappeared. Just as quickly as Remus disappeared with Regulus and Lucius, Isis appeared beside Harry.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

Harry nodded and then pointed outside. "I'm fine, but I think Poseidon is hurt."

Isis slowly turned and looked at the gruesome image in front of her. The fire that had been evident in her eyes died and turned into the copper-colored orbs that were seen by everyone at Hogwarts. Yet there was a sadness in them that was never apparent while she roamed the halls.

"The Horcrux, you have it?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"I have it." Harry continued to watch Isis. "Isis, are you alright?"

Isis snapped out of her thoughts for a brief moment and smiled slightly at him. "Let's get you back to Hogwarts. We must figure out what this Horcrux is and why it was so important to Voldemort."

"Isis!" Hermione screamed from outside. "He isn't breathing!"

Isis ran out the door faster than anything before. Harry quickly followed as she fell to Poseidon's side. Ron and Hermione moved off to the side as Isis quickly checked over Poseidon. Her hand fell over his heart and she closed her eyes trying to feel a beat. Harry joined Ron and Hermione and they watched as Isis tried to bring Poseidon back to life.

"Ron, Hermione, Harry, I need you to stay as close to Poseidon as you can. I'm going to get us back to Hogwarts."

Harry knew the type of transportation Isis was speaking of. It only took a few brief moments before they would get to their destination. As Isis prepared herself for the short journey, Harry looked back at the cottage his parents called home. Tonight it had been a place of triumph. They gained the upper hand and were going home with the fourth Horcrux. There were casualties and Harry wasn't sure if Poseidon would survive. As much as he disliked Poseidon in the beginning, the new Potions Master was growing on him and becoming a friend. He didn't want to see someone close to Isis die because of him. Isis would say that Poseidon sacrificed his life to save the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry didn't want that to happen. He wanted Poseidon to live.

"Isis, is Poseidon going to be alright?" Hermione asked concerned.

Isis didn't answer but instead surrounded them with a barrier of fire. They were going back to Hogwarts and hopefully to save Poseidon.


	15. Potions Gone Bad

Chapter 15 – Potions Gone Bad

The sun was slowly rising over the mountains just outside the windows of Hogwarts. The rays illuminated the gloomy hallway as the trio sat patiently outside of the hospital wing. As Harry glanced down at his shirt, he noticed blood stains splattered all over his chest. He knew that it wasn't his blood but Lucius Malfoy's from the gashes he caused on the older man's face. Madam Pomfrey had quickly looked Harry over and saw no injuries except for the bump on his head from hitting it on the windowsill. Hermione had several bruises that would appear in a few days on her arms while Ron had dislocated his shoulder that was quickly reset but still painful. They were minor injuries compared to the man that was lying unconscious behind the tightly shut doors.

Madam Pomfrey hadn't allowed Isis to step inside the room, afraid that she would be a distraction and would get in the way. Professor McGonagall had gone in, at Isis's request, to make sure that Poseidon was alright. Every few minutes, she stepped out to tell Isis how Poseidon was fairing. From the grim look on Isis's face, Harry knew that he wasn't getting any better over time.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Hermione asked, barely above a whisper. Ron used his good hand to keep a hold of Hermione's. "You should have seen him, Harry. He did everything in his power to make sure that Ron and I were safe while we were battling the Death Eaters."

Ron nodded, agreeing with Hermione. "He was on fire. Not like Isis, mind you, but he was quick to jump wherever he was needed. He was amazing."

"I underestimated him," Harry said grimly. "How could I have been so wrong?"

"You didn't know, Harry," Hermione reassured him. "We all know who and what Snape was and it was hard to imagine anyone filling the spot to be not like him. We all had our reservations."

He shook his head solemnly. "I was the worst. Even when Isis said he would be training me, I put up a fight about it. I wanted nothing to do with him. He cured Ginny of whatever curse had been placed upon her and saved me last night when I fell through the boards on the balcony."

Harry glanced up only to see Isis continuing to pace in front of the large doors. She was lost in thought and felt helpless. He knew the feeling and knew she hated it as much as he did.

"But he helped you get the fourth Horcrux, Harry," Ron said, trying to put on his best happy face. "That has to count for something."

"I never meant for anyone to get hurt for it." He took the diary out of his pocket and looked at the worn leather. "What I don't understand is why Voldemort would put part of his soul in another diary. Wasn't his own enough?"

"May I see it, Harry?"

Harry handed the diary to Hermione as she got lost in the mode she always did when they were in the library. She studied the pages as she flipped through them. The handwriting was neat while the pages were worn and yellow. Months and days sat in the upper right hand corner but with no years to be seen. Each entry was signed at the bottom with a simple "R" inscribed.

"It's Rowena Ravenclaw's," she said as if being struck by the revelation suddenly. "The diary belonged to Ravenclaw."

"That goes along with Slytherin's locket and Helga Hufflepuff's cup that's still missing." Harry watched as Hermione continued to inspect the diary. "That would only leave something from Gryffindor and that's not including Voldemort himself."

"This isn't just a normal diary," Hermione chimed in. "Even though each entry is dated, she addressed them and signed them as if they were letters to someone. Whoever it was…" She gently touched her fingers to the fragile parchment. "…was someone very important to her. It seems as though she was in love with someone but their love was denied."

"A forbidden love, how romantic." Ron rolled his eyes and ignored Hermione slapping him in the arm. "Come on, Hermione. The Four Founders were something very important. She didn't have time to worry about love or anything of the sort. She was to become one of the most important people in Wizarding history."

"She didn't know that at the time, Ron," Hermione chided. "No one can deny love. It's inevitable."

Ron was silent for a moment, knowing what Hermione was getting at. Even though they tried to deny it, Ron was destined to be with Hermione. No amount of pranks or jokes or even arguments would change that. He truly did hate it when she was right.

"Does it say who it was?" Harry was becoming curious now. The thought of Ravenclaw being in love might not have sat well with Voldemort especially if it didn't sit well with Slytherin. It could be the reason as to why Voldemort used the diary instead of something else of Ravenclaw's.

Hermione shook her head. "Her entries are cryptic, as if she truly didn't want anyone to know who it was. I wouldn't be surprised if she was being watched and that's why she couldn't write what she truly wanted to."

"Who would be watching her?" Ron asked. "There were only the four of them and she couldn't exactly watch herself."

"Slytherin is my best bet," she said. "I wouldn't doubt if he was up to no good while they tried to figure out the best plan for Hogwarts." She paused slightly, thinking for a moment. "There has to be a way to destroy the Horcrux without destroying the contents inside of the diary. I think there is a lot more to be learned from what she's written."

Harry couldn't have agreed with Hermione more. The diary, for whatever reason, was a Horcrux and had to be destroyed. However, there was a larger reason for it being a Horcrux. Voldemort chose the diary because there were hidden meanings in the pages. Until they could figure out what it was, Harry couldn't destroy it. It was much too valuable to just see it disappear before actually knowing what it was about.

"Maybe we should go to the library," Hermione said, lowering her voice. "I think Isis needs to be alone for awhile."

"I'm agreeing with Hermione. We're doing no good sitting here while she paces." Ron stood, with Hermione's help. "We'll go to the library and check up on Poseidon later."

Harry watched Isis pace as he stood. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

Ron and Hermione walked away silently as Harry slowly approached Isis. She seemed fragile but not to the point he had seen her in before. There was still life in her and anger that seemed to be boiling just below the surface. The fire in her eyes had died as soon as she saw Poseidon lying on the sidewalk. Harry wasn't sure if he'd see it again for a long time. He wasn't quite sure of the nature of the relationship between Poseidon and Isis, but he knew it went beyond just being partners because of the Elements. Poseidon was close to Isis and they knew each other better than anyone else. He was sure Isis was feeling more than she was truly letting on.

"Isis," he said, trying not to scare her from suddenly coming upon her.

Isis turned to see Harry standing there. She smiled slightly and nodded toward where Ron and Hermione were walking. "They did very well at Godric's Hollow. Please tell them that for me."

"I will."

"You did too, Harry." She grasped his shoulder. "I saw what you did to Lucius. It took great strength to use that spell on him."

Harry tried to smile but couldn't. He was thankful for the compliment; however there was much more on his mind and couldn't register its full meaning. "Isis, I'm sorry about Poseidon. Everything I ever said about him…I didn't mean…"

A single tear ran down his cheek and Isis gently brushed it away. He couldn't find the strength to look at her in that moment. There were so many feelings inside of him that he couldn't figure out. Even the power that he knew was lying dormant for the time being felt different. Sadness overwhelmed him and he didn't know why. He hardly knew Poseidon yet he felt as though he failed the man who was teaching him.

"Don't worry about Poseidon. He will be fine." Isis lifted Harry's chin so that he could look at her. "He's a strong man. He will fight this and you will have your Potions Master back."

Harry chuckled briefly as Isis smiled warmly at him. "He saved me. I fell through the balcony boards and he saved me. But he used a spell on me that I thought no one else knew except for a select few."

Isis looked curiously at him. "What spell?"

"Levicorpus."

She stood there silently for a moment. Just as she was about to answer Harry, the doors to the hospital opened and Professor McGonagall stood there. Her eyes were wide with horror and shock as Isis and Harry both looked at her.

"I will tend to Mr. Potter while you go see Madam Pomfrey." She moved along side of Harry as Isis stood in the doorway.

"What is it?" Isis asked concerned.

"I believe Poseidon is dying. His heart has sped up and his body has begun to convulse." Professor McGonagall tried to contain the tears that were trying to spill down her cheeks. "Please, go see to him."

Isis didn't wait and ran through the doors. The doors slammed shut behind her as Harry looked at Professor McGonagall. He couldn't tell anything by the look on her face but the fear in her eyes was an indication that all was not well. Isis said Poseidon wouldn't give up so easily and Harry wasn't so sure that Poseidon was dying.

Before he could ask Professor McGonagall any questions, he was being lead down the hallway and away from the hospital wing. There were too many things going through his mind. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him in the library but he wasn't sure if he would be any help. Isis had helped him so many times and there was no way he could repay the favor. He promised himself that he would visit Isis later to make sure everything was alright. For now, he would go to the library and try to solve the mystery of the fourth Horcrux.

* * *

The hospital wing had been void of any noise for hours. There had been no visitors and even Madam Pomfrey had seen to it to leave well enough alone. No students were injured and left almost every bed open – except for one. The shades had been drawn on the windows as the sun set several hours prior. The lanterns on the walls were lit and allowed whatever light they could provide to illuminate the room. The silence was deafening but didn't seem to bother the two figures left inside.

Isis sat solemnly on the bed, cast in her own light from the lantern right above her. The orange glow didn't hide the sadness in her eyes. She knew there was something wrong with him and couldn't help. This was something he had to heal on his own without the help of magic or even her powers.

He was shrouded in darkness, the light denying him access. His body was unmoving and unresponsive to her touch. She was thankful that his convulsions had stopped after Madam Pomfrey left the hospital. Isis assured the older woman that she would be able to take care of matters from here and would call upon her if need be. There was only one reason as to why he begun to spasm as he had and it was not the reason she wanted it to be. There had been times where she wanted to see who he truly was but now, in the middle of everything and everyone, he couldn't be seen like this. She stayed awake to make sure no one disturbed him while he mended his wounds. Staying awake was not only to make sure no one harmed him, but it was also to make sure no one saw him for who he truly was.

"Isis…"

The voice had changed but was not unrecognizable by her. As she peered over her shoulder, she watched as the light finally danced over his face. His pale skin seemed even paler than normal as it became highlighted by the lantern. His black, greasy hair was almost matted to his face from the sweat that clung to every inch of his skin while his fever broke. As he looked at her, his black orbs seemed to call to her. They were dark and haunting at times but then there were times they were full of life, although he denied people access to see it when they were. He was no longer the man that people had come to recognize recently. If anyone saw him now, Isis had no doubt about his fate.

"Lie still. Whatever spell Regulus cast on you was powerful enough to do damage beyond anything magic could repair." She gently touched his cheek and smile slightly. "This was not exactly what I was talking about the other night."

He quickly touched his face as Isis moved her hand away. Realizing what she had meant, he took the sheet and hid beneath it.

"You dare allow them to keep me in the hospital while you knew full well what would happen?!"

She nodded her head. "Now there is the man I have come to know. The man who suddenly got sentimental the other night disappeared and the true Snape has reappeared before me."

Severus Snape lowered the sheet and looked at her with contempt. "I do not know what came over me that night. Personally I believe Poseidon has possessed me more than I have possessed him."

"Do not blame the Polyjuice Potion for your remarks. You only take the form of Poseidon and not his personality. Although, I must say, you are doing a remarkable job of impersonating him."

The sneer Snape gave Isis made her laugh instead of cower in fear as most of the students had when he cast it upon them. "You are insufferable."

"And you almost got yourself killed." She quickly stood and faced herself away from him. "Regulus should have _never_ been able to cast that spell upon you. You are better than that, if I can recall correctly."

"I am a Master of Potions," he rebutted.

"Do not use that excuse. You are a Master of the Dark Arts and once a loyal servant to Voldemort. Please spare me the words you were about to use."

He sat up in the bed and tried not to groan from the pain that he felt coursing through his body. "Potter…he has the Horcrux?"

"Yes, _Harry_ has the Horcrux." She turned and looked at him. He had suddenly seeped back into the man he wasn't. "You began to call him Harry, Severus."

"And whatever spell you cast upon me has warn off." He grumbled as he tried to shift his body. Isis's was quickly by his side and helped him get comfortable. His dark eyes looked at her as she tried to avoid his gaze. "Potter is still lax in his studies and potion making. Do not think I haven't noticed while in Poseidon's form."

"Yet you still teach him. It's quite remarkable, Severus. Something is stirring inside of you and you are afraid to admit it."

"Where is the Polyjuice Potion?" he asked, looking around for the flask he had it contained in.

She smiled. "It's safe."

Snape looked at her and came only inches away from her face. "Isis, now is not the time to play games. It is essential that I have the potion before anyone comes through those doors. If Potter or even one of his little friends finds me here, I am as good as dead."

"And maybe that's the way it should be," she rebutted. "After all, the man who killed Albus Dumbledore should be punished for his actions."

Snape's eyes widened as she looked at him with no emotion playing out on her face. "I did what I had to do."

"So you keep telling me."

"You are being difficult," he said through gritted teeth.

Isis shrugged. "And you are not being the man who came to me over ten years ago begging for help. What happened to the young man that said he wanted more out of life than just hiding in the Darkness? You said you loved once and yet here you are denying yourself the chance of redemption. I felt something, Severus. There's something inside of you wanting to burst forth. I felt the love in that kiss the other night."

"That kiss was anything but rational. I was not of my own mind. Frankly, I don't know if I ever will be again."

"But you are capable of loving someone. The kiss proved that. We have played this experiment time and time again. You said that you wished to try and love someone, and I gave you the opportunity when I agreed to help you. My father thought it was completely illogical and I challenged him because I believed in you. I even allowed myself, for a time, to be swept up in the idea of someone loving me once again. You are denying yourself everything because you wish to punish yourself. Love is apart of the Light that you have been searching for almost all of your life. I am tired of you trying to find a way back into the Darkness. For the first time in years, I felt something inside of you. Whatever you were love you were denied as a child can no longer be rationalized. If you wish to push me away, so be it. You and I are friends whether or not you like the concept. Love, Severus, will be your downfall. It will be the way Voldemort gains the upper hand with you."

She smiled warmly at him, trying to comfort him after her outburst, and ignored the fact that he was still looking at her with contempt. "You came to me, many years ago when you first started teaching at Hogwarts. You were angry about Dumbledore not allowing you to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I told you I agreed with him. Do you remember what you said to me?"

He shook his head. "That was long ago. I've tried to ignore many parts of my past."

"I remember it as if it were yesterday. 'I will teach the Dark Arts to the students at Hogwarts. If I don't, someone will learn everything that I know. Potions are nothing compared to the Darkness that I have hidden in for so long. Someone will understand the craft and conquer it before it takes hold of them as it did me.'"

Severus looked at her as the light danced on her face. Through everything that he had been through, there had been only two people that had stood by his side: Dumbledore and Isis. As much as it pained him to say it, he had become good friends with Isis and didn't deny that the small crush that he had on her when he was a student at Hogwarts still stood, even though he tried to ignore it through their constant experiments where love was concerned. Dumbledore had entrusted his well-being with Isis and Dumbledore couldn't have been more right. Isis had guided him closer to the Light than anyone else had. He had fought Fate and became a man that no one would have thought possible. But that one night changed everything for him.

"Things change, Isis. I have changed." He looked away from her and tried to focus on anything but her. "I am not the man your father trusted. I am a Voldemort spy."

"Were a Voldemort spy. I saw you change, Severus. We wouldn't be sitting here if you didn't. I would have destroyed you long ago if you were who you claim to be. The Art of Darkness you've been longing to teach someone is being taught to the one person who needs it above everyone else."

"Potter will not win this fight. No matter how much I teach him or you teach him, it will not matter. Voldemort is stronger than you could ever imagine."

Isis gently put her hand over his heart and felt its irregular rhythm. She knew he was lying and knew that Harry was stronger than Voldemort could ever be. "There will be a day where you won't be able to deny any feeling that is lying dormant inside of you. I know, since you have taken Poseidon's form, that you have changed. You have allowed yourself to experience different things without worrying about the consequences. But you won't be Poseidon forever and can't hide behind his image until the end of time. Soon you will have to face your Fate and take what comes with it. Within you is a power that has been given to you because the Heart says you are worthy. Don't prove it wrong."

Without another word, she stood and handed him the flask that contained the mask he used to hide from the world. She solemnly walked out of the room with the light that always seemed to follow her.

Snape sat in the darkness and held onto the flask as if it was the last thing that understood him. He understood what Isis was saying but didn't want to believe it. For all of his life he had been shrouded in darkness and pain. His childhood hadn't been easy. Although he remembered his father quite clearly and knew that the man hated him more than anything, he couldn't remember if his mother loved him or even tried to. His memory of his childhood was fuzzy and he didn't wish to explore it if he didn't have to.

Even his time as a student at Hogwarts had proved to be difficult. Being the 'Half-Blood Prince' had at least given him some satisfaction that he had meant something. He could no longer be denied and he granted himself power that no one else could touch. Creating spells and shortcuts with potions made him smarter than anyone else, even James Potter and his friends.

As he grew older the darkness continued to haunt him and try to consume him. The night the Prophecy had been revealed, he knew then and there that it was either time to fight Fate or finally succumb to it. With Dumbledore's help, he decided to fight Fate and become a man that no one expected him to be. It was then he truly met Isis instead of him just being a student in one of her classes. He never expected her to be what she was and allowed himself to learn things that he never thought possible. Even the thought of loving someone, whether it was romantic or any other sort, was something that Isis proved could happen.

Over the years things changed and the Darkness became Light. But when Harry Potter came to Hogwarts, the feelings that he had felt toward James during their school years came to fruition once again. He set everything he had learned aside and continued to be cautious of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Now there was no choice. Somehow Fate had deemed him fit to control an Element and protect Harry Potter at all costs. Severus Snape had a different destiny and he wasn't happy about it at all.


	16. Hidden Meanings

Chapter 16 – Hidden Meanings

"Ron, the book goes on the top shelf!" Hermione yelled from a few rows down. "Please don't drop it!"

All Harry heard next was Ron groaning, a book hitting something hard, and Hermione cursing under her breath. Besides the small arguments that had been occurring every so often as his best friends searched for the texts they needed, he had a minor distraction sitting next to him.

"Harry, you're blocking the diary. I can't see what it says."

He glanced over to see Ginny trying to see over his arm that was covering Rowena Ravenclaw's diary in order to keep it from shutting. Her hand grasped his to move it out of the way, but he kept a hold of it as she looked at him.

He asked concerned, "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Harry, I'm perfectly fine. I told you that Poseidon cured me of whatever it was that took over me." She smiled warmly at him but it still didn't ease his nerves. "I'm ready to get back into the game. We've got to figure out what's going on with this diary. With Ron and Hermione going at each other's throats every few minutes, I doubt that they're going to be of any help."

"Have you been looking at the diary?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "While you were talking with Isis, I had time to glance through it. Ravenclaw's handwriting is beautiful, but the way she talks is like it's a riddle. Which is rather interesting since Voldemort's true name was Tom Riddle."

Could that have been a connection? It was a very loose thread that didn't truly prove much as to why Voldemort wanted to use the diary as another Horcrux. There were just so many questions. Harry wasn't quite sure what Hermione was trying to find and he knew that nothing in the books of Hogwarts would solve the mystery.

"Whoever she's writing to," Ginny continued, "she loved very much. It's just I don't think that the mystery man ever knew it."

"Why do you think that?" Harry began to look through the diary, looking for some sort of clue to anything.

"It's just the words she used. 'If only he knew'. 'Maybe things would be different now'. There are other statements in there that suggests that she never told this person."

"It's because she was afraid that Salazar would find out!" Hermione shouted. "He was bad news. I'm sure he didn't want anything ruining what he thought was the perfect image of the perfect school. It didn't matter if it was Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff, or even Ravenclaw – if Salazar didn't get his way, no one did."

"Isn't that kind of harsh?" Ron asked – his voice muffled from behind the old and dusty books. "I mean, I know he was a bad wizard and everything…"

Harry shook his head and countered, "Weren't you the one who was claiming that no one could change? You said that even Slytherin wouldn't be able to change who he was. He was a wizard that wanted everything for himself. I'm sure he didn't want anyone else happy besides him."

"Hermione, bloody hell!" Ron shouted as more books tumbled to the floor. "What exactly are we looking for?!"

"You'll know it when I see it," she rebutted.

Harry still wasn't sure what Hermione was determined to find. It had been weeks since he had seen her walk through the doors of the library. However, there had been instances where Hermione hadn't been seen anywhere in Hogwarts for hours. Ron was beginning to worry while Harry was just plain curious. What was it about this year that had everyone acting strangely? Even he felt out of sorts. Now that he knew he had a power inside of him that was uncertain of which side it wanted to be on, he was uneasy and more cautious than usual. Ginny had gone through her trials and tribulations. The only ones who seemed as normal as they could be were Fred and George. No one knew who they were any more and Harry wasn't quite sure he knew who Isis and Poseidon were to begin with.

"Do you really think Slytherin would be that cruel to deny someone love?" Ginny asked Harry. "I mean, that isn't just some feeling you can cast off to the side. Believe me – I've tried."

"The funny thing is," Harry began trying to ignore the small subtle hint to their own relationship, "is that all of a sudden love has become more of a factor than I ever thought. Dumbledore used to tell me it was my mother's love that protected me from Voldemort that night he tried to kill me. It's almost as if love has become an Element itself."

Ginny looked at him curiously. "How?"

"Think about it for a minute. Let's assume that it was Slytherin that found this diary. More than likely it would have made him feel that something, not only Muggles, were going to destroy his dream of a perfect Wizarding school." He paused for a moment, thinking of the new element that suddenly appeared. "What happens when love factors into anything?"

"It distracts at times," she said smirking. "There were times it distracted me. But sometimes it makes people turn on one another."

Harry nodded. "Jealousy is a very big emotion that comes between people when love is concerned. Did we ever find out why Gryffindor and Slytherin fought for so long?"

"It was because they both disagreed about how the school was run. Slytherin wanted only pure bloods accepted in the halls of Hogwarts, while Gryffindor wanted the school to be for all wizards."

"But what if that wasn't the only reason." He shrugged as Ginny looked at him, and motioned to all of the texts. "This is only a portion of what happened. History can never be told fully unless one was truly there to see it. I'm really beginning to think love has become something a lot more important than we first thought."

Ginny began to skim the pages of the diary once more. Harry sat there and watched her. He had been more cautious with her since she had returned. It had been something he feared – Voldemort coming after the people he loved. There were very few left. Even the Order of the Phoenix was down to a few members. Ron and Hermione were always by his side and after an owl sent by Mrs. Weasley, Harry had promised to keep a watchful eye on Ginny. There were no thoughts of going back to the state she had been in, but he didn't want to take any chances. They had been growing closer – holding hands and kissing when no one was looking. It was still a mystery as to why they were hiding their relationship this year when it was only last year, after winning Quiddich, that they were caught kissing in front of everyone. Now it all seemed different. He wanted her all to himself. Maybe it was selfish but he wouldn't let anyone harm her again – or have a chance at stealing her away.

"I'm just really curious as to who she was in love with," Ginny said with a smile. "She obviously had a very large crush on him. The only one left to pick from would be Gryffindor. Do you think it was him?"

"Who else would it be?" Harry couldn't think of anyone else. He was certain it was jealousy that came between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Of course the thought of letting only pure bloods into Hogwarts was a very large factor in their rivalry over the years, but something else was simmering beneath it all. "Not only was Salazar denied one of the Four Elements or his way about who was allowed into the school, now he was had to live with the fact that one of the Founders was preoccupied with Gryffindor. That would make anyone's blood boil."

"You would be wrong in that assumption," said a voice from the darkness.

Harry and Ginny looked up to see Isis walking toward them. She sat down in front of them and glanced over to see the diary lying in front of Ginny. Harry watched Isis as she continued to look at the diary.

"It's been years since I've seen that." Isis laughed to herself. "I thought it had been destroyed long ago. I can see I was mistaken."

Harry slid it over from Ginny to Isis. She gently touched the brittle pages. "Why would Voldemort use this as a Horcrux?"

"It's simple really." She smirked and closed the leather bound diary. "Rowena Ravenclaw was in love with Salazar Slytherin."

Ginny's eyes went wide as Harry sat there, dumbfounded. "What?" Ginny stammered. "Ravenclaw liked Slytherin? Is that even possible?"

"Love can be found in the oddest of places. For Rowena, she found it in one of the places she never expected." Isis laid her hand on the rough leather and drummed her fingers gently on it. "Love, even in its simplest form, is an Element no one can predict. Much like Wind, Love's strength and determination cannot be matched. It is the one Element the Creator never thought about when making us."

"The Creator?" Harry asked curiously. "What is the Creator?"

"That story is left for a much later date," she said calmly, not meeting Harry's gaze. "I think the reason the fourth Horcrux is another diary is a little more important at the moment."

Ginny pointed at the diary. "It's because Ravenclaw loved Slytherin that Voldemort used it. He hated the thought that one of the most feared wizards of all time could have had a weakness."

"I can see why Harry likes you," Isis stated as Harry blushed. "Love is not only physical but its also emotional, much like hate. Voldemort never truly loved anyone. Hate came to him naturally and he didn't try to fight it. He was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin. Hate was practically in his blood. But when he found the one weakness that Slytherin possessed, Voldemort couldn't let that be his downfall. So not only did his power grow over time, the hatred for his ancestor rose to new heights. Voldemort knew that he had to be greater than Slytherin and had to prove that Slytherin's weakness made him inferior to someone who possessed only hatred in his heart."

"So he used Ravenclaw's diary to some how payback Slytherin for his flaw. He wanted Slytherin to feel the betrayal he felt." Harry was beginning to understand now. Revenge was something Voldemort dished out, but betrayal wasn't something he could take. It was one thing for one of his Death Eaters to betray him. He could easily remedy the situation. However, the thought of Salazar Slytherin making one of the most fatal mistakes Voldemort could think of was something that Voldemort couldn't take care of. His only solution would be to destroy the memory of the weakness that the Founder possessed.

She nodded and held up the diary. "In your possession is one of the most interesting of the six Horcruxes. There are only two left and we know that one is Hufflepuff's cup. Unfortunately it is still missing and none of the people I have searching for it can seem to find any trace of it. Soon I will have to visit Azkaban and question Regulus as to where it is."

"Do you think someone helped him steal the cup from that cave?" Ginny asked curiously. "I mean, wouldn't it be impossible for him to do it alone?"

"I wouldn't doubt it in the least. What I fear is that someone betrayed Regulus and he has no idea where his partner hid the cup." Isis gently put down the diary and slid it over to Harry. "But that is my problem and not yours. Right now, it is important for you to destroy this."

Harry just looked at the leather book and thought about what was inside. It was the only thing that proved that Salazar Slytherin actually possessed feelings and a heart. While most wizards thought he was cold and cruel, Slytherin was a man who loved and was loved in return. He was sure that Slytherin didn't actually show his true colors and that very few knew of the kindness buried inside of him. What he wasn't sure about was if Rowena ever knew of Slytherin's feelings and that they were reciprocated. The reputation that Slytherin upheld had to be maintained for not only his pure blood status, but his mark in history. If anyone had found his weakness, it would have been exploited and everything about him would have been destroyed. Hogwarts, Harry feared, wouldn't have been the same. It wasn't something he fully understood but he knew if events didn't unfold as they had, Hogwarts wouldn't be in the state it was now.

"I can't destroy it," Harry muttered under his breath. "Isis, this is the only thing that proves that…"

Isis's stare stopped him from speaking. The fire that he constantly saw in them was burning fiercer than anything he had seen before. "I know that the contents inside of this diary are more interesting than any text in the library, but it must be destroyed. It is a Horcrux, Harry. Just because it proves that Slytherin wasn't as evil as most thought, it is trivial compared to the thought of a piece of Voldemort's soul continuing to exist. Maybe one day I will tell you about the Four Founders, but this is not the day or the artifact to save in order to learn more about them."

There was something else she wasn't telling him and he feared what it was. He knew that Isis had been apart of the Founders past, but he wasn't sure in what capacity. What exactly had she been doing after she had been set free? Why did Slytherin feel the need to have to destroy her? There were still so many questions about Isis. Although he felt safe around her, it was the trust issue that kept continuing to come up. The more he found out about her, the less he trusted her. He was getting frustrated with the fact that he was beginning to trust Poseidon more than he did her.

"You just want me to destroy it?" Harry asked – making sure that was the decision she wanted to make.

Ginny was glancing back and forth between Isis and Harry. She wasn't quite sure if she should speak up but there was no better time than the present and thought it was better to voice her opinion about the situation before it grew out of hand. "Harry, maybe she's right. How much can we learn from a few love notes in a diary? It's more important to see another piece of Voldemort destroyed than wondering about Ravenclaw."

It was bugging him to know that there might be more hidden meanings in the words and that he didn't have time to study it. History was important and maybe reading the diary would give him some insight on how to destroy Voldemort. If he was that angry about Slytherin betraying him in this light, there had to be something inside of it that would show them something.

"Harry, there is no debate about this. We have to destroy it." Isis's tone was more demanding this time and he knew she meant it.

Harry slowly stood as Isis did. They both glanced at each other before Harry took a few steps around the table and stood in front of her. Ginny watched them both – knowing that Harry would stand his ground if he wanted to. He slowly held out the diary and watched as Isis extended her hand.

Suddenly, the leather began to feel slippery in his hand from the sweat pooling in his palm. The diary slid to the floor with a thud. It opened to a page that didn't seem as old and brittle as the others. Harry bent down and his eyes wandered the page. The ink was darker and wasn't as faded as the rest of the diary. He felt Ginny along side of him as the shadow of Isis began to grow as she bent down in front of him.

"I didn't notice this before," Ginny chimed in. "I thought I had looked at every page."

"It's the last entry." Harry noticed that at the end of the entry the signature 'R' wasn't inscribed but an 'S' instead. "It's from Slytherin."

Isis turned the diary around and noticed the entry. She, too, was shocked at who it was from. As her fingers gently touched the paper, a tear landed beside the inscribed 'S'. She couldn't look up and didn't want to. The words on the paper hit her harder than she had thought they would.

"Isis, what is it?" Ginny asked – watching her carefully. "Are you alright?"

Harry knew, now, that there was much more to Isis's past than she was letting on. Now she was changed but what had happened centuries ago wasn't who she had made herself to be in her present form. Harry began to wonder how much she truly had to try and amend.

"Harry, destroy it before it's too late."

Isis rose and solemnly walked out of the library, leaving many questions unanswered and many more created. The page left unturned as an unknown breeze blew in the room. Harry glanced at the page once again and knew that not only the diary had more of an impact than any of the other Horcruxes that he'd destroyed, but the contents inside were just as damaging. Voldemort hated the fact that Slytherin showed signs of weakness and Harry hated the fact that Isis was hiding a past that she shouldn't have been.

Ginny pulled a notebook and quill off of the table and wrote down exactly what the entry said. After ripping the page out of the notebook, she folded the piece of paper and handed it to Harry. He looked at her with a puzzled look in his eyes. "You and I both know that this is the most important entry. With just two words, I'm sure they had more of an impact on Ravenclaw and Slytherin than we know right now. Maybe, when we have time, we can look into it. Right now, Harry, we need to destroy the Horcrux. If Isis is right about anything, it's this."

Harry stuffed the folded sheet of paper into his pocket. Before he closed the diary and stood, he read the entry one more time. It was the two words that probably made an impact on the Four Founders more than anything.

_I'm sorry._

"Alright, Ginny, let's go destroy the diary." He stood and helped Ginny up while keeping a hold of her hand. It was more a gesture of support than affection. He needed to know someone would be there with him for this one. Something in the pit of his stomach was telling him this was a wrong move, but it had to be done.

"Ron, Hermione, we're going out to the courtyard!" he shouted so that they could hear.

There was no answer and he didn't have time to wait. If he waited any longer he'd lose his nerve and never destroy it. Ginny squeezed his hand. Harry took a deep breath and headed out of the library. His feelings were jumbled once again. He was ready to have a long talk with Isis to find out just what was going on.

* * *

Ron yawned and leaned against the dusty book case. The light from the lanterns was getting dimmer by the minute and any thought of walking around the courtyard before sunset was gone. They had spent practically the entire day in the library. He had even missed the chance to destroy the fourth Horcrux because whatever Hermione was searching for was more important.

_Why are relationships so complicated?_

"Hermione, if I don't eat soon my stomach is going to eat itself," he whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes but continued to flip through the pages of the large book in her lap. "Ron, I believe you could do without eating for a few more minutes. I'm sure I could find a way to find you a full-course meal later tonight."

"Bloody hell, Hermione. The sun has set and the moon has practically peaked. My stomach is growling and I think it's about time we get back to the common room before McGonagall finds us in here."

"It's not like we're snogging," she rebutted. "That's what half of the Sixth Years are doing a few rows down. McGonagall will catch them before us."

Ron's eyes widened and he tried to peer through the cracks between the books to see what was going on. He could see Hermione shaking her head out of the corner of his eye. If he wasn't going to get some attention, he was going to find something else to focus on. Seeing shadows dancing on the walls was more satisfying than nearly falling asleep in books older than Hogwarts itself.

"I found it!"

He hit his head on the shelf as he tried to turn his head to look at Hermione. She was already standing by the time he rubbed his head and tried to ignore the headache beginning to form.

"And what exactly did you find?" he asked curiously. "I really hope it was worth almost twelve hours in the library because frankly I don't want to come in here for the rest of the year."

"It's been more than twelve hours in the making, Ron. I've been looking for this information since I first met Isis." Hermione sat down beside Ron and put the book in his lap. He flinched at the weight of it but she didn't seem to notice or care. "I finally found it."

Ron rolled his eyes and tried to shove the book at her, but she wouldn't take it back. "It's a flower, Hermione. You've searched for months for the meaning of a flower?"

"I didn't think the library would have what I needed so I've been spending time in the Room of Requirement. When it didn't have what I wanted, I resulted in coming here."

"There's a big change for you," Ron chided.

Hermione pointed at the drawing of a white pedaled flower. "It's Isis's necklace. The silver medallion that always seems to hang close to her heart."

"So?"

She sighed loudly and took the book from Ron's lap. "It's a lotus. It's a symbol of creation and birth. She always fidgets with it when we're in Elements class."

Ron was growing bored and hungry – not a great combination. "Can you please tell me what this has to do with anything?"

"Curiosity usually gets the best of me." She smiled as she continued to skim through the information beneath the picture. "I highly doubt that it was a pendant that she bought on her own. She never takes it off and it holds meaning with her Egyptian past. Someone close must have given it to her."

"It was probably Dumbledore," he said, hoping it was the right answer. "Why do you care? It's not like the necklace is magical or anything."

"We need to go."

Hermione quickly put the book back on the shelf where she had taken it from. As she began to walk toward the exit, she glanced back to see Ron still sitting on the floor.

"Are you coming?"

Ron smirked. "Is there food involved?" Hermione was silent as he groaned and stood up. "I can't help it if I'm hungry, Hermione. I missed lunch and now I've missed dinner. I seriously cannot do this much longer."

Hermione stepped in front of him and kissed him. His eyes went wide as she deepened the kiss. She took a step back as his eyes were still wide with wonderment. With her hand outstretched, he took a hold of it before he fell over from shock.

As she smiled, she continued toward the exit. "It's amazing that I can make you speechless, Ron. Usually we'd just butt heads. Now I know a way to save myself the trouble."

Ron continued to be silent as they passed Sixth Years busy making out in the dark corners of the library. He smirked to himself, knowing that he had the best girl in the whole school. It just wasn't time to shout it from the Astronomy Tower yet. Or was it?

* * *

"Isis?"

Isis slowly looked over to see Hermione standing in the doorway of the Elements classroom. The colors above were still swirling but seemed dimmer than during class. She sat silently in the middle of the room. It was her home away from home – wherever home was now. Where did she belong?

"What is it, Hermione?"

Hermione took a few steps into the room and hung her head, not wanting to meet Isis's eyes. "I was hoping that we might be able to talk."

"You know I always have an open door policy. What's on your mind? Is it your dreams again?"

"No," she shook her head. She was grateful they hadn't resurfaced for a few weeks. "It's actually about you."

Isis just sat there and looked at Hermione curiously.


	17. A Little Piece of the Past

Chapter 17 – A Little Piece of the Past

It was unlike Hermione to be so forward, but curiosity always seemed to get the best of her. Since Isis had stepped through the doorway of her home, she had been anxious to learn all about Isis and who she was. The answers were coming too slow for her own liking and she decided to take it upon herself to find out as much as she could. The Room of Requirement had failed in its task of helping her out – it didn't seem to have any information on the Elements either. So, she resulted in going back to the library amongst the musty and dusty old books, hoping that they would be able to shed some light on anything about Isis that they could.

"About me?" Isis was still looking at Hermione curiously. "Did I do something wrong? I know that my approach is a little…"

Hermione held up a hand and shook her head. "You did nothing wrong, Isis. You have to understand something about me – I enjoy a challenge and learning about things that no one else knows about. It's rare for anyone to know more than I do, and I don't mean to sound egotistical about it. When Ron began to describe myths and legends about the Elements that I had no idea about, it had me worried that I was becoming lax in the things that I normally do. So before I came back to Hogwarts, I began to do my own research on the Elements."

"Hermione, myths and legends are told by word of mouth most of the time. Anything about the Elements can't be found in books. It's rare if you can find anything written about us. What Ron heard and said does not make him an expert. Frankly, I can't even call myself an expert."

Isis slowly stood. Hermione looked at her and for the first time saw her as a human being rather than something mystical. She wondered if people who encountered Isis just saw her as an Element or saw her as a person with feelings. Isis had become apart of her life more than she would have ever thought. She trusted Isis with her life. It was hard to imagine going through her last year at Hogwarts without Isis.

"There is only one expert," Isis continued, "and the Creator is very hard to find. I've met her only once and I'm not sure if I ever want to meet her again."

Hermione held out a piece of parchment that had been folded in her hand, and Isis took it. As Isis looked at it, Hermione watched the expressions on her face change from curiosity to mild shock. It had taken her months to find any concrete information on the medallion that hung around Isis's neck. There had been many stories and many more facts about what a lotus was. It hadn't been only a part of the Egyptian culture but a part of the Chinese and Persian culture as well. There were so many variations of the story that she wanted to make sure she had everything before she approached Isis about her curiosity.

"It matches your pendant, Isis." Hermione finally met Isis's gaze. "I've been looking for information on it for months. I didn't want to talk to you about it until I found out something to go on. I'm sorry if I'm prying but I would really like to know who gave it to you."

Isis stood silent for a moment before handing Hermione the folded piece of parchment. "How do you know someone gave it to me?"

"Because of the way you fiddle with it when you're nervous." She noticed Isis stopped playing with the pendant as soon as she finished her statement. "I just thought it was something someone close had given to you. It's a beautiful piece of jewelry and it just didn't seem like the type of thing that you'd buy for yourself. Most wizards or witches buy pendants that are magical or represent something that have to do with family ancestry. Being immortal, the family ancestry part of the jewelry is ruled out. I really don't think you need a piece of jewelry that is magical considering who and what you are."

Isis smirked and nodded. "You are brilliant, Hermione. No one can ever take that away from you."

Hermione didn't realize she had been holding her breath as Isis had spoken. It was a great compliment to hear that from her.

"I was very close to the person who gave this to me. It's been a long time since I've seen him."

"Was it Professor Dumbledore?" She asked – not quite sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"No," Isis said, shaking her head. "My father gave me knowledge and strength to do what I do. It was one of the greatest gifts he had ever given me. There are things that are trivial in life and gift giving was rare with Dumbledore. He believes in thought and ideas and finding out information that could prove to be useful later in life. Dumbledore was a man that stood for things greater than anything physical. You are right about family ancestry and physical objects given to represent it. I have something far greater – Dumbledore's knowledge and trust that I could do things better than I ever thought I could."

Isis sat down on the floor as a tear rolled down her cheek. Hermione wasn't sure if she should continue to pry into her life as she had been wanting to. There were just so many questions unanswered and she knew that Isis would never tell Harry everything – only the things he truly needed to understand and know. She thought that Isis just needed a friend. The only people that Isis ever talked to were Remus and Poseidon and that was very rare. There were times where she caught Isis wiping at her eyes or sniffling at unexplained times. It was then her curiosity truly peaked. How could she allow such a wonderful person not have anyone care about how she was doing?

"I'm sorry, Isis," Hermione apologized. "I never meant to bring up memories that you didn't want to talk about. I just thought…"

She looked at Hermione through the tears pooling in her eyes. "You just thought what?"

Hermione sat down on the floor in front of Isis and watched as she began to play with the lotus pendant once again. Her fingers twisted and untwisted the chain while they lightly touched the lotus in passing. The silver looked tarnished and worn. The chain seemed delicate – about to break at any moment.

"I just thought you needed a friend to talk to."

Isis's gaze was unlike Hermione had ever seen before. The usual apparent fire in them had died and was replaced by the copper-colored orbs that hardly anyone ever saw. If she hadn't known that Isis was an Element, she would have assumed that Isis was hiding something that was hurting her. More than any other moment at Hogwarts, Isis seemed truly human with a heart that was about to break.

"I shouldn't assume," she continued. "It's just that you don't talk to any of the female professors and I know I'm not old enough to understand probably anything that is going on in your life. I thought that maybe if I just listened that you might not look so sad."

Isis gently took the folded parchment out of Hermione's hand and unfolded it. She laid it on the floor in between them and looked at the simple sketch. "The lotus is a symbol, in Egyptian culture, of rebirth. The man who gave me this was one of the very few who knew who I was. He knew of my immortality and knew that I was reborn of the fire and ash if I was destroyed."

"So you are part of the Egyptian culture?"

"In some respects." Isis looked up to the sky and watched the colors swirl into one and become an amber color. "During the time of the Romans and the Egyptians, the Elements were separated in order to separate the power of two of the most respected Empires in the world. Wind and Water belonged to some of the most powerful Senators in Rome. Fire and Earth were claimed by Egypt's High Priests. We were used as mediators. When Rome and Egypt fought over matters that concerned the use of power and magic, we were brought in to settle the differences."

Hermione's interest was piqued. "Isis was a God in the Egyptian culture according to the history books. Did they think you were their God resurrected?"

"Isis, in the Egyptian culture, was the first to begin the mummification process. The reasoning is that during mummification it brings life back to the dead. In a lot of ways, it is how I came to be. When I was first created I was a being that held a power so strong inside that I couldn't be controlled. There was no way to destroy me and no way that I could be reborn. Once the Egyptians found out from the Creator that I was born of the fire and many elements of the phoenix, they began to see me as Isis reincarnated. The Egyptians would hear nothing else but that I was their God Isis, reborn and brought back to save them in some way. I couldn't tell them otherwise. I didn't know enough myself to tell them I wasn't."

"So what happened after Egypt?"

Isis sighed. "Many things. We were sent back to where we had been cast from because the Creator no longer needed us to protect over the powerful. It was later when Slytherin released us that the Elements became to be once again."

She was beginning to see the bigger picture, but there were still so many questions. "There were a lot of things that happened during those times, weren't there?"

"It was a different time then, Hermione. Please understand that."

Hermione glanced around the room and noticed the Heart still residing in the stone it had been cast in. To know that she could wield the sword still astonished her. There was a place in her heart that hoped she could use it but a bigger part hoping that she would never learn why it needed to be created in the first place.

"Can you tell me why the Heart was really created?" She saw the sadness in Isis's eyes. "Why did Slytherin create it to destroy you?"

Isis's eyes slowly closed as she tried to forget everything that happened so long ago. It haunted her at night and during the day when she couldn't keep herself occupied. "I was not like I am today. I rode and fought with the men that rode across the countryside. I didn't fear death because I knew I couldn't die. I needed to experience life and I wasn't afraid of who stood in my way. I knew that I would destroy anything that blocked my path to freedom."

She looked at Isis differently now. Long ago Isis wasn't afraid to kill or plunder. Isis was everything she feared and never imagined her to be. What was there now but to look at Isis through different eyes. Had Slytherin been right? Did Isis need to be punished in order for chaos to be vanquished?

"Was Poseidon with you?"

For the first time all night, Isis chuckled. "Poseidon has been with me for some time but not then. If he had been there I might have chosen a different path. Poseidon is a great friend and I truly don't know what I would have done without him."

Hermione shook her head, now truly confused. "But I thought it was Poseidon that gave you the necklace. I never thought it was anyone else."

"There have been two loves in my life," Isis corrected. "Neither one of them was Poseidon."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everything she had become to believe was being changed into something she never expected. The affection between Isis and Poseidon seemed genuine. It was as if they clicked every time they were together. How could she have been so wrong in her assumptions? Was this year the year that Hermione Granger lost her edge?

"I'm sure you have thought and thought about who and what I am, Hermione." Isis turned the piece of parchment so that Hermione might see it better. "There are things about me that I regret, but so many more that I don't. The two people that I loved, and still love, couldn't be more opposite of one another. Each represents a time in my life where I was two different entities. One shows the rebellious side of me – the one willing to do anything in order to get what he wanted. The other is the gentler side of me – the one willing to give his own life in order to protect the things that he loves."

"So what does the lotus represent then?"

She slowly unclasped the necklace and laid it next to the sketch of the lotus. The colors above began their dance once again and reflected on the parts of the necklace that weren't dull and faded.

"My rebirth." She smiled as Hermione looked at her bewildered and disturbed at the same time. "When I first arrived at Hogwarts, many years ago, I was a woman who was still wild and rambunctious. Dumbledore gave me something that I never really understood until many years later – love. Love to me, when I was released by Slytherin, was lust and getting what I thought I deserved. The man I loved then gave me all of that and more. When we weren't out conquering lands, I was in his bed. I was happier with my life then more than any other time before – until I was brought to Hogwarts."

"What changed?" Hermione gently picked up the necklace. It felt so lightweight in her hands as if it wasn't even there. "Why did Hogwarts change you so much?"

Isis was silent for a moment before continuing. "Because it was at Hogwarts where I learned about family. I met Poseidon at Hogwarts and he was the first friend I ever had. There were many things that happened to me at Hogwarts that I can't explain. It was as if I had a home – somewhere to stay instead of roaming the land in search of something that I could never find."

"You found love?"

"I found love." Hermione put the necklace in Isis's hand. Isis touched the lotus as a tear rolled down her cheek. "It was in the halls of the greatest Wizarding School ever known that I found the man that I never thought I'd meet. He didn't know it at the time, but he was truly the man who saved me."

In some ways Hermione understood what Isis was speaking of. She had changed over the years. Ron and Harry had made her stronger. There were times where she didn't care about books and knowledge and only cared about her friends. Ron and she had become closer over the years, and she never saw them ever being together in the respects that they were now. If she ever told Ron that, in a way, he saved her, she would never hear the end of it – and he'd never really understand why she felt he had saved her.

"He must be a great man to have done that," Hermione commented. "I'm sure he was a talented professor."

Isis smirked and shook her head. "He wasn't a professor. He would have been one if time hadn't been so cruel to him."

"Where is he now? Is he still alive?"

"He's held by chains in Azkaban. I'm sure that between time and Voldemort's coming, his death is only a matter of time – if it hasn't already arrived."

She looked at Isis curiously. "The man you love is in Azkaban?! What did he do? Did you try and save him?"

"Believe me, I tried. The evidence against him was great and there were very few who believed his innocence. Even my father thought the odds against him were too high to risk anything. So he was sent to Azkaban, against everything that was screaming inside of me. He allowed no one to see him, but there were times where I went against his wishes. I couldn't let him be alone. I was afraid to be alone – afraid that I would turn back into the person I had been in the past. He was the one who kept me who I am now. He allowed me the chance to look at my reflection in the mirror and not be afraid of it."

Hermione took Isis's hand and squeezed it. A tear streamed down her own cheek. "I'm sure he knows you still love him and that you did all you could to save him."

"He always seemed to believe in me when I didn't." Isis clenched the pendant in her other hand until blood began to seep through her fingers. "I failed him when I could have saved him."

"So save him now. You have an excuse to go to Azkaban. Didn't you say you had to question Regulus about the location of Hufflepuff's cup? Go visit him. Tell him that you will find a way to free him."

The strength in Hermione's voice made Isis believe that she could do what Hermione suggested. Isis slowly stood as did Hermione. The fire that had died in her eyes was reignited. There were many excuses that would gain her entrance to Azkaban. If they didn't allow her in, she's find a way herself.

"Tell Remus that I'm going to Azkaban. I need to talk to Regulus about two things."

Hermione looked at her curiously. "Two things? What two things?"

"One – I want to know where Hufflepuff's cup is. If he doesn't know, he better start talking about who does."

"And the second?"

Isis smirked as she began to walk toward the door. "His brother."

Hermione's heart stopped beating. She couldn't begin to imagine why Isis would need to talk to Regulus about Sirius unless…

"Isis," she began, "why do you need to talk to Regulus about Sirius?"

"Because it's time he knows how I feel about his brother." Isis turned and looked at Hermione but didn't notice the horrified expression on the young woman's face. "Then I'm going to free Sirius and bring him home. Harry needs to meet his godfather. With Peter alive, we can prove his innocence."

Before Hermione could say anything else, Isis disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. There was no time to waste. Harry needed to stop Isis before she made her trip to Azkaban. She feared the worst. If Isis became heartbroken, did that mean she would return to the person that Slytherin wished to destroy? Would she have to bear the burden of destroying Isis because of heartache and sorrow?

* * *

"Isis, we need to talk."

Isis turned to see Harry standing in the doorway of her room. His expression was not that of happiness but of sorrow. She was certain that Hermione would have told him about her freeing his godfather. Although he didn't know Sirius, she thought that Harry would have been happy about the fact that Sirius was being freed.

"Come in, Harry." She waited a moment as Harry solemnly shut the door. "I suppose Hermione told you about my trip to Azkaban."

Harry nodded. "She did. She thought I should talk to you before you left."

"Of course. I knew you might be a little nervous about meeting your godfather, but…"

"He's dead," Harry interrupted.

Isis's eyes widened as Harry looked down at his feet. "What?"

"He died, Isis. He died a few years ago." There was a short pause before he continued. "I thought Remus would have told you. I thought someone would have told you about everything that happened over the years you had been gone."

Isis's legs felt weak and she sat down on the edge of the bed to keep herself from falling. The horrified look on her face must have sent warning signals to Harry, because she felt him sit beside her.

"I've been so busy with other things I haven't had time to ask anyone about what had happened while I was away." Tears began to pool in her eyes. "He can't be dead. I would have felt it."

"We were at the Department of Mysteries and were attacked by Death Eaters. I had been told that Sirius had been taken hostage and was lured there under false pretenses. Sirius, Dumbledore, and other members of the Order of the Phoenix came to try and help us. Sirius and Bellatrix had been dueling and a spell knocked him through the Veil."

Isis slowly glanced over at Harry. "The Veil?"

All Harry could do was nod. The sadness in his heart for his lost godfather was still there. He couldn't be around anyone any longer and slowly walked out of Isis's room.

Isis sat on her bed and watched the door close behind Harry. The glow of the moon illuminated her room as she continued to think about everything Harry had just told her. If Sirius had lost his life at the Department of Mysteries, she would have known about it. No one needed to tell her – they were connected by more than just their love. They had a bond that no one could understand.

There were many things people didn't understand about the Veil. She was certain that Dumbledore had told Harry about Sirius death because it was, in fact, death to many. Time knew no bounds there. Only a few could survive. Maybe her instincts were off and maybe Sirius was truly dead. There was only one way to find out.

Isis disappeared in a wall of flames. She had a feeling _her_ journey was just about to begin.


	18. The Shadows of Doubt & Despair

Chapter 18 – The Shadows of Doubt and Despair

The Ministry of Magic was a place she rarely visited. She hated the thought of people controlling magic and making rules about it as if it was a curse, but she knew there had to be limitations as to the extent that one might use their power. There had only been one time she had ever stepped through the doors and it was on Dumbledore's behalf many years ago. Rarely an Element had any use to be inside of a building that knew nothing about magic or the _true_ ways of the magic world. Many of the wizards of the present day thought they knew it all when they hardly knew anything. It was during the time of the Four Founders that many understood what real magic could do. Merlin, Slytherin, Gryffindor…they were all men that understood that time and space was only the beginning of what could be harnessed. Magic was an entity in itself and to try and contain it was pointless. The Council of Twelve were amongst the very few that understood what magic could do if put into the wrong hands. She feared that Voldemort was beginning to grasp the knowledge as well. Time was running out – Harry Potter's time was running out.

What was she doing here? At what point, during her entire existence, boiled down to the entrance she never wanted to make?

She was one of the very few that could gain access to anything she wanted within the Ministry – including several rooms that no one could in the Department of Mysteries. If she wanted to, she could destroy the entire place with a simple snap of her fingers. There were times she thought it would prove to be better – level the playing field for all wizards and witches alike. Today was not the day for such thoughts to take over.

Isis stood at the entranceway to the Department of Mysteries – level nine of the building. She knew the reason for the department's existence – to explain the magic that was difficult and sometimes impossible to not only control but to explain. If there was any place that she should be, it was here. To this day, she didn't have an explanation to who and what she was. Maybe the Unspeakables would be able to identify her if they researched, poked, and prodded her enough. Would she endure the pain and agony of tests to finally find out what she was?

She walked down the corridor, feeling the blood racing in her veins. It was cooler than she would have liked and knew that the fire that was usually blazing inside of her had gone out. With her emotions not being able to be controlled, she allowed her powers to simmer beneath the surface until she could control them as she usually did. As she reached the end of the corridor, her shaky hand grasped the doorknob of the plain black door. It swung open and granted her access to a room that she couldn't fathom the reason for.

Isis stood in the middle of a large circular room surrounded by twelve black, plain, handless doors – each one leading to a different part of the Department of Mysteries. The floor beneath her was so well polished that it appeared as though she was standing and walking on water. Candlelight flickered and danced on the walls, giving the room a blue glow that she was unaccustomed to seeing when there was fire surrounding her. She could, of course, bend fire to her will – making it any color she pleased. But why deny fire its true form when it was lit?

Bracing herself, Isis shut the door and watched as the twelve doors began to rapidly circle around her. And just as quickly as they began, the blue light briefly hypnotizing her, they stopped – not allowing her to know through which door she had previously come from. It was even harder to begin to depict which one she needed to step through in order to get to where she needed to be. Instinct needed to guide her in order to keep her from faltering. Nothing gave her hope any longer and to know that Sirius was within the Veil gave her even less.

She peered around the room, glancing at the doors that surrounded her. Each one held the same qualities, shape, color…nothing separated them and nothing made them different. Her guess was as good as anyone's as to which door would lead her to the Death Chamber.

_You've always denied your gut instincts._ Sirius always used to say to her. _Be ambitious and spontaneous. Go with what you feel is right._

"Have it your way, Sirius," she said to whoever was listening.

Isis turned to her right and looked at the three doors to choose from. Not hesitating, she pushed open the door in the middle and stepped through. The door slammed shut behind her and she slightly jumped from the loud echo it made in the room. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she smirked to herself, knowing that she had found the right room. Stone benches, laid out in a step-like fashion, surrounded her. A sunken stone pit sat in the middle of the room and she noticed that it had no bottom as she peered over the side.

Isis shivered from the slight breeze that blew through the black curtain that hung on the archway that was supported by the stone dias that sat in the middle of the pit. She glanced up just in time to see the curtain flitter back to its rightful position from only moments prior. There was no hesitation with her moments as she grasped the black curtain and stepped through the Veil and to the other side.

* * *

Life, as anyone knew it, didn't exist within the confines of the Veil. It was a place that no one gained access to and hardly anyone ever returned from. It was where a wizard or anything magical was sent when Death could not complete its task. Muggles called it Purgatory while wizards called it the Veil. Time had no meaning and had no control over what happened to anyone unlucky enough to be caught within. Most thought the Keeper of the Veil was like a spider and the actual space of his domain was like a web. Nothing escaped once inside. The Department of Mysteries had no control over what happened in the confines and didn't want to. The Veil, as everyone knew it, was a place where people 'died' and the rest was history.

* * *

The rest wasn't history for Isis. She stepped through the curtain and into the place she always feared to tread. She was standing on the greenest grass she had ever seen and the forest, which lay just beyond the hill, was lusher than any forest she had ever walked through. If she had any say, it was almost as if the Veil tried to cater to the magical inside. It seemed to create an environment so that they might be comfortable and not want to return to the world they had been denied access to any more. Isis felt sorry for those captured and knew that there was truly nothing she could do to help them – that was until she found a way.

"There wasn't supposed to be anyone coming through that curtain for a few more months, unless you have just 'slipped' through. Accidents do happen."

Isis slowly turned and saw the figure standing before her. She hadn't been around Muggles enough but she knew that most businessmen wore a suit and tie to work like wizards wore robes. It was quite disturbing to see the Keeper dressed in such an outfit. He would blend in nicely in any Muggle village with his well-kempt outfit and combed jet black hair. It was his eyes that gave him away. They were just white orbs, with no color to be seen.

"I didn't stumble in," she stammered. She could feel him staring at her even though there was no way he could possibly see her. "I came here on my own accord."

His eye brows rose as he began to circle her. "Now that is a rare occurrence. Do you mind telling me why you have come here to spend eternity voluntarily? Mortals eventually succumb to the power of the Veil."

"That is where you are wrong. I am not mortal. I'm immortal."

The Keeper laughed and leaned in close to her ear. "Prove it."

Isis's body ignited and the Keeper stumbled backwards. His hand reached out only to quickly retract it from the heat. Isis slowly let the flames die down before turning to see the Keeper still seeming to stare at her.

"An Element – and not only an Element, but the Fire Element. Why do you grace me with your presence?"

She turned away from his stare. It was pertinent that the Keeper thought her trip to the Veil was completely about business and not personal. "I wish to see someone that you have here." She paused, trying to collect her emotions and her thoughts to keep them at bay. "I wish to speak with Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black?" The Keeper began to circle her once again as she kept her focus on anything but him. "He fell through the Veil after dueling several years back. I believe his godson tried to come through after him but he was quickly stopped by Albus Dumbledore. It's quite curious that you would come now to see him with the impending war with Voldemort upon us."

"My reasons for seeing Sirius is my own and not yours to worry about. You do know that an Element would only step through the Veil because of something important. Do not step in my path."

"You are the only Element that is immortal and the only one that can walk back through the curtain without worrying about being trapped here. You have no right and no authority here."

"Do not presume to tell me about an Element's right. I have existed long before the Veil ever appeared. I could destroy this place if I wanted to, so do not give me a reason."

The Keeper knew she couldn't do what she claimed to do and it was a feeble attempt to distract him from the true reason she was there. It would be only a matter of moments before he cast her back into the Department of Mysteries and deny her access. She swallowed hard and ignored the growing silence, hoping that he would allow her to Sirius without an argument.

"You may proceed," he simply said. "But you proceed without your powers. Within the Veil you are mortal. There are no displays of magic and none that will do you any good. You cannot touch Sirius Black or attempt any means of his escape. If you fail to abide by any of these rules, I have the right to strip you of any and all of your magic and keep you within the confines of the Veil. Do you have any objections?"

Just about the time Isis was about to say something, she saw something gleam from the sunlight above. Stuffed inside the pocket of the Keeper's blazer, she saw the handle of a silver mirror poking out. The engraving on the handle was similar to the one that she noticed in Harry's chest at the foot of his bed when they went to retrieve Slytherin's locket. It had to be the other half Harry had told her about – the half that Sirius was supposed to have.

"Do we have an agreement?"

Isis smiled slyly and shook the Keeper's hand with her right hand as her left hand plucked the mirror out of his pocket. She hid it as quickly as she could before he could notice. Focusing her energy, she watched as a replica of the mirror she had just taken appeared in his pocket. Just before she could pull her hand away, she felt a surge of energy escape her. She gasped and looked at the smile on the Keeper's face.

"I do not play games, Isis. I know who and what you are. Very few in the magic world understand how to tame the beast within you. I figure it's just easier to take it right out, that way there can be no repercussions. You are in my magical domain. Although I am not as powerful as you, I can control what happens. I hope you understand."

"More than you could possibly imagine." She gestured to the forest. "Where is he?"

"It may look like I treat my guests well, but I assure you that what lies beyond the forest is nothing like you could possibly fathom. Take the stone pathway until you reach the end. There you will find Sirius Black."

* * *

Isis ignored the feeling in the pit of her stomach as she stood in the dark and damp corridor of the prison that the Keeper held the Veil's occupants in. The forest, as he had claimed, was just a rouse. She knew that Sirius had never escaped Azkaban, but had just been put into another prison where he could live out the rest of eternity. Screams echoed throughout the corridor as she continued her journey toward the last cell. Only the darkness kept the prisoners at bay with very few torches lighting the surroundings. Mold seemed to be growing up the stone walls and was the only thing keeping the prison from crashing down around her. There were no windows to see the outside world and kept out any sign of hope of escaping. Even the bars that held the prisoners in their cells weren't made of metal but a magic that she didn't know anything about. Their glow was always changing from yellow to teal and to red. Isis could only assume that the magic was never the same so that anyone trapped inside couldn't figure out how to break the spell. Getting Sirius out of the Veil would prove to be a challenge and would require a finesse that would not garner the Keeper's attention.

She stopped short once she saw a shadow dance on the wall. Two torches sat on either side of the end cell – illuminating almost everything within. Sitting in the only dark corner of the cell was a trembling Sirius. Her hand quickly covered her mouth to stifle the gasp she had escape her lips. The sight of Sirius both made her happy and sad at the same time.

Sirius hadn't changed since the last time she had seen him, except for the clothing. His jet black hair was still messy and unkempt, as if he just rolled out of bed. The gray orbs, she had grown accustomed to, seemed dull and lifeless. He was skinnier than she remembered and knew that he wasn't eating and didn't seem to care to either. She wanted to hold him and have him be rid of all of the sorrow living within him. He had been there for her so many times and there was no way now that she could repay the favor.

"Sirius," Isis said, barely above a whisper.

"I've already told you that I want nothing to do with any of you. Just leave me to my eternity of peace."

A tear gently rolled down her cheek. "Tell me again why you don't fear fire."

Sirius slowly looked toward the light, allowing the flames from the torches to illuminate the figure he tried to focus on. "Because I have you in my life."

"Yes, you do." Isis smiled as Sirius slowly rose from the darkness and approached his cell door. The magic snapped and cracked as his fingers grasped the bars that contained him. "You'll always have me."

"Isis?"

"Hello, Sirius," she said, trying not to let him hear the sorrow in her voice.

All they could do was stare at each other, as if they had spent lifetimes apart. It was several years before Harry came to Hogwarts that she said good-bye to Sirius so that she could start her training. Almost ten years had gone by and it still felt as though she was meeting him for the first time all over again. The sight of him still took her breath away and she didn't care if he saw it. She felt safe with him – content with who and what she was. She never feared ridicule or felt as though he hated her because of her lifestyle. Sirius accepted her for her and she loved him because of it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "How did you get through the Veil? How are you getting back?"

She smirked. "You were always concerned with the little things."

"Nothing within the Veil is trifle or little, Isis. How do you plan on…?" He stopped speaking as she took a step toward him. His breath caught as he glanced at the sight of her. "You look beautiful."

"It warms my heart to hear you say that." Isis just looked at him with both sympathy and happiness in her eyes. "I wish I could say that I was behind the Veil because I had a way to take you away from here, but I didn't even know you were behind the Veil."

"Who told you?"

"Harry, before I left to try and free you from Azkaban."

Sirius nodded and leaned against the wall. "How is he?"

"He thinks your dead," she said as-a-matter-of-a-factly. "They all think you're dead, Sirius."

"I might as well be." He sighed and shook his head. "Harry's strong. He can do without me."

"He's found and destroyed two of the Horcruxes. He's well on his way to destroying Voldemort."

Isis listened as the entire corridor burst into a joyous applause. She noticed Sirius's look of happiness but it quickly disappeared. Even within the confines of the Veil, the beginning of the destruction of Voldemort could be hailed as a grand occasion. She was glad that she could provide some amount of happiness for the prisoners within the Veil, even if only for a few moments.

"He's definitely James's son," Sirius commented. "He will defeat Voldemort, of that I have no doubt."

"He needs you by his side." She stepped as close as she could without touching him. "I can see the pain within him rising. Every time he mentions your name his eyes pool with tears. You have been the closest thing to a family he's ever had. He needs you to be there for him."

He quickly grasped the bars on the cell and she heard the sizzling of his flesh. "And how do you propose I reach him? I am here, within the confines of the Veil. This isn't Azkaban, Isis! There is no way for me to reach Harry. He needs to be strong. He needs to be the Boy-Who-Lived. He needs to be the young man I always knew he'd turn out to be."

"The days are growing longer with the nights becoming more dangerous. Voldemort is pulling out all of the stops. That's including bringing Regulus back from the dead."

Sirius looked at her, shocked and puzzled at the same time. "Regulus? He's alive?"

"You would have been proud of Harry," Isis said, smiling. "He defended himself well, including standing up to Lucius Malfoy."

"Lucius Malfoy is an imbecile. Harry did what needed to be done and I'm glad." There was a slight pause before he continued. "Where is Dumbledore? He must be glad for all of the help that you are…" Sirius stopped speaking as he saw tears run down Isis's cheeks. "Where is Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore is no longer running Hogwarts. He is…indisposed."

He watched her stature and her eyes move away from his glare. "Is Dumbledore dead?"

"Yes," was all she could manage to say.

Sirius slouched against the stone wall. He knew now that the only hope there was left was Harry. "You have to get me out of here."

"It will take time and a lot of energy that I don't have at the moment."

He glared at her as she wrapped her fingers around the bars of the cell. She grimaced in pain as the energy surged through her. The power that had been taken from her was briefly restored. Sirius watched as the flames danced in her eyes. She wanted to shut them but couldn't. The fear in her eyes was more apparent than the flames. Sirius tried to reach out to her but she quickly retracted her hands. As she looked at him, she noticed the pain and sorrow in them.

"If you and I touch, in any way, the Keeper will keep my powers. We can't risk that. You know it."

Sirius merely nodded. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She smiled slightly. "I should have been here a long time ago. I should have rescued you from Azkaban when I had the chance. I knew that Pettigrew hadn't been killed and I just stood idly by while they drug you through the gates of that prison – Dementors and Judges just waiting for the great Sirius Black to break."

"I knew all of these years you blamed yourself and you can't. I should have protected James and Lily more than I should have and I didn't. There were many mistakes that were made, but we have a chance to redeem ourselves now." His hands grasped the bars beside hers and glanced at her, reassuringly. "Protect Harry until I can be with him. Tell him that I'm alright. Find the other Elements and make sure that he's not harmed."

"The Water Element is within the halls of Hogwarts, keeping a close eye on Harry until I return. The Earth Element is…is in the process of regaining his strength. It's the Wind Element that is hiding."

"You don't think that he's out doing what he wants to do, do you?" he asked.

Isis shook her head. "If anything the Wind Element is loyal. I just think that his host doesn't know that the Wind Element is within him. I wish there was some faster way of finding him. Hopefully, soon, I will be able to dedicate more time in locating him. For now, I have more important things to worry about."

"Keep Harry safe, Isis. As long as I know you are with him, I know he's in good hands."

Isis pulled the mirror out and held it up for Sirius to see. He quickly turned away from his reflection in the mirror, but grasped the handle only inches above where Isis's hand was. Neither of them let go, letting the moment linger as long as it could. It was the closest they had come to touching and knew it could go no further until he was back in the Wizarding world. There would be a way, Isis knew, that she would be able to save him. For now, the mirror would be the closest thing they had to communication.

"Contact Harry yourself," Isis said, barely above a whisper. "He looks through the mirror nightly with a glimmer of hope that maybe one day you'll be staring back at him. Don't let the Keeper know you have this. If he finds out, it's anyone's guess as to what he will do to you."

Sirius slid his hand down the handle of the mirror and grazed Isis's hand ever-so slightly. They both looked at each other as Sirius slid the mirror through the bars. Even though it was the briefest touch, it had lasting effects that would fill Isis's heart until Sirius could be freed.

"I should go," she said, trying to ignore the feelings within her. "Contact Harry as soon as possible. Let him know you're alive, Sirius."

"And what about you?" he asked. "You don't seem the same. Is there something you want to tell me before you leave?"

Isis looked at all of the markings on Sirius's chest – magical protection symbols. "Do you remember when I drew those?"

Sirius glanced down at his chest and nodded. "It was right after my first encounter with a Dementor. Sometimes they still sting from the force you used to make sure they stayed there permanently."

"I told you that it's my job to worry and to protect. There were too many years where I didn't care and it was time that I changed my perspective." Her breath caught as her eyes caught his. "Don't worry about me. I'm going to find a way to get you out of here. I promise."

Without another word, Isis turned to leave. Her footsteps echoed in the silence of the corridor. She could feel Sirius staring at her, but she couldn't bear to turn and look at him. The darkness enveloped her and wasn't a comfort as it was most of the time.

"I love you," he shouted down the corridor.

She stopped walking as the words filled her ears. It had been years since she had heard him say it. She had made a promise and now she was going to keep it. Freeing Sirius would be at the top of her list, along with everything else that had already been there. She didn't glance back and continued to walk toward the exit. Simply raising a hand, the torches, on either side of his cell, blew out. The flames that had been there had been a bright yellow and orange but now were replaced with beautiful baby pink flames. It was her way, and the only way for now, that she could keep him company. The fire was a part of her and would be with him until she returned.

Just before stepping out the door, she grasped the doorknob and looked over her shoulder. Smiling, she replied, "I love you too, Sirius."

* * *

Harry stood beneath the moonlight and saw Ginny sitting on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. It had been the first time in days they had a moment alone together. She had wanted to take a walk around the grounds but he thought, before winter finally came, they would spend some time outside.

"It's almost full moon again," she commented. "Remus will have to go back to the Shrieking Shack."

"I think, sometimes, he's gotten used to it. Then there are other times I know he worries about Tonks and their soon-to-be child. He's got to worry about his family."

Ginny got up and walked over to him. She grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "You worry too, Harry. You need to stop."

"It isn't that simple, Ginny," he said. "I'm the reason Voldemort is coming after all of us. I just don't want him to use any of you to his advantage. I fear what he will do."

"And until that time comes, I think we should stop living in fear. When that spell was cast on me, that's all I felt all the time. I was afraid to step outside of the house. I couldn't even get out of bed some of the time. I don't want you to feel like that. There will come a day where Voldemort will come after us, and I understand that you want to be ready. However, this is your last year at Hogwarts. You need to live it up. Next year you're going to be placed in the Wizarding world and you'll regret not experiencing some of the stuff you should have this year. I'm asking you, Harry, to try and be normal – for now at least."

Before Harry could answer, he heard his name whispered on the wind. Glancing around, he continued to hear it but saw no one else in the courtyard but him and Ginny.

"Harry, there's something glowing in your back pocket."

Harry quickly plucked the mirror, Sirius had given him a few years ago, out of his pocket. What he saw completely shocked him.

"Harry, I don't have much time."

"Sirius?" he stammered. "You're…you're…"

Sirius simply smiled. "I'm alive, Harry. Although alive is not the term I would like to use for my current situation."

"How are you? I mean, where are you? When are you coming back?" There were too many questions with probably no answers. All Harry knew was that his godfather was alive and in one piece, unlike that night he saw him fall through the Veil.

"I wish I had more time to talk to you, but the Keeper is returning any minute. I wanted to let you know that I am safe and very much alive. Isis is going to do her best to try and find a way for me to come home."

He sighed and nodded. "I'm sure she'll find a way."

"I know she will." Sirius paused for a moment before continuing. "Harry, I need you to be safe. This year you have to abide by the rules so that no harm comes to you and your friends. I know that you are all on the hunt for the Horcruxes, but please let Isis handle the situation."

"Did she tell you about Regulus?" he questioned.

"Yes, Harry. You need to stay as far away from him as possible."

"He's R.A.B., Sirius. He's the one who stole Hufflepuff's cup from the cave. He knows where it is!" Harry watched as Sirius expression changed in the mirror. "What is it?"

"Regulus doesn't have a middle name. I can understand the 'R' and the 'B', but the 'A' is a mystery to me. It must have something to do with who helped him that night." The confused expression didn't change on his face. "I can't imagine who would have been working with him."

"There has to be some way to find out."

Sirius's face turned away from the mirror and quickly turned back. "Harry, I must go. The Keeper is making his rounds and if he finds that I have the mirror…trust me, I need to go."

"When will I speak to you again?" He was afraid to let Sirius go – afraid he'd never come back.

"Soon, Harry. Very soon."

And within seconds, Sirius's face was gone and the glow the mirror had, died. He gently put the mirror back into his pocket and began to head back toward the common room.

Ginny quickly began after him. "Harry, what are you going to do?"

"I need to find my invisibility cloak. I'm heading to Azkaban." Harry glanced down at Ginny's hand on his arm, briefly stopping him from walking. "You can't stop me. I need to find out what Regulus knows and Isis has enough on her plate. I need to get to Azkaban. The sooner I go, the better off I'll be."

All she did was smile at him and nod. "I'm not telling you that you shouldn't go. I'm just saying that I think you're going to need company. I don't mind going and I'm sure Ron and Hermione won't mind the trip. Maybe, if we're lucky, Remus will come with us."

He didn't have time to argue. Sirius knew that it wasn't only Regulus that knew about Hufflepuff's cup. If he could find out who else knew about the cave and what was contained inside, the sooner he could destroy another part of Voldemort. There was no way that Isis could find out what he was doing. She would say it was too dangerous and that he shouldn't be heading to Azkaban. He wanted her to focus on finding a way to free Sirius. They could handle Regulus and whatever Azkaban had to try and block their way. Harry was ready for this trip – more than he would have liked.


	19. The Secrets of Azkaban

Chapter 19 – The Secrets of Azkaban

It didn't matter to Harry how they had arrived at the prison, just so long as they had gotten there. Remus had agreed to make sure that they were safe and sound along their journey and during the time they were at Azkaban. However, it was hard for Remus to promise not to tell Isis about their little scouting mission. After telling Remus about Sirius and how he was alive, he didn't hesitate with trying to find one of the last of the Horcruxes so that he could focus on helping Isis to find a way to free Sirius. With only two left, Hufflepuff's cup would be one of the easier to find since they had no inklings as to what the sixth Horcrux would even be. Harry didn't have time to worry about that. If there was a way to ask Regulus as to where the last of the Horcruxes were, so be it. What he had to worry about was where Hufflepuff's cup was and who helped Regulus in the cave.

"Harry, this way," Remus whispered.

Harry held up the torch and still, truly, couldn't see anything around him. Ginny was grasping his hand, just so he knew where she was. Hermione and Ron could be heard muttering through the darkness and sounded a little more normal than usual. They were all together – as one team. This time they were doing it for fighting Voldemort instead of trying to protect Harry from some sort of new lurking evil. There was no way anything would break up the way they would work together to solve the puzzle that was in front of them.

"Can someone illuminate this corridor? I think I just had a rat run across my feet." Hermione held back a scream as she felt the sensation once again. "We do possess magic. Why can't we just Apparate there or something?"

Remus sighed but continued to walk toward their destination. "Azkaban is no ordinary prison and magic, whether we like to admit it or not, is probably not the best course of action. Although the Dementors are now loyal to Voldemort and no longer patrol Azkaban, there are still a few lingering. If any of them found out that we were here…"

"We'd all be soulless bodies," Ron chimed in.

Harry smiled to himself, knowing that Hermione and Ginny were both glaring at him even though he couldn't see them. He could feel Ron shrug and continue on his way to who knew where. The longer they stayed in the darkened corridor, the more he felt that Remus had no idea where they were going. It was hard for him to imagine where exactly Isis had told Remus to put Regulus and Lucius in order to keep them safe until they were needed. Isis had to have had a special place so that the Dementors wouldn't send out any warning signals to Voldemort that some of his greatest followers were being held prisoner in Azkaban once again.

Light was beginning to seep into the corridor, showing there was an end to the night they had been traveling in. What he saw when he reached the end was not something he was expecting.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked before anyone else could.

"Bloody hell! This is Azkaban? I expected ivy running up the stones and water under my feet. This looks like the changing stairs at Hogwarts." Ron continued to look at the surroundings as the rest of the group joined him at the corridor's end.

Ron had been right. Harry looked up and saw nothing but jail cells with a tower that never seemed to end and the walls lined with torches that seemed to be lit with sunlight. The stairs were constantly changing to allow the guards access to every prisoner in Azkaban. Screams and moans echoed throughout the endless abyss. Harry couldn't even imagine where to start looking for Regulus, much less finding a way back to where they had come from. If the Dementors were still lurking about, it was going to be hard to even find a place to hide. There were no barriers and everything was in plain sight. The upcoming task was not going to be easy.

"This way, Harry," Remus said, pointing several flights down. "Isis had me put Regulus on a floor that no one would think to look for him – the black floor."

Hermione looked over the wrought iron rail and saw nothing but blackness below them. "What's the black floor?"

"The black floor, Hermione, is a place where the truly wicked are sent. It was where Sirius was sent after he was sentenced." Remus tried to hold back his anger, but couldn't seem to. "After I put Regulus down there, I could see why Sirius appeared the way he had when he escaped. No one survives the black floor. Sirius was the very rare occasion."

Harry didn't wait for anyone to follow him. He began down the stairs and ignored the nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. His godfather suffered a fate that should have never been his. Sirius had been happy with Isis and loved her beyond anything that Harry could ever imagine. Harry couldn't begin to imagine what it was like, suffering behind bars knowing that no one believed him about his innocence of the act of committing the murder of Peter Pettigrew. They tortured him and nearly sucked him dry of his very soul. Sirius Black was a hero in Harry's eyes. Harry wanted to make sure that Sirius's name was not only truly cleared, but that Sirius could be proud of him the same way he was proud of Sirius.

"Let me out of here! I am a follower of Lord Voldemort. I am ordering someone to set me free of these chains!"

The shouting grew louder as Harry continued to approach the 'black floor'. Most of the cells were no empty with truly no one keeping any of them there any longer. He could only figure that Isis had some magical spell on the cell so that Regulus couldn't escape. Even as he approached the cell, he could feel the strength of the spell that Isis had used. It was as if it was radiating to send away anyone or anything that approached it. A smirk could be seen on his face as he saw Regulus chained to the back stone wall of the cell.

"Mr. Potter," Regulus said as if Harry's name, itself, was a curse. "You do know that once I am set free, that you will no longer be drawing breath."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Regulus," Remus warned. "Threats do not sit well with the Fire Element. I will be telling her everything you are saying during this interrogation."

Regulus laughed. "And who, Remus, will be doing the interrogation – the little wizards from Hogwarts? Is this what the Wizarding world has become? Am I to be demeaned to the level of novices?"

He screamed as Ginny held her wand between the bars of the cell. If Regulus could claw at his throat, he would. The air that he was trying to breathe was being sucked dry. Harry gently put his hand on Ginny's and lowered her hand and wand. Regulus gasped for air as Harry and Ginny both looked at one another. His eyes tried to show warmth to reassure Ginny that everything was alright, but he knew she saw the determination behind the sincerity.

"We are not novices," Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"Apparently not," Regulus agreed, still trying to regain his regular breathing pattern. "How long has it been?"

Ron looked at him curiously. "How long has what been?"

"How long have I been stuck down here?!" Regulus's anger was rising, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. His wand had been taken away and any thought of any magic he could conjure would only bring about more pain. Whatever the spell was that had been cast on his cell was wreaking more havoc then he could imagine.

Remus leaned against the doorway of the cell. "Several days."

"Days?!" he shouted, fuming. "Remus, I swear if you do not free me from this prison…"

Harry stepped forward and raised his wand. Regulus watched him carefully and kept Harry's wand in his sight. "I am only here for one reason, Regulus. I want to know the location of Hufflepuff's cup."

Regulus laughed and couldn't stop. "Being naïve does not become you, Harry. Hufflepuff's cup is gone. It has been for years."

"It was in a cave. You and your partner took it from there. Now either you know where it is or your partner does." Remus looked at Harry as he heard the clang of a shackle banging against the stone wall. Harry continued, "You will tell me where the cup is and I will tell Isis to spare your life."

"How many is it now, Harry?" he questioned. "What is there, two Horcruxes left? That's actually quite impressive. I never would have imagined you getting this far. The destruction of Gaunt's ring, Tom Riddle and Ravenclaw's diaries, and of course Slytherin's locket has only proven how angry you've made Lord Voldemort. What's left to destroy?"

"You tell me," Harry demanded.

Regulus tried to free his other arm but to no avail. "Aren't you beginning to wonder why Voldemort hasn't stopped you from destroying the Horcruxes?"

Harry shrugged. "I haven't really cared. I'm closer to killing the man that murdered my parents." His wand didn't falter as his eyes locked with Regulus's. He shouted, "Tell me where the cup is!"

"It's only a matter of time before you come face-to-face with your maker. Voldemort is growing in power and his army is growing in numbers. What happens next to the Wizarding world lies on your shoulders. Don't you feel like Atlas with the weight of the world on your shoulders? Getting tired, Harry? Feeling the strain of losing the people you love yet?"

Harry flicked his wand and Regulus's free arm was restrained once again. He was in no mood for games. There was a large risk and chance involved by coming here without Isis. He was going to be in enough trouble once he returned to Hogwarts and would be in even more trouble if he didn't return with the cup. Remus and Ron were constantly looking around for anything suspicious while he just concentrated on the matter at hand. Harry could feel tingling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was his unknown power or just his nerves. Whatever it was, it needed to go away and fast.

"I'm not losing anyone I love," he warned. "They're all right here, by my side. I will die protecting them."

"How long will that last, Harry? Once the war starts you aren't going to be able to be by all of their sides. Do you protect the woman you love or the friends you've grown up with? Fate is such a tricky thing. It's something you can never change."

The pang of doubt was mixing with the tingling feeling. It was unnerving and not something he liked feeling. All of his friends – Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the rest were going to make it out alive. He refused to allow anyone else to die that was close to him. It was a burden he didn't mind carrying. As long as he knew his friends and family were safe, he was better.

"The cup, Regulus," Harry pushed again. "Where is the cup?!"

"R.A.B. was scribed on the note. You tell me what it means."

Regulus was smirking now. It was grating on Remus's nerves more than Harry's. It took all of Remus's strength not to break the spell and walk into the cell just to perform a little magic to 'convince' Regulus he needed to talk. This was Harry's show and he promised Harry that he wouldn't get in the way. He was only there for protection and guidance. So far he wasn't failing in his task.

"Sirius is dead, Regulus," Harry ignored the stares from both Ginny and Hermione. "Frankly you are the only Black still in existence. Do you truly want the Black legacy to go down with theft of a worthless artifact?"

Regulus was silent as he thought about the history of the Black name. For generations they had been loyal and true to Voldemort. It was only one night that he had faltered and became like his older brother, Sirius. He felt sympathy for the people that he was about to help kill. There had never been a moment in his life where his heart had actually felt as though it was going to break. Darkness suddenly became light. Night became day. It was a single moment that proved to be his eventual downfall. Could he betray everything again? Could he finally make a difference?

"Regulus Azkaban Black," he said so calmly that he almost didn't believe he had said it.

Harry's eyes widened. Sirius had been right. The 'A' didn't stand for a middle name or even the unknown partner that had supposedly worked with him. All this time it had stood for where he had hidden it. Azkaban had not only held Sirius prisoner but the sixth Horcrux.

"That can't be right," Ron commented. "You mean to tell me he hid it here?"

"You didn't have a partner," Harry countered. "It was just you all along?"

Regulus shrugged. "I couldn't trust anyone else. I lacked certain nerves to continue on with any mission that Voldemort wanted me to, and no one I knew would understand the pangs of guilt that I felt inside of me. I had to do this on my own and somehow I had succeeded. Please don't ask me how and what price I paid, but I had done it. I had a Horcrux and here I was – going to sacrifice everything in order to make sure no one found it."

Remus's hands gripped the bars as Regulus and Remus locked eyes for the first time. "Where is it?"

"It's protected by a spell only I know how to remedy." He ignored the glare from Remus and turned to look at Harry. "I need you to trust me enough to let me take you to it."

There was a moment of hesitation but it didn't last long. It was a big step for Regulus to give up the location so easily. Why did he? Did he suddenly have a change of heart? There was no time to argue the point or question it. All Harry wanted was the cup and if it took trusting Regulus, so be it.

"Let him out, Remus," Harry said, backing away from the door of the cell.

Hermione and Ginny both looked at Harry shocked. Hermione spoke up first. "Harry, you can't be serious."

"Remus, please…"

Remus just pointed his wand and the door swung open. Harry stepped into the cell and released Regulus from his chains.

There is a moment in time where it seems to stop. For Harry, it was this moment. It was the truth and the moment where it put him one step closer to Voldemort. This was the time and the place to make a stand and be the man his parents wanted him to be. To get everything he wanted would take courage and trust. In order to trust, he would have to step outside of himself and not allow fear to take over. Letting Regulus out of his well-secured cage was a step in the right direction and allowed that one brief moment to continue.

"Ron, you and I will go with Regulus. Remus, can you watch Hermione and Ginny?"

Remus nodded. "With pleasure." But before Harry could step away, he grabbed the young man's arm. "Be careful. I don't trust him and frankly you shouldn't either."

Harry didn't say anything and patiently waited until Regulus began down the stairs into the darkness only one could describe as an endless abyss.

"The darkness can be your enemy," Regulus began. "It can also be your friend." He stopped short and looked over his shoulder at Harry. "Harry, point straight ahead and say 'diffindo'."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other before Harry's wand rose directly in front of him. He shouted, "Diffindo!"

It was as if the blackness in front of them was cut in half. A bright light shone through and nearly blinded Harry. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. The cutting spell had just cut the air in front of them like a knife.

"Bloody hell!" Ron nearly tripped over his own feet.

Harry had moved beside Regulus, ignoring the sensation to close his eyes from the light. "What now?"

"Use the summoning charm, Harry. It will come to you in time."

He extended his wand once again and said, "Accio Hufflepuff cup."

His eyes widened in wonder as the stones on the wall in front of him began to move. They shook and shimmied until they parted. Ron was quickly at Harry's heels as a golden cup appeared in front of them. It slowly floated toward the three of them and Harry finally caught a good look at the cup they had been searching for since him and Dumbledore had gone to the cave.

Hufflepuff's cup wasn't large in size. However, what it lacked in size it made up for in detail. Engravings could be seen on the side of the cup – joined hands that were only stopped by the two wrought handles opposite each other continued around the entire circumference of the cup. The cup was beautiful and not something Harry expected. Again, a piece of the past would be destroyed in order to destroy a man that didn't care about it.

"How did you do it?" Ron asked, still astonished by what he had just seen. "How did you hide the cup like that?"

"In the darkness, things get looked over and bypassed. With Dementors lurking in the very depths of Azkaban, it wasn't hard to hide it where I did. It took several tries but I found the right curses, spells, and charms to put the cup where it needed to stay until I needed to use it." Regulus looked at Harry and the golden cup in his hand. "Sirius was the one of the very few Black family members that didn't fear the wrath of Voldemort. He stood up for what he believed in no matter what the cost. I always envied him for that."

"He would be proud of you now," Harry said, not being able to look at Regulus. "He would."

"I very highly doubt that, Harry." Glancing around, Regulus noticed the wand in Ron's hand. Without hesitation, and before either Ron or Harry could do anything, he grabbed Ron's wand and muttered a charm that was barely audible. Just as fast as the white light had appeared, it disappeared. The darkness had taken hold and had taken Regulus with it. All that remained were Ron, Harry, and the cup.

"He took my wand!"

Harry glanced at Ron before looking back at the blackness in front of him. Trying the charms he used to find the cup didn't work to bring Regulus back. Sirius's brother was gone – away from Voldemort and the fate he would have endured if he remained and Voldemort, once again, learned of his betrayal. It was a cheap way to escape, but Harry didn't blame him in the least. Regulus was away from the danger and the death that was to come.

"Harry, do you have the cup?!" Remus yelled from a few levels up.

"We're on our way up," he responded.

As they began up the stairs, Harry peered in the cells they passed by. It was in a cell, right below where Regulus had been held, that he noticed a dim light that reflected on the bars on the door. Slowing down, Harry noticed two figures and the light dancing on both of them.

"Tell me what I need to know," said a deep and disguised voice.

Through the dim light, Harry made out the figure chained to the wall – Lucius Malfoy. The sneer on his face was the only one he could ever remember seeing on his face. It was one of triumph. Whoever was questioning him wasn't going to get his way.

"She has you exactly where she wants you, Poseidon. It's only a matter of time before you're bowing at her feet."

Before Ron could say anything, Harry's hand flew over Ron's mouth. As the light became brighter, Poseidon's face looked in their direction, but he didn't seem to notice them through the darkness of the corridor. He was focused on the task at hand.

"Lucius, today I am your judge, jury, and executioner. I hope that you can prove to me, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you are worth more to the Wizarding world alive than dead."


	20. The Impending Fate of Lucius Malfoy

Chapter 20 – The Impending Fate of Lucius Malfoy

Truth, to anyone, is a tricky substance. Who truly knows what the truth is? There is always a choice of words or a detail that's left out that leaves the events that had occurred still filled with holes. Even when someone questions someone, the truth never comes out with every detail still intact. Some can connive their way through any amount of questioning. This would be the fate for Lucius Malfoy, or so he thought to himself.

"Judge, jury, and executioner," Lucius repeated Poseidon's words with a certain hint of annoyance behind every one. "And how were you bestowed with that task?"

Poseidon smiled and shrugged. "I suppose you can say that Fate chose it for me. Or, if you ask Isis, I volunteered for it."

Lucius sneered and turned away from Poseidon's piercing glare. It was unlike Lucius to turn away from anything or anyone, but there was something in Poseidon's eyes that he was unaccustomed to seeing. It was as if he was looking into a mirror and peering into his own soul. There was something inside of Poseidon that was as dark as he was. The Darkness inside of him was stirring and there was a slight possibility that Lucius could use it to his advantage.

"Voldemort could use a man like you, Poseidon," he tried to say as convincingly as possible. "Imagine a man with your talents serving the Dark Lord. If you do things accordingly, I'm sure that you would rise in the ranks in no time."

"Rising in the ranks is the best you have." Poseidon laughed and began to dig in the pockets of his coat. "You have no idea the talents I possess."

"On the contrary, I was at Godric's Hollow. I saw that you contain the Water Element within you. Isis is holding you back, Poseidon. Just think of the amount of havoc you could cause on the Wizarding World. You could become what it is in your destiny to become."

He watched Poseidon carefully for any hint of anything that he might use. The stoic look on Poseidon's face wasn't giving him much hope. He was a Malfoy. It was in his blood to be evil and to cheat his way through life. If there wasn't a path he could see, he would make one. Wizards bent to his will. There would be no denying him and he would take what was his. He wouldn't be stuck in Azkaban for very long. The Death Eaters were looking for him and there was going to be a battle within the very walls that had held them captive for so long.

"Tell me, Lucius," Poseidon said, knocking Lucius from his thoughts. "Do you know what Veritaserum is?"

Lucius' brow rose. "Are you serious?"

Plucking a small vial out of his pocket, Poseidon held up the potion that would be Lucius' downfall. "Veritaserum is an odorless potion that is as clear as water. It seems harmless when, in fact, Veritaserum has become one of the most feared potions by any witch or wizard alive – at least a wizard that has something to hide."

"I have nothing to hide, Poseidon. What knowledge could I possibly possess that you would result to using such a vile potion?"

"What information indeed." Poseidon smiled widely as he saw Lucius shiver in fear ever-so-slightly. He jiggled the potion and watched it slosh against the small glass sides of the container. "This, Lucius, guarantees me the right to know _everything_."

"You are the Water Element. Why would you bow so low to making potions and the like?" Lucius tried to laugh off the fact that Poseidon was inching his way closer. "You are great and powerful." He sneered, "Prove it."

Poseidon shook his head. "I don't have to prove anything – especially to you, Lucius."

He cautiously watched the vial as Poseidon removed the cork that held the liquid contents inside. There had to be a different approach to stop Poseidon from giving him the Veritaserum. Everything that Voldemort had entrusted him to keep secret would be spilling forth like an erupting volcano. There had to be something…

Then Lucius spotted it. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a shadow creeping up the side of the cell from the especially bright light that illuminated Azkaban. As the shadow continued to grow on the wall, the figure that wasn't so well hidden in the darkness peeked his head into the cell. The familiar green eyes and wire-framed round glasses gave him away in an instant. The plan that had been nonexistent only moments before suddenly became very apparent.

"Think of Harry, Poseidon," he tried to say sincerely. "What would he say if he found you doing this to me?"

Poseidon chuckled. "Probably cheer me on."

"I very highly doubt that." He not only kept his eye on the vial in Poseidon's hand, but on Potter as well. "You're molding him into the man that his father wanted him to be. Seeing you torturing an innocent man…" Lucius stopped speaking as Poseidon pointed the wand in his hand at Lucius' throat. "I _am_ innocent, Poseidon."

"Only in Voldemort's eyes are you innocent. Unfortunately for you, you're not in front of him. I won't remind you that I am the one you are appealing to today. Forget the Ministry, they don't exist right now. There are no friends or Death Eaters to turn to. You are in Azkaban, awaiting what? For the Death Eaters to come and find you? Voldemort doesn't care about you, Lucius, as much as you wish he did. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. All he wants to do is destroy the Boy-Who-Lived and rule the world."

"How little you know about him. How little you understand the wizard that has become greater than all of us."

Poseidon shrugged and leaned against the wall, still keeping a close eye on Lucius. "What if I was to tell you that Harry was off finding the fifth Horcrux? That Harry is closer to destroying Voldemort than anyone has been? Harry is stronger than anyone I have ever met. Can you honestly say to me that you believe Voldemort will win?"

"Potter is nothing and possesses no powers to even rival that of Voldemort." Lucius gestured toward the open door on the cell. "I'll tell Potter that right now if you wish me to."

Poseidon stood up and turned to see Harry and Ron standing in the doorway of the cell. Ron's eyes were wide as Harry was watching them in disbelief. Poseidon nearly dropped the vial and quickly put the cork back in to stop any of the Veritaserum from leaking out. He stepped toward Harry and watched as Harry took a step away from him.

"Harry, you need to understand…"

Lucius quickly cut him off. "Potter knows all too well how not to trust Potion masters at Hogwarts. It was Severus Snape the betrayed not only Potter's trust but Dumbledore's as well. Why would he trust you at all?"

Poseidon was ignoring Lucius and focusing on Harry. Lucius knew that his time was drawing near that he could take full advantage of the situation. It was only a matter of time before Harry would make a grave mistake and he could gain the upper hand. The more hatred he put in the boy's heart about Poseidon the better. Trust had always been an issue with Harry Potter. Maybe it was time he tried to side with the boy.

"Come now, Harry, you don't honestly believe Poseidon." His voice dripped with sincerity. Harry didn't even glance in his direction. "The man appears out of thin air as if riding in on some white horse. So be it that he's the Water Element. You have Isis. How much do you really know about Poseidon?"

Poseidon lowered his wand but still held onto the vial so that Lucius could see it. "Harry, you weren't supposed to be here."

Ron continued to stand outside of the cell, in shock of everything that was progressing. Harry took his turn from looking at Poseidon to Lucius and back again at Poseidon. Lucius knew that Harry was uncertain of everything that was happening. Poseidon knelt before Harry, trying to become a man who was on the same footing as the young man before him.

"Harry, you need to listen to me very carefully…"

* * *

Harry just stood there, still stoic. He couldn't quite grasp what was going on around him. All he knew was that he had Hufflepuff's cup and his next step toward defeating Voldemort. As soon as they began to go meet up Ginny, Hermione, and Remus, his entire world turned upside down. He never expected to find Poseidon trying to interrogate Lucius Malfoy. Was this what Isis wanted? Had she wanted to know every tidbit that Lucius knew or was this just Poseidon wanting to exact some sort of revenge for something?

"Harry, you need to listen to me very carefully," Poseidon began to say, kneeling before him. "What you're seeing is not what it appears to be."

"It looks like you're interrogating Lucius Malfoy," Ron said on the other side of the bars. "It looks like he's evading every question that you're throwing at him."

Harry didn't bother to glance back at Ron and instead focused on Poseidon. The man he was slowly coming to trust and respect had the coldest eyes he had ever seen before. There were no feelings and nothing that let Harry believe this was something that was needed. The interrogation, or whatever it was, was to gain the knowledge needed to win the war. With Lucius as Voldemort's right-hand man, it was pertinent to make sure that all of the information they could gather was in their possession. Who was he to stop Poseidon from doing what was necessary in order to gain what they needed?

"Then what is it? What are we seeing? If you're questioning him about the next Horcrux, it's futile." Harry continued, "We have the cup."

Poseidon slowly began to smile as Lucius struggled against his chains. Harry slowly lifted the cup so that both Poseidon and Lucius could see it. Lucius growled in protest while Harry passed the cup to Ron for safe keeping. He held out his hand toward Poseidon as Poseidon looked at him curiously.

"Can I have the serum?"

"Why?" He slowly stood. "Harry, this is not for you to see. However you got to Azkaban, you need to leave the same way."

Harry cleared his throat trying to gather the courage he needed, and then pointed at Lucius. "I want to see you question him. I want to know what's in store for me. I don't want you to torture him, Poseidon. I just want you to force him to tell us the truth. We need to know what we're walking into. We can't go in blind."

Poseidon nodded because he understood where Harry was coming from. It had been the exact reason for his trip to Azkaban. "I will handle it, Harry. Go back to Hogwarts where it's safe."

"I'm not returning to Hogwarts." Harry moved beside Ron and continued to watch Lucius struggle against the shackles that held him against the wall. "Use the Veritaserum, Poseidon. I want to know everything."

There was no deterring Harry from what he wanted to do. Harry didn't want to see Lucius harmed in any way, but he needed to know everything that he knew. The only way that Lucius would ever reveal anything was by using the Veritaserum. Even a drop of the potion would have Lucius giving away the innermost secrets of Voldemort and his master plan. It truly was the only way for a change in the tide.

Poseidon stepped in front of Lucius and forced the man to open his mouth. The entire vial was poured into Lucius' mouth and was swallowed with protest. Poseidon took a cautious step back and watched as Lucius tried to shake his head from whatever effects he was feeling from the Veritaserum. He continued to struggle against the shackles, hoping to escape the fate that was waiting him.

"What is your name?" Poseidon asked – a simple question at best.

Lucius glared at Poseidon but had no choice and answered, "Lucius Malfoy."

"And who it is that you serve?"

"I serve the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort." He rolled his eyes, knowing there was no way to stop what he was saying.

Poseidon smirked and looked at Harry. Harry merely nodded and continued to watch what was going on. "Lucius, do you know the whereabouts of the sixth Horcrux?"

There was a slight pause before he said simply, "No."

Ron groaned. Both Harry and Ron knew that there wouldn't be much gained from questioning Lucius. Voldemort trusted only himself and his very darkest secrets none of the Death Eaters would know. Lucius, at best, would know only the whereabouts of where Voldemort was at the time he left Voldemort's side.

"Do you know _what_ the sixth Horcrux is?"

Lucius shook his head. "No."

"Ask him about where Voldemort is," Ron shouted. Poseidon just glared at Ron before turning back to Lucius. He shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

"The informant," Poseidon began as he remembered Godric's Hollow. "Can you tell me anything about him?"

"He's close to Voldemort." Lucius closed his eyes in abject horror. Everything that he was forcing himself not to reveal was being laid out in the open. "He knows that in order for his survival that he mustn't fail in this task."

Harry and Ron looked at one another. Harry spoke up first. "Is it Peter Pettigrew?"

"Absolutely not," Lucius said disgusted. "Peter Pettigrew might be one of the most loyal of Voldemort's servants, but he isn't trusted enough to be in the care of anything of that magnitude."

"But it is someone who seems to have to make something up to Voldemort," Ron concluded. "Maybe it was Regulus. Regulus betrayed him once and Voldemort brought him back from the dead to find the Horcrux that he stole. Maybe another thing he had to do was bring Voldemort information."

"Now I understand why the Weasleys are still not considered the greatest of pure bloods." Lucius rolled his eyes as Ron glared at him. "Regulus was only brought back for one purpose and one purpose only – to secure the Horcrux that he stole from the cave. Voldemort was going to be rid of Regulus as quickly as he was brought back to life. He was a pawn in the Dark Lord's game."

"No wonder he fled into the darkness," Harry said quietly to Ron. "He was afraid for his life that had just been restored to him."

"Maybe its Snape!" Ron exclaimed. Neither Ron or Harry noticed Poseidon grimace, however Lucius did. "It's only logical. He destroyed Draco's only chance of doing Voldemort's bidding. In order for Snape to make up for taking charge, maybe he's lurking around taking notes."

"How naïve you all are," Lucius commented. "No one knows the identity of the informant. All we know is that the Dark Lord keeps close tabs on him at all times. There is nothing that the informant does without the Dark Lord knowing."

Harry nodded, beginning to understand a little bit more about the informant. "Then he has to be close by. It'll be somewhere Voldemort knows he is and he's safe. There are only a few places the informant could be."

"The location of the informant isn't important right now," Poseidon said, still looking at Lucius. "But what he knows is."

Lucius laughed and it echoed all around. "He knows everything. Every Horcrux that you've destroyed has been reported back to Voldemort. The Dark Lord knows that you're inching closer and he's preparing for his arrival even as we speak. Do you truly think you'll gain the upper hand even by questioning me? I wouldn't doubt that the informant is reporting back to Voldemort right now."

Ron's eyes widened as he looked around the corridor in a panic. Harry knew that it was just a scare tactic. Lucius wanted to try and distract them from the questioning process. It was just the tip of the iceberg. Lucius knew more than he was letting on. He had been wrong about Lucius not knowing anything. Lucius had just put up a front and now they were getting to the heart of it.

As Harry was about to say something, he noticed Poseidon unlocking Lucius' shackles. His eyes went wide. "Poseidon, what are you doing?!"

"Doing what is necessary to get the information we need." Poseidon shoved Lucius toward the open door. "Lead us to him."

"To who?" he questioned mockingly. "Where would you like me to take you?"

Poseidon shoved him again. "Lead me to the informant. You know where he is. Show me."

Lucius gritted his teeth but began to walk. As he moved past Harry, the truth that he had been waiting to say to the boy he had loathed for years, came spilling out. "Harry Potter, you are nothing."

Harry just stood there as Ron stood behind him. Poseidon looked on cautiously as the scene continued to unfold.

"There were many times that I wished Draco would have taken care of the problem of the Boy-Who-Lived when he could have – the duels, the trips to Hogsmeade. He had so many opportunities that he never took full advantage of."

Poseidon laid a hand on Lucius' shoulder. "Move, Malfoy."

Lucius sneered and leaned in close to Harry. "Maybe its time I rectified that situation."

Without warning, Lucius spun around and struggled with Poseidon for his wand. Ron and Harry quickly stepped out of the cell and behind the wall, protected from anything that might happen. Harry peered around the corner and watched as the two men continued to struggle for the wand. Lucius jabbed Poseidon's wand into Poseidon's stomach.

"Poseidon!" Harry yelled.

Poseidon leaned in close as they continued to fight for the wand and whispered something in Lucius' ear. Lucius' eyes went wide and his grip on the wand loosened the slightest bit.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Harry closed his eyes before the sound of a thud echoed in his ears. He could hear Ron gasping for air. The fear of Lucius coming around the corner any second knocked Harry out of his daze. He quickly opened his eyes and pulled his wand from his back pocket. Ron screamed as a hand grasped Harry's arm. He looked up into the eyes of Poseidon.

"You're alive?" he asked surprised.

Poseidon smiled and nodded. "I'm alright. Are you?"

Harry couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Poseidon had won and not Lucius. He was so certain that it had been Poseidon that had fallen to the floor. The silent 'Avada Kedavra' had finally done the thing that Harry truly never wished upon anyone. Peering around the wall again, he saw the unmoving figure of Lucius Malfoy on the cold concrete floor. Lucius' eyes were still wide with shock from the abruptness of the act.

"Harry, are you alright?" Poseidon asked again.

"I'm…," Harry began stuttering, "I'm alright."

Ron quickly ran to the stairs behind them and began up them to the few flights above where Remus and the rest were. Harry continued to stand there in both shock and fright. Lucius had meant to kill him and Poseidon had saved him. He swallowed hard knowing that he was closer to death than he had ever been. It was the second time that Poseidon had pulled him away from Death's door. There was nothing he could say that would show the gratitude that he felt for the man who was teaching him about the Darkness that was inside of him. How could he have thought so poorly about Poseidon? There was so much about the new Potions master that was good unlike Snape had been.

Poseidon was kneeling before him now, making sure that there were no injuries or anything of the like. "Harry, are you sure you're alright?"

"You saved me again."

Poseidon laughed again and felt more at ease. "It's my job, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "No, its not. This is the second time you've saved me."

"This time it was my fault," Poseidon conceded. "I let Lucius out of his shackles and let him be free to harm you. I take full responsibility. I shouldn't have been so careless."

Harry could actually feel tears stinging his eyes. It had been so long since he had cried. Even during Dumbledore's funeral, he felt sadness and remorse but he couldn't recall crying. Maybe it was time for him to finally let everything that had been building inside out. They were almost there.

"We're almost home," he said out loud. "We're almost to the point of no return. There's no turning back now. There is only going to be more death and destruction."

"Harry…," Poseidon tried to interject.

"No," Harry said, cutting him off. "It's true. There's no certainty that we'll win. There's no certainty that I can keep any of my friends and family safe from harm. Who am I? I'm Harry Potter and I'm known as the Boy-Who-Lived. But what am I really?"

The tears were starting to fall now. They were running down his cheeks and felt hot against his seemingly cold skin. Two strong hands grasped his shoulders and he looked into the eyes of Poseidon. At first they seemed almost mahogany in color but then turned to the brightest blue he had ever seen. It was as if the ocean was swimming in them.

"You are Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Will-Defeat-Voldemort." Poseidon looked at Harry and saw something he thought he'd never see – the young man that he had shunned for years. Harry wasn't his father or even his mother. Harry was a man who was going to be the one who saved them all. Even though he was looking at Harry through Poseidon's eyes, Snape knew that for the first time, he was truly seeing who Harry Potter was. "You don't have to feel the weight of the world on your shoulders, Harry. There are plenty of us who feel it too. Yes, you bear the burden of trying to defeat a wizard who is feared by all. However, you don't stand alone. Your friends and your family are always with you. You know who you are, Harry. I think you're just afraid to see it."

Harry broke down and fell to his knees. It was the first time he had ever felt weak and insignificant. It wasn't the death of Lucius Malfoy but the deaths of everyone else he foresaw. He mourned the loss of even Lucius Malfoy. The Malfoys had always been a thorn in his side, but even he couldn't hate them in death. Draco had disappeared and now Lucius was gone. It was almost as if he had destroyed a Horcrux. Once Voldemort found out that one of his most trusted followers had been killed, there would be no stopping Voldemort's wrath. Poseidon was right – he wasn't alone. By why did he feel as though his entire world was crashing down around him?

"You have the fifth Horcrux, Harry. You are well on your way to defeating Voldemort. Don't stop now. Don't let sorrow and grief cloud everything that you've worked so hard for." Poseidon saw Remus and the rest coming down the stairs. There was little time to say what he needed to say. "I'm proud of you, Harry."

Harry slowly glanced up through his tear-filled eyes. It was the words he wanted his father to say to him. Sirius had said it to him on a few occasions, but somehow it didn't feel the same as this did. Poseidon was proud of him and he hadn't even done anything. He stood idly by as Lucius threatened him. What was there to be proud of?

"Why are you proud of me?" he asked curiously.

Poseidon smiled and laid a caring hand on Harry's arm. "Because you grew up into a man that isn't afraid of anything. You're proving everyone wrong. If Severus Snape was standing here, right now…" He paused for a moment, letting his true feelings come out – Severus Snape's feelings. "He would say, 'Well done, Potter. I knew that someday you would prove me wrong.' You did, Harry. You've proven even the hardest of critics wrong. There's only one more you need to convince."

Harry smirked. "Voldemort."

"That's right," he agreed, nodding. "Prove him wrong, Harry. Prove them all wrong."

"Harry, are you alright?!" Ginny asked, running toward him.

Harry felt Ginny's arms wrap around his neck. He didn't look at her but continued to meet Poseidon's gaze. There was now an understanding between the two of them. Poseidon was proud of what Harry was doing and Harry had complete trust in the man that had saved him. It was a silent acknowledgement of their feelings but he knew now, more than ever, Poseidon and him were connected in a different way. He wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived in Poseidon's eyes. He was simply Harry Potter, and there was nothing wrong with that. He preferred it that way – to know that someone considered him normal.

"Let's get back to Hogwarts," Poseidon said, standing. "Remus, lead the way."

Hermione and Ron slowly began up the stairs as Ginny helped Harry stand. They followed Ron and Hermione, but lingered behind just enough so that Harry could hear what Remus and Poseidon said to one another.

"What happened down here?" Remus questioned. "Ron came racing up the stairs yelling that Lucius Malfoy is dead."

Poseidon simply nodded. "His Fate finally came to a conclusion."

Remus's brow slightly rose. "So he is dead?"

"He threatened Harry and nearly killed me. I did what was necessary." It was a simple explanation and the complete truth.

"Did he tell you anything of importance?"

Poseidon shrugged. "The informant is still around and close-by. We'll never find him unless he slips up. He'll continue to give Voldemort knowledge of what is going on with Harry."

"I've come to the same conclusion," Remus commented. "Harry is our only hope."

Poseidon noticed Harry peering over his shoulder. He smiled and put a firm hand on Remus's shoulder. "No, Voldemort faces us all. Harry isn't alone in this fight. Harry might be the one to finally destroy the Dark Lord, but he's definitely going to have help."

Remus nodded in agreement and the two men began to follow the rest up the stairs.

The light had somehow grown dimmer in Azkaban. It had grown silent and the only sounds that one would hear were footsteps echoing. Somewhere Voldemort knew that his Fate was slowly coming to him. It was only a matter of time before he would see his demise.

Harry had turned his attention back to Ginny and her questions about the cup. He smirked as Ron and Hermione went back to their constant bickering. Even though they had been so cautious going into Azkaban, the mood seemed different leaving – as if no one could touch them. Maybe nothing _could_ touch them, but Harry knew differently. At the moment, they could feel on top of the world until that brief moment in time where the world turned upside down. Until then, he was Harry Potter – just Harry Potter.


	21. Past, Present, & Unforseen Future

Chapter 21 – Past, Present, and Unforeseen Future

Hogwarts was silent for the time being, which left minds wondering what was going to happen next. Nothing stayed still and silent for long and with evil lurking in the very near distance. It was anyone's guess as to what was going to happen now.

The ever changing staircases weren't moving and the portraits were fast asleep. The soft sounds of footsteps were ignored as nothing more than just normal nightly sounds. The seventh floor was just a seemingly endless corridor that was as black as the night sky. Footsteps continued to quietly echo down the corridor as the figure tried to evade anything and everything that could have still been awake. The silence was eerie and was making the nightly trips down the corridor even harder than usual. It was hard enough not to be spotted every night, but now with nothing making a sound, the figure was sure to be caught.

"To what does the seventh floor owe to you this evening, Severus?"

Severus flicked his wand and watched the darkened corridor illuminate. Standing before him, and the door to the Gryffindor common room, was Isis with her arms crossed across her chest and a large grin on her face. Her hair was neatly tied up and her skin not as pale as he remembered it only a few hours ago. While she was the essence of beauty, he was the beast that was trapped within the castle. He had long ago shed his Poseidon persona for the day and became the man no one knew was within the school. Dressed all in black once again, blending in with the darkness, he wrapped his cape tighter around him and just waited for Isis to say something else.

Isis's smile widened. "I believe that you are on the wrong floor. The Slytherin dormitories are a few floors down. An intelligent wizard such as yourself should know that, especially one who has been at Hogwarts as long as you have."

"I do not owe you an explanation, Isis," he simply said. "I wander the corridors because I wish to. I owe you nothing more than that."

"That you don't." She took a few steps toward him and leaned in close. "But isn't it curious that you always seem to walk the seventh floor more than any other floor in Hogwarts? I believe the rug you pace has paid the price."

Serverus's eyes slightly widened at her knowledge of his pacing the seventh floor corridor. He didn't wish for this conversation to continue and he had to find a way to continue about his business. "What is it that you want, Isis?"

"Nothing really. I just thought that since you were walking the corridors alone that you might wish for some company." She patiently waited for an answer and received none. "Harry is fast asleep and well-protected, Severus."

"I have no cares about what Harry Potter is doing," he rebutted. "I am merely out for a stroll so that I might better take care of my insomnia."

Isis sighed, tired of the same answer almost every time that they spoke. Either the subject was about Harry Potter or about Severus's sordid past. Whatever it was, he was so tight lipped about it that she knew that giving up soon about the entire scenario was the only option.

"You don't owe me an explanation of your _constant_ walks about the corridors at night," she began, still watching him for some sort of hint as to what was going on. "Frankly you owe me nothing, Severus. What I do owe you, however, is an explanation as to why I'm asking."

Severus looked at her curiously. "Continue," he simply said.

"It seems as though I am an insomniac myself – constantly thinking about the events that are looming just around the corridor. There are times I think to myself about the history that brought us to this breaking point. There is always the fact of Voldemort and how he came to power. My father's pensive more than makes up for that aspect if I tweak it just the slightest bit. There are, of course, the Mauraders. I know you know them quite well."

He remained silent, waiting for the right time to stop her. Soon she would be upon the fact of her journey and he knew that he was some how apart of it. If he wasn't she wouldn't have brought it up. He feared what she knew and how much she would reveal. This was neither the time nor the place to reveal anything about the past.

"Then of course there was the night at Godric's Hollow when James and Lily were killed." Severus's gaze left hers and looked down at the floor. "Which is the only time I can't place any of the events that occurred. I know nothing about that night. The only ones who know what truly happened there were the ones who were present and my father. Since my father isn't here, I have no one to turn to." She took a few steps forward as he took a few steps back. "You don't happen to know anyone who was there that night, do you?"

"Besides the Dark Lord?" he snapped. "Why don't you search Potter's memories and see if he remembers anything? Even though he was a toddler, I am sure that there are repressed memories lurking somewhere in his mind. I am sure that a drop of Veritaserum will remedy all of that."

Isis smirked. "Veritaserum is your favorite potion, isn't it?"

"I have many potions that are my favorite. It just happens to be high on my list."

"Veritaserum was Lucius Malfoy's downfall. It pains me to know that I wasn't there to witness it." His eyes met hers once again. "I know that you had a history with him, Severus, and that you don't regret his passing. Neither do I quite frankly. The Malfoy family has always seemed to be a thorn in my side and even though I don't enjoy death I don't miss him."

"You are getting to the point, are you not?" he snapped once again. He ignored Isis's cold glare and folded his arms across his chest. "It is a long night, Isis, and I do wish to go on about my business."

"There were Death Eaters there that night and I don't doubt that Lucius was one of them." She shrugged. "Even though no one will admit who was there and others will tell tall tales of their bravery standing before the Potters along side Voldemort, I know there is one who hasn't revealed his identity. The man who was there that night may have saved Harry Potter's life. Maybe he's just too proud to reveal his name. Maybe he's shy." She paused and glared at him. "But I figure he's just a coward."

Severus stood stoic, letting his anger and his sorrow to boil beneath the surface. "You know nothing of that night."

Isis leaned against the wall beside the Fat Lady's portrait and shrugged. "So then tell me."

"How do you know I was there that night?" he asked curiously.

"I've watched you for weeks now, pace back and forth on the seventh floor. You lurk in the darkness as if you're hiding from something. I can tell something is wrong with you. It helped, a little, that Dumbledore told me that you were always hiding something from him. It only took time to figure out what."

"I'm not a coward," he corrected quickly. "I just found that I needed to suppress some things that didn't need to be said at the time."

"So tell me what happened that night. Tell me why you watch Harry's door so intently."

Severus knew that all of his thoughts were jumbled. He was a man that always had everything in order and never faltered at his tasks. Students called him evil while professors thought him cold. He was a closed off man who wanted nothing to do with the world around him. Was that so wrong? What he knew about that night would make him a different person and everyone would look at him in a different light. What was to become of Severus Snape?

"Isis, I am a Master of Potions and a Master of the Darkness. If I reveal what I know, I will lose everything."

Isis noted the sorrow in his voice but pushed forward, knowing that he needed to tell her the story. "I won't look at you differently – its how you're going to look at yourself in the end that's going to matter."

He looked toward the hidden doorway of the Gryffindor tower. Courage had always been a thing he lacked and something he had been trying to find since his school years. "There is no one that knows what I know, Isis. You have to swear to me that this goes no further."

Isis stuck out her right hand and didn't move it as his tightly grasped hers. Pulling out his wand with his free hand, he pointed it at the joined hands.

"Trust is something I've always offered you in spades," she said as the wand gently touched her hand. "If it is an Unbreakable Vow that you wish, then we will do it."

"I never said…," he began.

"You didn't have to," she finished. "I could see it in your eyes." There was a slight pause before she continued. "Make your vow, Severus."

Without hesitation he asked, "Do you vow that you will never speak of anything I tell you tonight again?"

"I do." Although it was only magic, she grimaced as the red fiery band wrapped around their hands. It had never been done between a wizard and Element before and she wasn't quite sure that the Vow would hold. But for Severus to tell her what happened that night, she would try anything.

He looked at her as she watched the wand and the band on their joined hands. "Do you vow that you will never speak to anyone about what I am going to tell you?"

"I do." She grimaced again as another fiery band joined them. "Severus, please make this quick. This is not magic I am used to."

"That's all, Isis. The vow is solid enough for me."

Just as quickly as the fiery red bands appeared they disappeared. He slowly put away his wand as Isis glanced down at her hand. Red marks, from where the band had joined them, scarred her hand. She wasn't quite sure what had made this so different from anything else, but it had. It didn't matter to her just so long as she knew what happened that night.

"What you have to understand," he began, "is that in some respects I understood what Voldemort did. Being a follower made me understand what it was that he wanted. He wanted nothing more than to be powerful and there was only one family that would stand in the way of that – the Potters. The prophecy was just another nail in the coffin for Voldemort. However, I never thought he would take it as far as he did."

Isis nodded. "I understand. The Darkness that was within you sympathized with Voldemort. I cannot fault you for that."

"What you can fault me for is not helping the Potters when I had the chance." Severus wrapped his cape around him tighter. "I _was_ there that night. I was standing in the backyard in Godric's Hollow for hours before Voldemort even arrived. I wanted to know more about the prophecy. I was merely curious and too young and stupid to know any better."

She remained silent and allowed him to speak his mind without stopping him. He needed to get it out before she asked questions. He needed time to understand what happened that night.

"There was no one else there that night. Voldemort knew that to fulfill the prophecy that he had to do it alone. The Potters' destruction was his task and his alone. It was so quiet that night. All you heard was the rustling of the leaves down the lane. I could feel his presence there before he even appeared. The night sky seemed darker than it ever had been."

"Did you go inside?" she asked. She watched his shake his head. "Then you know nothing about what happened within the walls."

Severus cleared his throat and continued, "I know nothing about that. I don't know how James died or even what happened to Lily. I know as much as you do about that and the stories that were told. I know that Harry was somehow spared and Voldemort disappeared after that. What happened after Voldemort disappeared is more clear to me now and has been every day since."

This had been the part she had been waiting for. She had figured that he knew nothing about what happened inside of the Potters' household. The only man that could have assumed anything about what happened that night was Dumbledore. What had her more curious was what happened after.

"Go on, Severus," she urged.

"You wish to know the reason why I pace the seventh floor corridor every night," he began slowly. "You wish to know why I brave the Darkness when I know that at any moment it could take hold of me once again. The answer is not so simple, Isis."

"I never expected it to be," she said, trying to reassure him that she understood. "There are vows and promises that one can break. I know this from experience. There are very few who know of my past, Severus. Dumbledore made a vow that he would never tell a soul of what I had done. Don't think that every day it doesn't eat away at me. I can hear the screams and sometimes feel death all around me. Every day I fight the Darkness that continues to beckon me. You and I are more alike in more ways than one."

"There was a blinding light," Severus continued, trying to ignore the feelings that were stirring within him and ignoring what Isis had just said. He didn't like the thought of being like someone else. Feeling alone in his suffering felt more comforting. "Twice I saw it through the windows. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. It was then that I knew Voldemort had completed the prophecy." He took a deep breath. "Three hours I stood behind a tree and waited for Voldemort to emerge from the house, but he never did. I took a chance and approached the house in hopes of someone still being alive."

Isis thought she saw sadness in Severus's eyes but he turned his head away too quickly. "You went inside?"

"I couldn't just let her lie there!" he shouted. The portraits stirred but quickly went back to sleep. "I couldn't leave her alone."

Her eyes went wide in realization. "It was Lily. Lily is the one you loved and she never reciprocated. You _have_ known love, but you could never admit it."

Severus shook his head and quickly turned away from Isis. "She was the only one who ever understood me. Even that horrible memory that always haunts me, she is the one who stood up for me. I always pushed her away."

"You pushed everyone away," she corrected. "Don't think I didn't notice that year. Lily did try to be your friend, but you pushed and shoved her away. Were you afraid of what would happen?"

"She loved Potter," he spat. "How was I supposed to compete with someone like him? He practically ruled Hogwarts when he was here. James and all of the other Mauraders took over everything. I couldn't just become someone I wasn't. I was a loner and was expected to be in the dark all of the time. I enjoyed things other students didn't. I wasn't even up to her standards. Don't think I didn't hear what they called me behind my back. I might have been immune to all of their little jokes and pranks, but I wasn't immune to their little outbursts of affection."

"So you shunned them all. You became the Half-Blood Prince. You wanted to become better than all of them so you became something that no one expected. You showed the Mauraders that you were more powerful even though the Darkness had already captured you. You let it take hold because of your jealousy and hatred toward James. Severus, you could have saved yourself long ago."

Severus shook his head. "I was lost long before I ever came upon Hogwarts. My hatred of Potter and his troupe just helped pushed things along."

"So what happened after Voldemort's vicious act? Tell me what happened."

"I walked into the house that was nearly destroyed. Everything had been ripped apart by what appeared to be a curse. Family portraits and anything that showed the Potters happiness were ripped to shreds. There was a lone portrait along the staircase that was the only one that was almost intact. I did what I could to repair it and save the legacy that was the Potters." Severus turned to meet Isis's gaze. "I might have hated James but I never wished for anything like that to happen to them."

"It's called remorse," she simply said. "Anyone that walked into the house would have felt it."

He nodded in acceptance but continued on with his story. "Potter was face down on the floor near the front door as I walked into the foyer. His eyes were still wide and his body unmoving. The killing curse that Voldemort used, I had hoped, was quick and painless. Potter had died fighting. The wand he used was still in his hand."

Tears were pooling in Isis's eyes. She had known James and Lily for years and couldn't imagine walking into the house to see what had happened.

"I quickly climbed the stairs and raced into the Harry's bedroom. The moon had finally illuminated the tiny room. The wooden crib was the only thing still intact. The mobile that had been above Harry's crib was hanging by a thread. It was when I looked down on the floor I saw the one thing I never wanted to see."

Isis stepped toward Severus but he quickly held up a hand stopping her in mid-step. Seeing the person you love unmoving was hard on anyone. Isis had seen it too many times to not know the feeling. She wanted to reach out to him but she knew he would never allow it.

Severus shook his head, trying to be rid of the feelings and memories. "Something came over me and to this day I still don't know what. All I saw was Harry lying quietly in the crib and Lily's lifeless body on the floor. The lightning scar on Harry's forehead was still fresh and raw. I did what I could to lessen the pain. The house was groaning under the stress of whatever curse Voldemort had laid upon it. It would only be moments before it was destroyed."

"Severus, what did you do?" she asked quietly and curiously.

"I did what Lily had always done for me – be kind." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "The memorial at Godric's Hollow is James and Lily's gravesite. Dumbledore asked me, later on, what happened to James and Lily and all I could fathom to say was that they were at peace. I might be cruel and unrelenting, Isis, but I do respect the dead."

Isis laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure no one told you thank you so I will."

"I don't want it," he said more harshly than he would have liked. "I did what I had to do in order for the Muggles to leave them alone. I did it…"

"To save Lily from embarrassment and disgrace," she finished for him. "The house was destroyed. When we went to Godric's Hollow it was intact. Do you mind explaining that?"

He shook his head. "I had nothing to do with that. I believe that was your father's doing. He wanted Harry to have a home to go to. The Potters' house is no longer in ruin because of him."

Isis nodded in acceptance of his statement. "Fair enough, Severus. However, there is still one matter you haven't touched on. Why do you pace the seventh floor corridors at night?"

"Who do you think told Dumbledore that the Potters had been killed? Who do you think watched after Harry until Hagrid arrived?" he asked angrily. "I was there, Isis. I took care of Harry Potter until help came." He sighed and turned away from her gentle touch. "I was the one who lied to the Muggle authorities and told them that Harry was mine to protect him. I was the one who gave the explanations as to what happened to the house when it finally came crashing down. But I made sure I disappeared as soon as Hagrid arrived. No one needed to know I was there."

"But Dumbledore did," she simply said.

"Dumbledore was the only one until now." Severus turned back around and looked at Isis's tear filled eyes. "I vowed to Lily that I would watch over her son. It was the only way I could repay her for the kindness she bestowed upon me while we were at school."

She now understood everything. "You're hard on him because you don't want him to know. You're cold and demeaning because you refuse to let anyone see the kindness in you. You gave Harry Potter a fighting chance, Severus. You protected him until Hagrid got there. You protected James and Lily's names from ridicule and disgrace. You shun everything that is Harry Potter because you're embarrassed."

"Not everyone can be kind to him. How is he to grow into the man he needed to be without someone giving him some backbone?" He smirked the slightest bit. "The Darkness surrounds him and calls to him because of what Voldemort did that night. In order to make sure he never strayed, I used my coldness, as you call it, to keep him on the side of the Light. Do I wish for Potter to ever know what I did for him? No. Do I want him to find the Light and not the Dark? Yes."

"Tell me about the vow. Tell me what you vowed to Lily that night?"

Severus gestured to the hidden Gryffindor entrance. "Every night I watch over him because I know no one else will. Lily can't be there for him and neither can Potter. Who else is there?"

She smiled. "No one."

"That night I told myself that when Harry Potter walked through the doors of Hogwarts that he would know nothing about what I did that night. The only way for Harry to hate me enough was for me to put up the same front I always did. I am the horrible Potions master and no one slides through my class. Potter became stronger for it. His hatred for me grew but at least I knew that I was keeping my vow to Lily."

"You do know that the professors and most of the students think that you lurk in the corridors at night because you're a vampire?"

It had been the first time that Isis had ever heard Severus laugh. He shook his head in disbelief. "Let it stay that way. It will give me an excuse to continue what I do."

Isis nodded in agreement. They both stood there for a moment, letting what had been already said sink in. A lot had been covered in the few moments they had spoken to each other. The events at Godric's Hollow were intricate and more than anyone thought. She had made a vow that she would never speak of what Severus had told her, but everything within her was telling her to tell Harry so that he might understand. Harry would find out one day and she hoped it was from Severus himself.

"Do you regret not being able to help Lily and James?" she asked him curiously.

"I know that Voldemort would have killed me and it would have only prolonged James and Lily's demise. There are still nights that I feel as though I am a coward, but I know I could have done nothing." He paused for a moment. "I know I did better by protecting Potter for the time I did."

Severus noticed something in Isis's eyes: remorse. He began to wonder what it was all about. "You can't possibly think that you could have done something to help."

"No," Isis said, shaking her head. "I wasn't anywhere near Godric's Hollow that night. But I was nearby when Sirius confronted Pettigrew."

"Sirius," he said, barely above a whisper. "He's not a man I hold in the highest regard."

Isis rolled her eyes. "I know the rivalry the two of you had. It didn't go unnoticed by me. I know you still hold hatred in your heart for him. But like you, I feel guilty because I didn't save Sirius from his fate."

Before Severus could say anything, a distant noise echoed down the corridor. He shone his wand toward the darkness and saw nothing. Isis, however, knew there was something down the corridor that didn't want to be seen. The flames in her eyes grew as she stepped toward the darkness. Severus watched Isis as she walked back and forth three times in front of a barren wall. The wall suddenly disappeared with a door appearing in its place.

"Find your flask," Isis said, not looking back at Severus. Instead she grasped the doorknob and turned it. "When you change back into Poseidon, think about finding me. The door should reappear."

Severus tried to say something but watched as Isis stepped through the door. The barren wall quickly reappeared. He noticed the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy across from the wall and realized where Isis had gone: the Room of Requirement.

Isis stepped cautiously around the room and noticed different things about it. Before she could take everything in, the same sound that she had heard before sounded again. As she peered toward the noise a figure popped up.

She smirked and shook her head. "You weren't the person I was expecting to find in here."


	22. FacetoFace Once Again

Chapter 22 – Face-To-Face Once Again

"I know who the informant is," Ron said quite proudly.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another after Ron's sudden outburst. They had been sitting in the Gryffindor common room for the past few hours, unable to sleep. Harry had too much on his mind to even allow sleep to come to him. Ever since their trip to Azkaban, he had been restless and ready to do anything to finally come upon the final Horcrux. Isis had assured him that it was only a matter of time before they knew exactly what it was. It seemed as though Voldemort had taken careful care in choosing the last one. That made Harry worry, but more determined than ever to destroy it. However, with the thoughts of the Informant lurking somewhere nearby, Harry's worries weren't just the Horcruxes or keeping his friends safe from harm. Now he had to wonder who was snitching to Voldemort, and how was the Informant doing it undetected – somehow lurking in the shadows while doing it.

"So, Ron," Hermione began, "Tell us who it is. Only your infinite wisdom will guide us to him."

Ron smirked. "Her – not him."

"Her?" Harry asked curiously. "Why would you think it was a her?"

Ron leaned in close so that no one else would hear his revelation. "It's Ginny."

Hermione stood up with all the anger that built inside of her after hearing Ginny's name spew from Ron's mouth. "Ronald Weasley, she is your sister! How could you even suspect her?!"

"Could you please just listen to my reasoning without waking up the entire house?" Ron glanced over to see Harry just glaring at him. He knew his best friend wouldn't like the accusation, but he didn't either. All it had been was a simple deduction after careful consideration and reasoning. "Ginny has been put under a spell before…"

Hermione didn't let him finish. "Which Isis and Poseidon cured her of! She made a mistake, Ron. She didn't even know she was telling Regulus about Harry's whereabouts. Inside she was probably screaming for herself to stop, but she had no choice."

"How do they know they reversed the spell? They didn't even know what it was," he rebuked. "It's not like I want her to be responsible. She's my sister, Hermione. I saw what happened when she had Tom Riddle's diary. The thing I least want to happen to her is for a repeat of events that has already taken place. Do I want her to be possessed by Voldemort? No. What I want is for someone else to be the informant – anyone but my sister. However, all evidence leads to Ginny."

Harry shook his head, letting the anger and fear boil deep inside. "It isn't possible," he protested. "Ginny is fine. She hasn't gone missing and she does her best to keep in front of everyone. She's with me whenever she can be. She couldn't possibly be the informant."

"Then who else is it?" Ron questioned. "The only way the informant knows what's going on at Hogwarts is if they were here. They have to be somewhere in the school."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Ron's right for the first time all night." She ignored his glare and continued to speak. "Isis has to know that Voldemort is getting information about us from the only place that we reside more than 90 percent of the time – Hogwarts. The informant must be someone we know, possibly a professor."

"There isn't anyone left that we don't trust," Harry conceded. "Every professor that resides at Hogwarts is loyal to Dumbledore or his cause."

"There's always Isis or Poseidon."

This time it was Harry and Ron's turn to look at Hermione bewildered and shocked by her statement. She didn't look up at them, ashamed of her answer. It was the only logical outlook. Isis and Poseidon had come upon Hogwarts as if out of thin air. Was there truly anything that they knew about the two professors that just showed up? Isis had proven she has a temper and that her past is just as shady as Tom Riddle's. As for Poseidon: no one knew who he really was and what his past even looked like. The Fire and Water Elements brought more questions to the surface as the trio sat and pondered Hermione's hasty comment.

"But don't we trust them?" Ron asked, nearly above a whisper. "I mean, look what they've done for us. They've saved us numerous times. They even helped find the Horcruxes, Harry."

"Considering how much they have done it is hard to think about. But what if?" Hermione scooted closer to Harry. "You said it yourself, Harry. You aren't sure if you trust Isis any more. How much do we really know about these professors? How is it that Poseidon is a Master of the Darkness? Don't you think that's a little suspicious?"

"It is indeed," said a familiar voice from the doorway.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione turned to see Poseidon standing in the shadows of the Gryffindor common room. Harry couldn't make out his expressions to see if he was angry or not about Hermione's comment. He wondered how long Poseidon had been standing there and how much of the conversation he had heard. If there was one thing to say about Poseidon was that he was as quiet as a mouse. He could sneak throughout the corridors without being seen or heard. Harry knew that had to take years of training to accomplish that feat.

"Isis requires your presence," was all he muttered as he gestured to the open doorway.

Hermione and Ron quickly ran out the door, not wanting to upset Poseidon, and waited patiently in the dark corridor. Harry trudged toward the door and looked down at his feet as he approached Poseidon. Before he could speak, Poseidon laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I don't blame you for still not trusting me," Poseidon said as Harry looked up at him. "I don't blame you for not trusting Isis. But when I say that no harm will come to you, it is up to you to decide if you trust me to continue with you on your journey."

Harry was silent for a moment. There was something in Poseidon's voice that had faltered when he spoke. It was as if he was grasping onto something to keep from slipping away from the reality he was in. Harry knew he couldn't be responsible for a man's demise when all Poseidon wanted to do was help.

"I trust you."

Poseidon nodded and stepped out into the dark corridor. "Then I will lead you to Isis."

* * *

The Room of Requirement was a room where anything you wished it to be it could be. This wasn't something Isis expected it to be. Fire lit torches lined the walls and illuminated the room more than it needed to be. There were no windows and the place was a complete wreck. There was a large wooden cabinet off to the side filled with food of every delicacy. Tattered and old books were a surprise along with pieces of parchment filled with doodlings and various phrases and words that related to everything happening at Hogwarts. Intricate illustrations of her classroom and room where she resided were mapped out and hug on the wall near the door. Books had been flipped open to information about the Horcruxes that had already been destroyed.

Isis stood in utter amazement about not only what she was seeing, but who was standing before her. The figure continued to hide in the darkness even as she continued to approach. He was no longer afraid of her, seeming to know everything about her. It was time she turned the tables. Fear needed to be instilled in him so that he might reveal everything he had given Voldemort. She didn't have much time before Harry and his friends joined them. Time was prudent and she wondered how much he would reveal before they were interrupted.

She smirked and shook her head. "You weren't the person I was expecting to find in here."

He didn't stir and remained silent. She stepped into the middle of the room and watched the shadows dance along the walls. The essence of Voldemort lingered in the room and she could feel it wanting to choke her. Somehow _he_ knew that and she hated the fact that he had infiltrated Hogwarts even with all of her precautions in place. She would have to rectify the situation.

"So tell me how you came to Hogwarts," she pressed. "I'm sure it wasn't easy. I can't imagine you just sneaking through the doors and lurking in the shadows until you happened upon the Room of Requirement. Tell me, Draco, how did you make it this far?"

Draco Malfoy sneered and stepped out of the darkness. Time had changed him, like most of his classmates. He looked more like Lucius than he had during his previous years at Hogwarts. His eyes seemed colder along with his demeanor. The platinum blonde hair that she remembered being short had grown longer like his father's. He no longer sported the Hogwarts required robe or anything school related. Draco had let himself go by dressing in a Muggle outfit that Isis never thought she'd see him in.

"It wasn't easy sneaking past the Fire Element," he began. "I knew I had to get through the doors before you cast your spells. How else would I get into one of the most heavily guarded places in the Wizarding World?"

Isis eyed him curiously. "Voldemort sent you here over the summer after you had fled here in fear. You are wanted by the Ministry and that isn't including everyone else who has been hunting you. You took a very large chance by coming here."

His brow rose. "Did I?"

"You automatically assumed that the children would return to Hogwarts. And you hoped that Harry Potter would return to a place where everything was taken away from him." She took another step toward Draco. Reiterating her previous statement, she said, "You took a very large risk."

"Did you actually believe that Voldemort didn't think of every contingency?" Draco sneered as he took a step toward Isis, still unafraid. "He knew you were coming and that only _you_ could convince Harry Potter to return to Hogwarts."

"So Voldemort trusts you?" she asked curiously.

Draco nodded but hesitated ever-so-slightly before replying. "He knows that I failed in the task to kill Dumbledore, but that it had been quickly remedied by Snape. He gave me another job that I couldn't fail in. I haven't." He smiled widely. "Everything that you and Potter have done has been directly reported back to the Dark Lord. His ultimate plan has already begun to form. The final Horcrux cannot be found or destroyed. You will never win."

Isis took a step back from Draco and continued to look around the room. She didn't fear Draco or what he had been reporting. She had assumptions of who the Informant was but she never suspected him. However, where he had been hiding had been discovered a few days prior, and it was only a matter of time before she could reveal the right door to step inside the room. Now that the Informant had been revealed, she didn't have a method on how to approach the situation. How was she to pry information out of a Malfoy? If Lucius had been as tough inside as he was outside, Draco was bound to be the same way.

Her right arm extended as Draco tried to skirt around her. A line of flames, shooting out of the palm of her hand, stopped him in mid-step. He slowly retreated to the shadows he had stood in moments before. She had turned away from him, not wanting to look him in the eye until she absolutely had to. The more she didn't show him of herself, the more he would fear of what she could do. It could be an advantage, but she wasn't sure how far she would have to go in order for him to break.

"Never is a very long time, Draco." She placed one foot directly in front of the other but kept a keen eye on the young man standing in the back of the room. "I've lived forever and plan on living for the rest of eternity. If somehow Harry doesn't destroy Voldemort, someone will come along that will. The great thing is: I'll still be here to watch."

"Not if I destroy you," he commented.

She laughed and let it echo throughout the room. "If you have been such a great informant, then you know that you can't."

Draco took a step forward but quickly stopped as flames blocked his path. He rolled his eyes and moved back to the place he started from. "But I know someone who can – that filthy Mudblood, Granger."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Draco. Even though Hermione is a witch that doesn't have any Wizarding blood, that doesn't mean she's any less powerful than you. Actually, Hermione _is_ more powerful than you. Not just anyone can wield the Heart. The only pure blood ever to be able to hold it was Slytherin. Threats will do you no good in this room. I assure you that every time you try to escape, I will make sure it is the last attempt."

It was the one room in Hogwarts she couldn't engulf in flames. Even if she did, it would only revert back to its original form as if nothing had ever happened in a matter of seconds. But Isis knew that Draco would still be able to feel her power. She wouldn't hold back just because of the limitations of the room. If need be, she would show him the true meaning of being the Fire Element.

"You have no idea how close he is to destroying Potter, do you?" Draco laughed while he watched Isis pace. "You can't protect him. The Dark Lord is more powerful than any of the Elements. Potter stands no chance against Voldemort."

Isis rolled her eyes. "I've heard all of this before. Voldemort is the strongest wizard alive." She paused briefly and continued. "I'm tired of hearing the same thing from every Death Eater that steps on my path. That is what you are, correct? The Dark Lord made you a Death Eater?"

Draco was silent and only confirmed her suspicions. Voldemort _truly_ didn't trust him. If he had, Draco would be a Death Eater and wouldn't have had to hide within Hogwarts to find his information. Voldemort wanted him to stay in one place in order to watch him carefully. If he failed in his task, Draco would be no longer.

"Do you have a companion?" she asked, glancing around the room once again. "Or has the Dark Lord given you this task to complete…alone?"

Draco stood taller, as if he was proud of being the only one chosen. "I have been asked to do this task alone. I won't fail him again. Dumbledore is dead and it does not pain me to know it."

Fury boiled within Isis and it took everything inside of her to contain it. She slowly turned to look at Draco and the smirk on his face. He knew it had gotten under her skin as he had intended it to. She felt the fire coursing in her veins, ready to spew forth – engulfing everything around them.

"What is it that they say about the Fire Element?" Draco asked, laughing. "That she was once a fierce warrior that traveled the land with the greatest of evils. How is it, Isis, you came to be?" He pointed his wand at her and didn't flinch as the fire that raged inside of her showed in her eyes. "Wasn't it Dumbledore that saved you?"

Isis's hands slowly rose from her sides as her eyes continued to flare. She was allowing a Malfoy to get the better of her when she could be so much more. She knew that he only needed to be taught a lesson. He would be of no use to Voldemort if he didn't exist.

"Isis!" a voice shouted from somewhere in the room.

Draco's head turned toward the doorway as Isis continued to stare at Draco. Anyone entering the room didn't matter to her. She was oblivious to everything around her. All that mattered now was what was standing in front of her. She knew she could be punished for this task, but she was protecting Harry from a fate he didn't need to have.

Arms wrapped around her and she didn't struggle as she thought she would. Somehow, in the vastness of everything happening, she heard Harry yell 'Expelliarmus'. Poseidon's grip grew tighter as she finally began to struggle. Ron and Hermione were quickly by Harry's side as Remus moved in front of her, trying to block the view of Draco standing before her. Poseidon kept his grip tight around her as she continued to struggle.

"Isis, stop fighting me!" Poseidon yelled, trying to garner her attention. "What happened in here?!"

* * *

Draco couldn't stop laughing as Harry couldn't stop staring. He couldn't believe who was standing in the room with him. The one person he never suspected as the Informant was Draco Malfoy. After he had felt after Dumbledore had been killed, Harry never thought he'd see Draco anywhere near Hogwarts again. It had only been a few days prior when Lucius had been killed, and now his son was here doing the dirty work for Voldemort.

Whatever had happened prior to their entrance into the Room of Requirement had paid its toll. Isis had changed – seeming to have something possess her. Neither Poseidon nor Remus could calm her down. It terrified him to know that Isis could become so enraged and so quickly. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to find out what happened, but needed to. There was only one way to find out what had occurred and that was to confront Draco on his own.

Plucking his wand out of his back pocket, he pointed it directly at Draco's heart. He didn't fear the Slytherin any more. If he could stand up to Lucius Malfoy as he had, then there should have been no problem standing up to Draco. They had been mortal enemies since they arrived at Hogwarts their first year. There was no reason to end the feud now.

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked forcefully.

Draco peered over at him and shook his head. "You will never understand, Potter. You align yourself with so-called friends when they merely hold you back. Between Weasley and the Mudblood, you should have no problem defeating the Dark Lord," he said mockingly.

Harry's emotions flared as Draco continued to laugh. Hermione and Ron were standing directly behind him – Hermione with her wand at the ready. He took another step forward and gained the courage he needed to do what he must.

"What did you do to her, Draco!?" he demanded again.

Draco flicked his wand toward Remus, meaning to actually point it at Isis. "She's weak even though she has announced that she is the most powerful Element. Do you want to know what her weakness is, Potter? It's the same as yours: Dumbledore."

Now Harry understood why Isis had lost her temper. It, too, sent him over the edge every time someone brought up the fact that the great Dumbledore was dead. And to know that the man partially responsible for his death was standing in front of him, mocking Dumbledore's existence. Draco was pressed against the wall before anyone had time to notice. Harry jabbed his wand into Draco's throat and looked at the fear in his eyes. He could feel Draco trembling beneath his grasp.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

Ron quickly ran to Harry and tried to pry him off of Draco with no luck. Harry had latched onto Draco as if his life depended on it. Maybe it did. Who knew what fate had in store for anyone? If Lucius had died by Poseidon's hand, who was to say that Draco wasn't supposed to die by his?

"Give me one reason not to use an Unforgivable Curse on you!" Harry's anger was still boiling and he could feel the heat rising in the room. He didn't have a chance to glance back at Isis, but he knew that whatever Draco had said to her was still fueling her fire.

"You don't have the guts, Potter!" Draco shouted. He grimaced in pain as Harry drove the wand deeper into his throat.

Ron continued to try and loosen Harry's grasp on Draco with no luck. Harry continued to ignore everything happening around him. "I'm giving you to the count of three, Draco, to give me a good reason to keep you alive unlike your father."

Draco's eyes went wide. "My father is dead?!"

"Poseidon was using self-defense. Your father died in Azkaban," Hermione told him.

"He told me that he would protect my father," Draco said, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. "He said my father would be alive when my task was done."

Harry actually felt sorry for Draco in some respects. He knew what it was like to lose a father. The only difference was, was that Draco had the time to enjoy being with Lucius – whatever that joy could be. Draco had a father to raise him and be with him. In a slight way he envied Draco for that. There was no way to bring either of their fathers back. It was just them now.

"Voldemort lied," Harry said. "He always lies to get what he wants. He doesn't care about who dies in order to see his goal met. Voldemort wants power and if it means that your father was killed in the process, it didn't matter to him." He stopped for a moment to let his words sink in. "Help us, Draco."

Draco struggled once again only to be forced back against the wall. "I'll never help you, Potter, even though Voldemort betrayed me."

"Then on the count of three. One…two…" Harry's wand rose as Hermione shut her eyes.

"I can tell you where Pettigrew is!" Draco shouted just before Harry could say three.

Remus quickly dropped his grip on Isis and turned toward Draco just as Harry peered over his shoulder. There was more than one score to settle with Peter Pettigrew and it wasn't just with Harry. Remus had payback not only for James and Lily's death, but also for imprisoning his best friend in Azkaban.

Apparently Remus hadn't been the only one interested in Peter's whereabouts as Isis stopped struggling against Poseidon's hold on her. The flames in her eyes had died down from when he had first walked into the room. She knew that Draco's outburst might have just been a rouse just like he had suspected. Was there time to even check into it? Could they afford to allow Draco to contact Voldemort and tell him that he had been caught?

"Harry, let him go," Isis said as Poseidon released his grip on her. "He stays at Hogwarts until we can figure out if he's telling the truth."

"Why can't we just use Veritaserum?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry glanced at Poseidon as Poseidon answered, "Because there are better ways than using Veritaserum. Draco has already told us that he knows where Pettigrew is with a little persuasion. I'm sure that it won't take much in order to get the rest."

"He can't stay in this room," Remus commented, continuing to look at Draco in shock by the statement only moments before. "We can't continue to keep watch on him here. He could change the room in a moment's notice."

Isis nodded her head in agreement. "We'll keep him in the dungeon for now – Poseidon's office. We'll have to take turns watching over him." Remus looked at her as Draco sneered in disgust. "If Lucius is any indication of how Draco has grown up, I'm not taking any chances. Until we know for certain that he can lead us to Pettigrew, we keep him under lock and key. Voldemort's informant has been caught and he's not going to be happy about it."

Remus said nothing further and volunteered himself for the first shift by beginning to escort Draco out of the room. They both stopped as Isis began to speak again.

"Remus, provide him with whatever he needs." Isis stepped up to Draco and put a firm grip on his shoulder. He grimaced in pain. "We're not cruel until we have to be. He needs time to mourn his father's death. Allow him that time."

Draco and Remus continued out of the room and shut the door behind them as they exited. Poseidon stepped along side of Hermione and Ron and gestured toward the door.

"I'll escort these two back to the Gryffindor dormitories. I'm sure you wish to discuss some things with Harry in private."

Isis shook her head. "I have a prior engagement that I am already late for." She looked toward Harry and smiled warmly. "Harry, I will be back tomorrow morning and we will discuss everything that happened here tonight. Alright?"

Harry was silent as Isis stepped away from the group. He watched as the flames, which normally surrounded Isis as she transported to another destination, grew in height. He didn't hesitate and jumped through the wall of fire to join Isis. There were things he needed to know and he wasn't going to wait until morning. He could see Poseidon heading toward them, but Harry knew it was too late for him to intervene.

"Harry, what are you doing?!" Isis asked – sounding more frightened then he had ever heard her.

Harry felt the heat rise around them and watched as Hogwarts slowly disappeared. "I want to know where you go when you disappear for days on end." She turned away from him as he continued, "Isis, what do you do? You come back pale and weak. Something must happen while you're away."

The heat subsided within a few seconds and the familiar sight of Hogwarts totally disappeared. Instead of seeing an empty street or something he could place, all he saw were mahogany-colored walls that were bare yet splintering. A rickety staircase was just off to the side that he was sure creaked as someone walked up them. The only thing that made the house look like a home was the small table that sat in the middle of the foyer. Sitting in a vase were blue flowers, but nothing like he had ever seen before. At the ends of each stem were flowers made out of fire. He was sure Isis had created them. But for what purpose?

"Isis, where are we?" he questioned.

Isis looked around her and then finally settled her gaze back on Harry. "We're home."


	23. The Rebirth

Chapter 23 – The Rebirth

Although the black vase that sat on the old wooden table remained still, the blue fire roses flickered and danced from the breeze blowing through the house. Could he call it a house? It seemed so small in size and the atmosphere felt more like a cottage nestled somewhere deep within the woods. There weren't any trinkets or heirlooms to make the residence look lived in. The only thing that could be seen were the blue fire roses sitting in the middle of the foyer. He still didn't understand why they were there. This didn't seem like a place Isis would go to. Even if it was, what was in the house that would drain her as much as it appeared it did when she returned to Hogwarts?

"Isis, where are we?" Harry repeated the question, even though he knew she had already answered it.

The small oil lamps, that lined the wall leading up the staircase, were lit one-by-one by Isis's flick of her hand. The foyer was illuminated in a bright amber glow and made Isis seem to shine in the essence of it. Harry knew there was an important reason why they were in this place, but he just couldn't begin to fathom what it was.

"The thing that is most precious to me is here," Isis finally said, breaking the silence. "I come here constantly to take care of the matters that I need to attend to."

Harry continued to glance around the room for any sort of indication as to where they were. "So this is your home?"

Isis quickly shook her head. "This isn't my home. Actually this isn't anyone's home. This is more of a sanctuary for the time being. I needed to find a place that was safe and away from everything – both Muggle and Wizard alike."

To be away from everything Muggle and Wizard would place them away from everything that Harry knew for almost his entire life. It piqued his interest to know that whatever Isis was hiding she was hiding it from both worlds. What would be so important for her to lock this thing away so deep in the woods that no one would be curious to check it out?

"Why the blue roses?" he asked curiously.

Isis plucked one from the vase and held it out to Harry. He watched as the blue flame pedals turned from an ocean blue to a deep blood red. As soon as the colors had changed, the flower withered and died – the flames disappearing completely. He had an inkling as to what the flowers might have been, but didn't dare speculate.

"The flowers, Harry," she began, "Are a warning device. It is a way for me to know if anything is happening here while I am away. If the flowers turned a blood red, an enemy had stepped into the house. If the flowers turned a bright yellow, it meant that the situation within the house had turned brighter than it had been. If they turned white…" Tears pooled in Isis's eyes as Harry watched her brace herself on the table in front of her. She continued, "If they turned white, the situation had turned for the worst and there was nothing that I could do to help."

"But they're blue," Harry interrupted. "Have they always been blue?"

She nodded. "They have. And in many respects that's a good thing. However, it isn't the best either."

Harry still couldn't piece together what was going on. Isis was being adamant about being mysterious and skirting around the issue at hand. Whatever was going on in this house was monumental, and Harry wasn't about to protest it. But whatever _was_ going on, he didn't have a clue as to what it was. As barren as the house was, he couldn't suspect meetings with any wizards, such as the Chosen. If there had been others there, there was certainly no indication of it.

The sound of flapping wings echoed throughout the house. Harry listened for the sound again and glanced up to see Fawkes sitting on the banister at the top of the staircase. Fawkes cocked its head to the side and peered at Harry quizzically. Isis extended her right arm and waited patiently for him to glide down from his perch. He nuzzled against her head to give her a warm greeting. She gently stroked his underbelly while a single golden feather floated to the wooden floor. Harry picked it up and examined it carefully – finding nothing out of the ordinary. Fawkes let out a mournful cry, much like the one Harry had heard after Dumbledore's funeral.

Isis hung her head in despair. "Then there's no change, is there, Fawkes?"

The phoenix hung his head much like she had. Apparently it hadn't been the answer she was hoping for. She gently lifted her arm and he flew off, descending and disappearing into the night. Isis's head continued to hang, not seeming to care if Harry was staring at her in utter confusion.

"What was all of that about? How do you know Fawkes?" There were too many questions and the answers weren't coming fast enough for him. "Isis, what's going on?!"

Isis gestured to the staircase. "After you."

Harry solemnly walked up the stairs, feeling Isis's presence directly behind him. He was unsure of what closed door to approach. Each one appeared the same – dark mahogany wood with different carvings in each one. They seemed similar to the ones Sirius had on his torso. Harry was unsure what the meanings were, but he had a feeling that they weren't meant to be harmful but helpful instead.

"This way, Harry," she said, opening the door furthest from the stairs.

She stepped through the doorway, leading him inside. As he peered through the doorway, all he saw was a lone bed and an illuminated candle hovering closely beside it. There were blood red curtains on the windows while black sheets covered the figure shrouded by the darkness and the shadows. A chair sat off to the right of the bed, near the candle he was sure never extinguished itself. The curtains allowed no light to peer through the windows, whether it was moonlight or sunlight. Whoever the figure on the bed was, had been hidden in the darkness for a reason.

"Harry," Isis began, her voice shaking from both fear and sorrow, "It's time for you to see what I have been tending to all of this time."

Her hands rose and light came through the darkness as if it was a beacon. Harry walked into the room and gasped at the sight in front of him.

"It isn't possible," he stammered.

Isis couldn't look at Harry any longer and turned towards the figure lying on the bed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just that I had thought by now the recovery would have been full. Nothing has happened to indicate any change. Almost every night I return here and nothing has happened. Fawkes reports to me when he can with the same conclusions I have come to: no change. Harry, I wish I had happier news but I don't."

The black sheets covered the flowing robes that Harry knew the figure always wore. The long white beard, that seemed to stretch for miles, just laid on top of his crossed arms. Wire-rimmed glasses, that were his trademark, were absent and didn't seem to be anywhere within the vicinity of where he laid. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had remained motionless since they had walked into the room, and the situation didn't seem to want to change. It had been a shock to see Dumbledore lying on the bed much less seeing his chest rise and fall.

Harry stumbled backwards, hitting the wall behind him. "He's breathing!"

"I wish I could explain to you everything that has happened, but I can't. All I can say, Harry, is that the Headmaster of Hogwarts is still alive." Isis slowly approached him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Whatever curse had been cast upon him had gone wrong. What was perceived to have been his death nearly had been. Even though he is alive, he's in a different state that I wish I could understand. If I did, I would be able to bring him back."

"How have you been trying?" he asked curiously. "I mean, you must be doing something every night you're here."

"As you know, from legends and such, phoenixes are able to heal by shedding tears. Fawkes and I have special healing abilities with our tears. Since I am part phoenix, I am able to heal when it is possible. My tears have all but dried up…"

She put her head in her hands and sobbed. Harry put a caring arm around her shoulders and peered over to the bed. Dumbledore was still in the same position he had been in. He knew there would be no change. What did Harry's presence mean? Nothing. She had brought him here to see that the man they had all come to admire was still alive. It was nothing more than that. He feared that Isis felt the same way.

Isis's voice was muffled behind her hands. "I've all but drained myself, Harry. I want to do more. I want to bring my father back to life."

Harry had never known Isis to be so vulnerable. It was as if she was a child, unable to help in any manner because of the restrictions placed upon her. She had walked out of the room and was peering over the rail as Harry joined her. There were no tears running down her cheeks as much as he had thought there would be. She was right – all of her tears had dried up. There was nothing left inside of her. She had been crying for her father for months and now there was nothing left. Dumbledore was a hollow shell with no indication of the man that had once been called the greatest wizard alive. Harry couldn't begin to imagine what Isis had been feeling for so long. To bear the burden of being the Chosen One alone was hard enough for him, but it was greater for her to know she had the responsibility of bringing her father back to life.

"There is so much that I didn't get a chance to say to him," she said, still peering over the railing. "I hadn't seen him in years. He had sent me away and knew that I needed to do what was necessary in order to come back and help you. I had no idea that the year before you came to Hogwarts would be my last time seeing him."

He looked at her quizzically. "Isis, I know he isn't your biological father. Can I ask why you call him your father all of the time?"

"I know you can't possibly imagine what its like to be just created out of almost nothing. I don't remember anything of my existence during the time of the Egyptians or anything after. I certainly do remember what it was like during the time of the Four Founders. Harry, if you could only understand what I was like back then. I was cruel and sometimes inhumane. I did things that I never thought I would ever do. I was fueled by fire and passion. There was a time when I thought the entire world revolved around me, and I certainly wasn't going to let anyone stop me."

"So what did stop you?" he asked. Now he was hoping to hear the true story of Isis, even if it was only parts of her tale.

Isis sighed. "Slytherin used the Heart against me. I was stopped by a man who everyone thought had been heartless. It actually was me. I had been so cruel that Slytherin was the Creator's only hope of destroying me. He saved thousands of lives and later was ridiculed because he, too, had been cruel in different ways."

The lamps along with walls had dimmed. The amber glow had turned orange while the flames flickered and danced.

"It was years before I was reborn," she continued. "There was still something inside of me that was burning with the desire to destroy everything around me. Who did the Creator think she was, destroying me because I was having a little fun?" Isis chuckled and shook her head. "I was _so_ naïve and completely oblivious to everything around me. I didn't care if there were three other Elements and that with us joined we would be in perfect harmony. Their existence didn't matter to me. All that mattered to me was my freedom. Then one day, I happened upon my old stomping grounds…"

"Hogwarts," Harry concluded.

She nodded in acknowledgement. "Hogwarts had turned into a school any wizard wanted to go to. It had been turned into everything the Four Founders had wanted it to be. I was envious. I had been 'killed' and torn away from watching pure magic happen. Not only was I envious, but I was furious. Everything within me was screaming for me to destroy the one thing that had brought me to my knees. I cursed Hogwarts and the people who had created it. My curse hadn't taken hold. I continued to ponder my future and stood before the large doors. It was then I saw a man walking towards me."

Harry was growing curious about everything that was happening. Isis had been so much of a mystery, and now it was like everything she had been saying was nothing like he perceived her to be. She had been cruel and careless. The picture she was painting of herself was nothing like she was now.

"Dumbledore quickly introduced himself as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I tried to brush him off but he wouldn't hear of it." She peered over her shoulder and looked at the still unmoving figure of Dumbledore. "I had felt his power then and I still do. His eyes didn't look at me with hatred in them. His blue orbs held something within them that I had never seen before."

"Was it love?" he asked, nearly above a whisper.

"It was love," she repeated, answering his question. "The man didn't even know me for more than five minutes, and he had more love in his heart for me than anyone else ever had. I tried to deny everything but I couldn't. It was as if Fate had brought me back to Hogwarts to find what I had been missing. I had lust and envy. The Seven Deadly Sins that the Muggles researched for so many years had plagued me for hundreds of years prior to their studies. Being immortal didn't allow for me to pay for them. I didn't suffer for the mistakes I had made. But looking into Dumbledore's eyes for those brief few moments made me fall to my knees and weep for everything I had ever done."

He couldn't begin to imagine what it felt like to live with that kind of torment. If the evil things she had done to others so long ago had finally caught up with her, what would she feel? Sorrow had to be a major element. Was regret another one? Immortality, to some, was a gift. He was certain, to Isis, it was a curse.

Isis gripped the rail in front of her, turning her knuckles white. "He took me in, out of the kindness of his heart. I still was cautious and untrusting of a man who knew nothing about me, yet just took me under his wing. It took him years for me to finally warm up to him. I had locked myself away in the dungeons, not wanting to be around happiness when all I could feel was sorrow and rage. It was building inside of me to the point of me just wanting to release it against the next unwilling participant. Dumbledore helped me to harness my powers."

"How did he do that?" Harry had leaned in closer to Isis to make sure she knew that he wasn't afraid of her because of the things that she was telling him.

"The power inside of me had been used in whatever manner I could release it. I had never learned to do anything with it." She smirked and held out her hand so that her palm was facing up. "The Creator had seen to it to talk to him after she had found out I was back at Hogwarts. She knew my reputation and how unruly I was. She found it to be a small miracle that he had controlled me as much as he had for as long as he had. The Creator thought it was time that someone should teach me what I should have been taught so long ago."

He listened as rain began to tap on the roof. Lightning could have been seen through the windows if the curtains hadn't been so dark. Isis had the right idea by keeping Dumbledore protected. If anyone found out he was alive, without him being fully recovered, he would have been dead long before anyone could help.

"So he taught me." In the middle of her empty palm, a tiny blue flame appeared. It wasn't in the same shape as the flowers in the vase, but had the same color and flare as them. "The blue flame was the first thing he ever taught me and that I could get right. It took me months to master it. After I finally figured out the right technique, I could do anything. I was too stubborn to admit I could regulate myself. Before, I had been able to set entire forests on fire without even thinking about it. Dumbledore had taught me that I could set a single tree on fire without damaging the rest. He had performed a small miracle. He had, in essence, become my father."

The legend of Albus Dumbledore had grown. Not only was he one of the greatest wizards alive, he also tamed the beast. Isis had been a terror – so much of one that the Creator hadn't released her for hundreds of years. Dumbledore, in a few months time, had turned Isis from a woman with the desire to destroy everything, to a woman who wanted nothing more than to help where needed. He _had _performed a miracle. Would Isis be the person she was today if Dumbledore hadn't stepped in? Would Voldemort be in possession of the Fire Element? Would they be fearing Isis instead of Voldemort? There could have been so many different outcomes. Dumbledore had seen to it that Isis was turned into the person she needed to be. He had become Isis's father in every sense of the word.

"Do you understand why I call him my father now?" she asked, looking over at Harry.

He nodded. "I understand. In a way, he's like a father to me as well. He's looked out for me ever since I came to Hogwarts when I was eleven. He saw the potential in you like he did with me. We wouldn't be where we are today if it hadn't been for his intervention."

Isis chuckled. "I saw the future that was ahead of me, Harry. I saw the blood that could have been shed. The Creator feared what I could have become. I would have been a force worse than Voldemort." There was a slight hesitation before she continued. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to admit that."

"I can't imagine," Harry simply said. He gently placed a hand over hers. "Does anyone else know all of this?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Sirius always wanted to know but I could never reveal that part of me. He knew, and still knows, that a part of me longs to be evil. I keep that part of me deep inside – buried where no one can find it. You saw a very small part of it when you stepped into the Room of Requirement. Draco just made all of my emotions boil over. I shouldn't have let them get that far out of control."

"Draco will make anyone's emotions boil over," he reassured her. "You aren't the only one who will turn evil to see him suffer for all that he's done."

"My father is a very large part of my life. The only other man that rivals my feelings is Sirius. I have friends, but not many. Dumbledore and Sirius are what I fight for. They are the reason I still am what I am. If anything ever happened to them, I don't know what would happen to me."

Harry smiled at her. "You aren't alone any more, just like I'm not. For so long I thought I would be facing Voldemort by myself. I have friends who want to fight along side of me. It took a long time for me to realize that I can rely on people. For once in my life I am loved like I always wanted to be. I might not have my parents, but they gave me friends to be with. I know what would happen, Isis. You would go on, just like I would."

For the first time, Harry realized how alike he was with Isis. They had both been alone for so long that it was hard to adjust in order to rely on people. Instead they had held inside everything and tended to try and cope until it came crashing down around them. For Isis it was her present that would come tumbling down. With Harry it was his future that would cease to exist. If they didn't learn to allow people to help them through their predicaments, then all would be lost.

"He's the Earth Element, Harry," she said, breaking the silence. "If he doesn't recover soon, I'll have to call upon the Creator. It will be my only option."

Harry looked at Isis shocked. He never would have imagined Dumbledore being the Earth Element. "How long has he been the Earth Element?"

"Just before I left he had found out. It took us months for him to come to grips with his new power. He had so much resting on his shoulders that he wasn't quite sure if he would be able to bear the burden of another task before him. He knew you were coming to Hogwarts within the next year. All he wanted to do was concentrate on keeping you safe and to keep Voldemort at bay."

"Do the Chosen know?" he asked curiously.

"One must never tell things of importance during the point in time when it is not needed to be said," said a weary and hoarse voice from behind.

Harry slowly turned around as Isis remained frozen in place. Leaning against the doorframe was a very fragile looking Dumbledore. He smiled warmly at Harry as Harry approached him, still not believing what he was seeing. Silver robes hung loosely on the thin frame that hadn't seen the proper nourishment in weeks, even though Isis had tried. Dumbledore's blue eyes were sparkling in the dim light. His white beard and hair seemed longer than normal, but was every part of the wizard Harry had come to know and love.

"Professor Dumbledore?" he asked, stammering.

Dumbledore nodded, still weary. "I believe I am still that man, Harry."

"Isis was just telling me…"

His voice trailed off as he peered over his shoulder. Isis had turned around with the first signs of tears falling down her cheeks. Her eyes seemed almost lifeless and dull. It was as if everything that was her strength had been lying in the bed. All of her work trying to revive Dumbledore finally paid off. She had been afraid for so long that she would never see him again. Harry could understand everything she was feeling. After seeing Dumbledore fall off of the tower that dreadful night, he felt as though his life was over. The one man who had meant everything to him was gone. There had been no one left to help him on his quest to destroy Voldemort. Sirius had been thrown into the veil – presumed dead. Then it was Dumbledore who disappeared from his life. Now both Harry and Isis had him back.

"You look awful," Dumbledore said honestly.

Isis laughed and shook her head as the tears continued to fall. "I know. I pretty much did everything I could, except kill myself, to revive a man I owe my entire existence to."

"You owe me nothing, Isis." He held out the hand that had been blackened by the second Horcrux that had been destroyed. In an instant, he watched as Isis gently touched it – restoring life into the worthless hand that had been maimed by a curse. "The greatness was within you all of those years ago."

"It was because of you that I found it." She didn't let go of his hand but squeezed it in reassurance. She smiled as he squeezed it back. "This isn't a dream. You _are_ standing in front of me."

"I am no more mystical than I am physical." He smiled at Harry as Harry chuckled. "I believe that it is time for us to move on from this place."

Before Dumbledore could step from the doorway, Isis grasped his arm before he fell over. She shook her head. "You are still much too weak to be leaving. This place is as safe as anything."

"And your trademark blue flame has been keeping a very watchful eye on me." The blue flame flowers' glow began to grow brighter as Dumbledore spoke. They didn't turn a bright yellow as Isis had said they would. They remained the color that both were very familiar with. "Recovery will take time – time we don't have, Isis."

"I will take Harry back to Hogwarts…," Isis began before she was stopped once again.

"Isis, it is time I explain to Harry everything." He nodded his head as Isis looked at him quizzically. "My strength will come back to me as I explain to Harry about his past. It is time he learned about his parents and the night they died protecting him."


	24. The Potter Legacy

Chapter 24 – The Potter Legacy

Harry's eyes went wide as he looked around the room he had just appeared in. The sudden shift in places didn't occur to him considering he was still reeling over the realization that Dumbledore was alive and that the Professor was going to speak of the night of his parents' death. It was all becoming much more than Harry could take. Everything was jumbled and spinning all at the same time. How was he supposed to take in anything when things just happened one after another?

He had been standing in the middle of an almost barren bedroom somewhere in the middle of the woods only moments before. Now he was standing in the foyer of his parents' house that looked nothing like it had when they were on the hunt for the Horcruxes. The colors didn't seem as faded as he remembered and everything that had been out of place now wasn't. It was as if he had stepped through time, back to the time where his parents had lived in Godric's Hollow.

"How did we…?" he stammered.

Dumbledore didn't meet Harry's gaze, but instead looked around the room – amazed himself. "I didn't quite expect it to turn out this way. I suspect that you have seen it when time had taken a hold of it."

"We were here a few weeks ago," Harry explained, still in awe. "It didn't look anything like this. We were also joined by a few dozen Death Eaters. Cob webs were everywhere. Pictures were barely hanging on, and Isis had to make her own light to even see anywhere around the cottage. How is any of this possible?"

Isis sat down on a first step of the staircase that showed no signs that Harry had fallen through. "I'm still amazed by what he can do. I've learned never to ask for an explanation. I just sort of go along with it."

Harry wasn't going to argue the point. He couldn't. If there was an explanation it would be hard for him to understand it anyway. After everything that had been happening this year, nothing was what it seemed – Isis, the Horcruxes, now his home. Godric's Hollow had become something he never expected: an actual home. It was quite amazing to see it as if it were the day his parents had bought it.

"Then I will welcome you home," Dumbledore said, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "Please excuse the dust. I haven't had a chance to clean up as of late."

"Is this like the pensieve? I mean, this all seems so real." Harry gently touched several of the pictures on the walls. One was just with his parents. The other was with Sirius, Remus, and his parents. "It wasn't like this several days ago."

"We're running late, James!" shouted a female voice that seemed to be singing.

Harry quickly turned and saw that Isis was just sitting on the stairs, smiling at him. If it had been Isis he would have known right away. He'd recognize her voice anywhere. This voice was different and one he had heard, once, a long time ago. His eyes shifted from Isis to up the staircase where a beautiful young woman was standing. It was as if the figure was walking on air. Her apple red locks bounced up and down as she traveled down the stairs. Her emerald-colored green eyes were the finishing factor.

"It's my mother," he said, barely above a whisper. He felt Dumbledore step up behind him and lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. "How can this be?"

"I can't just explain what happened with your parents. I need to show you, Harry." Dumbledore smiled broadly as Harry's mother strolled past. "This is Lily Evans, your mother several months before she married your father. At any moment, your father should walk into the foyer, all smiles."

Harry waited anxiously as a young man strode through the doorway and stood in the foyer. He smiled broadly and Harry recognized him right away. Much like him, the young man wore wire-framed glasses and Harry watched as the young man tried to make his hair sit right. It could have been an exact likeness. James Potter was standing before him, several years before he would die before Voldemort's hand. Harry felt his heart begin to race while his mother reentered the room. James picked Lily up and swung her around. Love was in the air and Harry could feel it. His parents were so happy…

"James, we can't stay here all day," Lily said as James set her back down on the ground. "Sirius isn't going to be happy when we're late for our first day of Auror training."

James just beamed as he replied, "Sirius understands why I'm late half of the time. He won't argue with us if we're a few moments behind. He'll cover if he has to."

Without a moment's notice, time stood still. James and Lily's bodies became unmoving. They were frozen in place as if they were concrete statues. Harry was still standing in the middle of the foyer in awe of what was going on. He was seeing his parents for the first time. It wasn't just in a picture or the Mirror of Erised. It was his parents – living and breathing as if they were still alive.

"I shall start from the beginning, Harry," Dumbledore began. "After your parents' graduation from Hogwarts, they took several months off from the world around them. They were happy and seeking something that they hadn't been able to find while they were attending Hogwarts."

Dumbledore took several steps and moved along side of Lily. Harry could begin to understand why it was hard for Sirius and Remus to look at him. He _was_ the spitting image of his parents. It was both frightening and exhilarating.

"Lily kept in constant contact with me, keeping her promise to me. I wanted to know everything that was happening and wanted to make sure that nothing happened to them." He smiled warmly as if the real Lily was standing beside him. "Lily was one of the brightest students ever to attend Hogwarts. James was one of the more persistent. The Marauders never failed to amuse me, although I never showed it."

Isis chuckled and shook her head. "If Professor Dumbledore was any younger, he would have joined James and the rest on their 'little adventures'. Don't let him fool you, Harry."

Harry laughed along with Isis. "I've heard some of the stories, Professor. I am sure that they gave you a hard time during their duration at Hogwarts."

"Many of the other professors will tell you that they had a difficult time. Isis is right – I did wish to join them." He took a step away from Lily. "After a few months exploring and understanding their relationship, Remus found a beautiful little cottage in a far away town called Godric's Hollow."

Lily and James's image quickly changed from standing side-by-side in the foyer to standing beside Isis on the staircase. A younger version of Remus was a few feet away from where Harry was positioned. Harry would have never imagined Remus looking as handsome and as well-built as he had. After changing from human to werewolf time and time again, Harry was sure that the strain needed to be helped by considerable body strength.

The figures were moving once again, as Remus took a step toward the staircase. "So, what do you think?"

"This seems awfully big, Remus," Lily commented as she continued to look at her surroundings. "I thought we'd be starting off with something small."

"Well, maybe you'd like to see the beautiful rose garden in the back," Remus said, trying to help the situation. "There's an archway with ivy growing up it and a wooden bench near a small, gurgling water fountain."

James smirked. "I guess it _is_ perfect for a small wedding."

Harry's eyes went wide as did Lily's. Harry took a step forward and watched his mother's expression closely. "My father's proposal."

"James, are you proposing?" Lily asked, still in shock.

James quickly turned and took Lily's hand. Remus just stood idly by, unable to control his smiling. A small silver diamond ring slid onto Lily's left hand ring finger while James focused his full attention on Lily's face.

"Marry me, Lily. Make me the happiest man in the world." He quickly stopped Lily's hands from trembling. "I could never fight Fate or Destiny. You shouldn't either."

Lily shook her head. "This is a large step, James. I mean, we're beginning our training. Can we really start a life while we're not even sure of our future?"

"I'm sure of our future," he reassured her. "I'm sure that it's meant to be with you."

Lily took a moment and looked at Remus before turning back to James. She smiled broadly as she answered, "Then in a rose garden I will vow, before everyone, that I love you."

Harry felt tears stinging his eyes as the figures froze in place once again. Isis hadn't looked at him for some time. She was reliving the past while he was learning about it. Harry couldn't begin to understand what it was like.

"So, just before Auror training," Dumbledore continued on with the story, "James and Lily were married before their friends." There was a slight pause as he cleared his throat. "It was a beautiful ceremony with very few in attendance. Sirius was James's best man and Lily declined to have a maid of honor."

Harry looked quizzically over at Isis. "You weren't there?"

"I was there." She shrugged. "I just declined the offer. It's not something you'd understand."

He wouldn't ask any more questions. Isis would have a very good reason as to why she would turn down being his mother's maid of honor. Nevertheless, his parents were married in the rose garden behind their cottage. He was certain it was a beautiful ceremony and that the Marauders and the rest of the guests had a party for the ages. The music, the laughter, and all of the conversations were ringing in his ears. He didn't need to see the ceremony. His imagination would fill in the gaps.

Dumbledore took a few steps toward Harry as the images shifted. James, Lily, and Remus's figures disappeared. "Auror training takes months and only the best can master it. While Remus studied abroad, Sirius, James, and Lily were taking full advantage of their training. Among the students in their class were Neville's parents – Frank and Alice."

Harry glanced at Dumbledore at the realization of what he just said. "Neville's parents? My parents were friends with them?"

"They all went to Hogwarts together," Isis contributed. "However, they never were in the same crowds. They tended to be apart."

"Until Auror training that is," Dumbledore interjected. "They all became really good friends. Lily wrote to me once, saying that Alice had become almost like a sister to her. When they weren't in training, they were together in Hogsmeade or even at the cottage. During this time, Voldemort was still gaining strength and power."

The joyous mood seemed to dim within the cottage. Harry felt cold as the sun disappeared from the room. He watched as Isis shifted her body and moved closer to the railing. It felt eerie as if evil was surrounding the cottage. He knew that the once happy story was going to completely turn around.

Dumbledore sat beside Isis and looked at the young man standing in front of him. Harry had changed since he had seen him last. He smirked at the sentiment. "Voldemort quickly found out about the prophecy. It would be a child of parents that thrice defied him. Both the Longbottoms and the Potters had thrice defied him."

Harry was still confused. "How is that possible? Did my parents see him? Did they battle him? The prophecy was unclear how Voldemort would be certain about who the child was."

"You are correct on that assumption, Harry." The lights began to grow brighter in the foyer. "Both the Longbottoms and the Potters had defied Voldemort just as the prophecy had said. However, no one truly knew who it was that the prophecy was talking about. Both families took every precaution. Of course the Longbottoms didn't take it quite as seriously as your parents. They never truly believed in prophecies. James and Lily on the other hand, took everything to heart."

The front door slammed open and Harry jumped at the sound of it. James, Lily, and the younger version of Sirius walked through the door. Harry understood now how his father and his godfather would be considered the popular boys of Hogwarts – neither lacked in looks or physical traits. Harry began to wonder where he had gotten his looks from. There were times he considered himself to be out of sorts with the way he presented himself. Maybe, he figured, it was the way that his father and Sirius showed themselves to the people around them. He had been so worried about Voldemort and what was coming, he had never given a second thought about what he looked like. Seeing his father so strong and proud made Harry want to change everything about him. His eyes and mind were opening to different things he had never thought before.

"It's a prophecy, James," Sirius said, still protesting as they stood around the foyer. "No one knows if it'll come true."

James shook his head. "I'm not taking the chance. No one knows where we are and I want it to stay that way. Lily is pregnant with our first child. I can't put her and the baby at risk."

Lily gently rubbed her protruding stomach. "James, I'm only a few months. Maybe Sirius is right. There's no need to get hasty. Dumbledore sent an owl and said he is being cautious as well. There's nothing to worry about. No one knows we're at Godric's Hollow except for Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Why are you taking this to heart?!"

"Because it is you, Lily." He sighed and leaned against the wall. As he glanced over, he saw Sirius's pained expression. His best friend knew exactly what he was thinking. "Because it's you and our baby. Voldemort is growing in power along with everyone who is working beside him. It will only take one to destroy everything we have of a future. Even if the prophecy is wrong, Voldemort knows that we're a threat. Between you, me, Alice, Frank, and Sirius…he just knows that the Order of the Phoenix is too close and too powerful. He'll destroy everything and everyone. I don't want to take any chances."

"He's right, Lily," Sirius agreed. "If the prophecy is true, then your child or Frank and Alice's child is the one who will destroy Voldemort in the end. We can't let anything happen."

Harry watched as his mother's fingers danced over her stomach. He was slowly growing inside of her belly. It was an interesting notion and scary at the same time. The prophecy was the cause of so much heartache. Was it his fault that all of this had happened?

"You can use a charm, James," Sirius said, keeping a close eye on both his best friend and his best friend's wife. "The Fidelius Charm will work in this situation along with a good candidate for a Secret Keeper."

James nodded. "A Secret Keeper? That might work. I'm sure I've already found the perfect candidate."

Sirius held up his hands in protest as James tried to approach him. "It can't be me, James, you know it. We've been mates a long time and Voldemort would come after me in a heartbeat. He knows we're too close. If I'm captured, he'll do anything to make sure that I divulge what he needs to know."

"We'll know who it is when the time is right," Lily replied as she laid a gentle hand on James's arm. "We've got several months before the baby is born. We'll send an owl to Remus and see what he thinks. Sirius is right though – it can't be him. He's much too close to us."

"Then it has to be someone no one will suspect…," James began to say.

Dumbledore waved his hand and James, Lily, and Sirius had quickly become statues. Harry hung his head and knew who they had chosen. Things would continue to spiral downward from this point in time and beyond. His future had already been decided. Fate had picked him to be the Chosen One – the Boy-Who-Lived. It had already foreseen that Peter would betray his parents and accuse Sirius of his 'murder'. All the while, Harry would live with the Dursleys and away from his parents who wanted nothing more than to protect him.

"Your birth was a joyous occasion," Dumbledore interjected. "Remus had even made it to see you before he continued his studies. By the time you were born, James and Sirius had decided that it would be Peter Pettigrew that would be the Secret Keeper. No one had any doubts since he had been so loyal during his days at Hogwarts."

Isis shook her head. "No one had known that various Death Eaters and Voldemort himself had recruited Pettigrew long before he even graduated. Everyone feared that half of the Slytherins had joined when it had been a Gryffindor that had defected."

A baby's cries could be heard echoing throughout the cottage. Harry knew it was him. "My parents never suspected Pettigrew, did they?"

"He was loyal to Voldemort: the perfect spy. He had kept up his façade while continuing to report to Voldemort about what was going on between the Potters and the Longbottoms. Voldemort had come to the conclusion, after a brutal confrontation between James and Lily, that it was their child that was to fulfill the prophecy. Your parents were much too strong for his liking," Dumbledore said, continuing on with the story. "On October 31, 1981, your parents met Voldemort one last time."

Harry stepped off to the side as Isis stood and moved into the living room doorway. He glanced up to see his father standing outside of his bedroom door. The wind was blowing fiercely outside and thunder was rolling in the distance. He could still hear his cries although they were lessening. Shivers were running down his spine. Although he had always been curious as to what happened that night, he wasn't quite sure if he was prepared to see it first hand.

"Now mind you, Harry, that this is just what I assume happened that night. No one will ever truly know what happened during the time Voldemort made his presence known." Dumbledore moved along side of Harry and kept his gaze on the closed door. "I can only show you what I _think_ happened that night. James and Lily are truly the only ones who know what happened before Voldemort disappeared."

The silence was deafening as he watched his father carefully. James was still standing in the doorway, watching Lily and baby Harry intently. A sudden strong burst of wind blew the front door open. It was all happening as if it was in slow motion. Harry felt hot tears running down his cheeks as his father raced to the front door only to be stopped by a looming figure with its arm outstretched. His father screamed at his mother and drew his wand. With a bright flash of light, his father fell to the floor – motionless, dead with only his wand in his hand. Harry kept his balled up fists by his side as he watched Voldemort, hood over his head, slowly climb the stairs. His mother tried to shut the door but was quickly stopped by the same force that had opened the front door.

"No!" Lily screamed.

Before Dumbledore could stop him, Harry raced up the stairs. Tears were clouding his sight, but he knew where he was going. Voldemort stood off to the side as his mother turned to his white wooden crib. Harry tried to reach out but knew it would do no good. Voldemort's wand was pointed directly at his mother when Harry heard her say…

"I love you, Harry…with all of my heart."

A bright flash of light blinded him for a brief moment and he never heard Voldemort mutter 'Avada Kedavra'. His mother fell to the floor at the base of his crib. His cries could no longer be heard and neither could the wind. His infant self was facing off with the most powerful wizard ever known. His heartbeat sped up as Voldemort approached the crib with his wand still outstretched. With another flash of light, Voldemort disappeared and left baby Harry lying on his back in the crib.

"Both your mother and father sacrificed themselves for you." Dumbledore stood behind Harry and placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "Do you wish to know the reason for your green eyes and why everyone claims you have your mother's eyes?"

Harry could barely nod. He continued to try to fight the tears that were continuously flowing down his cheeks. "Yes," he simply said.

Dumbledore leaned in by Harry's ear and said, "Because her love is always with you. Lily gave her life to save you and just before she died she muttered the words 'I love you'. Love has become a force more powerful than any spell. Lily gave a piece of herself to you that night. You see the world through her eyes. You see it as she always wanted you to see it – with love always in your heart."

The tears flowed freely and he didn't try to stop it. His parents had given him everything and yet he felt he had been the reason for all of it. If the prophecy had never been written, maybe none of the events that took place would have happened. He could still be with his parents, growing up as a normal teenager. There would have been no reason for Voldemort to come after them. If Voldemort had never found out about the prophecy from Snape…

"It's all Snape's fault!" Harry exclaimed, anger rising within him. "He told Voldemort about the prophecy. If he never had I would still have my parents. Voldemort would have never come after them if he hadn't said anything. They would still be alive if it wasn't for Snape…"

Dumbledore simply turned Harry toward the front doorway without a word said. Harry's eyes went wide as he saw who stepped through.

"Snape?" he asked, bewildered by the sight before him. "What is he…?"

Isis had moved from the doorway of the living room to stand beside James's unmoving figure. She watched silently as Snape bent down to examine the body that was at his feet. Snape checked for a pulse, although he knew there wouldn't be one. There was a moment of silence before Snape glanced up the stairs to the open bedroom door. Isis and Harry both watched curiously as Snape bounded up the stairs, two at a time. Snape stood speechless in the doorway as he looked at the scene before him.

"You have no idea," Dumbledore began, "What Professor Snape did for you that night, Harry. There is no reason for you to ever believe me when I say that I still trust Severus Snape unconditionally."

Harry still stared at Snape's now unmoving figure. "But he tried to kill you."

"Everything happens for a reason," he simply replied. "You must remember that, Harry."

"So then you sent me with my Aunt," Harry interjected. He didn't want to focus on Snape for too long. There was still anger that burned inside of him for what the former Potions Master had done. Even though he had saved him in some fashion, Snape still held no place in his heart.

"Your Aunt Petunia was a woman who resented your mother for what she was. You might say that she was completely jealous of what your mother could do." The image before Dumbledore and Harry changed to a younger version of Lily and Petunia. "Petunia had always said that she would never forgive her sister for betraying her unless Lily had died. Unfortunately it did take Lily's death for Petunia to find forgiveness in her heart. While your Uncle wanted nothing to do with you, your Aunt Petunia felt she needed to repay her sister for everything that had been done over the years. I made sure she was reminded of that in the letter I had left with you."

Harry hung his head. He had known his Uncle had only kept him because of some obligation that had been written. Now he understood why his Aunt had done it. In some ways he hated his Aunt Petunia for hating his mother so much. They could have been apart of each others lives when his Aunt just pushed his mother away.

"I can understand why you feel so strongly against your Aunt and your Uncle," Dumbledore said, knocking Harry from his thoughts. "But you must understand that I couldn't entrust you in anyone else's care. It was an Unbreakable Vow that kept you safe within the household. I knew that no one would harm you there until you could come to Hogwarts…where _I _could protect you."

…_where I could protect you._ The words echoed in Harry's ears.

"There were days I regretted my decision. There were many more when I wish I could have known what your parents would have wanted in case anything had happened." He sighed and looked at the image of Lily and Petunia in front of them. "Petunia was the best chance I had to keep you safe. I could not have predicted for you to become so powerful so fast. If I had known that, you would have come back with me. No one could have predicted the future. Not even me."

Harry was silent for a moment and began to process everything that had been told to him. While life had been a mystery for so long, it no longer was. He knew, now, what happened to his parents. Feeling it and seeing it made him see his goal in a different light. It was no longer just a thought about revenge, but about saving his parents' legacy. They were the Potters. They had been a family once – even if not for very long. Harry had been loved by his parents and his parents' friends. Sirius and Remus had done everything to ensure his safety. Even now Remus was making sure he was safe, and once Sirius was free…all would be right again. Could he let go of the past long enough to make sure the future becomes the present?

Before he could answer his own question, Isis bounded up the stairs. "Professor, I'm sorry to disturb the trip to the past, but there are problems back at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore looked at her quizzically as the images of Lily and Petunia faded away. "Problems?"

"It seems as though Draco has found a way to communicate with some of his father's old friends." She cleared her throat. "Maybe it is best that you stay here while I try to take care of the matter."

Harry took a step forward as Dumbledore and Isis looked at each other with concern. "What's going on?"

"There is no way that you will be able to protect yourself, Professor. I can't allow you to return to Hogwarts." Isis stopped speaking as Dumbledore held up a hand. She tried to protest, "I can't…"

"We will return to Hogwarts and dispose of the 'problems' that have arisen." He smiled warmly at Harry. "Be prepared, Harry. Your future has changed for the better or possibly for the worst. Our return to Hogwarts begins your new journey. It is up to you how your future turns out."

Without another word said, Isis took the initiative and created her barrier of fire. Harry knew they were on their way back home. He just wasn't quite sure what condition he would find Hogwarts in.


	25. Fear Uncontrolled

Chapter 25 – Fear Uncontrolled

"Secure the students in the Great Hall!" Remus shouted to anyone who could hear him, as Harry, Dumbledore, and Isis appeared out of thin air. "Make sure they are guarded until the situation is resolved. I want nothing to happen to them!"

Harry watched as Remus turned around and noticed the sight before him. Tears pooled in his eyes from the sight of the beloved Headmaster, as Isis noticed the blood soaking through Remus's shirt. Harry was oblivious to everything that was happening near him, but was privy to everything else. There was no sun soaking through the windows of the admired school. It was as if the blue skies above had turned black – permanently. The warmth he had felt before leaving was gone. Left behind was the arctic chill of evil. Harry had felt it before, more than once. He knew that Hogwarts was in great danger and whatever Draco had done put everyone at risk.

Isis grasped Remus's arm before he fell over. She scooted him back toward the rock wall and leaned him against it. "Remus, you've lost a lot of blood."

"Death Eaters are everywhere," he warned. "I don't know how he did it. I was with him the entire time. The door to the dungeons swung open and there was no warning…"

Isis laid a gentle hand on his cheek and silenced him. "Who's here?"

Remus was fighting the fact that he was going to fall unconscious at a moment's notice. He braced himself against the wall as he focused on Isis. "Bellatrix and many more Death Eaters that are high up on the command chain. Voldemort must have sent everyone he could." He gasped for air as Isis applied pressure on the still bleeding wound. "It's just the first attack, Isis. I think Voldemort wants to make his stand here."

Isis and Dumbledore looked at one another with concern. Harry noticed the exchange but quickly noticed Hermione, Ron, and Ginny racing toward them. Dumbledore's stare turned from Isis to the three that had just joined them. Ron and Hermione's jaws had hit the floor while Ginny stood frozen in place like a statue. The sight before them was almost too shocking for them to bear.

"Time is of the essence, Harry." Dumbledore took a step toward Harry, turning his attention from the stunned trio. "You must secure the Great Hall until I can be there. The students must not be harmed."

"I can fight!" Harry exclaimed. "I can help you find Draco and be rid of the threat to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore shook his head solemnly. "Right now, Harry, you are the best choice to protect the Great Hall. These students know nothing of what is going on. Gather the DA and do what you can. I will send you help as soon as possible."

Harry was about to protest when Dumbledore gave him one of his infamous looks. There would be no debating him on this matter. Dumbledore had some how gained full strength on the trip back from Godric's Hollow. He was once again the man admired by many and the one who would not stand idly by while things progressed from good to bad. Harry would not defy him and would do as he was told. Dumbledore was right – the students needed to be protected.

Turning to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, Harry said, "Gather the DA. We'll meet in front of the Great Hall."

Hermione and Ginny quickly nodded and raced off toward the Great Hall. Ron looked at Harry with concern filling his eyes. Harry understood what his best friend was feeling. Fear was surrounding the school – suffocating it until there was nothing left. If Harry had anything to do about it, fear would not control this day. He would make sure of it. It didn't take long for Ron and Harry to appear to be on the same page as they began to walk down the corridor toward the Great Hall.

* * *

Dumbledore waited a few moments, as Harry and Ron disappeared down the dark corridor, before speaking. Isis was still treating the gaping wound on Remus's chest. The marks reminded Dumbledore of werewolf attacks that he had experienced several times before. The war had already begun and Voldemort was no longer afraid of an attack without remorse. Hogwarts had been prepared, but not in the light that it needed to be. Dumbledore feared that Remus had been right on his assumption – Voldemort was bringing the war to Hogwarts.

"You're…alive," Remus rasped. He smiled slightly as Dumbledore knelt before him. "I never…thought…for a moment…that we'd see you…again."

Dumbledore smiled warmly at him. "Miracles can happen during the worst of times."

"This wound is too deep to treat here," Isis replied, still applying pressure. "This wasn't from any spell. There's a werewolf inside of Hogwarts."

"One that does not care who or what he infects," he agreed. "Luckily you already are one, Remus."

Remus chuckled. "How fortunate."

Isis sighed. "There is only one and I fear that we all know who it is."

"I fear it is Fenrir Greyback." Dumbledore took a slight pause before continuing. "Do what you must to find him, Isis."

She looked at Dumbledore in shock. "You wish for me to hunt Fenrir?"

"There is no one else that will survive an attack if need be," Dumbledore stated. "You must find him and kill him before he finds the Great Hall."

"And Remus?" She questioned.

Dumbledore placed a gentle hand over Isis's and took over applying the pressure. "I believe I can find a way to bring Remus to Madam Pomfrey. Do what you must."

Isis didn't hesitate and rose. Remus met her gaze and he nodded to thank her for everything. In an instant, she disappeared into the darkness that didn't seem to faze her. Remus groaned in pain as Dumbledore pressed harder on the wound. Dumbledore listened to the madness ensuing around them. This was not yet the war and already many casualties could be seen from this fight alone. Remus was just the beginning. Dumbledore knew that he must find Harry. This was the beginning of the end.

* * *

Ron and Harry stood near the closed, large doors that led into the Great Hall. It had been sealed shut and would only be opened if need be. But Harry knew that the students inside were exposed and could be accessed by the windows that showed the outside world to them. Foreign sounds were heard echoing down the corridor. Ron jumped every few seconds from the commotion happening all around them. His best friend was still without a wand and Harry knew that he would be Ron's only protection.

"How long does it take to find a few members of the DA?" Ron asked, not paying any attention to Harry.

Harry was strategically looking around for anyway to defend themselves out in the middle of an empty corridor. "Hermione and Ginny are doing what they have to. We'll know when to open the doors."

Ron tapped his foot impatiently to the rhythm only he knew. Harry wasn't impatient about Hermione and Ginny and how long it was taking them. He was impatient because he wasn't out helping protect Hogwarts and the people he loved. The students that attended Hogwarts needed to be safe and secure, but at the same time he didn't want to be the one to do it. The DA would be more than capable of handling the situation. Someone had to track down Draco and stop him from doing any more harm.

The sounds of banging on the large, wooden doors knocked Harry out of his thoughts. Ron and Harry tugged on the metal handle, after the locks were undone, and the door opened slightly – just enough for some students to sneak through. He watched as Ginny and Hermione walked out followed by enough students to stop an army. Harry didn't have any recollection of how many of his classmates had joined the DA, but he was sure that it wasn't as many as there were standing before him now.

"We brought as many as we could find," Ginny said proudly.

Hermione gestured to everyone standing behind them. "They want to help and are willing to do anything.

Harry didn't recognize some of the faces of the Sixth and Seventh Years from other houses, but there were many he did. Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Padma and Parvati Patil, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, and Fred and George Weasley all stood before him – wands at the ready. It was quite a group assembled in such a short amount of time. The doors, once again, locked themselves to keep everyone inside safe.

"All I know," Harry began, "Is that we're to keep the students inside the Great Hall safe – at all costs. Dumbledore assures us…"

Fred and George looked at one another, astonished, as Neville spoke up. "Dumbledore is dead, Harry."

Ron shook his head. "He's not! I saw him with my own two eyes. He looks bloody good for someone who was thought to be dead."

"We'll do anything if Dumbledore wants us to," Seamus said happily. "It's just good to know that we're not going through this alone."

A door slamming shut from down the end of the corridor made everyone jump. Ginny quickly drew her wand as did Hermione. Out of the corner of Harry's eye he saw a glimmer of light and the shadowy figure of Draco. Anger boiled inside of him to know that Draco had been the cause of the attack on Hogwarts. It was because of him that no one was safe and that Remus might be dying.

"Draco!" Harry shouted.

Draco's head snapped around and he glared at Harry. Before he continued down the corridor, he waved and evilly laughed. Harry took off running after him before Ron, Hermione, and Ginny could stop him.

"Harry, you can't chase after him!" Ron shouted.

Hermione moved along side of Ron. "Harry, Dumbledore wants us to stay here!"

"Protect the students!" Harry yelled from down the end of the corridor. "Do whatever it takes!"

Without anything else said, Harry disappeared around the corner. He was going to follow Draco and make him pay if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

The only sound she could make out in the empty corridors was the echoing of water dripping on the cold stone floor. The dungeons had been abandoned in the fight, but Isis was certain that Fenrir was lurking where no one thought he would be found. Her ears were tuned to hear anything out of the ordinary, drowning out the sounds from the floors above. She kept her eyes dull and lifeless so that she couldn't be tracked. The fire she wished to illuminate the corridor with was simmering beneath the surface, ready to use at a moment's notice. The reputation of Fenrir Greyback hadn't escaped her or any of the Elements. The Creator knew who and what the werewolf was and how dangerous he was to anyone around him.

"Lurking about in the dark and damp corridors of the dungeons, Isis?"

The voice wasn't familiar to her and she knew, for certain, that it wasn't Fenrir. It was female and the tone was snide and mocking. Isis sighed and wanted nothing more than to face a werewolf rather than the woman standing behind her.

In a flash of light, the entire corridor illuminated to reveal the figure that had managed to elude her during her trip to the dungeons. Bellatrix Black-Lestrange stood before Isis in all of her evil glory. Her smile reminded Isis of a snake and her nails like fangs. Much like her cousin, Sirius, she was much too skinny for Isis's liking. It just made Bellatrix seem much more dangerous than hopefully she was.

"I see anonymity is no longer granted to me," Isis commented. "Voldemort tells all of his most loyal subjects about the Fire Element in the hopes that he might contain me."

Bellatrix took a step forward and slyly smiled. "Oh, Isis, the Dark Lord no longer wants to contain you." She dramatically paused and chuckled. "He wants to see you destroyed."

* * *

Hogwarts was growing fainter in the distance and the Forbidden Forest was coming closer for Draco to hide in. Harry didn't have much time before Draco completely disappeared from his sight. It would take much for the junior Death Eater to evade him in the already dark forest. Many trees and shrubs would hide him from Harry's sight. The opportunity to exact revenge on Draco was closing fast.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco shouted, as he pointed his wand back at Harry.

Harry silent muttered a block and had nearly become a statue. The scene was almost too familiar for him to bear. It was just a year ago when he chased after Draco from the Astronomy Tower when Dumbledore had been 'killed' by Snape. Draco escaped then and Harry was certain that he wouldn't again.

"Impedimenta!"

Draco's legs slowed down although Harry knew his mind was telling them not to. It gave him just enough time to catch up and tackle Draco to the ground. He drove his wand into the once Slytherin's neck. Draco struggled against Harry's strong grasp and glared at him the entire time.

"You send Death Eaters to Hogwarts and you expect to live? I knew that you weren't the smartest Slytherin, Draco, but I thought you knew better than that." Harry shoved the wand deeper into Draco's throat.

"I will live, Potter," Draco spat. "Unlike you, my friends are powerful and are willing to do whatever it takes in order to survive. Your precious little DA won't stand a chance against what's running unguarded through Hogwarts' corridors."

Harry's breathing became labored as Draco smiled in victory. "Draco, what did you do?"

* * *

Hermione's frantic footsteps echoed down the corridor. She was running as fast as she could and it still wasn't fast enough. The ever-changing staircases weren't helping the situation either. Her destination was just a floor away and it had taken her twice the amount of time to reach the floor she needed to. Every time she was in a rush to do something, it always took more time then it needed to. This was not the time for her normal occurrences to come to her in ten-fold.

Echoing screams reached her ears and made chills run up and down her spine. Her time was running out. The floor she needed was just a few more steps away. She grimaced as she felt the staircase she was standing on begin to move. Hermione leapt and bounded up the stairs and jumped for the floor just as the staircase shifted once again. Without trying to lose too much precious time, Hermione picked herself up and began to run down the corridor. The classroom where Isis taught about the Elements was just ahead. She didn't want to have to use the Heart, but the wands the DA was using were having no effect. There was only one way to do what they needed to do, and she was the only one who could wield it.

The door slammed open and Hermione rushed in. The four colors of the Elements swirled above like a hurricane. They were angry and knew what was taking place within the confines of their now home. The shimmer from the emerald set at the top of the sword called out to her. She quickly rushed over and didn't hesitate as she thought she would while pulling the sword out of the stone. It was still as light as a feather and wouldn't hold her back as she raced toward the Great Hall.

"Guys, I'm coming!" Hermione shouted, knowing that the DA wouldn't hear her. She was going back to a place that she hoped wasn't empty by the time she reached it.

* * *

"Why won't you die?!" Bellatrix screamed, aiming her wand once again.

Isis chuckled and stood in the middle of the corridor, arms folded across her chest. It had been several minutes of interesting spell casting. She was sure that Bellatrix had used every spell created and a few created on the spot. The frustration was showing on Bellatrix face and Isis couldn't let it go on any longer. The memory of Harry telling her about Sirius and his duel with his cousin came to the surface. It had been _Bellatrix_ that had sent Sirius to his fate – a life where Isis couldn't be apart of it.

The flames that had been dimmed in her eyes for the hunt of Fenrir came back in full force. Bellatrix stumbled backwards as Isis's hands rose, flames burning in the middle of her palms.

"I believe I have a debt to settle, Bellatrix," she said, letting the Darkness, that had been pushed down deep, resurface. "Sirius is behind the Veil because of you."

Bellatrix chuckled. "Don't tell me that one of the most insipid of our family captured your heart."

"I'm sure Voldemort would be very cross with me if I tortured one of his most precious followers." Her hands moved into a prayer-like form. A fireball, greater than she had ever created, formed. "I suppose I can let you go back to him in one-piece – just not as perfect as you once were."

The corridor went as black as the night sky. All that could be seen was the fireball that had been created and the flames in Isis's eyes. Shuffling footsteps could be heard quickly moving toward the doorway leading away from the dungeon. Without warning, the fireball made its trip down the corridor…

* * *

"What did you do, Draco?!" Harry demanded, still pinning Draco beneath him. "Tell me what you let loose in Hogwarts!"

Draco just snickered. "You insignificant prat! You're sacrificing your friends because of the revenge you have against me. Fenrir, the werewolf that infected your friend Remus, is on the hunt for unwilling participants. I have no doubt that he is on his way to the Great Hall as we speak. If I remember what my father told me correctly, Fenrir enjoys children the best."

It was the distracting moment Draco needed to gain the upper hand against Harry. A few tumbles in the grass and over some sharp rocks didn't deter Harry from keeping his firm grasp on Draco. His mind was reeling from the fact of what was going on in Hogwarts. Why hadn't he done what Dumbledore had told him to do? Would his friends become infected because of the hatred he had toward Draco?

"Call him off!" he demanded.

"I can't," Draco simply said, not truly caring.

Before Harry could do anything, the grass and everything else around him had grown icy. The air had become cold, almost too much to bear. High above, Dementors were swarming the skies, looking below at the scene unfolding. Harry wouldn't be going down without a fight. If he was going to lose his soul, Draco would be going with him.

"I hope that you enjoy being like your godfather, Potter," Draco said, laughing. "Because the Dementors are here to take your soul – much like his."

He didn't want to feel nothing but sorrow and regret. Feeling the effects of the Dementors before had made him wish to never feel like that again. For the first time, in a very long time, Harry was feeling happiness boil inside of him. He was almost there – to the destruction of Voldemort. There was only one Horcrux left. Dementors were everywhere and it would be hard for Harry to not feel their 'kiss'.

Slowly letting go of Draco, Harry began to back away – trying not to let the Dementors feel his presence. There were too many to ward off, even with his Patronus. Whooshing sounds could have been heard from miles around. They were going to attack him as a pack rather than one-by-one – definitely giving him no chance of escape. Their black robes billowed around them and their faces were covered by the hoods draped over their heads. Their long, bone-like fingers were pointed directly at him. Even though he hadn't made a sound, his presence was known to them.

"Suck him dry!" Draco ordered.

The whooshing sound became louder as the swirling Dementors began their attack. Harry extended his wand and silently used the Patronus Charm. It had been no use. While deterring several Dementors, the others swum around the barrier and used the holes in the protection to their advantage. It didn't matter how strong his Patronus was, there were too many to ward off.

"Locomotor Harry!" yelled a familiar voice.

Harry grimaced as he tumbled out of the way as the first wave of Dementors dove at his former location. A scream resounded throughout the forest as Dementors took a hold of the wizard that had moved him out of the way. Glancing up, he saw a short figure, squirming beneath the Dementors' kiss. Through the cracked glass of his glasses, he could make out Draco's disappearing figure – running through the Forbidden Forest and away from the disaster he had made. He couldn't imagine who the figure was, enduring the 'kiss' instead of Harry.

He stood while groaning from the pain he felt. Outstretching his wand, he pointed it at the mass of Dementors still descending from the skies above.

"Expecto Patronum!" he shouted, louder than he ever had before.

The light cast from his wand lit the night sky. Dementors shrieked and descended – disappearing from sight. Harry tried to catch his breath as the light slowly dimmed. Still reeling from everything happening, he crept closer to the figure lying on the icy grass. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the shivering figure looking at everything but him.

"It isn't possible," he muttered.

* * *

"Hermione, bloody hell, where are you?!" Ron yelled and screamed in fright at the same time. He dove out of the way as something threw itself at him. "Would someone do something!?"

"Neville, behind you!" Seamus warned.

Neville quickly turned to see a huge mass racing toward him. He held out his wand and it shook as he tried to aim at it. "I can't see it! It's moving too fast!"

"Just point and aim, Neville," Luna said, pointing her own wand. "Impedimenta!"

The figure diving for Neville slowed down just in time for Hermione to come racing into the corridor to knock him safely out of the way. Neville and Hermione both groaned as they rolled into the stone wall. The sword slid from Hermione's grasp and was just out of her reach. Her head slowly turned to see Fenrir Greyback coming around from his crash into a nearby wall, and getting ready to come back for them.

It was as if Fenrir's Death Eater robes had become his skin. The sight of long yellowish nails, whiskers, and matted grey hair made Hermione feel sick to her stomach. When she had first seen Remus, when he had turned into a werewolf, she didn't feel this way. This werewolf made her quiver in fright. She didn't have enough time to take everything in as she dove for the Heart. At the moment, it felt heavy in her hands – unlike only moments prior where it was lighter than air. She was the only one who could destroy Fenrir and she was scared half to death.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Bellatrix run past the doors to the Great Hall – the side of her face burned. Hermione didn't have to know that it was Isis that had probably inflicted the damage. Bellatrix was running for her life and toward others that would help her in her fight. The slight distraction was enough for Fenrir to gain momentum. Ron was racing toward them as Hermione tried to hold up the sword in protection. Neville had rolled out of the way and toward the rest of the DA that was watching in fright.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted as he continued to approach her.

Hermione screamed in horror and then in pain as she was pushed out of the way. Fenrir growled in delight as he skidded down the dark corridor. Ron slid on his knees to Hermione's side as she glanced over to see Isis lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Her chest was heaving as large gashes lay open and fresh on her stomach and chest. Hermione's breath couldn't catch as she continued to look at Isis. She gasped in shock as Isis stood slowly, ignoring the blood and pain she was in. Her eyes met Hermione's and she nodded.

"You have to use the sword, Hermione," Isis said, barely standing. "I'll distract him. Drive it into his heart. If we don't, he will find a way to get into the Great Hall and destroy everything in his sight."

Hermione stood on shaky legs, with Ron's help. She held the sword as if it was apart of her. Through the darkness, she knew that Fenrir was racing back to make his final attack before breaking into the Great Hall. The DA was standing off to the side as she made her way behind Isis. Isis's hand grasped Hermione's arm with more strength than Hermione would have ever thought possible.

"Do not hesitate," Isis simply said.

There wasn't any warning. Through the air Fenrir dove for Isis. Isis watched him carefully to time it exactly. It was as if time became slow motion. Hermione grimaced in fear and drove the sword into Fenrir's heart just as Isis tumbled out of the way. A loud howl echoed throughout the corridor as Hermione was knocked off of her feet. Fenrir fell to the ground with a thud and made the ground shake as if from an earthquake. The life in his eyes was slowly draining as he looked down at the sword protruding from his chest. With one last howl, Fenrir's eyes rolled back in his head and finally closed.

She felt Ron's strong embrace around her as her eyes slowly opened. He gently kissed her forehead. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She turned and leaned against his chest and sobbed.

"It's alright," he said, reassuringly. "It's all over. You did good. You protected the students in the Great Hall."

Hermione couldn't find any words to say and just stayed in Ron's warm hug. He saved her again because he was there for her. Ron was always there for her.

* * *

Harry was still in shock as he knelt beside the figure that was continuing to tremble. It wasn't the person he ever imagined saving him from a fate worse than death. Why would he, of all people, be the one to save him?

"Why did you do it?" Harry questioned. "Why did you save me?"

Peter Pettigrew didn't look at him and didn't smile. His rat-like features were still the same as the last time Harry had seen him. This time, though, it seemed as though he was stronger – different somehow. Pettigrew wasn't the man that had sacrificed his own hand to bring back Voldemort. This Pettigrew was the man who sacrificed himself to save Harry.

"I owe them nothing now," he muttered softly. "My life debt is paid. I saved Harry Potter. It's up to him now. It's up to him to defeat the Dark Lord."

It was as if Pettigrew didn't even know Harry was there. The man, who had once been a friend of his parents, felt nothing but sorrow and regret for everything he had ever done. The Dementors had done what they had set out to do – just not on the right person. Pettigrew no longer had a soul, only the memories of things he should have never done. Whatever he had promised his parents had been repaid. His 'life debt', as he called it, had been settled. Although Harry still hated him for betraying his parents, he couldn't hate a man who was left to relive the wrong things he had done over and over again.

"They're gone, Harry," said a voice from behind.

Harry peered over his shoulder to see Dumbledore standing directly behind him. Dumbledore noticed Pettigrew's quivering figure lying on the ground and knelt beside Harry.

"He saved you," Dumbledore simply said. "It was a noble thing to do."

"I let Draco get away."

He nodded in acceptance. "There are always losses, Harry. Draco will always be on the run because of who and what he has become. Someone will accept him – just not today."

Harry remembered what Draco had said about Fenrir, the werewolf. "Professor, Fenrir Greyback is loose within Hogwarts."

"I believe it is safe now." Dumbledore slowly rose to his feet. "I believe it was Hermione Granger who handled the situation."

A bright light shone from the Astronomy Tower. Harry didn't recognize it right away, but Dumbledore had appeared to. The fiery image of a phoenix, joined by the wavy-like image of a dragon sat side-by-side directly above Hogwarts. It was the Elements' sign instead of that of a Death Eater. They had won the first round – gaining the upper hand going into the war.

Grasping Harry's shoulder firmly, Dumbledore pointed toward the castle. "Let us join in for the victory celebration."

* * *

The Great Hall was all cheers as Harry stood in the doorway. A large feast had been provided by Dumbledore to distract them from everything that was happening in the corridor. The students were safe, but he knew they were going to be on their way home very soon. Dumbledore and the rest had come to the conclusion that Voldemort would bring the war to Hogwarts. It would no longer be safe after this attack. They would be safer at home with their parents and away from the situation that would turn bleak at a moment's notice.

"Ow, Poseidon!" Isis groaned in pain.

Harry noticed Poseidon roll his eyes as he turned to the commotion happening behind him. "If you stop squirming it wouldn't be that painful. The blood has finally stopped flowing and if you keep moving around like you are, you're going to reopen the wounds."

"Where is Fawkes when you need him?" she asked, looking around the abandoned corridor. "I wouldn't have to be dealing with this if he was around."

The casualties had been light inside as well as outside. Madam Pomfrey was tending to Pettigrew while Isis refused treatment. Dumbledore assured Harry that Remus would be better in a few days time. Poseidon had suffered only minor injures on top of the Astronomy Tower from a double attack by Death Eaters. The DA had come out on top with no injuries to speak of except for a few bruises here and there. Harry began to wonder if it would be the dreams, later on, that would be the worst of all. The attack was brutal but was only a show of what was to come.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Hermione pacing back and forth. He slowly approached her. She had continued to hold the Heart in her hand, after Poseidon had taken care of Fenrir's body. It was almost as if she was afraid to let it go.

"Hermione," he began, "Are you alright?"

Hermione shook her head. "I just turned my back for a minute and when I turned back around…Ron was gone."

Isis glanced over, as did Poseidon. Poseidon helped her stand and walk over to both Hermione and Harry. Hermione had tears running down her cheeks as Harry tried to console her.

"I'm sure he's going to turn up," Harry reassured her. "He probably just went to go get something."

"We'll go find him, Hermione," Poseidon interjected. "Harry's probably right – he just went to get something from the dormitories."

Isis didn't say anything as she walked down the corridor with Poseidon. Harry continued to hold onto Hermione as she sobbed. He had a feeling that both Isis and Poseidon knew where Ron was. He was more afraid that Ron had finally broke. Both he and Hermione had special powers. He could relate to the feeling of what it felt like to be on the outside. Hopefully Isis and Poseidon would be able to help the situation.

* * *

Isis stepped out of the way as a cauldron blew through the doorway. Poseidon glanced her way as he peered from behind the door to the Potions classroom. Glass shattering and desks toppling over were just a few of the sounds that they could make out. Isis snapped her fingers and the entire classroom lit up. She noticed Ron sitting at the front of the classroom with an expression she had never seen on him. It was a mixture of anger and jealousy.

A book flew right passed her head and she chuckled as Poseidon groaned in pain.

"He's destroying my classroom, Isis," Poseidon muttered under his breath.

Isis merely held up a hand to silence Poseidon, as Ron finally met her gaze. "Hermione's looking for you, Ron."

"Let her," he said, angrily. "It's my turn to be angry and sad and everything else at the same time."

Poseidon swatted away another book as it flew at his head. "This is ridiculous. You are a fine wizard, Ron."

Ron laughed. "Tell that to the Boy-Who-Lived and the Judge that's standing in front of the Great Hall. I'm sure that they would think differently."

Isis began to notice a small cyclone forming behind Ron. She peered over at Poseidon and sighed when it appeared to be him causing it. As she stepped closer, getting a better look, she noticed that it wasn't a cyclone of water – similar to the one she had seen at Godric's Hollow. Instead it was a cyclone made of wind. Her eyes widened at the realization of what was going on.

"I mean, seriously," Ron continued, "Why can't I have a special power? Every Weasley seems to fall at the bottom of their class – although Fred and George seem to have their magic shop. Even Ginny can claim she's dating the Boy-Who-Lived. What do I have?"

Poseidon sat on the edge of a desk, keeping an eye out for any other flying objects that might come his way. "You have a lot of things, Ron. You need to accept who you are and make the best use of it."

He commented, "I'm a bumbling idiot. All of my friends can prove to be a help in the war. I don't even have a wand to call my own. Regulus took it when he disappeared into the darkness of Azkaban. I couldn't even save my girlfriend from a werewolf."

"Is that what all of this is about?" Poseidon questioned. "You feel like you couldn't save your girlfriend from a werewolf? Do you have any idea how strong Fenrir Greyback was? The only reason Hermione defeated him was because of the Heart."

The cyclone continued to grow bigger while Isis inched forward. The vials, cauldrons, and books on the shelves around Ron rattled from the force of the wind.

"I want to be strong!" Ron exclaimed. "I don't want to be the guy who gets left behind because he does nothing but screw up. I'm a bloody good chess player. I'm not great in my studies and I'm probably a lousy boyfriend, but I want to prove myself worthy of something. I want to show the Wizarding World that Ronald Weasley is no one to be trifled with."

Isis smiled broadly as the cyclone finished developing. Ron was oblivious to what was going on behind him. However, Isis wasn't.

"Ron," Isis began as she glanced over to see Poseidon finally noticing what was going on, "I think that you're a lot stronger than you perceive yourself to be."


	26. A Change in the Wind

Chapter 26 – A Change in the Wind

The Ministry of Magic had been evacuated earlier in the day due to circumstances that none wished to talk about. News of the incident had traveled by word of mouth and had gotten to Hogwarts in due course. Many wizards had blamed it on Voldemort while others had come to the conclusion that the inability of the Minister to do his job had been the problem. Whatever the cause was, the Ministry of Magic hadn't seen a wizard stroll through the doors almost all night – until now.

Ron stood in the doorway leading to the room where the doors would spin and spin until he couldn't place even where they had walked through. Shivers had been running up and down his spine since he had entered the building. All he wanted to do now was return to Hogwarts where everything was safe – well, for the time being. Since the attack his nerves hadn't been the same, or anyone's for that matter. Hermione almost hadn't let him go to begin on a journey that he knew nothing about. Harry had questioned Isis as to the reason why Ron was leaving with her and not him, but she wouldn't give him a reason and had skirted around the issue. Ron had hung his head in shame because he was leaving his best friend out of the loop for the time being. While he wanted to tell Harry everything, Dumbledore had shook his head silently to do no such thing. It was a signal that the secret would wait until all could be sorted out. For his own sake, Ron hoped that it would be very soon when he could figure out what Fate had in store for him.

"Step through the doorway, Ron," Isis said from behind him.

He shook his head. "I can't do this."

All that was in front of him was a blue reflection on the floor of the flames from the candles that illuminated the room. It made him feel eerie, as if replaying the night that Sirius had fallen behind the Veil. He couldn't go through another night, alone this time, where the DA had practically been destroyed by Death Eaters. If it hadn't been for Dumbledore's help, he was certain that the group would have been killed without remorse.

"Let me shed a different light on the subject." She smirked as the flames turned from an iridescent blue to an almost blinding white light. "There's nothing to fear here tonight, Ron. There will be no Death Eaters and none of Voldemort's followers know we're here. They are preoccupied with the task of how to infiltrate Hogwarts better than they did only a few hours ago. This is a time for you to practice your new skills. It is a time for me to free the man that I promised."

Ron cautiously took a step into the room and looked at the twelve doors that were surrounding him. None were distinguished or even gave him a clue as to where they were going. It didn't seem to worry Isis but it worried him. The Department of Mysteries held too many secrets that many wizards didn't know about – including himself. How was he supposed to just walk into a room without knowing what it was? How were they supposed to save Sirius when only an immortal could escape the Veil?

"Maybe this is a bad idea, Isis," Ron stammered. "I'm sure that you could save Sirius on your own…" He gagged as Isis grabbed him by the collar and turned him away from the open door – his only escape route. "Or not."

"Did you not, only hours ago, claim that you wanted to show the Wizarding World that you were greater than people deemed you to be?" She watched him closely as he grimaced from the repetition of his words. "I am giving you the chance, before the final attack, to hone your skills. We don't have much time and I am sorry for the speed training…but it's all we can afford. Sirius will be thankful for the help, and so will I."

He jumped in fright as Isis slammed the door shut behind her. The doors began to whirl around him, like a cyclone just beginning to form. The light reflecting on the doors and the floor was blinding, making him dizzy. Isis held him steady as the doors came to a screeching halt. Glancing around the room, he had no idea which room they needed to step through to find the Veil. Twelve doors that held no indication as to the ideal destination they needed to reach. There was no way he would repeat what they had done several years ago. By stepping through each one without any clue, the DA had almost gotten lost and almost never found the way back to where they had begun.

"We'll never find Sirius this way," he commented, exasperated.

Isis just took several steps forward and closed her eyes, as if listening for something. "It's time you let instinct guide you, Ron. Channel your strength and blow out the candles."

He looked at her in shock. "Why the bloody hell would I want to do that?! That would leave us in complete darkness!"

"Not quite." She turned and showed the flames in her eyes that were brighter than ever – as if they were a nightlight. "I want to see the force you have behind your powers. Before we enter where we must, I want to test you. You'll be fine – I promise."

Ron took a deep breath and a step back from Isis. There had been no doubt in Isis's mind that he was the Wind Element. It had been hard to believe but seeing the sight behind him in the Potions classroom had brought up more fear and doubt about what she had said. Now that he had power, he wasn't quite sure he wanted it. Being an Element had its benefits and its downfalls. He saw what Isis and Poseidon had to go through in order to survive and to make sure others did as well. Was he strong enough to do that? Could he protect others before himself? Well, he had in a way. Hermione was _his_ to protect and he had felt helpless when Fenrir had attacked her on several different occasions. Although she had the Heart to aid her, he still felt some obligation to protect Hermione. He hadn't been able to do that and just stood off to the side as she fought the werewolf on her own. It had made him angry to the point where, Isis had assumed, the Wind Element had come to the surface. It was time to prove to himself that he could do what he had to in order to save his girlfriend and his friends in a time of need. If he indeed was the Wind Element, it didn't bother him so much that Regulus had taken his wand during their trip to Azkaban. Ron smirked at the idea of his new found skill. He wouldn't need a wand in the upcoming battle. The newfound powers could be controlled with just a flick of his wrist…

Isis laughed as the room was shrouded in darkness and she felt a slight breeze blow across her skin. Her eyes illuminated a small part of the room where she and Ron stood. She noticed the shocked expression on his face as she approached him.

"Did I do that?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"You did that, Ron." She waved her hand and the candles were lit with an orange tint to the flame. "You withheld the Wind Element and now he just wants to show himself. It won't take you long to master the powers you control. The Wind Element is one of the calmer of the four, although can be a force to be reckoned with if the need be. I hate to say this, Ron, but you are the reasonable one of all of us."

He quickly shook his head. "I can't be the Wind Element. Isis, I can't even handle a wand correctly."

She chuckled and laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Your power is much simpler than a wand. I can't even master a wand." He smiled at her comment as she continued, "There are reasons why I didn't tell Harry about you before we left. Dumbledore wished to address both Harry and Hermione while we came to do what I needed to do. The Keeper of the Veil is a being that will do what he must in order to protect his domain. I needed someone to keep him occupied while I rescued Sirius. It is a perfect time for you to test your powers and see what you can do."

"But I thought only an immortal could escape the Veil," Ron said simply. "I'm not immortal, Isis. You're the only one who is immortal."

Ron's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. It was as if a surge of energy was coursing through his body. Isis's gaze never left his and neither did her grip that had tightened on his arm. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her pull out Harry's invisibility cloak and drape it over her free arm. The surge didn't stop for several moments. The feeling had taken his breath away. The flames that illuminated the room only seconds before had died in Isis's eyes. For a brief instant, they shone in Ron's.

"We don't have much time and it took a great deal of energy to give you my immortality for a brief amount of time." Before Ron could ask any questions, Isis pushed open a door toward a darkened room. "We have to do this, Ron. There can be no questions. You will know what to do when you meet the Keeper. Do whatever you must in order to keep him occupied. I don't know how long it will take to free Sirius."

Ron was still standing there, bewildered by everything that was happening. He was immortal now? Was that even possible? "Isis…," he began.

"Whatever you do, don't let the Keeper touch you," Isis warned. She kept a sharp eye on Ron as he walked through the door. "He is privy to everything that is going on around him. There is no room for error. If he touches you, we will both be trapped within the Veil with no way of getting out."

"I understand." Ron's voice echoed throughout the room.

He took in the sight before him and saw the Veil not thirty feet from where he was standing. The black curtain that hid the entrance blew in the breeze. He held out his hand and smirked as he saw the curtain blow back through the Veil the opposite way. Ron was scared to death of what was going to happen, but was anxious to see if Isis was right. If he was the Wind Element, he was about to show the Keeper what he was made of.

Without any hesitation, Ron brushed the curtain out of his way and stepped through the archway that led to the place many wizards feared. His eyes opened to the sight that he was unprepared to see. When Isis had described the Veil to Harry, Hermione, and him it was as if the Veil was a lush forest that had been hidden away from the world. What he saw now was nothing like he envisioned it. Instead of a vast meadow with a forest just beyond a hill, there were tall skyscrapers and hard paved roads. Ron felt as though he were in London and was prepared to see Muggles roaming the streets. Rain had seemed to have saturated the ground only moments before he had entered. Puddles were scattered about and rain clouds were skimming across the sky, allowing the full moon to illuminate the city below.

"The Keeper enjoys the changes in surroundings," Isis whispered, hidden from sight beneath Harry's invisibility cloak. "Do not let him play mind tricks on you. Remember who and what you are, Ron. You are an Element and you are to do what you must in order to protect yourself. Allow yourself to explore the vastness of your powers."

"Suddenly there are many visitors that wish to step through the curtain," said a husky voice a distance away. "First there were wizards that were shoved through the archway against their will. Then an Element visits me to see an 'old friend' to gain knowledge about the upcoming war." The voice was silent for a moment before continuing, "Who visits me now?"

"Ronald Weasley," he replied with a high pitched voice.

The voice's laughter echoed all around him. It was mocking him because of his name. He hated the fact that the Weasley name had been dragged through the mud for so many years. Now he began to wonder if he would be able to rectify the situation. Could he be the Weasley to bring the family back into the Light?

"And the reason for a Weasley entering the Veil of his own accord?" A figure had stepped up behind Ron and caused the young man to jump. The figure laughed and shook his head. "After all, a smart Weasley would know that a mortal could never escape the Veil. Although I am sure that this is much less painful than a wizard suicide and I am more than certain a Weasley would take the escape route."

Ron turned quickly on his heel and nearly gasped at the sight before him. The dress and the manner of which the man stood before him seemed all but normal. The man's jet black hair and Muggle outfit Ron could live with. It was the white orbs that were the Keeper's eyes that scared him half to death. How was he supposed to know what the Keeper was feeling without seeing his eyes? The Keeper's voice had remained calm since he had first spoke. Ron knew that it was going to be hard to keep this man occupied long enough for Isis to break Sirius out of whatever prison Sirius was being held in.

The Keeper smirked as he seemed to look at Ron with curious eyes. "If I remember correctly, you are merely a student at Hogwarts. What do you think deems you worthy of even standing in my presence?"

Ron's clenched fists were shaking by his sides. The anger that was boiling inside of him wanted to be released in such a way that it would make the Keeper fall to his knees. His family was a good family. They loved one another and tried everything they could to be good wizards. It was hard for him to swallow and ignore most of the comments wizards had been saying over the years. Maybe it was high time to let out some of the pent up frustration he had been feeling.

Ron slowly let his fingers uncurl and felt a surge of energy rise within him. Out of nowhere, street signs began to blow fiercely. The Keeper glanced up and shivered as he felt the cold wind growing around him. The sound of cracking windows echoed up and down the empty streets. All Ron could do was smile as the Keeper turned his gaze from the sky back to where Ron was standing.

"There is no possible way that a Weasley would become an Element," he said as the wind continued to whip around him. "A wizard needs to be strong…and aware of his surroundings."

Glass shattered and fell to the ground in pieces. Ron took a cautious step toward the Keeper, still unsure of what either of them could do. "The Weasleys are a lot stronger than you could possibly imagine."

"Ha!" the Keeper exclaimed. "You are not the Wind Element. If all you can do is blow a few street signs and break a few windows, it isn't even worth my time to be standing here talking with you. Only the worthy can stand before me and even then they are still sent to their fate."

As Ron's arms slowly rose, the Keeper's body climbed to new heights. Ron smirked as a small cyclone of wind had formed beneath the Keeper to keep him aloft. His head tilted as he spoke, "I believe you and I have a few things to discuss."

* * *

Sirius's finger ran across the dust and grime that had been building on the stones of his cell. He had lost track of time and had no idea how long it had been since he had spoken to Harry. It felt like an eternity. All he had wanted to do was die in peace and away from everything that would cause him sorrow. It was then Isis sauntered back into his life as if it would have no effect. It had been like an arrow that had pierced straight through his heart. He wasn't quite sure, but the day she had appeared before him it was as if a little piece of him had broken at the sight of her. There had been too many memories that resurfaced after their brief meeting. The thought of James and Lily's death hung high on his head. While he had thought Isis had all but died, she had told him that she thought the same of him. He had pushed her aside long ago, rid of all of the memories they had created. Now, more than ever, he was afraid that he would never see her again. The Veil was too tricky, too intricate for even an Element to infiltrate. Her promise to him would be broken, along with the rest of his heart.

Out of the darkness he heard feet shuffling. The nearby prisoner had made pacing a late night hobby. It had grown tiresome but gave Sirius something to do. He began to keep track of how many times the prisoner had walked back and forth across the cell a night. Keeping count had been something to pass the time even though he had no idea what day it was.

It was odd for the prisoner to keep moving at such a regular pace. Sirius slowly glanced toward the darkened corridor and smirked at the sight of the pink glow outside of his cell. The flames were a constant reminder of what Isis felt toward him. She still protected him, even though he was a lost soul. Shadows crept on the wall as the flames danced, giving the rest of the corridor light it didn't have before. The shuffling had stopped and he placed that the footsteps stopped right before his cell door. He slowly rose and moved toward the bars that had turned from a bright red to an iridescent blue. As his hands wrapped around the bars he jumped back as a pair of hands appeared, hovering just above them. A cloak slid from the figure before him and his eyes widened with joy.

"I always keep my promises," Isis said, smiling.

Sirius smiled in return. "Isis." He took a few steps forward but hesitated to touch the hands that were only inches from his. "If the Keeper finds you here…"

She shook her head. "I'm here to save you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a plan."

"A plan?" He looked at her curiously. "You have a plan for us to get out of here?"

"It requires a little help from the Wind Element, but yes I have a plan," she replied. "He's holding the Keeper at bay for the time being. I am sure that we don't have much time. Ron has my immortality…"

Sirius grasped her hands tightly, taking them away from the bars on the cell. "Ron is the Wind Element?"

"Why is everyone, including him, finding that so shocking?" Isis shook her head in shame. "He is a find wizard – much more powerful than many think. He is capable of so much, but he's just afraid of it. I think the Creator knew that when she chose him. All he needs to do is come out of his shell. The Wind Element will help him do that."

Sirius couldn't argue the point. Isis knew better than anyone else what a wizard needed in order to control an Element. Dumbledore had been a perfect candidate. He wasn't quite sure who the Water Element was, but he was certain that the wizard was more than capable of handling the duties of one of the more powerful Elements. Whatever Ron possessed to have the Creator deem him worthy had to be something that no one saw. Maybe Isis was right. Maybe whatever Ron had been hiding would be pushed to the surface because of the Wind Element. Sirius just hoped that the trait Ron possessed would unveil itself in time.

Isis rubbed her hands together and watched the cell bars change color once again. She noticed Sirius watching her cautiously. "All I have to do is time this correctly and it should work."

"Isis, did you say Ron has your immortality?" He took another step forward and noticed her gaze turned from him to her hands. "Isis, do not tell me you are here without your powers."

"For the time being," she began, "Ron needed my strength in order to distract the Keeper. Without my powers he would have been cast from the Veil and the Keeper would have been here in an instant. It is for a brief time and something I can only do once every few decades." Her fingers hovered just above the still changing bars. "I don't have much time, Sirius. Soon Ron will have no protection and I will have no time left to save you. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to do this before everything comes crashing down around us."

Before Sirius could protest to anything Isis was about to do, her hands grasped the bars and she screamed in agony. The magic that had been protecting his cell coursed through her veins. The colors began to fade as Isis's eyes filled with the colors that had once been there. The brief touch that she had made during a previous trip had been magnified. Sirius grimaced as he watched Isis absorb the energy that was the Keeper. It was as if he felt it, the pain she was experiencing. Although she wouldn't die from the encounter, he could only imagine the suffering she was going through. With one last scream, the bars disappeared along with the spell that had been holding him captive. Isis's hands grasped at thin air as she began to fall to the stone floor beneath her. Sirius moved quickly and caught her in his arms. He cradled her in one arm while his other hand searched for a pulse. Her eyes were tightly shut and her body unmoving. Sirius knew that there was something wrong – she had never felt cool to his touch.

"Isis," he whispered in her ear. There was no response to his voice when there usually had been. He tried again, "Isis."

The flames that had been constantly burning on either side of his cell slowly dwindled down to nothing. The pink glow had all but disappeared, but had suddenly reappeared in Isis's open eyes. Sirius smiled as she returned the gesture. Her body was feeling warmer by the second and he could feel her strength returning.

"I thought I was supposed to be saving you," she muttered. "I thought I would be holding you in my arms."

Sirius gently brushed the hair from her face. "We'll hold each other from now on. I'm not letting you go this time."

"Do you promise?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"You're asking a Marauder if he promises?" He smiled as she chuckled. "You aren't the only one who can keep their promise. I swore to you, a long time ago, that I would find you again and keep you safe. I plan on completing my promise."

Sirius looked at her copper-colored eyes and saw them fill with tears. It had been so long since he had held her in his arms that it almost felt foreign to him. Even though there was no time to spare, his head slowly lowered so that his lips could touch hers. He sighed when he felt her arms wrap around his neck in order to deepen the kiss. It was gentle and sweet. The kiss he had dreamt about for so long had finally become reality. Isis was real and no longer just a figment of his imagination. He could feel her silky skin and her fiery power that boiled just beneath the surface. The kiss was simple and short but everything he had wanted and more.

"As much as I would love for this moment to last forever," Isis began.

Sirius finished, "We need to get to Ron. I am sure that he and the Keeper are through playing games."

Isis felt Sirius walking directly behind her beneath the invisibility cloak, but that didn't deter her from stopping short at the sight before her. The setting that surrounded them was nothing like what she had seen just moments ago. There were no city streets or tall skyscrapers. Familiar corridors loomed in front of her. The darkness of Hogwarts seemed all too eerie for her and she wasn't quite sure how it all came to be.

As her lingering gaze of the sight of Hogwarts continued, she noticed that Ron and the Keeper were still standing before one another – a battle of wills. Just before she had returned to the place where Ron had remained, her powers had returned to her in full force. Ron had been facing the Keeper with his own strength. She smirked as the Keeper was thrust into the air and dropped abruptly to the ground with a thud.

"I am tired of everyone dragging the Weasley name through the mud!" Ron shouted angrily. "Just because…"

The Keeper stood on shaky legs and glared at Ron with his haunting white orbs. "Just because, what?! You are proving nothing to us. From tales and legends, the Wind Element is much stronger than anything you have shown us. You are…"

As Isis approached the situation, she pondered what the Keeper had just said. Instead of saying 'me', the Keeper had said 'us'. The Keeper wasn't alone this time. There was someone feeding him, fueling everything he was doing. It didn't take long for Isis to figure out who it was.

"And how long have you been a follower of Voldemort?" Isis interjected before Ron could do any more damage to the Keeper.

Ron's gaze turned from the Keeper to Isis – his eyes showing shock and confusion. She didn't need to know what the Keeper was thinking. The expressions on his face all but confirmed what she had come to the conclusion of. Everything the Veil was, everything the Keeper was, had been Voldemort's. Voldemort had found a way to infiltrate the Department of Mysteries. He had found a way to pry his way into the Ministry.

"I should have known that the Weasley child was but a mere distraction, Isis," the Keeper coolly said. "You must tutor him more on the ways of the Elements. He is not even strong enough to keep me at bay."

"Did you get him?" Ron questioned. "Is he safe?"

Isis pulled the cloak off of Sirius, exposing the escapee. Sirius proudly stood up and ignored the Keeper's stare. She knew what she was doing. There was no longer the fear of getting both Sirius and Ron out of the Veil without harm. She knew that all it would take was for them to exit the same way that they came in.

"Ron," she began, "Test your powers out on the prison just down the corridor a ways. You cannot miss it. The moss and ivy are growing along the rocky sides. Inside you will find hundreds of captives, waiting patiently to be set free. Use your powers and destroy the building." She watched Ron begin to protest and she quickly put up a hand. "I assure you that you will harm no one inside. Use this as a time to learn about your power. Do it and quickly."

Without protest, Ron ran off down the corridor and past the Keeper that had kept his focus solely on Isis.

Sirius took a step forward and placed a gentle hand on Isis's shoulder. "Do you think that this is wise?"

"I do not like repeating myself, Keeper, for future reference. So, this will be the last time I will ask you nicely how long you have been a follower of Voldemort." After waiting a few moments for a reply, and receiving none, she turned to Sirius. "Walk through the curtain of the Veil and then walk back through."

Sirius quickly shook his head in protest. "I won't be able to leave, Isis."

"Trust me," she simply said.

Sirius walked solemnly down the corridor and hesitated before the black curtain. Glancing back at Isis, he noticed that she wasn't looking at him or what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and walked through the curtain, fearful that he would be gone for all time. Several minutes passed before Sirius reappeared within the Veil. His eyes were wide with shock while he looked over his figure to make sure everything was as it should be.

Isis slowly walked toward the Keeper, his body unmoving. "For decades you have led the Ministry to believe that this was a place that preserved souls trapped between life and death. The occasional few who fell through the curtain were condemned to serve the Keeper because no one could escape the Veil. Instead it was you, serving Voldemort and keeping innocent wizards and witches to help aid the war."

Her hand flicked and a small fire began just inches from the Keeper's feet. She could feel the fear pouring off of him. He knew the only way to destroy an Element was the Heart, but to make an Element weak he had to transfer the power. It would have been enough to do damage to her body – enough for her to almost never recover. Now he feared her unlike he did the first time she had entered the Veil. He knew that she would never allow her guard to drop enough for him to touch her. She knew that it was time for him to suffer like the prisoners trapped within the confines of the Veil.

"How long have you been a follower of Voldemort?" With no answer, her hand shot out again and the Keeper stumbled backwards away from the flame. "I am sure I already know the answer. I am also sure that you will suffer the same fate as all of the witches and wizards that you have condemned for so many years."

Life returned to the Keeper's eyes while flames raged in Isis's. His hazel eyes showed fear and sadness in them as he took in the thoughts of his fate. Hundreds of witches and wizards began to run past Isis and the Keeper and through the black curtain. They were returning home – to loved ones and family members that thought they had been lost for all eternity. They were free of the shackles that Voldemort had seen to bind them with. The Veil's occupants would fight along side the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry to repay Voldemort for all they had suffered. The side of good was gaining strength. It was only a matter of time before Voldemort would fall.

Isis stepped before the Keeper as he turned away from her gaze. "You have made the innocent suffer so that a wizard could grow in strength. If Voldemort had his way, all witches and wizards would be gone by the time his true return had come. Now it is time for the tides to turn. The Veil is no longer his domain – it is the Creator's. I am judging its first prisoner on her behalf." Her hands rose and shackles, surging with fire, bound the Keeper's feet and hands together. "Voldemort no longer has ties to the Ministry. If he calls upon you, you may tell him that."

Isis watched as Ron raced down the corridor that was slowly changing into the field that she had told him about. Beyond the hill was a lush forest that held a demolished prison that no longer had any occupants. There was only one that would remain within the Veil and he had no choice about the matter. She knew the Keeper understood his Fate and that he had understood it as soon as he had made the deal.

Keeping her eyes locked with the Keeper's, she spoke to Ron. "It's time to go."

Ron nodded in acceptance and moved along side of Sirius to wait patiently for her. Isis stood before the Keeper for a moment as she took in the deflated state of the man standing in front of her. He no longer had the quality she had seen in him when they first met: power. Everything that was his had been taken away. There was no longer a Veil but a prison for all eternity.

"I will grant you one thing," she said quietly so that no one else would here. "You may change your surroundings to whatever you wish it to be. You need to be punished for all you have done, but I will allow you some peace for your eternity here. Do what you must to not feel alone. It is the only thing I can give you." She didn't say anything else and left with Ron and Sirius through the black curtain.

The Keeper stood stoically, keeping mind of his surroundings. The fiery shackles that held him there didn't sting or burn as he thought they would. There were no more echoes of voices that traveled to him from the prison. He was truly alone in the Veil – his prison. His eternity would be lonely but with a glimmer of hope. Isis had not taken his curiosity away from him. It had been left intact. He would be able to survive, and that was his Fate.

* * *

Hogwarts shimmered into existence as the wall of fire diminished from around the trio. Isis watched Sirius carefully as he peered around the empty corridor as if seeing it for the first time. Ron stood back and waited patiently for anything to be said to him. Instead of Isis keeping her gaze on Sirius, she turned to Ron and knelt before him. He looked at her curiously as he watched, over Isis's shoulder, Sirius disappear into the darkness.

"You did well, Ron," she praised. "It took a lot of strength to do what you did."

Ron smirked. "Did I really?"

Isis grasped Ron's shoulders and smiled. "Ron, there were hundreds of witches and wizards in that prison. You saved them so that they might return to the lives they had been taken away from. It was _you_ that was the hero." She continued to beam as Ron stood there and pondered what she had just told him. The Wind Element did what it needed to. It showed him that he was a talented wizard and didn't lack in any ability having to do with magic.

"There were so many, Isis," he said. "I could have never imagined, or believed, that the Veil was something Voldemort had taken control of. He had held so many wizards there, it would have made him only that much more powerful. It felt…" He paused for a moment, looking for the right wording. "…good to save them. Is this how you feel when you save someone? Do you have this feeling deep inside of you? I wish I could find the words to describe it."

Isis gently placed her hand over his heart. "It's in your heart, Ron. It was there all the time. You just needed to see it."

"Ron!" Hermione's scream echoed down the corridor.

Ron turned just in time to catch Hermione in his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, not wanting to let go. Isis just smiled at the sight before her. Ron and Hermione had too much potential for their relationship not to work out. She was sure that the young couple would have to work through many hardships and trials before their happiness would finally set in. Their relationship reminded her much of how hers started out with Sirius. It was refreshing.

"Dumbledore told us about everything after you left," Hermione stated. "I just can't believe it. I can't believe that you're the Wind Element!"

Ron shrugged, as if her declaration was nothing. "It's not a big deal, Hermione. I mean, I can just control wind – that's all."

She punched him in the arm. "Don't be such an idiot. Being the Wind Element _is_ a big deal."

"I know it is," he agreed. "That just means if I tick you off that you could kill me with the Heart."

Isis shook her head as the bickering continued. Out of the darkness stepped Poseidon and Dumbledore with Harry and Sirius following close behind. Harry and Sirius had seemed to quickly rekindle their relationship in the few moments that they had since his return. Harry's smile practically illuminated the corridor. Isis knew that Harry felt stronger knowing that he had Sirius back to help him on his final journey.

"You did well, Isis," Dumbledore said, stepping before her. "I did not even ponder the Veil being another venture for Voldemort."

"I don't think anyone did," she commented. "I am more than certain that the wizards and witches that were freed will be more than happy to help with the upcoming war. I am sure that many wish to exact revenge for all that has happened to them."

Dumbledore nodded. "Of that I am certain. Although I fear that we have a greater issue at hand."

Isis looked at Dumbledore and Poseidon curiously. Sirius and Harry had joined Ron and Hermione off to the side. Whatever Poseidon and Dumbledore wanted to say to her had been kept from the group. She was afraid of what was about to be revealed.

"What is the greater issue?" she questioned.

Poseidon hung his head as he addressed her. "Professor Dumbledore and I believe we have found the final Horcrux."


	27. The Last Horcrux

Chapter 27 – The Last Horcrux

Golden flames warmed her aching body as she entered the Headmaster's Office. Dumbledore seemed to be right at home as he walked in and stood near his desk – searching for the nearest piece of candy. She felt Poseidon situate himself directly behind her, almost afraid of what was going to happen. There were doubts, thoughts, and other unnecessary things invading her mind. It had only been moments before when Dumbledore and Poseidon mentioned the findings of the last Horcrux. Although neither of them said of what it was, she was beginning to think that the five Horcruxes that had already been destroyed were nothing compared to this one.

"I see no one has eaten the lemon drops since I have been gone," Dumbledore commented. He took one and savored the taste of it. "How I have missed the taste of these."

Isis's mouth was agape; her father finding happiness with candy while there were more pressing matters at hand. "I cannot believe you are going to comment on the condition of your candy when you just told me moments ago that you found the final Horcrux. Am I mistaken in the fact that the Horcrux is a more pressing matter?"

The moonlight was illuminating Dumbledore in a silvery glow. Although Isis was growing angrier by the second, she didn't ignore the fact that Dumbledore's figure was showing more strength every moment. The portrait where his once unmovable image was, had been left empty and patiently waited for the day he would return. The other Headmasters' images were either asleep or not paying much attention to what was going on inside of the room. Even Fawkes had not appeared, much to her dismay. There was no convincing Dumbledore to move on with the matters at hand until he was ready to do so. He would keep the mood happy as long as he could.

"Isis, Professor Dumbledore will find the right time to tell you," said a voice from behind her that didn't belong to Poseidon.

Isis peered over her shoulder and saw Snape standing behind her instead of Poseidon. He had let the Polyjuice Potion run its course. There was no longer the fear in his eyes of being found out. Snape was Snape once again. The dark, cold eyes that she thought had been lost came back in full force. She didn't let them frighten her, but instead let them fuel the fire that was raging inside of her.

"There is no time to waste," she countered quickly. "Whatever it is, it must be destroyed. Voldemort is gaining strength and will not hesitate to come to Hogwarts with whatever army he has gathered. Lemon drops and sugary sweets can wait until after the war is over."

"Even though you have been alive for so long, you still cannot savor the time that is given to you." Dumbledore's gaze turned from the plate of lemon drops to Isis's raging eyes. "You must learn to trust in people."

Isis began to laugh and almost couldn't stop. "Trust!? Hasn't that been an issue of mine since I appeared on the steps of Hogwarts? I cannot trust people, Dumbledore – I never could. But apparently you can, although your trust always seems to be misplaced. It nearly got you killed last year."

Snape hung his head in shame as Dumbledore took a cautious step toward Isis. He knew how she could be when anger boiled just beneath the surface. "It was unfortunate that our spells and counter-spells didn't take effect, Isis. Both Severus and I took whatever precautions we could in order to do what we had to. Little did we know that there were cracks in the spells."

"It was my fault," Snape said, his voice sorrow-filled. "Had I had known that there were faults in our plan, I would have never gone through with it."

"No," Isis spat out, "You would have because _he_ would have still made you! He almost died because you needed to stay within Voldemort's good graces."

Dumbledore held up a hand to try and stop her yelling. "We all make mistakes, Isis. I am certain that Severus feels every bit as guilty as I do. Neither of us could have predicted what would have happened that night on the Astronomy Tower. We both did our parts to try and make it look as believable as possible. Voldemort needed to think that Harry was alone and vulnerable. I knew that you were coming back and that Severus would do what was necessary in order to keep his vow."

Isis shook her head in disgust. "Do you have any idea what I have gone through to make sure Harry, or anyone else, doesn't know that Snape is Poseidon?! Poseidon was not the best choice when you thought up a contingency plan. He would _not_ have been my first choice."

"I thought you and Poseidon were good friends," Snape commented. "I don't understand…"

"Poseidon was a good friend to Isis until he betrayed her." Dumbledore looked at the tears welling in Isis's fury filled eyes. "He made a deal with Voldemort to deliver him the Fire Element after Poseidon found out who Isis was. It had been the first time that Isis had to choose between life or death. Poseidon suffered for his betrayal."

Snape watched as Isis moved toward the windows and looked at the mountains just beyond Hogwarts. She stood there, her hands shaking by her sides. He sighed and replied, "I had no idea, Isis. I had just assumed that the professors of Hogwarts would accept me in Poseidon's form since they knew who he was. I had no inkling that the form would hurt you that deeply. I just saw your face light up when you saw me walk into the Great Hall…"

"It was because it was _you_ returning to Hogwarts and not because I saw Poseidon strolling through the doorway." Isis let the tears stream down her cheeks. "Betrayal is something that apparently happens to me quite a lot. So you two will have to forgive me when I say that trust is not something I just hand out to everyone I meet."

"Trust is something you will have to have in order to complete your journey." Dumbledore glanced at Snape before turning to Isis's unmoving figure. "Trust is something Harry is going to need in order to complete his final task."

"Where is the last Horcrux?" she asked simply. "I will find it and destroy it so that Harry might prepare for his final confrontation with Voldemort."

Dumbledore's hand gently grasped Isis's shoulder. She didn't turn to look at him as he thought she would. "That will be hard for him to do since he is the last Horcrux."

Her hand slowly turned to look at Dumbledore. There was sadness in his eyes as her eyes widened in fright. There had been a small thought, in the back of her mind, that Harry would be the last Horcrux. She had never thought it would have come true. There had been some hope that Voldemort would have thought of something else – anything else than that of a small boy who had been helpless. This was not the ending she was hoping for.

"There must be something else." She tried to think of anything else that could have been a Horcrux. "Nagini could be it or even something else that was his. Harry cannot be the last Horcrux. Voldemort couldn't have been that cruel."

Dumbledore leaned against the window and gazed out at the moon. "I wish I had some brighter news. I, too, wanted anything but Harry to be the last of the remaining Horcruxes. It is cruel to think of Voldemort putting a piece of his soul within a boy who had no choice. But it has been said that neither of them would survive the final battle while the other lived. If Voldemort was to die then Harry must die along with him. The only way that could happen, without thought, is Voldemort's soul being contained in Gryffindor's heir."

Isis glanced back at Snape and saw that, he too, felt mournful of the turnout. She shook her head, still disbelieving what she was hearing. "There has to be some other way. There has to be some way to destroy the piece of Voldemort's soul contained within Harry. If Voldemort's soul had been transferred into Harry, there has to be a way to transfer it out – into something else."

"There is an ancient way," Snape began, "but has never been tried or tested. No wizard, to my knowledge, has ever survived."

There was a glimmer of hope showing in her eyes. "Tell me what it is."

"It's Dark magic, Isis," he said solemnly. "There are very few who have mastered the spell and there are doubts that Harry will survive even if it works."

"Harry is strong," Isis countered. "He could survive as long as whatever we transfer the part of Voldemort's soul into can be destroyed."

Dumbledore didn't look at Isis as he spoke. "There is a problem with not only the spell but what it needs in order to complete it. The soul must be contained within another being. It cannot be an inanimate object. The Horcrux must be living and breathing much like the last one it had been. Voldemort's soul will have to be transferred into a wizard that is willing to die for the cause."

Isis stood there knowing, now, what Dumbledore had been speaking of. It wasn't the spell they were worried about – it was the participant. There was only one person she could think of that would survive the spell and would be willing to die for the cause. It wasn't an alternative she was pleased with and she didn't think either Snape or Dumbledore was happy with the choice either.

"You already know who it has to be, don't you?"

Dumbledore nodded solemnly as tears pooled in his eyes. It had been the first time Isis had ever seen him cry. The fire that had been raging inside of her from anger and fury had all but died. Everything inside of her was telling her what she already knew. It had been _her_ that had been chosen. She would be the one sacrificing herself in order for the Boy-Who-Lived to complete the prophecy. Everything that she was would be destroyed in an instant so that Harry could live a happy and healthy life after the destruction of Voldemort. She was sure that Harry would complete the prophecy and all of the Darkness in the world would disappear. It wasn't a decision that could be debated. It was now up to Harry to decide if he was willing to take the chance.

"Talk to Harry," she said simply. "See what he thinks and I will do whatever he chooses."

Without a word spoken, Dumbledore moved from her side and through the golden shimmer of the fire that illuminated the room. She felt him glance back at her before leaving through the doorway and down the spiral staircase. There were no words he could have said to make the pain in her heart go away. He was her father and there was nothing he could do. The time for protection was over. She needed to be the person he had raised her to be. It was time to sacrifice herself to save the people who needed to be saved.

"Do you not want to discuss the decision with Sirius?" Snape asked, still standing in the middle of the room.

She shook her head as he gaze turned from the landscape to his grave expression. "There is nothing to discuss. Harry's life is much more important than mine. I have lived more lifetimes than many could ever dream of. Although I regret most of them, I do not regret these last few."

Snape took a step toward her and didn't see the fear in her eyes as he had expected to. "Dumbledore has asked me to perform the spell. I told him I knew more about the darkness of this spell than he would ever want to know. I will do my best to make sure that it is performed properly. You will not be in pain, I promise."

"Do not make promises you cannot keep, Severus." She smiled, although it was forced. "I do not know of the spell you speak of, but I do know that it will not be an easy process. There will be pain and memories that float to the surface that I do not wish to relive. My life will flash before my eyes and every regret that I have ever felt."

"Potter…," he stopped briefly and corrected the name, "…Harry has a tough choice to make. He has befriended you over these past months. He will not want to see you sacrificed on his behalf. You might not have to go through with this."

Isis shook her head. "Dumbledore will tell him it's for the better. You and I both know, Severus, that there is no choice in the matter. The spell has to be performed." She stood silently for a moment and smirked. "Everything I have ever known will be lost. I won't remember any of this."

Snape looked at her curiously. "You won't remember? How is it that you remembered your past before if you won't remember anything after you die?"

"The Creator saw fit to punish me and let the memories of my past live. She thought that if I remembered everything that I had done previously, and that if it was engrained in my mind, that I wouldn't do it again." Isis chuckled. "How right she was. I have never forgotten the blood that was shed in my name. I relive it every day of my existence. But now that I have happy memories, ones that I don't wish to forget, I won't be able to remember them. All of them will be lost…including my love for Sirius."

Tears ran down her cheeks like a waterfall. Everything she was would be lost. There would no longer be Isis but a hollow shell. The Fire Element would remain, but everything she was would be lost to time. Only the people who had known her would remember her. There would be no recollection left when, or if, she was reborn.

"The darkest hour is almost upon us," Snape said, disrupting the silence. "There are many regrets in both of our lives. Many view me as a man who is cold and uncaring. Very few know of who and what I am, Isis. In Poseidon's form I was able to see the man I could have been if I didn't let jealousy and hatred cloud everything. The Darkness swelled inside of me until I almost suffocated. It was after I became a professor at Hogwarts, and met you for the first time, that I saw a glimmer of Light. Maybe there is some way that I might repay you for the kindness that no one else has shown me."

Isis smiled brightly for the first time. "Severus, I knew you before you became a professor. I'm not just talking about being your Ancient Runes professor. There was something else there. You just never knew it."

She took a step forward and saw the Darkness that had been within Snape disappear for a moment. He was vulnerable and weak, as if he had just been born again. There was uncertainty in his eyes, but Isis was sure he would know what to do if the time came. Love had filled his heart once. It was just never allowed back in.

"Don't change who you are, Severus," she said. "Once Dumbledore explains to everyone what had happened that night he 'died', you will be forgiven. Let everyone think of you as cold and uncaring. People must accept you for who you are. I just never wanted the Darkness to take over you when it didn't have to."

The silence lingered for several moments before Snape turned away from her gaze. She knew he couldn't stand to be seen as a weak man. He had always been strong and not someone anyone wanted to contend with. She had known him for who he really was and she didn't care if anyone else knew. The truth would die with her and she was certain he wanted it that way.

"Tell me about your fondest memory," he requested. "I am curious as to which memory with Sirius will be the hardest to lose."

She shook her head at the tone he used when mentioning Sirius's name. "You still loathe him even to this day. The feud between you two won't end until one of you is dead. It's a shame. The two of you are more alike than you'd care to admit."

"I have absolutely nothing in common with him," Snape spat. "But what I know is that he is the only man who has ever conquered your heart. You've never let anyone in, much like me. My downfall was Lily. Yours was Sirius. They will always remain our weaknesses. If the Dark Lord was to attack me, the only thing he would be able to use against me was her. I know that Sirius would be the same for you. So your fondest memory must have something to do with him."

"I beg to differ," she disputed. "I have many fond memories of my life with Sirius before he was sent to Azkaban. I do not regret any of them. However, my fondest memory was a night where the full moon illuminated everything and I stood face-to-face with a werewolf."

Snape looked at her in shock. "Your fondest memory is when you were attacked by a werewolf? This is most unexpected."

"Dumbledore had always told me that I had a wild streak about me and that Fate would send me something I wouldn't be able to contend with." She smiled, recalling Dumbledore lecturing her. "I thought it would have been that night. I thought the werewolf would have torn me to shreds. Instead, it was the most calming experience of my life."

"Please tell me how an encounter with a werewolf was calming," he said, curiously.

Isis closed her eyes, remembering that night. "It was like staring into a mirror. His eyes showed the fear and the regret of everything he had been forced to do while being transformed. The man inside of him was fighting for control yet couldn't do anything about the hunger that drove the beast that consumed him. I understood everything that he had gone through and still would have to for the rest of his life. Although I wasn't the same, I remembered everything that I had ever done. I had killed people out of spite and didn't care about anything. But now I couldn't do anything about it. My past was my past and all I had was regret. For that one brief moment I had an equal and so did he. I wasn't alone in the world as I had thought I was. I was free while standing before a beast that had somehow been tamed for that moment in time. It was the most unbelievable experience I have ever had."

Both Snape and Isis stood in the middle of Dumbledore's office: silent. It surrounded them as it would a tomb. There were memories that they both hated and loved at the same time. Many would never be spoken of again, while others would be repeated through stories. But the time was coming where they would both be tested. There was no more time for living in the past. It was in this moment they were equal. Both had been outcasts and now would show the Wizarding World who they truly were. Would they both sacrifice themselves for the people who saw them so differently then who they really were? Fate and Time only knew the answer. Until then, they would remain in the darkness as to what would become of them.

* * *

"I would rather die than let someone else do it for me," Harry said, standing before the common room's fireplace. The fire cracked and danced behind him. "I won't let Isis die because of what Voldemort did to me."

"I don't understand," Hermione interrupted. "How are you certain that Harry is the last Horcrux?"

Dumbledore sat solemnly in one of the chairs that faced the four students that had grown up before his eyes. Sirius and Remus had yet to arrive per his request. He couldn't wait any longer for the decision. The time they had left was drawing to a close. "The power that was growing inside of Harry was uncertain of which side it needed to play a part of. What Isis didn't know was that Harry had his own power and it was slowly being suffocated, so to speak, by the piece of Voldemort's soul that had been hidden deep within. Harry knows he's been feeling it growing inside of him. As Voldemort has been rising to power, so, too, has Harry. His own power has had no time to flourish and grow on its own. If we can remove the piece of Voldemort's soul that is within him, his own power will burst forth. It is then Harry will be able to complete the prophecy."

Harry shook his head, still not believing what was being said. "So what you're saying is that no one will be able to defeat Voldemort if I am dead? The Horcrux will die with me, Professor. He will be vulnerable and open to attack."

"I understand that, Harry," Dumbledore said, nodding. "But what you must understand is that it would be fruitless for you to perish in order for us to defeat Voldemort."

"But you're saying Isis has to die," Ron added. "I don't understand how that accomplishes anything."

"Isis can be reborn," he said, sadness beginning to resound in his voice. "She can be reborn of the fire and ash much like Fawkes can be. The Creator has seen how she has changed and she will become Isis once again."

"Although there is one flaw," muttered a voice from the doorway.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron peered over their shoulders to see Remus and Sirius standing there. Sirius's face held sorrow while Remus stood solemnly by his friend's side. Both of them knew what was going on before it was even mentioned to them.

"She won't remember any of us," Sirius finished saying.

Dumbledore hung his head as Harry turned to look at him. "I am not letting Isis die. It is as simple as that. I will die so that Voldemort will die."

Sirius stood along side Harry and grasped his shoulder firmly. "And I cannot let you die. James would never forgive me."

"But you'll lose Isis," he contested. "How can you let the love of your life die?

Sirius looked at Ginny and saw the sadness in her eyes. It was the same that was showing in his own. She was afraid of losing Harry as much as he was. The situation would kill him either way. He couldn't lose Harry – there was no debating the fact. The pain that was suffocating his heart was slowly eating away at him. He had just gotten away from everything, Azkaban and the Veil, and into Isis's waiting arms. Now she would be taken away, sacrificed, so that Voldemort could be destroyed.

"Because she was meant to…for you," Sirius said, barely above a whisper. "Ginny deserves to be happy and so do you. Once Voldemort is destroyed you can lead a happy life, Harry. I've had my time. She understands what she has to do."

Dumbledore slowly stood while Harry stood and pondered his future. He knew there was no choice and they wouldn't allow him to sacrifice himself for the people he loved. Isis would die so that he might live to destroy Voldemort. He didn't think it was fair, but then he knew his friends didn't think it was fair for him to die either. It was a no-win situation. Harry feared what the end would bring, but now, because of Isis, he would have a fighting chance at love and life.

"Come, Harry," Dumbledore said, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Let us begin."

Harry pulled away from Dumbledore's caring arm and moved in front of Ginny. There hadn't been enough time for him to explore a true relationship with her. The year had been a whirlwind and she had stuck by his side. Without thought or question, he kissed her. If this was to be it, he would make it count. He wanted her to know how much he loved her. There would be no words spoken – only a lingering kiss to remember him by. As he pulled away he brushed away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Hermione and Ron quickly were by their side and they each hugged him. His friends had not faltered or left. They were truly a family and one he would never forget.

It was the beginning of the end. Soon Darkness would cover the land. Only the love they held in their hearts would let the Light seep through. If Harry had his way, everyone would be alive by the end of it all. Although he feared Isis would pay dearly for everything that was going to take place. Sirius would never be the same. But Voldemort would be destroyed. Right now – it was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

The sunlight filtered in through the stained glass and onto his cold frame. He wrapped the sheets tightly around him, trying to keep the warmth as close to him as possible. It was as if something had been ripped from him – something that was as dear to him as anything. The piece that was missing had left a hole in him. His head was throbbing where his lightning bolt scar was. Letting his fingers gently touch it, he grimaced in pain – his fingers recoiling. Whatever it was that he was lacking had been evil – Dark in its possession.

"It's alright, Harry," he heard a young woman's voice say. "It's all over."

As Harry's eyes slowly opened, he saw Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sitting beside him. Hermione was smiling warmly at him while Ron smirked. Ginny quickly wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the fact that he was groaning in pain. He was in the hospital wing and wasn't quite sure how he had gotten there or how long he had been there.

"How long…?" he began to ask.

"Three days," Ron replied. "Whatever that spell was pretty much drained you of everything. I've never seen anything like it. Poseidon says you probably won't remember much and wasn't sure how long you'd be in pain."

Ginny gently kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "But you survived."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I did."

"Dumbledore says it won't be long now," Hermione commented. "He says that Voldemort is on his way. There's a storm just beyond the mountains. He's coming, Harry. Voldemort is coming to Hogwarts."

Harry sat up with Ginny's help. He had been asleep for three days and events had unfolded that he hadn't been apart of. Had the Order been notified? Were the children home with their families? Were there only going to be a handful of wizards standing up against an army with unknown numbers?

"There's only one problem," Ron said solemnly. "Isis hasn't regained consciousness. You've at least been in and out of it for the past three days. Poseidon says she's been screaming in pain and writhing in agony. Dumbledore can't ease her pain and Sirius hasn't left her side."

"There has to be something they can do!" Harry exclaimed. "They can't just let her remain in pain."

"They're afraid that who she was is going to resurface," Ginny said. "Sirius fears her past will come back in ten-fold. No one is certain that she will beat the war that is raging inside of her."

Harry hung his head, afraid of what was to come. Voldemort was well on his way to Hogwarts and Isis could side with him when the time came. There had to be something that they could do.

Without caring about his own injuries, he got up from the bed – ignoring the protests from Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. "Why are we just sitting here?! We need to get ready. There's no time to waste."

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron quickly followed Harry's hobbling form out of the hospital wing. First they would find Isis and try to help her as best as they could. Once that small task was completed, he would help Dumbledore get Hogwarts ready. The battle was coming to them and Harry wouldn't let Voldemort get in without a fight.

* * *

Her screams pierced his heart and had been for the past several hours. The sounds echoed throughout the room, not lessening the slightest bit. Sirius sat dolefully by Isis's side. He tried to hold her down from twitching about, but her strength was too much for him to match. Her skin was on fire and more than he had ever felt before. The heat, that had been her friend, was now her enemy. The fire that was boiling inside was a violent force and couldn't be stopped. The piece of Voldemort's soul that they had extracted from Harry's body was wrapping itself around the pieces Isis had pushed far below the surface long ago. Sirius knew he was fighting a losing battle. How could he keep the beast sleeping within without destroying the woman he loved?

_Do something!_ His mind screamed. Feeling helpless wasn't something he was used to. There were more times than none he was in control of the situation. Now there was nothing that he could do to help ease whatever was slowly killing her.

"Love, Sirius," said a voice from the doorway.

Sirius peered over his shoulder to see Harry standing there. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood behind him. "Harry, you shouldn't be here. You shouldn't even be out of bed. Poseidon said it wasn't wise…"

"Forget wise," Harry said, cutting him off. "There's a war coming, Sirius, and there's no time for being wise. It's time to do something to help Isis." He stepped closer to the bed and tried to drown out Isis's screams. "Isis said to me that Love was an Element that the Creator forgot to create. It's a force stronger than any other Element. If Voldemort's soul is within, it's going to win. But with Love, you might give her a fighting chance."

"He's right," Poseidon muttered, pushing past Harry. He ignored the glare cast at him by Sirius. "She loves you with everything that she is. If there is some glimmer of hope that she will return to who and what she was, then she will push away the Darkness that is fighting to the surface. Give her what she needs."

His eyes closed as Isis screamed louder this time. The time was growing short and she would become the woman she had fought so long not to be. Thunder echoed in the distance and the sun was slowly being covered by the approaching storm. Voldemort was on his way. Rain tapped gently against the windows and soon would be pounding against Hogwarts with brute force.

"Leave us," he quietly said.

Poseidon nodded and turned Harry and the rest away from the room. Glancing one last time at the couple, Poseidon quietly closed the door behind him.

This was it. It was time to show Isis how much he truly loved her.

"Isis," he whispered in her ear. "Hear me. Hear me when I say that I love you with everything that I am. Whatever I am, I am yours. I always have been and I always will be. Do not succumb to the demon that is inside of you. You are stronger and more powerful than that. Come back to me."

His lips gently grazed hers and he felt the heat surging within her. As he deepened the kiss, he finally felt the power that was behind the Fire Element. All the time he had been with her, she had kept it contained and away from his eyes. She didn't want anyone to see who she truly was. Now he understood everything and he loved her even more. Wanting to bring her back from the brink fueled him and his kiss. His arms wrapped around her as he sat her up, holding her tightly and afraid to let go.

Isis's eyes opened as Sirius pulled back. The once copper orbs he had been fascinated by were replaced by crimson-colored orbs. There were no flames as there normally had been. The soul that was trapped inside of her had been brought to the surface but contained for the time being. Voldemort possessed her eyes that that allowed him to see everything she saw. And now he also claimed a part of her soul that she was controlling with all of her might. He wanted to pull away from her in fear of what was to come, but couldn't. She needed his strength and to know that he would never leave her side.

"Isis?" he questioned, afraid of the answer.

She nodded, knowing what he saw before him. "I'm here, Sirius. I'm here."

They embraced one another, letting love surround them. It would be short lived. Both knew that she would no longer be soon. This was their last moment to enjoy one another's company. It would be the last memory she would ever have.

"I love you," was all he could say.

She smiled warmly and replied, "I love you too."

Holding each other was the only comfort left for the two of them. Harry was already preparing for the fight and he was sure he didn't have to tell Isis that. She could feel whatever was coming their way. Now she was the one closest to Voldemort – his last lifeline.

"He's coming, Sirius," she said, disrupting the touching moment. "It won't be long now before the end is here."


	28. In the End Part 1

Chapter 28 – The End-Part I

The silence was deafening. If one were to walk the corridors at Hogwarts during this time of year, they would see students hustling toward classes and the Quiddich pitch for practice. Students would be preparing for Christmas and the time they spent with their families. Instead, this holiday season brought about doom and black skies. Thunder crashed while lightning lit up the sky. It was mid-afternoon but seemed as though it was midnight. The only light that illuminated anything at Hogwarts were the torches that lined the walls and the lightning that occasionally flashed. Fear could be felt running ramped through the corridors. No one was safe at Hogwarts any longer. No one was safe anywhere.

Voldemort had slowly made his return throughout the day. First there had been the senseless attack at the Ministry leaving over fifty dead and the building in flames. Death Eaters and Dementors could be seen leaving behind rubble, evilly smiling at the death and destruction they had left behind in their wake. Diagon Alley was now barely recognizable. Anything that the Death Eaters had left intact was because they needed it. Borgin and Burkes had remained upright as per Voldemort's request. Although Voldemort felt no need to keep anything and just wished to begin anew, there were quite a few memories that he remembered and some valuable items stored in the back room that he would later crave. If he didn't have everything, then he would have nothing. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had been left in ruin – being one of the first buildings to go. Fireworks blazed in the night sky, giving some light to the Wizarding World, although not much hope. The Dark Mark flew high above Diagon Alley just as it had over the Ministry.

The news had traveled quickly to Hogwarts. All of the students had been returned home, allowing them to be with their parents during the darkest of times. Whatever wizards remained knew that the last stand was to be at the greatest Wizarding School known throughout the world. Voldemort was slowly creeping his way there, through the mountains and the Forbidden Forest. Very few students remained. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were some of the brave. Other members of the DA remained as well, not wanting to miss the fight and afraid to go home to see if their families were still there. Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and a few others stood steadfast by Harry's side. They were afraid of what was going to happen and could just imagine the Death Eaters and other Voldemort followers storming through the doors of Hogwarts. No one could help them cast their fears aside, for the professors and Order members were also fearful of what could happen.

Nymphadora Tonks came hobbling through the doorway and into the waiting arms of Remus. Her stomach had expanded and none of the Order members wanted her to be apart of the war that was about to erupt. She wouldn't take no for an answer and said that the child that was to be born would want her mother standing by her father's side. Remus and Tonks had taken time to themselves, discussing about what was going to happen. No one had ever see Tonks more afraid in her life – her snow white hair only proving the point. Usually she was overly cheerful and her hair a vibrant color. Now it was dull and her eyes almost lifeless. She grasped Remus's hand, making sure their contact would be the last she would remember if she was to go out fighting. Remus knew they were all in danger and didn't want to leave her side. Both knew the risks and wouldn't leave Hogwarts to defend itself although there was much left to live for.

Many of the other Order members felt the same way. Mad-Eye Moody stood stoically by the front door, not wanting to be around anyone if he didn't have to be. He twisted his wand in his hand nervously. Although the old man was one to bark orders in a time of crisis, no one had ever braved a war that meant so much. The sensations were new to him and he was unaccustomed to dealing with them.

Molly and Arthur Weasley had come to Hogwarts, not only to help in the fight, but to show much support to their children. George, Fred, Ginny, and Ron had remained behind to support Harry as much as they could. Seeing as Molly and Arthur practically saw Harry as one of their own, they found that their duty was to be there for him. Being a part of the Order gave them access to a fight no one wanted to truly be a part of. They knew that they couldn't let down their family and it was a time to give back to the Weasley name. They had accepted Ron's fate rather well and supported him being the Wind Element. Fearing Ron had to be near the front lines had caused Molly to break down in Arthur's arms. Poseidon and Dumbledore had quickly taken to her and explained how some of the events would unfold. She felt much better after a brief talk and a strong acknowledgement from Ron. For the first time, Ron's parents were seeing him strong and almost unafraid of what he was about to do. It gave them a glimmer of hope for the war and made them stronger for what they would have to do.

Other Order members came to give their support to Hogwarts. Prisoners of the Veil had come at the request of Dumbledore, hoping that they could lend a hand where they could. Although the numbers would not match that of Voldemort's, they would suffice. Charlie and Bill Weasley had come from various locations, bringing help with them as well. While many couldn't control dragons, Charlie had found a few that were willing to cooperate to join in the fight. He had recruited others along with Bill bringing the goblins in to give whatever help they could. Hagrid had managed to come up with a few new members and some Giants that remained loyal to the cause. Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, and Kingsley Shacklebolt had arrived just after Dumbledore had sent out the owls.

Hogwarts was more protected than it ever had been. While the Order and many other allies had joined in the fight, Voldemort lacked something that only Hogwarts could claim it had: the Elements. Their colors were still swirling high above in the Great Hall, doing what it could to lighten the mood within the walls of the school. But the colors' rapid movement only indicated the feelings of the Element hosts. They, too, were fearful of the time ahead. While Poseidon, Ron, and Dumbledore had been in constant contact, Isis had remained far from the group – unable, at times, to contain what was inside of her. While three of the Elements were fearful of what was to come, Isis was afraid of what _she_ would do. It had been her choice and her choice alone to remain as far away from the group as possible. She had wanted to talk to Harry more than ever, but couldn't find the strength to see anyone.

The time was drawing near when the Dark would collide with the Light. Much like the thunder crashing all around, magic would echo throughout the corridors of Hogwarts. There was no doubting that wizards would die and others would fall for the sake of good. All that mattered was what side wouldn't fall when the end came.

Harry sat by himself at one of the Gryffindor tables in the Great Hall. He allowed the colors above to sooth his fears and doubts. The time had come for him to face the one man that he had been waiting seven years to face. Although there had been many years he doubted that he would ever meet the man who killed his parents, now there was no denying it. Voldemort was coming with his army and he would make sure _he_ was the one to kill the Boy-Who-Lived. No Death Eater would touch him. The Dementor's kiss wouldn't be the one to stop him. It would be Voldemort, and him alone, that would be his destroyer.

However, Harry knew that he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"It is unwise to be alone with your thoughts on an eve such as this."

For a moment, he shut out what had just been said to him. He had never been able to ignore the man that had become like a father to him over the years he had attended Hogwarts. But right now, he didn't want to know that there were people there to help him. He wanted to feel alone and not want to worry about loved ones and their fate.

Harry slowly peered over his shoulder to see Dumbledore standing a few feet from him. The Headmaster of Hogwarts looked more alive and with better strength than almost a week prior to when he had just awoken from a very deep slumber. Dumbledore's eyes held no fear, but Harry knew that he didn't lack it. The weight of the world was on Dumbledore's shoulders much like it was Harry's. While he held the fate of the Wizarding World in his hands, Dumbledore held the fate of everyone within the corridors of Hogwarts. They were his responsibility – much like Isis had been.

"I just didn't want to be around anyone," Harry said solemnly. "I didn't want to think about who might live and who might die."

Dumbledore stood in his place, not wanting to invade Harry's space. "You shouldn't worry about that. What you need to worry about is your own life. The wizards that roam these halls know what is asked of them. Fate is a tricky element. It cannot bend to anyone's will, much like Wind or Fire. Fate is already set in stone and will play out as it has been written. Whatever happens tonight is because of what has already been deemed necessary."

"No one should have to die because of me."

"They are not dying because of you. They are dying to protect the world they have come to know and love." Dumbledore took a seat near Harry. He didn't seem as old as he was, but appeared to be youthful in a way. "They stay here out of loyalty to you, but are doing what is necessary to see a brighter future. No one foresaw Voldemort's return. However, they will fight to make sure the lives they have lived for so long will continue to be happy. Wizards do not want to suffer under Voldemort's rule. The destruction at Diagon Alley and at the Ministry is just the beginning if Voldemort wins. We cannot allow this to happen."

Harry was silent for a few moments, digesting everything Dumbledore had just stated. He had been selfish to think that the Order and many of the other allies were there for him. They wanted a home, a life to return to. Harry wanted freedom – a life away from the prophecy that had been told that night. He wanted to repay Voldemort for stealing his parents away from him Halloween Eve. There were so many more that had died because Voldemort wanted nothing more than to kill the Boy-Who-Lived. There would be many more to add to the list because they didn't want to live under Voldemort's rule. They wanted to be happy, to raise children and lead normal lives. For once, they wouldn't have to fear of Voldemort's return. This would be it – the end.

"I haven't seen Isis," he commented. As he turned to look at Dumbledore, Dumbledore's gaze had turned from him to the sky above. "Where is she?"

"The Weasley twins are keeping a keen eye on her," he said, trying to reassure Harry as much as he could. "She, as of late, has been pacing the dungeons – unwilling to come into the light. Sirius has been unable to talk to her. She won't allow anyone to see her in the state she's in. She fears of what she will do and she figures that being away from everyone will allow her to fight the Darkness that is stirring inside. I have not seen her in this state since she had first arrived at Hogwarts."

The sorrow couldn't fill him. He needed to be strong. So instead of letting grief overtake him, Dumbledore focused back on Harry. "But don't fear. You have too much to worry about without having to worry about her. Isis is strong and can take care of herself. I have no doubts about her loyalty although she does. In the end she would prove to be everything I have ever believed her to be. She will be just like you – strong. I know you to be that, Harry. Through dozens of trials and tribulations, you have overcome obstacles that no other has ever done. You have friends that will not leave your side and loved ones who want to see you do what they know you can do. Harry Potter will show the Dark that there is nothing else but Light in the world. Do not give in and you will win."

Before Harry could reply to Dumbledore's encouraging words, the Great Hall doors slammed open. Harry and Dumbledore stood to see Poseidon and Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway. Their grave expressions only showed what Harry feared had come.

"He's here, Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall stated, her voice quivering with nervousness.

Poseidon nodded solemnly. "His followers are slowly breaking through the front doors. We have no more time."

Dumbledore looked back at Harry and smiled. "Then it is time, Harry."

Harry didn't wait for any other instruction and walked from the safety of the Great Hall and into the corridor. Standing there, waiting patiently, were Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Other faces he hardly recognized. Several he placed from being inside of the Department of Mysteries when he had gone after Sirius the night he had fallen behind the Veil. There were many more that were complete strangers to him. It didn't matter to him any more. His task was his task alone. Although his friends were there for him, he would have to face Voldemort on his own. Poseidon had been right: there was no more time. Fate had finally caught up with him. The time for games was over. It was time he proved to himself that he was the man his parents wanted him to be.

"We'll be right here along side of you, Harry," Hermione said, brushing away her tears.

Ron nodded. He had kept a hold of Hermione's hand but shook Harry's hand with the other. "You're never alone, Harry. We might not be physically there with you, but we are beside you."

Harry nodded and smiled at the both of them. Slowly, he turned to Ginny. She had no tears running down her cheeks as he had thought she would. Instead she stood proud and strong. He loved her more in that moment than any other he had ever known her. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her do the same. The warmth radiated from her. He felt her silky hair brush against his cheek and he pushed it away so that he could kiss her on the cheek.

"Be strong, Harry Potter," she sweetly whispered in his ear. "I'll be waiting for you at the end." She ignored the sounds of the front door splintering. "You are the greatest wizard alive."

He pulled back from her and saw her smile warmly at him. Her eyes held more love for him than he could ever think possible. He didn't want to die, but wanted to live to see what the future had in store for him and for Ginny. Gently placing a kiss on her forehead, he slowly moved from her embrace and toward a patiently waiting Sirius. He couldn't glance over his shoulder to look at Ginny, but knew she watched him proudly. Ron and Hermione would keep a close eye on her as would her parents. He would have to push away all thoughts of his friends in order to focus on what he needed to. Although he wanted to worry about their well-being, he knew he couldn't. The destruction of Voldemort required him to focus solely on that and he would do the best he could before turning his attention elsewhere.

"I'm not leaving your side this time," Sirius said as Harry approached him. "There is no Veil for me to fall behind. Until you are ready to do what you must, I will fight along side of you. It's what James and Lily would want me to do. It's what _I_ want to do."

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry said, truly meaning it. "Thank you for everything."

The large blast echoed throughout the corridor, disrupting the touching moment. Dust and debris was sent flying everywhere, knocking Order members, that were standing too closely near the door, skidding across the floor. Harry and Sirius quickly ducked out of the way from anything coming their way. As they both stood, they watched as Death Eaters, Dementors, and giants loyal to Voldemort pour into the greatest Wizarding School in the world. Wands at the ready, Sirius and Harry looked at one another and nodded. They turned and charged toward the Darkness that was only beginning of the end.

* * *

"I wish I could say that it was our fireworks making that racket," Fred said, keeping his lit wand directly in front of him.

George was doing the same thing, walking directly along side of his brother. "I'm sure mum and dad are up there with Ron and Ginny, and not in the dungeons like us."

"Personally I'd rather be down here," Fred commented. "Dumbledore entrusted us to watch over Isis until she decided to join in the fight. Nothing is going to happen to us down here. While I'd like to get my hands dirty, I'm thinking no Death Eaters are going to venture this far down into Hogwarts. They'll have too much to occupy their time on the upper levels."

The dripping of water were the only sounds the Weasley twins could hear besides the commotion coming from the floors above. There was hardly any light except that from their wands. Dumbledore had given them specific instructions on how to follow Isis and not be seen. They hated the thought of just watching over Isis instead of helping her, but Dumbledore had told them nothing could be done. They weren't sure of what was going to happen. It had been a pretty interesting year, and their crush on Isis had blossomed into a full-fledged friendship. She didn't mind their company and they didn't mind hers. They found out quite a bit about her and learned quite a lot more about things they never expected to. There were so many things that they wanted to try that no one else would allow, but she let them spread their wings and fly. They wanted to repay the favor but wasn't quite sure how they could.

The song of the phoenix echoed down the corridor. Fred and George both looked around the darkness only to see Fawkes quickly flying towards them. Its song didn't stop as it flew directly over top their heads. Isis had been lost to the darkness during the commotion and quickly sent Fred and George running down the corridor after her.

A loud hiss reached their ears and they stopped short. Fred and George looked at one another as Fawkes flew back to them. He perched himself on Fred's shoulder. George held out his wand towards the darkness and saw a large shadow playing on the wall. Looking down at his feet, Fred saw blood blending in with the pooled water beneath his shoes.

"George?" Fred began to ask. "George, where did this blood come from?"

George's hand covered Fred's mouth and stopped him from speaking. Another loud hiss echoed throughout the corridor. Fawkes had remained silent unlike only moments before. The appearance of long white fangs all but made Fred cower in fear. The image that they had seen at the beginning of the year in DADA was not something they wished to relive. The basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets had been killed by Harry, but was alive right before their eyes. Fred and George were just about to turn away from its deadly gaze when they noticed that the infamous yellow eyes had been pecked out. Fawkes had already taken a step to save their life. Now all the basilisk had to rely on was its intuitive sense of hearing. It would give them a vantage point, but not a large one.

Remembering the purpose of that class so many months ago, Fred and George looked at one another and smiled. It was time for their fear to be controlled and to take charge of the situation. The basilisk would be killed with teamwork and the wild ways only the Weasley twins could pull off. It was time to put their skills to the test and come out on top.

* * *

The air was frigid and the windows already covered in an eerie frost. The Elements classroom had become a battlefield instead of a safe haven. Luna, Neville, and Seamus were joined by Ginny, Hermione, and Ron – the last of the DA left. The Elements' colors had all but disappeared, leaving the dark sky above. The torches that had been left lit illuminated the room in a golden glow. Ron felt slightly relieved that Isis had given the room her mark before she abandoned it. The happy thought quickly left him after glancing in front of him.

Over a dozen Dementors had joined them and were becoming agitated. The Patronus Charm was working for a time, but none of the DA were strong enough to cast one to send all of them from the room. Hermione's had been the greatest one, an otter that was seen for only a few seconds at a time. The more agitated the Dementors became, the greater their attack. Ron knew it wouldn't be long before they broke through the barriers that they were casting. It was time to truly test his power to see how well the Creator had done by choosing him.

"Ron, do something!" Ginny shouted.

Ron saw Hermione looking at him from the corner of her eye. The brief flash gave him enough strength to find the courage to do what he had to do.

"Find something to hold onto!" he instructed.

Hermione and Ginny quickly fled to the corner of the room where the sword in the stone was sitting and grabbed onto it. Seamus, Neville, and Luna ran to the opposite corner, clinging to anything that seemed to be bolted to the floor. Ron rubbed his hands together and waited patiently as the Dementors crept closer to where he was standing. He was alone now, but the moment was his.

"Don't fail me now," he muttered to himself.

Hermione shouted 'Expecto Patronum' one last time before Ron extended his arms. Ginny and Hermione huddled together as the temperature in the room grew colder. The Dementors didn't stop their advances and continued to move toward Ron. The wind fiercely whipped around him. It was a force he had never expected. Something was stirring inside of him, unlike when they were behind the Veil. As the force of the wind grew, the feeling did as well.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled nervously. "I don't know if I can do this!"

Hermione moved Ginny's hands from her to around the stone. She smiled warmly at the youngest Weasley before stepping from behind the only protection she had. Ron flinched as one of the Dementors 'kissed' him. The strength of the wind faltered the slightest bit, giving her enough time to reach Ron.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned in close. "It's always been inside of you, Ron. I believe in you."

And with those words spoken, the wind turned from a slight breeze to hurricane force. The Dementors weren't quite sure what to do. Their black robes were quickly caught in a gust of wind. They swirled together and spun until even Ron was beginning to get dizzy. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and lifted his arms to the sky. The Dementors followed suit, breaking through the glass that sealed them in from the world outside. Rain poured into the room as the Dementors were lost to the darkness that shrouded the castle. The wind abruptly stopped, letting Ginny, Seamus, Luna, and Neville to come out from the corners. The four of them were speechless and in utter shock of what had just happened.

"I think that was the coolest thing I have ever seen," Seamus commented.

Ron smirked and gently touched Hermione's arms that were still wrapped around his waist.

She just leaned her head against his back in relief. "I told you that you could do it."

* * *

Poseidon slouched against the wall, his chest heaving. The Death Eaters had grown stronger than he remembered them to be. The tricks that they had come up with were coming fiercer and faster. The counter-spells that he tried to recall were coming slower, but still helped none-the-less. His heart felt heavy as he saw several Order members already fall at the hands of Voldemort's followers. He refused to bring out the Water Element until he truly needed to. His wand had become apart of his arsenal long before he ever garnered the power that he was becoming used to.

The first wave of the attack had been brutal and fierce – much like he expected it to be. Voldemort's absence was typical and Poseidon had no doubt that he would turn up just as the tide was turning. Voldemort was biding his time, patiently waiting for Harry to be drained and weak, completely open for attack. If Poseidon had his way, there would be no time for that. He would hunt down and kill the wizard that always haunted him and never allowed him to be happy. For so long it had been Voldemort that made him hide in the Dark. Isis had been right – the Darkness could have been turned away so long ago. Poseidon's form was just that, a form. Snape knew that he was just in costume until the Polyjuice Potion had run its course. He would no longer drink from the flask that he had in his pocket. It had been discarded long before the battle had even begun. He would finish the battle as he should have been. But for now, Poseidon's image would have to remain and he would continue to fight against the Death Eaters who had thought for so long that he was on their side. It felt good to be doing something for the right side for once. There was a part of him that was already in the Light. Snape just hoped that the rest would follow.

"You must be the Water Element," said a husky voice from the shadows.

Snape turned to look toward the darkness, no longer wanting to think of himself as Poseidon. Stepping from the shadows was a man about his height. It had been years since he had set eyes on the figure before him. The figure's mahogany-colored hair was almost shoulder length and had been tied tightly back with a black ribbon. It was his nearly black eyes that had given him away. Rodolphus Lestrange smiled evilly at him, his wand nowhere in sight.

"How I have longed to meet you," he said, bowing before Snape. "You're not as infamous as the Fire Element, but I hear just as strong. I was more than hoping that I would be able to put your powers to the test."

Without warning, Rodolphus pulled his wand and threw a curse at Snape. Snape quickly dove out of the way, putting his hand up and casting a wall of water to block the spell. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud and felt his shoulder pop out of place. Groaning, he slowly stood to Rodolphus's snickering. He had been bested by a wizard that had nothing more than his name to be feared by. It wouldn't stand for very long. The power he wanted to hold inside would be unleashed with a force that no one could match, except for Isis.

"You have made a grave mistake," he warned.

As his arms rose, water began to trickle down the stones on the walls. Soon it no longer looked like the trickle in the dungeons but a dam that couldn't be controlled. Two walls of water blocked the corridor, leaving Rodolphus no means of escape. Snape knew that Rodolphus saw Poseidon, but he would let his old classmate know who exactly was going to kill him.

"Do you remember a man by the name of Severus Snape?" he asked.

Rodolphus was slow to answer but replied, "He was a greasy git that was to get nowhere in life. Although the Dark Lord respected him, most of the Death Eaters knew he was a traitor. No one ever believed that he was loyal to the Dark Lord. His loyalty lied with Dumbledore. I only allowed him in my presence because he was good with Potions. I used him and bent him to my will." There was a slight pause before he continued, "Why? Why would you care about someone like him? He fled after he killed Dumbledore. He's a coward."

Snape smirked and shook his head. "Because, Rodolphus, he's the Water Element and no longer the coward you believed him to be."

Rodolphus's eyes went wide with fright as a gush of water swept him up. His body hit the stone wall with such a force that stones fell and crumbled beneath him. Rodolphus's body slid to the floor, his eyes still open with shock.

Snape slowly bent down to Rodolphus's lifeless body as the walls of water disappeared. The war raged on around them, but Snape allowed himself time to mull over what had just happened. He would rise above everything that he was and become the man that no one ever thought he would be. There would be a time and place during the war that he would prove himself worthy of the Light. He just wasn't quite sure how or when.

* * *

Sirius flicked his wand and stood back-to-back with Harry. He was fighting along side of his godson – the son of James and Lily. There was never a prouder time for him. He had failed at the Ministry, just before he had fallen through the Veil. He wanted nothing more than to protect the boy that he knew so very little about. Memories had come to the surface about how he and James had fought along side of one another, not fearing anything. Now it was James's son that pushed fear aside and did what he had to do. Harry would protect the people that he had come to know and love.

"Sirius, where's Isis?" Harry asked, still dueling with a Death Eater.

"I don't know," he replied.

Sirius didn't know where Isis was and feared what would happen to her. She had been in so much pain before she finally pushed him away. The Isis that had stood before him was not the Isis he had fallen in love with. She was a Horcrux and carried a piece of Voldemort deep within her. As much as she tried to bury it, she couldn't. The evil that she had fought so long to contain was slowly rising to the surface. The reason she had been absent from the war was because she didn't want to help the wrong side. She feared, more than anything, she would help Voldemort.

"Oh, dearest cousin, what sadness I see in your eyes."

His eyes flickered from the Death Eater standing before him to the one standing just off to the side. Bellatrix stood there, sneering at the sight before her. She had always enjoyed seeing him in pain and knew that she was reveling at the fact that he was suffering. With one last spell, Sirius sent the Death Eater flying and away from the scene. It gave Bellatrix a chance to saunter over and point her wand directly at his heart.

"Your dearest Isis is nowhere to be found," she said laughing. "Do tell me, Sirius, how it is you became involved with her? She is evil after all."

Not wasting any time, Sirius began the attack. He took several steps away from Harry, making Bellatrix retreat. Spells and counter-spells were thrown. Bellatrix and Sirius were merely repeating the scene at the Ministry. But this time, Sirius smiled to himself, she couldn't push him behind the Veil to win. She would have to complete the dirty work she had been sent to do.

A large explosion erupted throughout the corridor and sent both Sirius and Bellatrix to the floor. Dust and debris covered him as he squinted to see what had happened. Through the cloud of smoke Sirius saw him. The black hood hid his reptilian face. His sneer could still be seen as he gazed at the death and destruction before him. With each step he took, Voldemort grew more powerful. The Darkness was slowly casting itself over Hogwarts just as it had the Ministry and Diagon Alley. Sirius knew they were losing the fight. Voldemort already knew it before he had stepped through the once grand doors of Hogwarts.

Voldemort's black robes flowed around him as he climbed the ever-changing staircases. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the DA had come rushing into the corridor at the sound of the explosion. They noticed Voldemort's presence just as Harry had after sending a Death Eater across the corridor.

Sirius was slowly getting to his feet, but noticed Bellatrix's wand off to the side. Bellatrix noticed it as well and scrambled to retrieve it. Sirius dove and plucked it from the rubble it had sat in. Sirius stood once again, both his and her wand pointed at Bellatrix.

"Your master might have just arrived," Sirius began to say, "But the war isn't over yet, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix just smiled and gestured to the sight behind him. "I might beg to differ, Sirius."

Sirius peered over his shoulder to see Harry racing after Voldemort. Hermione and Ginny were both holding back Ron from pursuing their friend. Sirius nearly dropped the wands at the sight, but quickly recovered seeing Bellatrix try to move from his view out of the corner of his eye.

"Harry!" he yelled after him.

Harry was oblivious to everything around him and continued after Voldemort. Sirius knew there would be no reaching him. Harry would be bound and determined to destroy Voldemort, no matter what the cost. His godson was on his own now. The prophecy was about to come true.

"Let me go, Hermione!" Ron shouted, trying to struggle from Hermione's grasp. "I promised Harry that I would be with him!"

"We all did!" Hermione countered. "But it's his fight. Harry knows we're here. He knows we'll do what we can to help him."

Hermione was losing the grip on Ron. There was no way she could let him go after Harry. Harry knew what he had to do in order to defeat Voldemort. It was his fight and his alone. She quickly lost her grip but it was replaced by a strong arm from Remus. Tonks and Remus had moved along side of them, protecting them from the approaching Death Eaters and giants. They had been standing in open sight of their enemies.

There was nothing left. The army that had been prepared for anything at Hogwarts was dwindling down to a very few. Many had already been lost and Hermione grimaced at the sight of death all around them. It was all up to Harry now. There was no one else left.

"Hermione," said a familiar voice.

Hermione glanced up to see Isis walking over the rubble and through the lingering dust. Isis's eyes were nothing like she remembered them to be. She had heard stories of what Voldemort had looked like and she slightly remembered that his eyes were the same color that Isis's were now. It sent shivers up her spine. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted Isis to approach her. Fear filled her but stopped once Isis stepped in front of her. There was something behind the crimson-colored eyes that made Hermione's fears disappear. There was love behind them.

"Hermione," Isis repeated. "It's time to do what you have to do. Retrieve the Heart. You must destroy the final Horcrux."


End file.
